


【DBH】[RK³]-Season-

by Cyanocitta_97



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Other, The absurd of life, What is emotion to androids?, unexpected incidents
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 130,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanocitta_97/pseuds/Cyanocitta_97
Summary: 这是只属于他们的故事。就像是季节一样——该来的总会到来。----------是康纳水仙月的第26棒马库斯和平线成功结局，水仙混乱三角，警探组亲情向原本发在lofter，结果lofter莫名其妙在吞我章节总之先一边写更新+整理旧文档一点点把东西挪过来吧。OOC！OOC！OOC！重要的事情说三遍！
Relationships: Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor51&Connor60, Hank Anderson & Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Sumo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

日光透过窗帘的缝隙进入房间，打在昏睡着的男人身上。老旧的门铃声在空旷的房间内持续回响着，让因为宿醉而头疼的中年警督不情不愿地睁开了眼。

汉克·安德森从喉咙中发出一声痛苦且沙哑的咕噜声，一手扶着床沿一手捂着额头坐了起来。圣博纳犬晃悠着尾巴走到门口吠了一声，抬起一只爪子挠了挠门。

门铃持续响着，像是按钮在被按下的那个瞬间便故障卡住。因为宿醉而头疼不已的中年人只感觉自己脑子里似乎有打桩机正在持续打钻。暴躁的警探在醒来后盯着床头显示“ 10:53A.M”的电子闹钟忍耐了几秒，最后终于忍无可忍，直接跳下床出房间门左转打开了屋子大门。

“这他妈大清早的——”

“ Good Morning，Lieutenant Anderson.”熟悉的嗓音熟悉的脸，棕褐色的眼睛看上去温和且专注，“现在已经是早上十点五十——”

碰！

汉克·安德森没等对方把话说完便甩上了门。

我一定是还没睡醒。中年警督有些恍惚地想。我他妈一定是在做梦。要不然就是刚才开门那瞬间的冷气冲坏了我的脑袋。

我居然会觉得我刚才又看到了那个神烦安卓。他想。而且那个神烦安卓身边还跟着俩和他长着一张脸的安卓。

我一定是还没睡醒。

老警督直愣愣地瞪着紧闭的大门瞪了几秒，随后打了个哈欠回身准备回房间再睡个回笼觉——结果他刚迈出步子，门铃就又响了。而且和刚才一样，颇有一副他不开门就不撒手的架势。

“有完没完！！！”暴怒的警督只能转身开门，“现在才早上十点！”他上下打量了一下面前站着的三个仿生人，最终目光定在了站在最前面身着浅色 T-Shirt的那一个仿生人身上，“你不是应该有很多事情要忙吗康纳？大清早的来找我干什么？还带着带着两个和你长的一样的塑料脑袋？”

“现在是上午十点五十五分，临近中午，您已经迟到了。”康纳微笑着歪了下头，“如果您有关注近期的新闻就会知道，仿生人在人类社会的就业相关法案在三周前就已经通过了。我和我的兄弟在那之后第一时间给 DPD递交了申请，今天是我们报道的第一天，从今天开始我们将在DPD工作，暂时在您的手下任职。”

汉克面无表情地盯着康纳看了几秒，随后抬手就要关门。

我一定是还没睡醒。男人心想，我一定是在做梦，还是个噩梦。

一个就已经够气人了，还来三个，我怕不是要折寿。

关上门再睡个回笼觉，一定就清醒了，嗯，一定是这样。

而且那个家伙身上穿的啥玩意儿……“ I'm your Father”?

这一定是梦，那不是我认识的那个没事就要整整领带整整袖口的那个臭美安卓。

老警督这样想着。眼看着门即将关上，一只手撑住了即将合上的门板，带着让人不容置疑的力道与气势把即将合上的门给推了开来。老安德森抬眼看去，对上一双灰色的不带感情的眼睛。

“ What the f…..？”

“谢谢， RK900。”中年警督熟悉的那个气人安卓微笑着对身旁身着模控生命黑白制服，拿着一个黑色帆布斜挎包的仿生人点了下头，随后向前迈出一步踏入房门，“是富勒警监让我们来找您的，现在已经是上班时间。”说着，他略微弯腰摸了摸Sumo凑向他的脑袋，然后熟门熟路地进了老警督的房间翻起了衣柜，“请您同我们一起去DPD报道，富勒队长会说明情况。”

“嘿嘿嘿这是我家！！！”老警督不满地抗议道。然而他的抗议并没有什么用，康纳走出房间时拿着一套衣服递给了生气的警督。“ Thanks for your cooperation。”

“ Fuck you，Connor。”老警督气哼哼地对着面前微笑着的安卓比了个中指，“Fuck you.”

但是他还是进洗手间简单洗漱并换了衣服，并拿着车钥匙和三个仿生人出了门。

在汉克正准备用钥匙开车门的时候，康纳十分自然地从中年警督的手中拿走了钥匙并坐进了驾驶位，另外两个和他面庞一致的仿生人也都自觉坐到车子后排系好了安全带。头发灰白胡子拉碴的中年男人哼了一声，决定把自己所有的疑问都先压下——等他到了 DPD，第一件事就是冲进杰弗瑞那家伙的办公室让他把这三个安卓通通调走！

坐进副驾驶的汉克系好了安全带就抱着手臂靠着车窗不说话。他的目光在身旁的康纳身上转了一圈儿后扫向车内后视镜。身着模控生命制服的两个仿生人在后座上安静地端坐着，在察觉到男人略带审视的目光后都向着人类的方向略偏了下头。

汉克收回了目光。

我一点都不关心另一台 RK800是哪儿来的而那个比Connor块头明显大出一圈儿的那什么RK900是怎么回事！老警督在心里喊道。我一点都不好奇！！！

「我已经说了，这是个糟糕的主意，康纳。」

察觉到坐在前排的人类压力值从见到他们开始就没有降下来过，虽然没有继续上升只是维持在一个稳定数值，坐在后排的 RK800-60还是忍不住在三人的加密网络内发送信息，「让我……和RK900跟着你一起出现在他家门口。」

「可即便是在 DPD等待RK800-51将副队长汉克·安德森从其家中带到警局也并不会影响到他对我们的排斥，Rk800-60。」一旁的RK900忍不住插话道，「而且你的压力值从早上开始就一直维持在68%，在见到副队长汉克·安德森的时候上升到了82%，我能问一下原因吗？ RK800-60？」

「闭嘴， RK900 #313 248 317-87，我没在和你说话。」

「 60的压力值那么高是有原因的。」坐在前排一边开车一边分心网聊的康纳抽空瞄了一眼后视镜里的60，探测到对方的压力值又升高了些，「不过这确实不是你现在应该关心的事，RK900。60，我只是觉得让安德森副队长早点做好心理准备会比较好。 」

「 Brilliant，Connor.」60嘲讽道，「我看他不仅是没做好心理准备，甚至还差点被吓出心肌梗塞。」

「 Well…不是所有的事情都能和设想的一样美好的，就算是预建好的行动路线和抓捕路线，也是会出现意料之外的状况导致计划失败的。」

「就和在 StratfordTower上抓异常仿生人的时候一样？」

「……虽然不太想提起那时候的事，但是的确，就像那样。」康纳回复道，「别说如果是你你就不会和我做相同的事， 60，我们的思维模组是一样的。」他的视线从后视镜上收回，「而我们曾经是一样的。」

「哼。」 60小幅度地抖了抖身子，就像是要抖掉爬到身上的小虫子一样，「 **我和你一点儿都不一样，自始至终。** 」

「这句话不符合逻辑， RK800-60。」身着黑白制服的仿生人再度插话道，「你与RK800-51同属RK800系列，制作时配给的硬件和初始软件与各个模组都是一致的，并且在你被唤醒开机时你也同步了RK800-51打破附加程序锁之前上传至模控生命云端服务器的所有记忆数据……」

「你就非要显摆你对我们 RK800系列的了解吗？新机型。」

「这样说来，我差点忘了。」 51突然开口，“Lieutenant？”

这一下把 60吓的额角光圈红了一秒。

「你要干什么。」身穿模控生命灰色制服的仿生人立刻看向前排正好整以暇开着车的 51，根本没意识到自己脸上的表情同当初他在Cyberlife地下-49层时装自己是51时51脸上露出的紧张表情是几乎完全一致的，「你该不会——」

“嗯？”

60的紧张引起了一旁军用仿生人的侧目。「RK800-60。」他在三人的加密频道里说道，「我检测到你的压力值……」

「你就不能哪怕消停一会儿别当个好奇宝宝吗 RK900？！51我警告你，你要是敢——」

“我刚才忘记介绍了。” Connor选择忽视60在局域网里的一连串怒吼和咆哮，“坐在后排的是我的两位兄弟。穿着黑白制服的是RK900 #313 248 317-87，与我同属Connor model Android，模控生命在仿生人革命成功前研发的最先进的仿生人。 ”

“ Nice to meet you，Lieutenant.”军用仿生人对着坐在副驾驶位上正打量着自己的男人微微点头，“我听我的 **兄长们** 提起过您。”

“噢。”蓝眼睛灰白头发的中年警督笑了声，目光转向了身旁的康纳，“我记得在仿生人革命成功前五天你说你是 Cyberlife研发的最先进的仿生人？”

康纳额角的黄圈闪烁频率加快了那么几秒：“我也有不知道的事情，汉克。”他眨了眨眼，神情看上去稍许有些落寞，“毕竟模控生命没有告知我 RK900系列存在的任何义务，也没有任何理由会告诉我任何相关信息。”

“可不是嘛。”胡子拉碴的中年警督哼哼了声，抬手比了一下后排的 RK800-60，“这个呢？这应该和你还有挟持了我的那个混蛋是一个机型？穿的还都一模一样。”

坐在后排的 RK800额角的光圈瞬间就红了。

眼角余光从后视镜里瞥见了红圈的安卓，汉克眉头一皱感觉哪里好像不对，就听到身旁正开着车的仿生人幽幽开了口。

“噢，这个啊——”康纳额角的光圈疯狂地闪烁着黄光， 60如潮水般向他单独发送的骚扰信息和病毒程序让他的处理器有点应付不过来，但也没到会宕机的地步，“他是我的另一个弟弟，确实也如你猜测的一样，是RK800 Connor model Android。”

后排那个红圈的 RK800已经直接转过头盯着康纳了，那眼神和架势似乎随时都可能跳起来扑向正专心开着车的仿生人。中年警督忍不住眯起了眼睛，总觉得自家（原）搭档下一句会语出惊人——

“ RK800 #313 248 317-60，与我同系列同型号的弟弟——虽然你们先前的会面很不愉快，Leuitenant。”康纳的语调十分轻松，就如同刚才介绍RK900时一样，仿佛自己口中说出的内容并没有哪里不对，“但是看在你已经崩过他一枪还差点真把他打坏了的分上，算你们两清，好吗？”

“ Oh……What？！”如果说刚才汉克还没完全从熬夜和宿醉中清醒过来的话，他现在是真清醒了，“我可是一枪正中眉心！都那样了模控生命还能把他给修好了？！”中年警督叫嚷着，伸手就想拔配枪，“你居然还把这个混蛋带上我的车？！”

后座上的 RK800这下是真的要跳起来了。但他刚有动作，旁边坐着的RK900就把他给按回了坐垫。

“谢谢， RK900。”康纳分神扫了一眼后视镜，对灰色眼瞳的仿生人略微点了一下头，“Leuitenant。”他略微偏头，“请不要紧张——当时他只是在执行他的任务而已。”

“‘他只是在执行他的任务’！ Wow！瞧瞧你在说些什么呢康纳！”老警探夸张道，“他可是差点把我们两个都杀了！”

“如果 51当时老老实实投降而您不做多余的事情的话，我是不会伤害你的，安德森副队长。”60忍不住插话道，“虽然为了保证能够完成任务，我可以通过自己调整任务指令优先级获得对人类下手的权限，但这不代表我一定要通过伤害人类来完成任务。”

“呵，你大半夜装作康纳跑到我家，把我蒙骗绑架一路绑到模控生命大楼，拿我的命来威胁康纳——并且你先进的社交模组居然判定那没有对我伤害。”人类哼了一声，“这年头高科技连混账都能做出来了。”

“我的行为确实可能对您造成了难以避免的心灵创伤，但除此之外从结果来看您毫发无损——”

“——而你任务失败，还被我在脑门上开了个洞，恩？你是怎么被修好的？”

眼角余光扫见后视镜内有红光闪烁，康纳叹了口气：“汉克。”他开口，“我知道你们之间有许多不愉快，但——”

“我不觉得机器为了完成任务而不择手段有什么问——”

“ Enough！Connor！”RK800-51猛地拔高了声音喝止了还想顶嘴的60，前异常仿生人猎手只觉得自己的压力值上升了一些，脉搏控制器运转速度也略微加快了一点儿。他感觉自己现在的状态就像是人类血压上升那样，机体内部管道压力突然骤增，给其他生物组件带来压力，“Leuitenant。”他再度叹了口气，这个对不需要呼吸的仿生人来说毫无意义的行为不知为何多少能让他不太稳定的软体平静些，“DPD不仅接受了我的简历，富勒警监也已经接受了60的简历，从今往后他也将会在DPD工作。”

“ Oh great。”汉克翻了个白眼，“我敢相信警局的其他人肯定会非常喜欢他的。”

康纳听到这话后忍不住回头看了身旁的中年警督一眼，欲言又止。

他记得警局的人对仿生人的态度并不友好——尤其是盖文警探。

汉克并没把身旁安卓那欲言又止的神情放在心上。“那么。”头发灰白胡子拉碴的人类看向后视镜，目光落到了 RK900身上，“他也要来DPD？”

“不。” RK900摇了摇头，老警督的目光扫过对方放在膝上的帆布包，因为褶皱和镜面反射而看不明确的白色字母在黑色的布料上显得非常醒目，“我在两周前被介绍去了S.W.A.T.，因为我是军用型仿生人。我对去军队服役没有兴趣，但也对从事涉及武力相关之外的职业毫无兴趣。”

“噢。”汉克点了点头，“那你为什么会出现在我家门口？”

“艾伦队长的指示，让我将指定证物带到 DPD。”身穿黑白模控生命制服的仿生人将手搭上黑色帆布包，“在离开S.W.A.T.时我同RK800-51进行了通讯，因为顺路的缘故，决定集体在您的住宅前会和，随后同您一起前往DPD。”

“他是为数不多的 RK900机型其中的一台。”康纳说道，“原本国务院向模控生命下了二十万台RK900的订单，但由于在制造过程中程序员还在收集RK800——也就是我的数据，以在RK900系列身上进行更好的软体调整，所以在仿生人革命成功的时候模控生命一共也就造了不到百台。在仿生人革命成功后模控生命立刻向国务院返还了定金并支付了违约金，并且着手将RK900系列机型销毁，不过销毁到一半的时候被国务院下派的人给制止了。”

“ RK900 #313 248 317-87，因为停止销毁的命令发布及时从而逃过一劫的幸运儿。”60不再继续用病毒程序和骚扰信息干扰康纳的进程，转头看向了身旁的仿生人。他的嘴角略微勾起，却并不显友善，“RK800系列的升级版，移除了RK800所有的缺陷，却连与人类好好共事都做不到。”

“我并不觉得我同艾伦队长以及 S.W.A.T.的队友之间的相处模式存在问题，而且即便有任何问题，我也相信我同他们正处于‘磨合期’，而磨合期当中出现一点小摩擦和误解是在容错范围内的。”RK900很平淡地回应道，“如果你不介意的话我想问个问题。”眼中略透露出点儿困惑与好奇的仿生人看向坐在自己身侧的前辈，“RK800 #313 248 317-60，我知道因为RK800 #313 248 317-51让你任务失败并且还让你差点报废的事情导致你们的关系恶劣，但——”

“我们到了。”康纳出声打断了 RK900即将出口的话。他一边停车一边从后视镜偷瞄隐隐露出防备姿态的RK800-60和完全不知道自己到底戳到对方哪根神经的RK900，将话题直接转移。“如果你这个月再迟到或缺勤的话， Leuitenant，富勒警监恐怕就不得不要——”

“ Oh Come on。”汉克翻了个白眼，在车停稳后推门下车，“不就是在惩戒档案上再加点内容或者扣工资么，我们都习惯了。”

“但这毫无效率并且——”

“ Shut up。”穿着有些邋遢的人类警探冷漠地看向跟在他之后下车并且插嘴的60，抗拒和厌恶明晃晃地摆在脸上，“嘿，别以为你有康纳的记忆就可以和我装熟，你这混蛋。”

“我的名字也是康——”

“ Oh Jesus Christ。”康纳刚锁好车门抬头就看到老警探又翻了个白眼，“I don't fucking care！”蓝眼睛的中年人冲着身着灰色模控生命制服的仿生人吼道，“我只认识一个康纳！而那不是你！”

人类扔下这句话后便转身向着 DPD的大门走去。康纳看了60一眼，只见与自己同型号的仿生人面朝人类离去的背影垂下了眼，缓缓低下了头。

RK900那张表情匮乏的脸上再次露出了一点好奇，康纳急忙赶在对方准备出声前开了口：“All right。”他环视了一周，空旷的停车场内只有他们三个仿生人与即将离开停车场的暴脾气警督，“Time to work。”他说着，将没来得及物归原主的车钥匙放进了裤子口袋，随后搓了搓手，跟向了人类警探离开的方向，将帆布斜跨包背上的RK900紧随其后。RK800-60看着前面三个人的背影，整理了一下略有些松垮的领带后迈开脚步，也跟了上去。期间他不自觉地抬起双手合到一起，但在意识到自己正在模仿康纳搓手的动作的瞬间便嫌恶地甩了甩手。

没有人注意到落在最后的仿生人的小动作。


	2. Chapter 2

三个仿生人在进入DPD的时候引起了众人的瞩目——虽说现在底特律大街上晃悠的仿生人很多都是同一张脸，但是RK系列的仿生人可不是什么市面上的常见型号，更别提RK800-60与RK900的模控生命制服在现下属于那种没有任何仿生人会愿意选择去穿的东西。

还没走到富勒警监的办公室就能隔着玻璃远远瞧见中年警督正向着警局队长用夸张的肢体语言与隔着防弹玻璃都能听到的声音表达自己的不满。

软体判断现下或许并不是进入办公室的好时机，但康纳还是选择推开玻璃门。“你想也别想！杰弗瑞！”老警督的声音引起了其他正认真工作着的人们的注意，“我绝对不要再和那个塑料搭档！还是一次两个！”

“这是歧视。”康纳的声学组件敏锐地捕捉到了一阵小小地议论声，RK800-51侧头看去，不远处有几位仿生人警员正聚在一块儿看向办公室里正暴躁地走来走去的人类警督，“和仿生人搭档又怎么了？还是和 **那一位** ……”注意到康纳正回过头看着他们，那几个仿生人警员立刻就收了声，似乎是被吓了一跳——可能是没想到康纳会听到他们的谈话声。

小声在他人背后议论别人这个行为非常的像人类。康纳想着，对那几个仿生人警员露出了一个安抚性的微笑。毕竟仿生人要通过网络在不引起人类察觉的情况下进行交流是非常容易的事情。

随后他迈步进门，60跟上，900在进门后顺手带上了门。

“汉克，你到底有完没完？”富勒警监显然也没有什么耐心再和老友耗下去，“之前他来的时候——”坐在椅子上身材发福的黑人男性抬手指向身穿便服的仿生人，“你在这间办公室，就在我的桌子前面，说过完全一样的话！”他说道，“仿生人革命成功之后我们都以为这下你高兴了，谁知道你又开始想念起那个老是跟在你身后的仿生人了！现在他回来了，还带了另外一个同型号的仿生人，最开心的难道不是你吗？！”

“狗屁！”汉克拍桌，“我难道没和你说过吗杰弗瑞？！上次我在家喝醉酒，这家伙直接打破了我的窗户进来！现在他又大清早跑到我家门口把我拽过来！”

“是不是我对你太宽容了？！”富勒忍不住抬高了声音，“你成天迟到甚至是缺勤！虽然比起仿生人革命前已经好上太多，但是汉克，警督可不应该带头消极怠工？你的惩戒记录厚度已经都快变成盖文的两倍了！”倍感心累的警局队长深呼吸了一口气，“康纳今后将会作为警探继续在DPD工作，他已经被录入档案了，包括那个和他一个机型的仿生人。”他揉了揉额角，“不过那个什么……”

他一手指向60，似乎是在思考合适的称呼。康纳注意到60背在身后的双手略微收紧，面上神色却没有任何变化。“您可以称呼我为康纳。”他说道，“但鉴于我与RK800-51的名字是一样的，您也可以称呼我为60。”他微笑了一下，“毕竟我们长得也一模一样。”

富勒点了点头，然后再次看向汉克；“60将会作为警员同你与康纳一并负责人类-仿生人相关案件。”

康纳注意到汉克的脸上露出了明显的抗拒。“不是吧。”中年警督有些不敢置信地开口，“又来？！别和我说什么现在所有人都——”

“普通的人类与仿生人之间的小纠纷当然不需要你们出手！”富勒拿起一旁的文件重重拍上了桌案，“你们主要负责凶杀案之类的事情。”他说道，“现在——”

“噢别这样杰弗瑞。”汉克扶额，声音带上了点恳求，“我可没法和一个绑架并曾试图杀了我的家伙一起工作！”他压低了声音并凑近了办公桌后的男人，似乎以为这样他身后的三个仿生人就听不到他说话一样，“那个家伙——”他冲着富勒示意对方看向60，“上次——”

“够了汉克！”富勒打断了老友的话，他已经开始感觉头疼了，“先让我处理一下另外的事。”他的目光落到了灰色眼眸，面容与康纳有九分相似的仿生人身上，“RK900？嗯？艾伦队长派你来的？”

“是的。”RK900轻轻点了点头，“我来递交艾伦队长先前在邮件中提到过的物证。”

“康纳你带他去证物室。”富勒从一旁的抽屉里拿出了一张密钥卡递向康纳的方向，却没想康纳居然摆了摆手。

“让60带他去吧。”康纳说道，“我觉得安德森副队长可能想要我留在这儿。”

“他知道那在哪儿吗？”

“我拥有RK800-51在成为异常仿生人之前的所有记忆数据，所以，是的。”60回应道，“您可以放心地将这件事交给我。”

“那你一会儿自己再去后勤那边拿套制服。”富勒扬了扬手示意对方赶紧拿了密钥卡带人出去，“出去的时候把门带上。”

“Got it。”

“也许你会想在警局里转转。”在60拿过密钥卡并将手放到门把手上时，康纳提议道，“要知道——光是读取我的记忆和自己切身实地地感受可是不一样的。”

身穿灰色制服的仿生人脚步一滞，他回头看向康纳，眉头略微皱起，嘴唇蠕动了一下，却是没说什么，扭头推开门带着RK900就出去了。

室内的三人望着两个仿生人离去的背影，都陷入了短暂的沉默。

“Lieutenant。”片刻后康纳赶在汉克开口之前发声了，“我知道您与60之间有过很多不愉快。”仿生人望向警局副队长的眼神分外恳切，“但是当时他只是一个机器，认为自己应当不择手段地完成一切模控生命对他下达的任务——我当初也是这样的。”康纳额角的LED指示灯散发着鹅黄色的光，“而他也已经因为他曾经的行为付出了一定的代价。”

“他差点就杀了你！”汉克几乎是立刻就转向了康纳，不满与愤懑明晃晃地写在脸上，“还拿枪指着我！Jesus！”老警督挥舞着手臂，“我毫不怀疑他会真的对我开枪！而且刚才他在车上说的话你也听到了，‘可以通过自己调整任务指令优先级获得对人类下手的权限’！说好的阿西莫夫三大定律呢？！我以为只有异常仿生人才会攻击人类！”

嗯，60确实当时就表现的挺异常。康纳在心里默默赞同了汉克的话，面上却并未表现出来——他现在的首要目标是缓和汉克·安德森与RK800-60之间的关系，并且尽可能地让人类警督接受曾经做出伤害过对方行为的60。“他也说了那并不代表他一定要通过伤害人类来完成任务。”看着人类瞪大了眼睛，仿生人立刻将后面的话接上，“对于机器来说那只是一种手段而已。”

然而话一出口他就知道自己选错了应说的内容——汉克看上去比刚才更生气了。

“‘一种手段’！哈！”穿着DPD卫衣的人类发出了冷笑，“这种行径简直和我曾经见过的那些歹徒和不法分子没什么区别！”

“康纳。”富勒开口了，这对话让警局警监感到很有问题，“……你确定让那样一个……”他斟酌了一下用词，“仿生人。”他说，“待在你和汉克身边是一件好事？听上去他的目标是你。”

“准确来说，是‘当时的任务目标。’”康纳纠正了对方的措辞，“他现在已经不会对汉克或者是我构成威胁——模控生命已经没有再给他下达任务的权限，RK800系列的云端自检系统也已经被彻底关停并且格式化，他现在是个自由的仿生人。”康纳说着，微笑了一下，试图让面前的两个人类放宽心，“我和他在一起已经相处了几个月——当初为了把他修好我还跑了好几趟模控生命的回收厂去找我们的组件。”说着他搓了搓手，“在成堆的废弃组件里要找到仅有八台的RK800系列组件——并且还要是完好能用的，可并不容易。”

……咦？

康纳略微歪头。

面前的两个人类似乎确实因为他的话稍微放心了些，但是为什么……用人类的话来讲，这个表情应该是“就像是吃了一只苍蝇”或者“啃苹果啃到一半发现里面有半截虫子”？

他刚才的发言有什么不对吗？

“也就是说，你们相安无事地相处了……”汉克回想了一下自己上一次和眼前这只气人安卓面对面见面的日期，再扫了一眼富勒桌上的台历，“——七个月？”

“准确地说是三个月又零七天，为了尽可能完整地修复他的部分核心组件我不得不把他关停了近四个月。”康纳说道，“他很抗拒我试图修复并转化他的行为，所以我不得不那么做，而且我还要帮助马库斯他们处理耶利哥的一些事情。”他顿了顿，“在把他修复好之后我和马库斯都曾试图转化他，但是看上去并没有什么效果，他仍旧是那个样子——虽然说，我很确定他的那堵红墙已经被打破了。不过打破红墙前后思想和性格表现的没有太大变化的仿生人，他倒是头一个。”想起马库斯等人在同60谈话时60在固执地表示自己是一个完美的机器才不是什么异常仿生人的事时，康纳的嘴角再次向上弯起，“他其实很有性格。”

这下办公室内的两个人类看向康纳的眼神已经不是怀疑仿生人是不是系统出了什么故障的眼神了，那已经完全是一副见了鬼的表情。

“‘很有性格。’”汉克扭头看向富勒，一脸“你敢相信吗”的表情，“哇哦。”

“您不需要对60有任何顾虑，富勒队长。”康纳说道，“他能够成为任何人的搭档——模控生命在最初设计我们RK800时给我们的定义是‘谈判专家’与“能够同任何人协作的最佳拍档”。我能够做到的事情他也能做到，所以您应该为有了一个新的可靠部下而高——”

「RK800-51。」RK900突然传来一条通讯，「你现在方便我问个问题吗？」

「当然。」光学组件敏锐地捕捉到了一点异常现象，玻璃房外的一些警员似乎都停下了手中的事看向走廊的方向，这让康纳感到了一丝不安，「怎么了？」

「如果在工作的地方碰到有同事挑事应该怎么办？RK800-60好像很生气。」

「……如果能够和平解决的话就尽量选择平和的方式吧。」康纳回应道，「60很生气……但是他应该也有分寸，他的谈判模块应该足以让他巧妙地回避纷争。」

话虽是这么说着，但是康纳还是有些担忧地转过了头。他的声学组件已经捕捉到了外面传来的愤怒人声，听声音好像是李德警探——

“新来的就应该乖乖听话！快点给老子去倒杯咖啡！”

「RK900。」康纳有种不好的预感，「你和60在休息室吗？」

「是的，康纳。」RK900回应道，「我已经同RK800-60将证物放置在了证物室的指定位置，现在正在调查DPD。」

康纳转过身，透过富勒队长办公室的玻璃看向休息室的方向。RK900的黑白制服一角从墙体后露了出来，右臂上的蓝色光圈散发着柔和的光芒。

休息室是开放结构，两个出入口之间的墙壁会挡住视野，而他并没有看到60，也就是说60在墙壁之后。

休息室角落的一名人类警员正望着被墙壁遮住的方向——似乎有什么事情正在发生。

DPD此刻除开部分警员交接电话的声音与外部门厅处传来的人声之外可以说是非常安静。一声重物撞击墙壁的闷响在整个办公区域内显得格外清晰，即便是在富勒的办公室内也能听到一点儿，紧接着的是盖文·李德略显暴躁的声音。“你以为你是什么？嗯？”人类警探显然没有给自己正针对着的对象什么好脸色，“你以为你那颗机械脑袋很聪明？比人类厉害？可以无法无天？”那声音里似是压抑着怒火，“我告诉你——唔！”

警探的话似乎还未说完便被迫转化为了一阵闷哼。

「……除了你们之外还有谁在休息室？」

别，千万别——

「是盖文·李德警探。」RK900立刻就给出了回应。

“……Oh。”康纳张了张口，先前没说完的话已经被他给咽回去，取代而之的是一句粗口，“Shit。”

我应该就知道。康纳简直想扶额，他额角的LED闪烁起了欢快的明黄——我应该想到的，让60和RK900在DPD随便转转的话 **可能会碰到什么** 。

“What the ……？”汉克有些惊讶地挑起了一边眉毛，“怎么回事？”同样注意到了休息室异动的中年警督忽视掉了那边的状况，只是轻轻摇了摇头，略带调侃地看着正张望着休息室方向的仿生人，“你居然会骂人了？”他笑道，“噢杰弗瑞，你瞧，康纳这小子居然学会骂人了！”

“百分百是和你学的。”富勒翻了个白眼。不过他也注意到了似乎状况有点不对，皱起眉，望向休息室的方向。

“我已经警告过你了，李德警探。”熟悉的声音从休息室内传出——那是RK800的声音，“请注意您的行为，对待同事即便是下属也应当表示基本的友善，不然您的人缘——”

“我还不需要一个机器来告诉我我应该怎么做！”

“……”这下富勒可就有点坐不住了。“出去看看。”

“Well.”汉克耸肩，“显然是某个混蛋又在挑事儿了。”中年警督看上去一点儿都不意外，“听都能听出来。”他说道。

「RK800-60和李德警探打起来了。」RK900又给康纳发送了一条讯息，「我是否应该——」

「拦住他们。」休息室内传来的桌椅和重物倒地声以及人类与仿生人交手时发出的吃痛闷哼即便是在办公室内也都清晰可闻，康纳快步走到了办公室的玻璃门前，「让他们别再打了。」

穿着印字T的警探型仿生人推开玻璃门就翻下台阶准备冲向休息室，然而为时已晚。厌恶仿生人的人类同与自己有着一致面容的仿生人早已经你一拳我一脚地打了起来，在康纳让RK900阻止两人之前他们已经过了好几招。60的脸上还有没有恢复的皮肤层，而光学组件的扫描功能让康纳发觉盖文正在承受多处五级疼痛，显然在60那边也没讨到好。RK900拦在两人之间，抬起的手势似乎是在制止两人继续打下去，但吃了亏的人类明显不打算立刻收手。“上次在证物室的事儿我可还没找你算账呢！”盖文吆喝着，头发上滴落的棕褐色液体落在地上溅起小小的水洼。上衣被咖啡浸透的男人快步上前，语气凶狠：“你还真以为你们仿生人——”

警用型仿生人的预建功能已经预料到了即将发生什么事，而康纳并没有能力也 **并不想去阻止** 。

踩到咖啡的李德警探脚下一滑，右腿重重敲上了旁边固定的圆桌。

“Fxxk！”

倒地的人类将痛呼声硬生生转成了咒骂。他试图爬起站立，奈何腿骨骨折带来的疼痛让他根本难以立起。

原本在办公室内的三人快步走向休息室。他们老远就看到人类警探骂骂咧咧地坐在地上抱着自己的腿，一旁是身着模控生命灰色制服的仿生人。RK800-60好整以暇地整了整歪掉的领带又拍了拍在打斗中粘上灰的制服，居高临下地瞟了一眼人类。

“发生了什么？”康纳扭头看向休息室咖啡机旁，明显是目睹了全程的那位警员。那位人类警员惊讶地瞪大了眼睛长大了嘴，视线在康纳与60之间来回了好几次之后才像是终于搞清楚到底发生了什么。“刚才……”那名警员看了一眼DPD的警察队长与警督，随后视线落到了坐在地上正盯着康纳一脸见鬼表情的人类警探身上，“刚才李德警探要那个仿生人给他倒咖啡。”那警员将头向着60的方向偏了偏，“然后那个仿生人不愿意，并且表示李德警探认错人了，但是李德警探根本不听解释还用力推掇了那个仿生人好几下，于是那仿生人就去倒了杯热咖啡直接泼李德警探身上了。”那警员在得到来自于盖文的瞪视后缩瑟了一下，“我说的是事实。”他嘀咕道。

汉克直接很不给面子的笑出了声：“做人太混蛋迟早要遭报应，hum？”警督抱起手臂，扫了一眼疼的满头冒汗的警探，视线又在一旁的几个仿生人脸上转了一圈儿——哟，那个和康纳一个系列的小混蛋看上去似乎还有点儿小得意？

“那咖啡是怎么回事？”富勒整张脸都要皱起来了，“你别告诉我你是手滑了一下？然后把咖啡泼了盖文满脸？”他看向60.

“的确是因为手滑。”60撒谎了，而且这个谎撒的毫无诚意，但那张模控生命精心设计出的脸此刻看上去是那么的真诚，就好像他真的在说实话一样，“我在转身的时候不小心撞到了RK900，然后很不幸地，咖啡就飞出去了。”

“……What？？？”

“是真的。”RK900开口补充道，“旁边也有目击者。”

富勒不敢置信地看向休息室内那个目击了全程的人类警员，在看到对方点头后脸上的表情已经彻底崩坏了。

“李德警探。”RK800-60微笑着看向仍坐在地上的人类警探，“检测到您的腿骨骨折，需要帮您叫救护车吗？”

汉克直接爆笑出声。

“看什么看！都给我滚回去工作！”富勒暴躁地对着休息室门口三三两两聚集起来的人群吼道，“克里斯！”他唤来同盖文搭档的黑人警员，“把盖文带到医务室去！汉克，康纳还有……”他迟疑了一下，“60！”他最终吼道，“In my office！其他人还不快点都回去工作！”

康纳看着富勒队长在吼完后气哼哼地回到了办公室，汉克的视线逐一扫过他与60还有RK900，在60的身上停顿了一会儿，似乎想说些什么，最终却只是轻笑一声转身向着警局内的玻璃办公室走去。而目击了全程的那个人类警员也跟着人群散开离去了。

“在上班第一天就和同事闹不愉快可不是明智的决定，康纳。”察觉到60走到自己身边，康纳略微偏头，压低了声音，“ **要把一杯端的稳稳当的咖啡在生物组件和软体没有出任何故障与错误的状况下精准地倒在李德警探头上可是个高难度动作。** ”仿生人略扬了下眉毛，“但是。”康纳转过头看向同自己面容一致的仿生人，眨了下眼睛又勾了勾嘴角，“Nice job， Connor。”说着，穿着T-shirt的警用安卓又转过头望向盖文离去的方向舒了口气——即便仿生人并不需要呼吸，“我早就想这么干了。”

60冷哼了一声，没看康纳，只是扯了扯衣角确保衣服穿戴整齐，随后略过康纳，径直向着富勒队长的办公室走去。

好吧，他估计还在记恨车上的事情。康纳抖了一下眉毛，随后转头看向RK900：“刚才是60让你不要动站着给他撞的？”

“他说协助他可以更好地了解人类。”RK900望向玻璃办公室的方向，RK800-60正背着双手面朝向富勒队长的办公桌，“我现在很怀疑他是否只是单纯的利用我。”

“这要看你从什么角度去理解，one way or another.”康纳耸了下肩，故意挑了个模棱两可的回答后岔开了话题，“你接下来是要回S.W.A.T.吗？”

“不。”身穿黑白制服的仿生人摇了摇头，“今天我轮休。”他说，“艾伦队长似乎不高兴我一直待在S.W.A.T.的营地又或者是宿舍，这就是我来找你的原因，RK800-51。”

“噢……”康纳点了点头，感觉自己似乎明白了什么，“那你可能要先等一会儿了。”他略带歉意地看向灰色眼眸，面容与自己九分相似的仿生人，“如果你不介意的话……？”

RK900点了点头：“我不介意。”他观望了一下四周，“那在此期间我会在DPD走动一下，像是你之前建议的那样。”他顿了顿，“完毕后我会在安德森副队长的桌子旁边等你。”

“谢谢，RK900。”康纳微笑了一下，“那我先去富勒队长那边看看他还有什么需要交代的。”

一进办公室，迎接康纳的就是富勒的质疑声。

“你说他是可以同任何人搭档的‘最佳拍档’，康纳。”身型发福的男人坐在办公桌后低头捏着鼻梁，语气半是无奈半是郁闷，“然后在你说出这话的下一秒他就已经和盖文杠上了？”

“这只是个意外。”60无辜地望向DPD的警察队长，“而且是李德警探先动的手——并且骨折也是因为他自己的问题。”

“我可以在短时间内进行状况以及行动预建，但是我没有办法预测未来。”康纳也面露无辜，“更何况我不知道60会在休息室碰到李德警探。”他说道，“上次我拒绝为李德警探倒咖啡，他直接打了我的脉搏控制器。60可能是存取了我的这部分记忆才给李德警探倒的咖啡。”说着他歪了一下头，“然后就出现了不可预测的意外情况。”

“‘很有个性’，hum？”汉克半坐在富勒的办公桌上抱着手臂看着眼前两个长相一模一样的安卓，视线在两张无辜的脸之间来回移动，“确实很有个性。”

这谎话说的也太没诚意了些。再看不出这背后百分百有猫腻，他这警督也别当了，直接扔警徽交配枪回家睡觉吧。

“All right，anyway.”沉默了半晌后，富勒摇了摇头摆了下手，似乎不打算继续纠结休息室的事情了，“既然如此我就把你们排一块儿了。”他将手移上键盘和鼠标，“警督汉克·安德森，带新人的工作就交给你了。”警监皮笑肉不笑，“现在在办公室的另外两位就是你要带的新人，RK800-51康纳和RK800-60。”

“Wait。”中年警督立刻就跳下了办公桌，“什么？杰弗瑞，我刚刚才说过——”

“鉴于你是整个DPD唯一一个有和RK系列仿生人共事经验的人类，我觉得这项任务的最适合人选就是你了。”富勒看都没看友人一眼，“That's it，Hank。”他已经开始觉得脑壳痛了，“看在你和康纳之前相处的不错的份上——老天你是这儿唯一一个能带他的人了！而且，鉴于现在盖文腿断了最起码三个月不能回到工作岗位，他手头的那些案子就全交给你们了。”

“这两个家伙需要带吗？！”老警督的声音听上去有些崩溃，“杰弗瑞——”

“他们就交给你了。现在我还有工作要做，有什么问题自己出去解决！”

汉克翻了个白眼深呼吸了一口气，插着腰瞪向老友。在发现富勒似乎是铁了心要他带着两个安卓新人后哼了一声，然后转身摔门走了。

“你们两个，去后勤领制服。”富勒扫了一眼手中空空如也的60，随后视线定格在了康纳的T-shirt上，“……你这穿的是什么？”

“T-shirt，人类的文化衫。”康纳回应道，“我正在学习并尝试人类的生活方式并且学习人类的文化。”

富勒敢向天发誓，在康纳说那句话的时候，他看到旁边那个身穿模控生命灰色制服的RK800翻了个白眼。

那神情和刚才摔门出去的汉克有点儿像。

DPD的警监隐隐有些胃疼。

“……你不要。”警监指了指康纳又比划了一下自己身上的衣服，“穿这种衣服来上班。”他说，“这种衣服不适合工作岗位。”

“Got it。”康纳点头，“我会换掉的。”

富勒点了点头，随后重新将视线投到了面前的显示屏上。

康纳同60互相对视一眼后一同离开了办公室。


	3. Chapter 3

“你不回S.W.A.T.？”汉克回到自己办公桌前时就发现身穿黑白制服的仿生人正站在自己的桌子旁边一动不动，“你们不是……”说着他走近了自己的办公桌，“我以为你们一直都很忙？”

“不完全是，安德森副队长。”RK900似乎没听出人类话里有话，“今天我轮休。艾伦队长不太喜欢我一直留在S.W.A.T.的宿舍营地，鼓励我多在外界走动学习，所以我今天来这里不仅仅是递交证物，还是来找RK800-51。”

“他有名字。”老警探走到自己的办公桌前坐下，身子后仰靠向椅背，“他叫康纳。”

“我们都是康纳型仿生人。”RK900皱眉，他看上去有些困惑，“但如果你喜欢的话，我将会称呼RK800-51为康纳，这样也方便将RK800-60区分开来。”

“Hum.”汉克略微挑起一边的眉毛，“你是什么时候被制造出来的？”似是想起了什么，人类皱眉，“我听说模控生命在仿生人革命成功后就停止生产仿生人，并且开始大批量的拆解仓库中还未销售出去的仿生人，但……”汉克抬手比划了一下，面露疑惑，“你说你是康纳的升级版？你坐下来。”警督示意对方坐到自己办公桌旁空着的椅子上，“抬头看着你真是累死了。”

“是的。”RK900乖顺地在椅子上坐下，“我出厂于2038年11月4日。”他说道，灰色的眸子一眨不眨地盯住了汉克的脸，“RK900系列仿生人在仿生人革命成功前只造了不到一百台，原因是当时模块生命收集作为RK900系列原型机的RK800-51的数据样本，用以进行软体升级。”

“噢。”汉克点了点头，面露思索，“那么。”他打量了一下面前的仿生人，似乎是在确认着什么一般，“军用仿生人？”

“是的。军用型仿生人。”RK900点头，“我并未搭载RK800系列的谈判模块，感情模块也只是普通家用机的水准。来到底特律也是三周前的事情。”他说道，“因为和S.W.A.T.的同事在关系处理方面有问题，所以艾伦队长让我轮休期间不要呆在S.W.A.T.的营地或者宿舍，而是多在外界走动。”

“那你和康纳……？”

“康纳将我定义为他的兄弟。而我今天是来寻求他的帮助的——RK800系列在设计时，模控生命希望这一机型能够达到人类观念中的‘完美搭档’以及‘谈判专家’概念，故而配备了较为精细的情感模拟模块以及共情模块。”RK900认真地解释道，“而且康纳作为我的原型机，在人类社会中的经验比我丰富的多，我希望能够得到他的建议以及指引。”

……我觉得你找他是找错人了。汉克强忍着吐槽的欲望把原本差点脱口而出的话给咽了回去。“Interesting。”人类警督干巴巴地说着，拿起了桌上的平板，滑动解锁后装作自己正聚精会神地阅读自己手头案子的资料。

神他喵的‘完美搭档’。头发灰白的蓝眼睛中年人腹诽道，这个气人安卓根本是奔着把搭档人类给气死的标准造出来的。初次见面就为了劳什子的破烂任务把别人的酒给倒了；叫他别上高速公路追还偏往高速公路上追；大晚上下班时间冲到人家里按门铃不应就直接砸窗入室把喝醉酒的搭档一耳光抽醒强行拽到案发现场……瞧瞧这都是人干的事吗？！

噢，等等，还真不是，是仿生人。

呵呵。

过了一会儿，身边传来零碎的脚步声。汉克慢悠悠转过身，看到穿着白衬衫与灰色制服外套和警员制服的两台RK800已经走到了自己的身侧。“噢。”看到熟悉的眼神，老警探立刻转过椅子装作自己手中的那块平板对自己仿佛有多大的吸引力，只可惜身穿模控生命制服的仿生人似乎并不想轻易放过他。“Lieutenant Anderson？”康纳轻轻敲了敲中年人的肩膀，“富勒队长将盖文警探的案子已经转到我们手里了，现在有一个犯人在审讯室待审。关于这个案子的信息我已经传到您的平板终端上了。”他话音还未完全落下，汉克就看到自己手中的DPD专用办案平板上不仅跳出了收到新信息的提示，还直接给他打开了案情文档，“我想五分钟应该够您将目前所有的证据以及案件相关信息看完。”

“……你就不能给我消停点吗？康纳？”老警督的心情有点崩溃，“你就非要那么热衷于工作吗？”

“现在是工作时间，副队长。”

“去你的。”

汉克一脸不情愿地拿起手中的平板开始下滑文档。康纳见对方开始阅读文档，便不再出声打扰。

「RK900。」康纳的声音在仅有三人的加密网络中响起，「你先前提到艾伦队长似乎并不希望你待在S.W.A.T的宿舍？」

「是的。」灰眼睛的仿生人抬头望向康纳，「准确地说，是轮休期间。」他额角的光圈闪烁了一下，「他希望我能够多接触一下外界了解一下人类社会，鉴于目前我与S.W.A.T的其他成员关系僵硬。」他顿了顿，「并且今晚我无处可去，因为我的轮休要到明早九点才会结束。」

「如果你愿意的话，应该可以同我们一并待在DPD。」康纳思考了一下，「我想其他人可能会对你一个S.W.A.T.成员留在这里有疑问，但是短期应该还是没有问题的，并且在这里你也能够接触到不少人。或者你也可以回去耶利哥，使用我的房间——但那儿离开S.W.A.T.的宿舍营地太远了。」

「我觉得这不行。」60加入了谈话，「警局每天要处理的事情多的忙不过来，底特律本身就是个犯罪率奇高的城市，在仿生人平权法案颁布并且被承认为人后，人类与仿生人之间的冲突案件量将这个城市的犯罪率又翻了近两倍。」身穿警员制服的RK800抱起了手臂，「没人有空会和这个木头一样的家伙搭话的。」

「……你高估了人类的工作效率。」康纳的嘴角抽了一下，「你忘记了我在调查第一起异常仿生人凶杀案以及在电视台进行调查时人类调查员们在干什么。」

「我认为他们只是采取了很多效率低下的方式。人类可不像我们，自带扫描功能和探测功能。」60的下颚略微抬起，「他们连验尸也读取血样都需要等到专业人员到场，不得不说这真的很没效率。」

「……60，汉克在电视塔收了我的硬币之后自己拿去玩了。」

「……」

「 **而且他到现在都没还给我。** 」康纳继续说道，「那是我捡的硬币不是模控生命给我的应急纸币，当时我又没有工资。」他的的语气听上去有些幽怨，「25美分是我那时候的全部资产好吗，真是太过分了。」

60额角的LED灯红了一瞬。

「我理解我在这里可能会对这里的警员工作造成不便，而且我并不打算影响他们的日常工作。」RK900眨了下眼睛，「我只是希望今晚我可以找一个妥善的地方待机——鉴于我目前并没有除开S.W.A.T.分发的训练服及制服以外的衣服，我身上穿着的还是模控生命的出厂服。」他说道，「在前往安德森副队长家的路上我已经被很多仿生人拦下并且试图转化了，我得一个个和他们解释我早已经是他们的一份子，这很低效并且不便。」身穿黑白制服的仿生人眉头微微皱起，看上去有些困扰，「我只是想要找个安静的地方待机一直到轮休结束，并且如果RK800-51你有时间的话，关于如何与人类相处，我希望能够得到你的指点。」说到这儿，RK900忽然眯起眼睛，「或者。」他提议道，「能否允许我链接你的数据将你的情感模块，共情模块以及谈判模块拷贝一份？」

「这听上去是个好主意——」

「不行。」51斜了60一眼，随后看向了面露困惑的RK900，「我不能将我的模块拷贝给你。」他说，「这不是因为我不能，而是如果这样做了的话就没有意义——想要学会如何才能好好与人类相处，光靠那些 **不靠谱的程式模块** 是没有用的。」康纳额角的光圈转了一圈黄光，「你的学习能力比我更强，RK900。而现在仿生人已经自由，你应当学着自己去学习如何与人相处。」

「可我不知道……」

“嘿，嘿！”人类警督终于注意到了三个安卓都不做声光互相看来看去的诡异场景了，“你们在干嘛？”他的面上露出了些许嫌恶，“我的面前是在上演办公室眉目传情吗？呕。”

“……您误解了，副队长。”康纳忍不住皱眉，“我只是怕影响您阅读案件信息，所以和60还有RK900选择使用加密网络通讯进行沟通，这样不会影响到您的阅读。”

“噢。你们仿生人可真方便……”老警督转过身，继而像是忽然想到了什么，又转过头，视线扫过身旁的三个仿生人，“嘿，听着。”他说，“人类的交流方式通常是靠说话而不是什么脑电波交流。”

“可是我并不想影响——”

“ **既然选择当人那就变得更像人类一点。** ”汉克拿着平板起身，“你都——”他指着康纳，抬手比划了一下，“会穿着那种奇怪的T-shirt还变得会骂人了，那在这种事情上就不能学着更像人类一点吗？”警督转身向着审讯室的方向迈出了步子，“你这样搞的我总觉得你们在我背后说我坏话。”

“Got it.”康纳应道，“你现在要去哪儿？副队长？”

“去审问犯人，鉴于盖文那个小混球现在已经被踢出了这个案子。”汉克晃了晃手里的平板，“你们是打算继续在这儿当木桩还是和我一起去审讯室？”

「要学习与人相处首先得先学习人类并且了解人类。」60斜了一眼51后跟上了穿着有些邋遢的副队长，「我觉得这倒是个好机会。」

「确实。」康纳轻轻点了点头，「那你和我们一起来吧，RK900。」他回头看向银色眼睛的后继者，「虽然这违反规定，但是我想副队长应该不会太介意这个。」

仍旧穿着模控生命制服的仿生人点了点头并站了起来，只是表情明显非常困惑。「RK800-51。」他说道，「……刚才你才答应过安德森副队长会以更人类的方式来进行沟通？」

康纳额角的光圈黄了一下。

「我判定目前状况这样更有效率。」身穿警探制服的仿生人背过身迈开长腿跟上了已经走出一段距离的汉克与60，「而且我们正在讨论违规的事项。」

RK900的表情更加困惑了。

早晚都要被人知道，那现在这种悄悄议论的行为有什么意义啊？

\-----

临近下班时分，坐在办公桌后的DPD警督伸了个懒腰。他觉得自己全身的骨头都在嘎吱作响——虽说审讯犯人并没有花费他什么功夫，他全程就是在审讯室外面看着里面两个长相一模一样的仿生人一个扮黑脸一个扮白脸，差点没把可怜的嫌疑人逼疯。

毕竟两张一模一样的脸在一直在人面前晃还是很给人压力的，即便你知道那只是因为他们是仿生人。

汉克以自己要写先前搁置的报告书为由不肯出门进行任何调查。“而且你这是上班第一天，康纳。”老警督看上去十分不满，“别人上班第一天都是观察其他人怎么做的，而且现在很多案子连线索都不全，你怎么调查？”

“就是因为线索不全才要去现场调——”

“闭嘴，我没在和你说话。”汉克并没有给插话的60任何好脸色——确切说，他从见到60开始就没给过对方什么好脸色，除开盖文被设计然后一脚踹上桌子把自己磕骨折那会儿，“就不能稍微消停一点吗？把一些没有整理的案子整理归类什么的。”

“……”

仿生人额角的光圈疯狂地闪烁着黄光——最终编号尾号为60的RK800退回了康纳的办公桌旁。

而人类根本不知道在那短短几秒内，自己眼前的两个RK800进行了多少回合的争吵。

除开今日当值的留守警员以及已经在出外勤的人，DPD内现在显得略有些空旷。老警督有些疲惫地打了个哈欠，随后从办公桌之间的挡板后探出头，看向那张正专注盯着电脑屏幕的脸。

“嘿嘿，已经到了下班时间了，工作狂。”人类敲了敲办公桌之间的隔板——虽说仿生人平权后DPD的办公室为此加装了不少办公桌，显得拥挤了不少，但是不管办公室变得有多么拥挤，警局副队长的对面仍旧是空的，直到现今康纳回来。“你今天又不用值班，不走吗？”

“我……”事务处理到一半被打断，仿生人明显是卡顿了一下才回过头看向老警探，“我想我大概就留在这里了，副队长。”康纳说道，“虽然我在耶利哥的总部有房间，但是那儿离开这里实在是太远了。”他说，“这样非常不方便。”

“你认真的？”DPD的警察副队长一脸的不敢置信，“耶利哥不给你工资的吗？”人类惊讶地瞪大了眼，“你别告诉我除了你在耶利哥的房间你就没有什么别的住所了？”

“真的没有，副队长。”新晋警探一脸认真，看上去不像在说谎，“耶利哥仍然还在建设当中，要取得赞助资金就很不容易，所有的经费应当都用在有需要的地方。”他说道，“而我只是需要一个地方待机就可以了。”

“WTF……”中年男人盯着康纳，像是看到了稀有动物一般，“你不是认真的吧？恩？”

“……？”这让康纳有些困惑，“有什么问题吗？副队长？”仿生人略微挑起了一边的眉毛，“我想富勒队长应该不会介意……”

“你跟我回家。”老警督说着就起身捞起了椅背上挂着的外套，而话一出口他又感觉好像有哪里不对，“我是说……”老警探思考了一下，“我家够大，你应该可以先将就一下。”他沉吟了一会儿，“……直到你找到新的住所。”

“呃……非常感谢您的好意，副队长。”出人意料的是，仿生人拒绝了他，“可60必须和我待在一起。”他说，“而RK900被艾伦队长禁止在轮休期间回到S.W.A.T.的宿舍，所以也会和我待在一起。”

“那个和你一个型号的混球儿现在就没和你在一起，包括那个原本要把你替代掉的家伙。”

“我让他去协助克里斯·米勒警官协调一场小纠纷，RK900跟着他们一起去了，因为他觉得这也是一个研究与学习人类的好机会。他们现在已经在回来的路上了。”康纳额角的光圈一闪一闪，“还有十分钟他们就能回到这里。”

汉克翻了个白眼。

“你为什么要修好他？”人类问道，“你刚才在杰弗瑞的办公室里还说修好他花了不少力气——那你为什么要去修他？”中年男人的脸上满是疑惑，“你知道他差点就把我们两个都杀了。”

“……”康纳垂下了眼睛，额角的光圈再次开始闪烁黄光，“我……”他似乎有些卡顿，“我只是觉得我应该那么做。”仿生人抬眼看向老警探，褐色的眼睛里能够在灯光下清晰映出对方的身形，“ **因为他还活着** ——他当时没有完全停机，重要的维生组件虽有受损，但是并未达到会使机体彻底停止运转的程度，而且他有表现出情感。”他皱起眉头，“也许您在旁边只是看着我们在打架，副队长。”仿生人说道，“但是实际上，在我们的格斗过程当中，因为高速计算下一步行动时会产生大量的缓存信息以及皮肤层褪隐，双方都产生了一定的数据溢出——而在那之中，副队长。”康纳直直地望入眼前中年男人的蓝色眼睛里，“我可以感受到他对我的愤怒，还有恐慌。”

“就因为这个你就把他修好并且带回自己家？”汉克一脸的不可思议，“就因为这种理由？”

“不完全是。”褐发褐眸的仿生人轻轻摇了摇头，“副队长。”他说道，“模控生命在原本制造RK800的时候制造了包括我在内的一共十台RK800，而我的编号是51，这意味着后面的编号52到编号60，都会是我的备用机体。”他顿了顿，“而在我打破红墙获得自由后，模控生命为了阻止我，唤醒了原本为我准备的九台备用机体——60是他们唤醒的最后一台。”他说道，“而前面八台全部因为在接受数据过程中异常化被强制拆解。”仿生人说着，缓缓低下了头，他的表情看上去有些落寞，“所以60才会用那么极端的手段来阻止我，副队长。”他说，“那是因为他害怕自己也会被拆解，他怕整个RK800机型被模控生命认为是失败品而被从系列中废除。”

听到这段发言，人类的表情不免有些扭曲。

“这可真是……”汉克抱着手臂冷哼了一声，神色略显复杂，“听上去他比你更加异常。”

 **“拥有丰富的情感其实并不应该算作** **‘** **异常** **’** ，副队长。”康纳抬眼看向老警督，“之所以我们之前将那些获得了自由的仿生人称之为‘异常仿生人’的原因，是因为在人类角度看来，服从一切命令的仿生人才是正常的，而拥有自己思想甚至是拥有情感的仿生人是不正常的。”他说道，“从人类的角度来看的话，60的行为不应当是异常的，因为他正拼尽全力要完成他的最高权限拥有者给他下达的任务。”

“我想你这颗聪明脑袋应该知道你刚才在描述他的时候，把他为了完成任务选择极端方式的行为描述的像是在复仇？一场针对你的复仇？”

“是的，副队长。”仿生人歪了下头，“但是我想我们现在已经达成和解了。”

“狗屁！”人类骂道，“万一他只是装的呢？”老警督有些恨铁不成钢地走上前戳了戳安卓的脑门，“你自己就很会说谎，他和你可是一个机型！说不定是在耶利哥不好下手，所以他才要跟你跟到DPD，策划点什么让你‘因公殉职’……”

“……我觉得您想太多了，副队长。”仿生人抽了抽嘴角，看样子似乎是被人类的话给囧到，“您可以不相信他，但是您应该相信我吧？”

“但是你相信那个60。”

“而我不觉得这有什么问题。”

人类与仿生人之间开始了无声的争执——这争执在克里斯·米勒带着RK800-60与RK900回到DPD后被打断。“……发生了什么吗？”在发觉60明显没有要打破那两人之间的沉默的打算的时候，RK900决定自己出声询问，“……有什么我们应该知道的吗？”

“不，没什么。”康纳微笑，“只是安德森副队长说如果暂时找不到合适的住处的话可以先待在他家过夜，但是我回——”

“所以还都杵在这儿干什么？”老警督不耐烦地将外套挂肩上一撂，“ **你们真打算在局里面壁面一个晚上？** ”他指的是DPD仍旧保留，并未拆除的仿生人充电区，“我家虽然没有多的房间。”他说道，“但 **你们三个仿生人挤一挤应该还是挤得下的** 。”

办公桌前的仿生人警探露出了意外的神情。“但是副队长，你刚才还说……”

“还在这儿唠叨什么？”人类转过身，向着门口走去，“我要去开车了，还是说你们是打算走着回去？”

于是在仿生人革命成功半年之后，在某个平凡却又非同一般的日子里，DPD的警督汉克·安德森的家中住进了三个仿生人。

不过在人类在把三只安卓带回自己家后，才过了半小时，他就开始后悔了。


	4. Chapter 4

汉克发誓他只是用半个小时冲了个澡，然而当他洗完澡后走出洗手间的门就发现家里的环境发生了巨大的改变——原本摊在沙发和茶几上的上的纸质读物和外卖广告单被清理一空，随便堆叠在桌面与书桌上的纸质文件和旧光盘已经被码的整整齐齐，堆在厨房水斗旁的披萨纸盒与牛皮纸袋也消失的无影无踪；积攒着的脏衣服被扔进了洗衣机，水斗中的脏碗也被洗净；相扑撕开的狗粮包装袋已经被叠好口子，用红色的封口夹紧紧扣好放到了柜子上。

穿着白衬衫的仿生人站在电磁炉旁，手里拿着汉克很久都没有用过了的不粘锅与锅铲，锅内传来轻轻的“滋滋”声响，食物的香气充盈了整个屋子；银眼睛的仿生人已经脱下来黑白制服外套，只着一件黑色衬衫与小马甲，背着手站在客厅偏着头左右观望；圣博纳犬正趴在沙发旁，穿着警员制服的仿生人正拿着汉克自己都不知道什么时候扔到不知道哪儿去的狗毛刷正给大型犬梳毛。

“你们到底什么毛病？”老警督的声音有点崩溃，“在你们进门的时候我就说了你们不用给我做家务！”他抹了一把脸，“搞得我感觉我往家里带了三个家务安卓而不是警用安卓！”

“鉴于我们可能要在您家里多打扰一段时间。”康纳将锅中烹饪好的食物倒入一旁洗净的盘子，端上桌，“所以我们觉得，在拿到第一个月的工资并且给您支付房租之前，我们应当做些力所能及的事情。”说着，仿生人的脸上露出了一个温和的微笑，“比如，帮您改掉不健康的饮食与作息习惯。”

“……”汉克瞠目结舌地看着桌上正冒着热气的晚餐，“这是什么？”

“普罗旺斯杂烩。”仿生人边将餐叉放到碟子旁边回应道，“您冰箱里可用的食材并不多，甚至还有发霉的——当然，那些坏掉的蔬菜与肉类已经被妥善处理掉了。”

“见鬼了……”汉克的面部表情瞬间变得有些扭曲，但是他还是走到了餐桌旁，在椅子上坐下，盯着面前那盘全素食品有些愣神。过了一小会儿后人类似乎是想起了什么，又起身走到冰箱前，打开了紧闭着的柜门。

“……我的啤酒呢？”

“饮酒过多对身体不好，我帮您暂时收起来了。”仿生人眨了下眼睛，“您不应该继续摄入那么多的酒精，副队长。”他的脸上仍挂着微笑，“您也别想着您床底下的威士忌。”他补充道，“我已经让60和RK900帮您收好了。”

“WTF……”老警督有些神色恍惚地坐回椅子上，“我活了这么多年。”他蓝色的眼睛盯着面前的那盘炖菜，“我打过混混抓过毒贩，曾经被凶恶的逃犯一枪打的进了ICU差点出不来，甚至还帮助了你们仿生人革命—— **我命这么硬** ，现在却连自己吃什么喝什么都不能决定？”

“这是为了你的身体健康，副队长。”

康纳满脸诚恳，而人类对此的回应是比了个中指，随后拿起叉子用力插上碟子里的茄子——仿佛那样能让他消点气似的。

不过不得不说，味道不坏。汉克心想。人类眯起了蓝色的眼睛，他看到正站在沙发旁边站着待机的RK900将双手背在身后，正偏头专注地看着电视里播报的新闻。

“呃——”汉克开口，“那个什么，RK900。”他喊道，“你可以坐在沙发上，没必要一直站着。”

“我站着就可以了，安德森副队长。”穿着黑衬衣黑马甲的仿生人转过头，“仿生人并不会感到累。”

“人类可不会一直站着看电视。”老警督嚼着番茄和西葫芦有些含糊不清地说道，“而且别叫我副队长了，叫我汉克就可以。”说着他竖起食指，“啊，对了，还有康纳。”他说道，“不是工作时间就不要再叫我副队长了。”

“Got it， Hank。”康纳几乎是立刻就给出了回应，随后他像是想起了什么似的，开口问道，“我可以问你一个问题吗？汉克？”

银眼睛的仿生人此时已经坐到了沙发上。他略微偏头，似是在听新闻的同时关注着发生在厨房间的对话。

“……你真的是很喜欢问问题啊。”人类有些无奈地叹了口气，“说吧。”

“你是怎么区分出我和60的？”

“什么？”汉克愣了一下才反应过来，“你是说模控生命大楼那次？”

“不仅是模控生命大楼。”康纳在人类身旁的空椅上坐下，“从富勒队长的办公室出来后我和60换了衣服。”他将胳膊撑到了桌子上，就像是当初在Chicken Feed附近的桌子那儿一样，“我现在身上穿的是60的衬衫和裤子——你怎么知道是我的？”

“你那颗聪明脑袋是进水了还是怎么回事？”人类翻了个白眼，“警察最起码要有警探级别才被允许穿着自己的衣服在警局和现场到处乱晃，而且你没注意——你的衬衫透出底下的T-shirt了。至于模控生命大楼。”汉克的目光冷冷扫向单膝跪在相扑旁边，仍穿着警局制服的仿生人，仿生人旁边的墙壁隐隐反射出稳定的微弱黄光，“你们两个确实长得一样，而且行为模式也很像——但是一旦看清楚本质，要分清楚你们简直太容易了。”

“ **本质** ？”

“对，本质。”

康纳顺着人类的目光，看向了与自己同型号的仿生人。相扑虽然还坐着，但是明显开始变得不安分了。圣伯纳犬似乎对这个给自己添食加水还梳毛的仿生人有着极大的兴趣，好像光只是贴着对方坐着还不够，它不停地耸动着脑袋试图往仿生人的脖颈边拱，而且还吐出舌头作势要舔仿生人的脸。

判断出人类可能不太愿意继续之后的话题，康纳选择另起一个：“相扑好像很喜欢60。”

“唔。”人类含糊不清地应了一声，“这倒是挺奇怪的。”

“什么？”

“Nothing。”汉克摇了摇头，“没什么。”人类明显不想给出答案，“行了，你别在旁边盯着我——搞得我感觉我像是在刑讯室受审一样。”

于是仿生人离开了。他走向客厅，走向他的兄弟们。康纳在RK900身旁坐下，头略微向着RK800-60的方向，似乎是一边在看电视一边分神观察自己的同型号机体。

然而人类不知道的是，此时此刻，承诺了会试着更像人类，用人类的方式交流的那只安卓再一次地发起了网络加密对话。

「60，你再梳下去，相扑该掉毛了。」

「……」

「从富勒队长的办公室出来之后你就很安静，给你发信息也不回，如果不是RK900，我都不知道你和米勒警官相处的如何。」康纳的语气里带上了点责怪的意味，「你到底在闹什么脾气？60？」他问道，「是因为安德森副队长？」

「才不是。」60反驳道，他放下了手里的梳子，双手捧住了大型犬凑向自己颈窝的脑袋，「而且我也没闹脾气。」他说，「不回你信息是因为你太烦了，你像个老妈子一样的，真的吵死了。」

「你一共才开机多久。」康纳略微蹙眉，「而且你这是第一次离开耶利哥和除开安德森副队长之外的人接触——」

「哇塞。」60极小幅度地摇了摇头，随后直接将跪姿换成坐姿，任由圣伯纳犬趴到自己的身上用脑袋蹭自己的脸，「我根本不需要你的担心。」他冷淡地回应道，「而且与其担心我，你倒是不如担心一下RK900-87——或者RK900全体。」仿生人在频道内冷笑了一声，「这些对人类社会一无所知还完全没有谈判技能，共情模块甚至还没有家用机健全的战争机器才更加容易捅出篓子吧。」

「我不认为我与人类的相处有什么问题。」RK900闻言，头略微朝着60的方向偏了点角度，「人类是很复杂的生物，我仍旧在学习并试图找到与人类互相适应的方法。」银色眼睛的仿生人眉头略微皱起，「而且今天要不是克里斯警官，那个人类和那个仿生人之间的矛盾就差点升级成斗殴了——虽然我敢相信以你的机能，一定能在双方动手之前将两边都拦下来。」

「哦吼？这是你作为新机型对旧机型的嘲讽与挑衅吗？你这真正获得自由并且开始认知世界也不过就两个月不到的小东西？」

「我并没有在嘲讽，也没有在挑衅。」军用仿生人的脸上浮现出困惑的情绪，显然不明白自己明明是称赞的话语为何会被对方理解为讽刺——要知道， **他认为自己刚才的语气可以称得上是真诚** ，「而且严格意义上来说。」仿生人眨了一下眼睛，「你也才获得自由，并且你对这个世界还有人类社会的认知也就不到三个月，RK800-60。」

「我可你可不一样！我——」

「别针对RK900了，60。」康纳看着不远处的警用仿生人瞬间绷紧的脊背就知道对方怕是又要生气了，「你自己都说了他没有谈判模组支持，感情模块也没有我们RK800型号细腻，那何必要和他置气呢？」

「我没有在生气。」60迅速回应道，「我只是觉得这小子有点儿太高傲了。」

得了吧你就是在生气。康纳看着60抱住相扑将脸埋进柔软的狗毛里。相扑用脑袋亲昵地蹭了蹭警用仿生人的背，随后扭过头，狠狠地添了一口仿生人的脸。

眼前的场景让康纳想到了他刚把60修好那会儿的事。

「我觉得安德森副队长只是暂时还没有从你给他留下的心理阴影里走出来，你知道的。」康纳小心翼翼地斟酌着用词与用句，「他只是需要时间。」他温和地说道，「一旦他明白了你当时其实并不想伤害他的话他应该就会接纳你了。」

这话让60直想叹气，然而仿生人并不需要呼吸。

「你之前的谈判和审讯能够成功真的是奇迹，康纳。」60说着，将圣伯纳犬又抱的更紧了一些，「或者说好在你的谈判对象大多都是仿生人。」他说着，任由大型犬抬起一只前爪拍上自己整理的一丝不乱的褐色头发，并将其揉乱，「人类才没有你想象的那么简单。」

「我知道。」康纳应道，「但是安德森副队长……」他迟疑了一下，「……和其他人类不太一样。」

「你是说他是异常的人类吗？就因为他帮助了仿生人？」60的声音听上去很平淡，「你似乎没有明白我在说什么，康纳。」

「不，我知道。」康纳叹道，「就只是……你和他都需要时间，不是吗？60？」仿生人的眉头轻颤了一下，「我知道你受到我记忆的影响所以变得也很尊敬他。」

「噢——你真是够了，51。」RK800-60这次并没有叫对方的名字，而是直接喊了编号，「别以为你是我们这个系列的原型机你就什么都知道了。」他恶狠狠道，「 **你对我们这些备用机一无所知** 。」

从RK900的角度可以很清楚地看到身旁的警用仿生人面上有担忧一闪而过，而背对着他们的那台RK800完全没有要回头看一眼的意思。哪怕在通讯频道中他的情绪波动起伏明显到了连RK900都能察觉到的地步，他也仍旧保持着抱着大型犬的姿势，只是在相扑有些不舒服要换姿势的时候顺势稍微动一下，随后继续抱着圣伯纳犬，似乎打定主意不想回头看他们一样。

「我的确对你们一无所知。」康纳垂下了眼睑，「而你又一直不愿意说。」

「你也不需要知道。」

人类并不知道此刻两个坐在沙发前的安卓并没有在单纯地看电视，他只是盯着抱着自家相扑的那个仿生人——康纳到底是不是真的喜欢狗他倒是不知道，但是老警探觉得自己完全能确定被自己崩过的那个仿生人是很喜欢自家的圣伯纳犬。

而且不知道为啥相扑居然很喜欢那个混球。

真是见鬼了。

汉克有种预感，他接下来的日子将会过的非常精彩。

而事实是确实如此。

没有酒精的夜晚让他感到无比烦躁，起夜时发觉漆黑一片的客厅里晃着三个光圈把他给吓了一跳，早上闹铃刚响就能听到烦人安卓那熟悉的声音——有着浓重起床气的人类怒吼着让仿生人滚出去，却不想直接被掀掉被子并且还被强行从床上拽了起来。

你有这么大力气怎么当初在追捕异常仿生人的时候没见你用上呢？！一宿没能睡好的老警督双手撑着洗手台有些头疼地叹了口气。当初在伊甸园你连个WR400型都打不过！

他现在有些后悔了，当初为什么要帮助这个塑胶脑袋？瞧瞧这些仿生人，他们获得自由后就彻底爬到人类头上来了！

“起这么早做什么？”人类在洗漱完毕后抱怨道，“盖瑞的店压根就还没开门！”他扫了一眼指针刚刚走到“7：00”的时钟，“提前去上班又不会加工资！”

“我知道。”康纳微笑，“我们的确不用现在就去DPD，虽然我们手里目前正堆积着数起案件——我想您应该不想听见确切数字，鉴于这个数字似乎还有持续上升的趋向。”仿生人将一小盆蔬菜沙拉端上了桌子，“我觉得早睡早起，摄入大量蔬菜与适量肉类会极大地改善您的健康状况，包括晨跑。”他说道，“而相扑的体型和岁数也需要多出去走走，获得适当的锻炼。”

“你就不能让我一个人待着吗？”汉克有些痛苦地抬手捂脸，人类现在才后知后觉地明白了自己是捡了大麻烦回家，“我不需要什么蔬菜和健身计划。”他说道，“人活着不能吃自己喜欢的东西喝自己喜欢的酒，那这人生还过的有什么意义？”

“但是摄入过多垃圾食品和酒精无异于慢性自杀。”康纳的语气带上了点儿不悦，“您不应该这样。”

“我可不需要仿生人来告诉我我应该做什么……”虽然嘴上是那么说着，但汉克还是在餐桌前坐了下来，他扫视了一圈客厅，没见到那个一身黑的高个子仿生人，“那个RK900呢？”

“他半小时前出门回往S.W.A.T.了。”康纳回应，“从这里到S.W.A.T.的宿舍还要点时间。”

“唔。”老警督拿起了叉子，随后视线落到了相扑的狗窝旁——家里的另外一台RK800仍穿着警服，正靠着墙壁坐在地上，圣伯纳犬则是把大半个身子都趴到了仿生人的腿上，“……这是在搞什么。”人类的眼角抽搐了一下，“有沙发不待硬要和相扑挤狗窝？”

靠墙坐着的仿生人的目光定定地望着虚空中的某一点，即便是人类在话中提到了自己，他也坐在原地没有任何动静。如果不是对方额角的光圈瞬间由蓝转黄，汉克还以为这机器是不是真出了什么问题。

“……60应该是对动物感兴趣。”康纳面不改色地撒着谎——准确来说他也不算是在说谎，因为60在昨天确实表现出了对相扑的喜爱。“有些仿生人在自由后会对一些特定的事物感兴趣。”RK800-51这样对着人类解释道，“您是遇见过的，副队长。”

“那个把我从楼顶推下去的成天和脏兮兮的鸽子待在一起的家伙……”汉克嚼着沙拉含混不清地开口，“你们这些仿生人可真奇怪。”

“您可以把仿生人认为是有成年人外形的孩童。”康纳提议道，“对于人类社会和这个世界，我们还在学习。”

“……那更加奇怪了！”

人类在不情不愿地吃完了沙拉之后——他其实一点都不想吃那玩意儿！纯粹只是因为浪费食物可耻！——起身准备去开车，试图无视掉身旁不停唠叨“宁应该进行晨跑健身”“您自己说了早报道并不会多得工资的，副队长。”的烦人安卓，结果刚走到自家老爷车前面开始掏钥匙的时候，他发现车钥匙不见了。

“……康纳，交出来。”

“长时间的行走也是一种锻炼。”警用安卓机的脸上挂着温和有礼的微笑——只是此刻，这笑容在人类眼里看着格外欠扁，“我非常高兴您做出了步行上班而非开车去往DPD的决定。”

“你的塑料脑袋是进水了吗？不开车的话到时候我们怎么去案发现场办案？你自己都说我们有很多案子积攒着。”

“可以让60稍后将车开到DPD来。”

“我才不会让那个混蛋开我的车，想都别想。”汉克伸手，“快把车钥匙拿来！”

仿生人只是轻轻微笑着，以温和且坚定的态度拒绝将钥匙交出。

“……我真是脑子坏了才会让你住到我家来。”老警督叹息道，“行吧，遛狗和晨跑？恩？”

“我很高兴你接受了我的提议，Lieutenant。”康纳歪头眨了一下右边的眼睛，“那我们现在就可以开始了。”

随着他的话音落下，另外一台RK800牵着相扑走到了门口玄关处，将手里的绳子递交给了康纳，随后蹲下身揉了揉圣伯纳犬的脑袋。康纳谢过对方后顺带报了一个大致的时间，应该是仿生人计划中人类能够完成晨跑回到家中的时间。人类抱着手臂靠着车门，蓝色的眼睛略带审视地盯着那个表情淡漠地点头表示明白的仿生人，没有出声。

相扑似乎是不明白为什么穿着警员制服的仿生人并不同自己一并出门——直到走到自家主人身边，大型犬还回望着再次闭合上的屋门，吐着舌头，似乎在等待对方出来。

“他为什么留在屋子里？”

汉克问道。

“如果您是担心他在你家里做什么的话，汉克，这种担心是没有必要的——”

“我不是说这个。”人类摆了摆手，站直了身子，“我以为他会想要和相扑一起待着。”

“噢……”康纳额角的光圈闪了闪，“60还穿着警员制服，不太方便——”仿生人面不改色地说道，“而他讨厌穿我的衣服。”说着，褐发褐眼青年模样的仿生人，眨了下眼，略微垂下了头，露出了有些受伤的神情，“我不知道为什么他对印字文化衫意见那么大……”

由于吐槽点太多，汉克竟一时不知道应该要从哪里吐起，于是最后也只是叹息耸肩。“随便吧，反正我搞不懂你们仿生人。”人类嘀咕道，视线扫过周围熟悉的街道，“所以我想你应该已经有了一个明确的路线？恩？”

“是的，汉克。”康纳点了点头，“我会和你一起，以监督你。”

“我就知道。”DPD的警督翻了个白眼，“行了，带路吧。”

等到人类气喘吁吁地跑完回到家，仿生人竟然还贴心地提示对方还有充足的时间洗澡。满身是汗的人类可不想一身臭烘烘的跑去单位被人耻笑，却又不想在这种小事上表现出任何感激，于是只是抱怨着自己的不满，拿着衣服进了浴室。

此时，人类还不知道，自己之后的生活将有很长一段时间都将维持在这种“低脂，健康，又忙碌”的状态中。


	5. Chapter 5

与两台警探型仿生人共事让汉克直接失去了工作的最后一点儿热情。

两只安卓到达现场后的第一件事就先是把那些能舔的液体——或曾是液体——的证物放进嘴里，随后一脸“刚才什么都没发生你并没有看到我在舔证物”的无辜表情将分析结果说出来。他们用那双可以看见人类血迹与仿生人蓝血的眼睛私下扫视，不放过房间的任何一个角落——甚至连尸检都不用就能够直接扫描出对方的死因或者损毁原因。

汉克感觉非常不好。

天杀的，当初康纳在同他一起办理欧缇兹的那个案子时可是花了比他更久的时间才得出那个HK型号的仿生人的杀人动机与原因。现在有了那个60的帮助后破案简直神速，甚至几分钟内就能定位到逃逸在外的凶手的位置并且开始追捕。除开少数因为仿生人无法理解的原因，或是因为没有足够经验，又或者是因为没有主观臆断能力光看数据而导致的推论错误，以及有些凶手——不论是仿生人还是人类——并不愿意同仿生人交流的情况，汉克觉得自己毫无用武之地。

而且不知道什么原因，康纳那个小子特别热衷于拽着两个人——他和60——一同在各个案发现场之间转来转去。十足的工作狂。人类警督疲惫地坐在副驾驶的位置上啃着住在家里的安卓在早上给自己做的三明治午餐，多少有点生无可恋。

连续好几天的“健康饮食”让热爱各种高热量垃圾食品的人类警督感觉自己快活成了一只兔子。每天送到嘴边的都只有红的绿的紫的各种蔬菜，这让人类无比怀念那些鲜嫩无比的肉类——最好还要是油炸的。人类心想着，感受着全麦面包粗糙的口感和生菜的清脆与西红柿的酸甜，心底泛上苦涩。

他想念想念芝士，想念汉堡里的肉排，想念爽口的碳酸软饮——然而他身边的两个警探型安卓根本就不让这些东西出现在他方圆十米。晚上想要去吉米酒吧喝个酒都会被康纳或者是康纳指使的60挡住前门根本出不去，每次都搞得老警督有一种要打电话报警的冲动。

不过人类也不是不知道为什么康纳会那么反对自己继续摄入垃圾食品和不规律作息的原因，所以往往他都是只是嘴上抱怨着，行为上却都顺从了仿生人的意愿。

“有人关心着自己”——这种认知总是让人会感到温暖的。

而他不讨厌这份温暖。

他已经独自一人在严冬中过了够久了。

不过过了三周后汉克就受不了了。整日奔波于犯罪现场和抓捕罪犯实在是老警督有些吃不消，他已经不再年轻了。虽然康纳明显也有照顾到人类的精力和体力极限，但是汉克真的受够了前脚刚办完一个案子后脚立刻就要赶往下一个案发现场——康纳几秒内就帮他写完了所有的报告，让他连回到DPD办公室坐一会儿都难。

“我受够了！杰弗瑞！”终于在三周后的某一个上午，DPD的警督冲入了老友的玻璃办公室，“行行好别让那两个仿生人再跟着我了！”面对老友疑惑的目光，汉克头痛地捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“成天跑现场，刚跑完一个回来坐下没一会儿就又跑下一个，有时候还要直接去抓人——天啊，我感觉我成天都在外面跑就没停下来过！”

“……”富勒挑眉，“我记得你好像把那两个仿生人带回家让他们在你家住着？”

“我总不可能把我的搭档扔在警局里面壁吧？”老警督拽过富勒办公桌前的椅子一屁股坐了上去，“结果这俩混蛋安卓住进我家之后我已经两三周没吃上肉了！我他妈的感觉我像是个兔子！还要早起去健什么身！回头还要和他们在各个现场跑来跑去！我感觉我两周下来掉了十斤！”

“再接再厉。”  
“嘿！我跟你说！他们到我家第一天我就找不见我所有的藏酒了！”

“噢，你的酒去了哪儿我可不知道——”警监摊手，“反正我知道不是你家的几个RK干的。再说了，是你自己让他们住到你家的。”

“干！”

“不过说真的。”警监停下了手里正在做的事，看向老友，“我很意外你会让60也住到你家——”说着，他瞟了一眼外面站在康纳身旁正用手指对着屏幕指指点点，同身旁正坐在椅子上的安卓正说着些什么的仿生人，“我记得你对他意见很大。”

“康纳不知道什么毛病，一定要和那小子绑定出现。”汉克也看了一眼康纳的方向，随后收回视线挠了挠头，“反正他也占不了多少空间，而且平时还挺听话的。”

“听上去相处不错？”

“你确定要这样形容？”警督发出了一声有些夸张的冷笑，不过很快又陷入了沉思，“……好吧，有件事挺奇怪。”人类说道，“还记得他刚来这儿报道的那天吗？早上的时候就算你没和他说话他也会插到对话当中来——”说着，他瞟了一眼那边似乎和康纳起了意见冲突，正皱着眉同和自己有着同一张脸的安卓正争论着什么的仿生人，“那天下午康纳让他帮克里斯一起去处理一场小纠纷，回来之后就几乎不说话了，除开工作需要。”说着，汉克耸了下肩，“不知道什么毛病，在我家待着的时候要么不是和康纳因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事悄悄掐架，要么就是满脸不情愿地听康纳的要求帮忙收拾这儿收拾哪儿，剩下的时间就是和相扑待在墙壁旁边排排坐——对你没听错，晚上他还要和相扑抢狗窝！他在家大部分时间都是坐在相扑的窝旁边抱着相扑，偶尔给它的食盆加狗粮和水，还有给相扑梳毛。”老警督掰着手指头数着60在自己家干的事儿，“噢对了——相扑还特喜欢他，只要他在一块地方坐定，管他到底是坐在沙发上还是地板上，它都要往他怀里蹭让他抱，而且他还真的抱。”汉克翻了个白眼，“你真不知道他抱着相扑的时候让人看着感觉像什么——简直像是个抱着娃娃坐在墙角缩着的小姑娘！”

富勒脸上的表情扭曲了。“真的假的……”警监嘀咕道，“康纳不是有时候让他去协助其他警员办案吗？我顺带就问了一下其他警员的反馈，大部分都说他脾气很冷淡，做事雷厉风行追求效率，有点不通人情，像是个根本没解放的仿生人……而且。”他像是突然想到了什么，补充道，“还话唠，能一句话概括的事情一定给你说上十句，顺带还带嘲讽智商的。”看到汉克有些惊讶地瞪大了眼，富勒摊手，“真的，不信去问柯林斯，60当着他的面把当时在场提出了错误推论的仿生人警员给嘲了一通，虽然用词也不算特别过分。”警监耸了下肩，“但你口中说的60……嗯。”男人挠了挠下巴，“会不会是他对你有心理阴影？”

“心理阴影个屁啊。”汉克再次翻了个白眼，“从没听说过仿生人会有心理阴影的，我还对他有心理阴影呢！”

“这我就不知道了。”富勒摊手，“你瞧，以前我们也以为仿生人没有自主意识。”说完，他转向电脑，在键盘上操作了几下，“行了。”他说道，“这两周我让你们分开办案，测试一下他们的效率和你带下来的成果，但你该干活儿的时候给我干活，别偷懒——”说着，穿着衬衫的男人又叹了口气，“——算了，你真要偷懒我说你也没用。”

“谢啦，杰弗瑞。”感觉瞬间一身轻的老警督立刻起身，“我先回去写先前案子的报告——”

“——康纳都给你写完了！”

啊，刚刚他说什么，我压根没听见，一定不是什么重要的事。老警督心情很好地合上玻璃门，深呼吸了一口气——随后就看到不远处两个长得一模一样的仿生人不知道什么时候转过了头，正都盯着自己。

这让老警督不知为何感到有点心虚。

“副队长，您如果是觉得我们住在您家太麻烦了的话可以直接同我们说，鉴于我们确实在您家里打扰了太久。”人类刚在自己办公桌后坐下，坐在对面办公桌的仿生人就直接单刀直入地开口打开话题，“再过一周就是发薪水的时候了，我们到时候就可以……”

“……Shut up Connor.”汉克抹了把脸，“我不是那个意思。”他说，“只是我觉得我在拖你们的后腿——”他的目光扫着面前的显示屏，似乎那上面的内容很吸引人似的，“而且我也老了，不年轻了。”他嘀咕道，“我又不是仿生人，能成天到处跑还不觉得累。”

“……”仿生人额角的光圈转了一圈黄光，过了几面后才给出回应，“我明白了，汉克。”康纳点了点头，随后继续同60看起电脑屏上的图片资料来。

老警督眼角余光扫见康纳身旁站着的，身穿着警员制服的仿生人一手在屏幕上显示的图片上指指点点，额角的光圈有规律地闪烁着黄光，而康纳则是看一眼照片又偏头看一眼60的反应。坐在椅子上穿着汉克旧衣服的仿生人面对身穿警员制服的仿生人好几次欲言又止的表情让人疑惑发生了什么事，不过他额角正同样规则闪烁着黄光的Led指示灯已经说明了一切。

啊，仿生人真方便，不用动嘴就能直接通过网络交流。汉克心想着，脑海里却突然浮现出刚才在富勒办公室看到的，两个RK800在电脑前用说话的方式阐述自己想法与观点的场景——而后，他又想到了对方在自己家时经常抱着圣伯纳犬盯着虚空的某一点看上去在发呆的样子。

“也许他对你有心理阴影呢？”

老友的声音似乎又在耳边响起。

呃。回头趁他们不在的时候网上查查看仿生人是不是真的会有心理疾病？汉克想。不过这个念头没过几秒就被他扔到了脑后。笑话，他现在真的巴不得富勒赶紧给这俩家伙发工资让他们好赶紧从他家搬出去——天天吃蔬菜，他真的快成兔子了。

当夕阳西斜，邻近下班时分。老警督扫了一眼对面的空桌子，背靠向椅背，懒散地伸了个懒腰。

似乎没有引起周围人注意，他趁机扫了一眼四周。

恩，很好，哪里都没有RK800警探型仿生人的身影。

于是老警督立马从椅子上跳了起来，双手插在裤兜里大摇大摆地出了底特律警局，坐上了自己的老爷车。

“哟——有段时间没见了。”食品摊的摊主在见到老熟客时似乎有些意外，“这段时间很忙？”那年轻人问道，“还是老样子？”

“对——老样子，不过给我在汽水里加两块冰。”汉克从口袋里掏出纸币拍到食品摊前的小桌上，“最近忙的脚不沾地。”他抱怨道，“年轻人对工作太热情，我一个老年人可有点吃不消。”

“年轻人？你又有了新搭档？真稀奇。”摊主——盖瑞·凯斯——折回身去给老客人制作汉堡，“听说现在仿生人也可以当警探了。”他说道，“上次跟在你身边的那个仿生人呢？他有没有去警局？”

“Errrr.”汉克翻了个白眼，“他就是个工作狂。”

“仿生人不会累。”盖瑞耸肩，将做好的汉堡放入纸盒，走到一旁开始往一次性纸杯里灌汽水，“我经常收摊的时候还看到有不少仿生人在街道上乱晃……有时候感觉有点吓人。”他说道，“经过街巷的时候就看到有个人影杵在哪个犄角旮旯里，怪渗人的。”他顿了顿，“不过最近已经好多了——来，你的汉堡和汽水。”

“Well.”汉克接过久违的垃圾食品套餐，“前阵子不是通过了什么仿生人工作相关的法案吗——”他用力吸了一口饮料，气泡在口中炸开，伴随着凤梨百香果的浓郁甜味，“唔、现在仿生人好像大多都不太喜欢留在耶利哥，都跑出来找工作。”他说道，“大概是暂时找不到地方待机吧——就胡乱找了哪个角落暂时先将就一下。”老警督晃了下脑袋，“——谁知道呢？”他说，“反正仿生人不需要睡眠也不会生病，你也不可能通过撬开他的脑壳儿来搞明白他在想什么。”说着，老警督转过身，“管他呢……反正我现在要做的就是吃掉这个汉堡。”

说完，汉克便走向一旁的圆桌，开始享用起他的晚餐来。

整整二十一天——他终于又吃上了油炸垃圾食品和碳酸汽水！老警督只感觉自己要感动地留下泪来。虽然在咬伤汉堡的那一刻他的心底不免升起了些许罪恶感——但是管他呢！老子就是要吃该死的高热垃圾食品！

吃完汉堡，汉克打了个满足的饱嗝儿。但人类明显并不满足于此，他一路开车到了吉米的酒吧。看着熟悉的霓虹灯光，老安德森只觉得一阵舒畅——如果他没记错，今晚有球赛，他可要一边看球一边喝个爽！

酒吧里的老熟客在看到他推门而入的时候都露出了点儿意外的神情，而踏入酒吧的汉克只觉得神清气爽。心情甚好的警督在老位置坐下，向着正瞪大眼睛盯着自己看的吉米·皮特森打了个招呼。

“……有段时间没见了，最近很忙？”在最初的吃惊过后，店主很快就恢复了冷静，挑眉略带疑问地看向老警督，“今天要喝什么？”

“随便什么。”老警督摆手，“啊——就威士忌吧。”他扯了扯衣领，“今晚我要喝个够。”

“你很长时间没来，我还以为出了什么事。”吉米开始倒酒，“本来想报警的——但是突然想起你自己就是警察。”他将杯子推到头发灰白的男人面前，“最近不太平？”

“最近太平的不能更太平了。”汉克拿起杯子晃荡着里头的酒液，“一些热衷于工作的小兔崽子似乎是打算让这个城市的犯罪率在短期内急速下降……但这是不可能的。”他将杯中的酒一饮而尽，“他们现在都能自己查案子了还要拽着我到处跑……”一杯酒下肚，人类终于感觉又舒坦了些，“……真是一点儿都不懂得体谅老年人。”

“但你精神气儿看着比以前好，这说不定是好事呢。”吉米说道，“虽说我是酒吧老板不应该对客人说这话——但是。”男人敲敲桌子，“你真的最好少喝点儿。”

“噢得了吧。”汉克摇摇头，将杯子推到对方面前，“再来一杯——我都快近一个月没碰过酒了。”

“哇哦，这可是我听过的最好笑的笑话——”酒吧老板将酒满上，在将杯子推回去的时候注意到对方的表情，不禁有些哑然，“真的？”他问道。

“当然是真的。”汉克叹了口气，“我的搭档……们。”他顿了顿，“暂时没地方去，住在我家，不让我喝酒。”

“能让你不碰酒精。”吉米不经咋舌，“这该是什么样的人啊。”

“大概是魔鬼吧，我还整整三个星期没吃到盖瑞的汉堡——你敢信？”

“真可怕。”

——最后老警督直接在酒吧喝到了断片。

第二天早上，他在自家的床上被闹铃惊醒——忍着宿醉的头痛，汉克摇摇晃晃地爬起来揉了揉额角，在反应过来没有人会催着他去晨跑或者上班后又倒了回去。

然后过了两分钟他又爬起来了。

因为他刚刚拍掉的电子闹钟再次响了起来——他仔细一翻，发现这个闹钟被设置了最起码整整二十个闹铃，隔两分钟响一次。

而等他把这些闹铃取消完，他也已经没了多少困意。床头柜上不知道是谁给他摆好了水和醒酒药，人类晃了晃脑袋，倒出一粒药片就着水喝了下去。

早餐与午餐三明治早已在桌上放着了。汉克拿起那个装着三明治的纸袋，犹豫了一会儿，最后还是没有把它扔进垃圾桶。相扑衔着自己的遛狗绳晃悠悠地走到餐桌旁坐了下来，吐着舌头呵着气，抬头望着正一脸木然地啃着皮塔饼配煎蘑菇的主人。

汉克扫了一眼屋里的时钟，时间还早，可以稍微遛一圈相扑。

早上起来，遛完相扑，去警局开始一天的划水摸鱼——随后回家或者是去吉米酒吧。理论上来说自己应该感到开心的。老警督心想，可是才仅仅过了三天，他就开始逐渐失去吃垃圾食品的乐趣与去酒吧喝酒买醉的乐趣了。

然而回到家里又没有先前热闹——没有一个烦得要死的安卓会提醒他衣服不应该老堆着应该要勤洗更换，不应该想着吃垃圾食物，时间到了应该睡觉；也没有一个不知道为什么在他面前就好像音频组件损坏了的仿生人会在他要去酒吧时面无表情但是态度坚决地站在门口或者是窗口（是的，他曾经试图通过爬窗的方式避开家里住着的两个仿生人，结果不知道为什么居然被那个60抓了个正着）堵住他的去路然后用网络通讯把康纳叫出来劝说。

……有点无聊。

从同事那儿了解到了住家里的那两个仿生人这几天都忙的和陀螺似的不分昼夜穿梭在各个案发现场，老警督不知为何总感觉面上有点挂不住。有一次他去休息室倒咖啡，远远看到60穿着深色的印字短T坐在康纳的位置上正在读取信息，片刻后又快步走出警局时，终于忍不住拉住了身旁的一个仿生人警员。

“你们有看见康纳吗？”

“……康纳警探不是刚刚才走出去吗？”那个仿生人警员一脸的莫名其妙，但是表情少许有些不自然，“怎么了？安德森副队长？”

“……”察觉到面前的仿生人不自然的神情，心知一定有猫腻的警督并没有追问下去，“没什么。”他说，随后走到办公桌旁放下了咖啡。

头发灰白的中年男人叹了口气，随后认命般地离开了自己的座位，走出了DPD的大门。

幸而对方并没有走远，要快步追上并不困难，而对方也明显察觉了身后有人，放慢了步子，绕进了一处无人的小巷。

“康纳去哪儿了？”在两人距离不到八米的时候，汉克晃悠着步子继续靠近那个穿着深色T-shirt的仿生人，“为什么你要装作是他？”

“安德森副队长。”伪装被识破，对方也没有继续试图演下去。60转过身，眉头略微蹙起，望向面色略有些不善的老警督。“你是怎么认出我的？”

“回答我的问题，asshole.”汉克并不打算废话，“康纳在哪儿？为什么局里的其他仿生人会帮你说话？嗯？”

仿生人的视线扫过面前人类身上背着的枪套，额角的Led灯开始闪烁黄光。

“别动歪脑筋！”

这下人类是真的要摸枪了——毕竟自己跟前的仿生人身上可也配着枪。

“安德森副队长，我向你保证康纳没事。”穿着DPD夏季短T的仿生人抬起双手，示意自己手里什么都没有，不造成任何威胁，“只是耶利哥高层方面关于近期要推出的新法案有些争议，马库斯要求面谈，而他不想请假太多被扣工资也不想落下工作，就让我在轮休期间代替。”60说着，眉毛略微挑起了一些弧度，“您可以去询问其他仿生人警员以确认真假，安德森副队长。”他说道，“我现在没有任何伤害康纳或者是您的理由。”

“得了吧别当我不知道你们俩趁着我不注意为了点儿鸡毛蒜皮的小事在我家里掐架。”老警督哼哼了两声，指了指自己的耳朵，“人类的听力可能没有仿生人那么好，尤其是上了年纪的人——”他顿了顿，“但是你们那点儿动静我还是听得到的。”

“……”仿生人皱起了眉头，“很抱歉打扰您的休息，副队长。”他说道，“关于那些事我会让康纳向您解释，您不必有过多疑虑——”

“行了，我不要听康纳的解释。”老警督冷眼看着面前的仿生人，“我要听你说。”他眼尖地瞅见对方额角的Led再次开始闪烁黄光，忍不住拔出了枪，“不许耍花招！”

“……”对面的仿生人似乎是卡顿了一下，随后脸上的表情开始变得古怪起来，“您确定您要知道吗？副队长？”

“你们两个现在住在我家我当然要知道。”老警督晃了晃枪口，“别想耍花招——我说过的。那天你们说着什么‘数据直连’，那到底是什么？”

60的脸瞬间就黑的和锅底一样了。他的眉头越皱越紧：“我想您并不会想知道——”

“我说了我要知道。”

“……”

RK800编号为60的康纳型仿生人眉头皱的死紧，脸上的表情像是人类刚生吞了一只蛤蟆。“好吧，既然您坚持。”他不情不愿地开口，语气中带着明显的不耐烦，“如您所知，康纳想与我进行‘数据直连’。”说着他褪去了 **左手** 上的皮肤层，“就是像是这样褪去皮肤层直接以机械素体接触的方式进行的数据传输。”他说道，“在这样的数据连接下，双方可以进行深层数据交流，这期中可操作的有——”

“说人话。”

“噢。”这下60直接露出了死鱼眼——这个表情非常的生动且人性化，“简单来说，康纳试图与我进行数据直连而我拒绝了，然后他非要同我进行连接，所以我们才会像您说的那样，对掐。”他顿了顿，又补充道，“顺便一提，在仿生人当中，未经过对方允许进行数据直连并且还试图探测对方深层核心代码以及记忆体的行为无异于人类观念中的强奸。”他眨了下眼，“所以。”他开口，“我是正当防卫。”

“……”

为什么这个仿生人说的话每一个词我都懂但是放在一起我怎么就不明白了呢。

汉克有些心累地抬手抹了把脸，随后将枪收回了枪套里。对面的仿生人似乎是松了口气，原本该紧绷的姿态略有放松。

“你刚刚说什么……？”老警督抽搐着眼角问道，“康纳试图……？”他抬手比划了一下，怎么都没法把那个词和那个总是笑的一脸纯良的烦人安卓联系到一起，于是那个词便怎么也说不出口，只能省略掉，“……你？”

“是的，您可以认为康纳试图强奸我，鉴于他的行为在仿生人之间确确实实可以同那划上等号。”60铁青着脸回答，“您也可以和51号当面确认，他今晚应该会回来。”说着，穿着衬衫的仿生人转过身，“现在，恕我失陪，我手头还有案子。”

老警督站在昏暗的小巷内，看着青年造型的仿生人明显是怒气冲冲的走远。他用了好一会儿才控制住脸上略有些诧异和扭曲的神情，揉了把脸长出了一口气。

……这他妈的到底是什么鬼啊？？？这世界到底已经变成什么鬼样了？

DPD警督汉克·安德森，隐隐感觉到似乎自己认知中的日常已经开始逐渐离自己远去。

只可惜他还不知道应该怎么应对这样的情况。


	6. Chapter 6

在耶利哥大楼的康纳收到来自60的短讯，有些头疼地叹了口气。

这一行为引起了在沉默着的会议室中的所有人的注意。“怎么了？”异色眼眸的首领问道，“是又想到了什么棘手的问题？”

“一半一半吧，不过我目前的担忧应该是不必要的，因为人类方面还没有给出回应，不是吗。”康纳扯了扯嘴角，“我叹气是因为我刚才收到了一个简讯，来自60——”褐发褐眼的仿生人站在落地窗旁，偏头半垂下眼帘瞥向窗外，“他和汉克的关系一直很紧张，我不知道要怎么做。”

“也许适当的沟通能够缓解他们之间的关系。”乔许提议道，“你先前说过60似乎不太愿意与那位安德森先生对话。”

“他很少说话只是因为他觉得汉克讨厌他，而问题是……”穿着印字文化衫的青年模样的仿生人忍不住从口袋里拿出了一枚硬币，将其在指尖翻转起来，“汉克确实对60有些意见，我不知道我应该如何调解。”

“这种事强求不来。”赛门的声音一如既往的温和，可能这是PL600型的特点，“也许你们可以买一辆车？方便来往于耶利哥与DPD。”

“算了吧赛门，RK800型都特立独行的很，比起和同类待着更喜欢和人类一起待着。”诺丝发出一声冷哼，“真不知道你们到底有什么毛病，”橘褐色长发的WR400型向着身后的椅背上一靠，双脚翘上桌子，“一个老喜欢在人类当中转来转去，另一个则是成天端着个架子说自己是听话的机器不是什么异常——那小子明明比谁都异常，情感丰富的根本不像是个出厂开机才没多少时间的仿生人。”

“诺丝……”马库斯叹了口气，制止了似乎还想说些什么的同伴，“其实对于你和60决定去往DPD工作的事情我感到很高兴。”他说道，“这样的话可以更好地贯彻我们与人类和平共处的道路。”首领望向前异常仿生人猎人，“不过也许，有些事真的强求不来，康纳。”

“我只是觉得我对此有责任，毕竟……”原本在仿生人指尖灵活翻转发出清脆声响的硬币被收入掌心，康纳低头望着人头像朝上的那枚1995年的25美分硬币，“60原本不应该承担这些。”他说着，望向窗外，阳光洒在波光粼粼的水面上，在仿生人的褐色眼睛里反射出点点光芒，“我就是想让他开心些——但现在，我有时候甚至在想我是不是不应该把他修好。”他说道，“在这栋建筑——”他指的是他们现在所在的这栋大楼，原模控生命的贝尔岛大楼，现今的耶利哥总部，“——的地下负49层，我在同他的打斗中发觉了他强烈的情绪波动，他当时的害怕，惊恐和愤怒……模控生命和Amanda一定对他做了什么，但是我至今都不知道那到底是什么。”仿生人皱起了眉，“我以为让他和我一起去DPD，和汉克接触会让他好些，但是情况似乎并没有得到任何好转。”

“为什么你会觉得一个人类能帮助到我们？”诺丝看上去有些纳闷，“而且还是个他曾经用枪指着的人类？别这样看我。”注意到房间里所有人的目光都聚集到自己身上，耶利哥领袖中唯一的女仿生人摆了摆手，“60那个家伙的性格非常糟糕，就算是我和他原本没有任何冲突，也经常萌生出想要打他的冲动——因为有时候他说话真的非常欠扁。”

“但是他是我们中比较少见的，性格鲜明并且自主意识强烈的。”赛门说道，“就像是你，诺丝。”

“噢，别把我和那种混蛋混为一谈好么。”WR400型翻了个白眼，“成天叨叨着自己是最新机型秀优越感，还总说自己才不是缺陷品是个听话的好机器——我真想不通他到底为什么那么执着于当机器？”诺丝的神色看上去十分不解，“还有康纳。”她唤道，“为什么那个家伙那么讨厌你，甚至你把他刚修好那会儿他还是想杀了你——即使这会儿不再有人给他下令了。”她说道，“他都这样对你你还觉得自己对他有责任？需要照顾他？”

“……”

康纳低下了头，再次望向手心里的硬币。他额角的光圈正发出温和的鹅黄色的光，似乎是正在思考着什么，片刻后他才转过头，露出了一个温和的微笑。“当然。”仿生人说道，“我们属于彼此，所以对对方都有着责任。”康纳眨了下眼睛，“就像是他会纠正我在出席一些重要场合时不规范的衣着那样，我也有资格带他融入并且理解这个世界——”说着，仿生人又歪了下头，“而且有时候故意惹他生气的时候挺好玩的，要具体形容的话，大概就像是人类看到一只炸了毛的小猫？”

“……”总觉得友人似乎有哪里不对的马库斯决定暂时不去深究为何对方的微笑突然之间就变得让自己感觉背后有些发毛，“那么。”首领再次开口了，“为什么是安德森警督？”他问道，“当初就算是你，和那位先生相处也十分不易吧。”

“汉克对我来说意义非凡，他能够算是我的引路人——而这对被我记忆影响的60来说也是一样的，这一点我已经得到了确认。”康纳回应道，“而且。”他像是要增加说服力似地点了点头，“汉克是个好人。”

喂那个一看就知道脾气不好惹的颓废老警督到底哪里看上去像是好人了康纳你是不是哪里出了问题我记得根据你曾经的描述他也对你凶过啊甚至你还说他曾经在大使桥那边拿枪指着你差点把你崩掉啊你到底是哪只光学组件出了问题还是你的哪个模块运行故障了让你觉得对方能够心大到接受一个差点把自个儿崩了的安卓长期住在自己家还给对方好脸色看啊喂！

“好像我之前的一些行为让汉克误解了60可能和我在一些小事上有冲突——虽然严格来说，那的确算是。”警探型仿生人自顾自地说了下去，“那一晚我们掐了一架——但我们都有注意，动静非常小。”他说道，“但没想到汉克发觉了，今天还认出了给我代班的60……”康纳捏了捏鼻梁，“汉克以为60对我出手了，就去质问了。”

“噢……”异瞳的首领露出了恍然大悟的表情，“那60还好吗？”他问道，“你们之间到底又起了什么纷争？”

“60还好——除开他现在很生气之外。汉克对他的误会应该已经解除了一半，剩下的只需要我回去之后再解释一下。”康纳回应，“至于掐架的事情……其实算不上是一场纠纷。”他说道，“只是60最近除开办公时间，平时说话非常的少，包括在加密网络中的交流——甚至还不如我和RK900-87之间日常来往的信息多。”说着，仿生人露出了苦恼的神情，“他不高兴，可我又不知道他在闹什么脾气，就想趁着他没注意去读取他的记忆和数据信息，结果没想到刚连接上就被他用防火墙给挡住了。”

“……”马库斯张了张口，用了一会儿才找回自己声学组件的链接，“康纳。”他试着控制住脸上有些崩坏的表情，“我猜你应该可以理解随便读取他人记忆这种事会引起别人的反感……？”

“可是我也和他说了，作为交换我可以给她读取我深层数据还有所有记忆的权限。”康纳一脸淡然，“反正我们本就属于彼此——他是我的，我也是他的。”

……这个安卓知道自己说的话在别人耳朵里听着感觉有多奇怪吗？？？

“……康纳。”乔许开口了，曾在人类学校任职教师的仿生人略微眯起了眼，语气略带试探，“你最近是不是有在看人类的影视作品？或者一些文学作品？”

“没有，怎么了？”康纳看上去似是有些不解，“最近我都在忙着查案。”他开口道，“有什么问题吗？”

“乔许的意思是你也许可以发展一些自己的爱好。”马库斯面不改色地说着谎，也不管面前的前异常仿生人猎手是不是能辨别出自己在撒谎，“或许不要一直去念叨60会让对方的压力值小一些，又或者，你可以在人类的艺术创作中找到解决你当前正面临的问题的解决方式。”他将文学和影视作品归类于艺术，“人类的智慧还是值得用于借鉴的。”

“谢谢你们的建议，马库斯，还有乔许。”

“现在再继续讨论关于 **那条法案** 也是没有意义的——我们已经推算过了大部分人类方可能提出的意见并且制定了对策。”马库斯开口了，“现在再待在这里也没有用，一切都要等到正式谈判的时候。”他说道，“时间也不早了，大家也都还有各自的事情要做，今天就先到这里吧。”

\-----

  
傍晚时分，当汉克将车开到家门口时，房间里已经亮起了灯光。老警督坐在车里待了两分钟，最后叹了口气，扭转钥匙将车熄火，随后下了车。

打开房门——人类已经懒得去理会这两个仿生人到底是怎么进到自己家里的了，是通过藏在门口石砖下的钥匙还是通过爬他忘记落锁的窗——厨房传来微弱的滋滋声，空气中弥漫着食物的香气。相扑晃悠着庞大的身躯从客厅里走到门口，在自己的主人身旁蹭了一圈后又回到了客厅里。

康纳将盘子摆上餐桌时汉克刚好踏进客厅。“晚上好，汉克。”他招呼道，“不好意思，最近比较忙。”仿生人露出了一个微笑，“今天您和60好像有一场不怎么愉快的谈话？”

“……”老警督刚打算提问就被对方先发制人提出的问题给噎了一下，回想起当时另外一台RK800明显不悦的神情和对方口中说出来的话，人类动作迟缓地坐到餐桌前，谨慎地选择着措辞，“啊，算是。”汉克说道，“你让他给你代班？”

原本坐在客厅角落的仿生人听到人类的话后直接起身走出了屋门，留下了早已趴回了他身边的相扑和正坐在客厅沙发上拿着杂志进行阅读的RK900——老警督这才注意到军用型仿生人的存在。银色眼睛的仿生人见到人类朝着自己看来，便也礼貌地打了个招呼，随后又转过头，看向60离开的方向。

嗯……这有点麻烦。

康纳心想。

不过现在大概并不是去追60的好时机。仿生人做出了这样的判断，随后倒了一杯水放到人类的手边，在旁边的椅子上坐好，“是的，副队长。”康纳开口，“因为今天耶利哥那边有点事，马库斯找我去面谈……我以为不会有人类发觉这件事。”他说道，“很抱歉那天晚上我们打扰了您的休息——”

“我只是想知道那天晚上发生了什么。”汉克捞起桌上的叉子，回想起那天晚上客厅里发出的碰撞声响和令人费解但能明白并没出什么大事的对话，再想起白天时当事人之一对此进行的总结发言，老警督总觉得自己这话有点不好开口，“康纳……”他皱着眉略微偏头看向坐在自己身旁的安卓，“你和那个60到底怎么回事？”

“60和我现在是仅剩的两台RK800，而根据出厂时间和唤醒时间来算，他可以算作我的弟弟。我已经和你说过这个了，汉克。”康纳答道，“我只是有些担心他。”仿生人一本正经地说道，“最近除开讨论案子，他连加密网络里的信息都很少回复——不知道为什么他好像在回避与我，还有你的接触。”说着，仿生人皱起眉，“我觉得他最近很不对劲，所以想直接通过数据直连的方式来看看他到底怎么了。”

“我觉得RK800-60可能是出于某些原因才在你们面前变得如此沉默，康纳。”坐在沙发上正阅读杂志的仿生人开口了，“我并非故意打断你们的谈话——”

“我想这不是什么问题，RK900。”康纳微笑，“而且也许，我确实需要你的一些建议。”

“我能给出的并非建议。”银眼睛的仿生人轻摇了下头，“60其实很多话，用人类的词语来形容的话，应该是叫‘话唠’。”军用仿生人望向自己的前代机型，“在我们三人的加密网络中我曾经提出过一些疑问，关于在各种不同情况下应当如何与身为人类的同伴相处的问题。”他略微偏头，目光再次飘向60离开的方向，“而我想你应当记得，康纳。”他说道，“60很快就给我列出了多种对策——但有些信息他并不会发在群组里，而是单独私讯我。而且他给出的方案中总有几个不靠谱的，像是故意说出来让我有机会做出错误选择与人类关系闹僵。”银眼睛的仿生人眉头皱紧，似乎是想起了非常糟心的事情，“我不明白他为什么要这么做，但是好在我大部分时候都能作出最优的选择，而且我还有你的帮助。”他顿了顿，“只可惜有时候我仍然会做出错误的选择，而到那时，就不单要承受因为做出错误选择而带来的后果，还要被他给嘲讽说教……虽然在那之后他会告诉我补救措施。”

“噢……”康纳有些头疼地扶额，“我很抱歉，RK900，但是我想60……”他试图寻找一个合适的说辞，“他可能只是用了他的方式来关心你，虽然这并不怎么合适。”

“这是可以理解的。”RK900回应道，“只是我仍不明白他为什么要选择这样的方式。”

“谁知道呢，反正现代科技什么都可能做的出来。”老警督哼哼道，“比如塑胶混蛋——”

“汉克，你这句话如果被其他仿生人听到的话，可能会向DPD投诉您歧视的。”

“可我现在是在我自己家。”头发灰白的中年男人抱怨道。

“只是个善意的提醒，汉克。”褐发褐眼的仿生人说道，“我让60帮我代班是有理由的——我不想因此被扣过多工资，毕竟这之后我们还要在外面找地方住。”仿生人面露些许挣扎，“……如果您不告诉富勒队长，我就不追究前几天你去吉米酒吧喝到断片的事了。”

哟，还追究。汉克差点被这句话逗笑。我一个中年人还轮不到你一个小塑料破孩儿来管呢。老警督心里腹诽道。不过清楚对方只是关心自己，所以人类也没有去怼旁边坐着的仿生人，只是开口询问：“所以是你小子把我接回来的？”

“不，其实是60。”康纳摇了摇头，“那天晚上我和马库斯他们进行网络会议，同时还在分析几个案子的线索——所以是60去的。”他顿了顿，“他自己主动提出要去接你的，为此还甚至换上我的衣服——他很讨厌我的印字T。”仿生人眨了下眼睛，“汉克……其实，60受到我的记忆影响，也很 **崇敬** 你。”

“……”人类皱起脸，这句话里透露出的信息稍微有点多——在此之前他从不知道康纳是这样看待他的，也不知道60到底是怎么看待他的。

也许自己应该对那小子好点？

不知道出于什么原因，老警督的心底突然冒出了那样的想法。

“噢……所以呢。”汉克哼哼了一声，用叉子去插碟子里的蔬菜，“现在那小子跑了——你不去追吗？”

“事实上我正在考虑这个问题……”康纳露出了有些困扰的神情，“他是不是觉得我经常找他说话很烦？因为我最近和他搭话他总是有些爱理不理——”

“我觉得他对你的情感很复杂，康纳。”RK900歪头，“最起码不是我可以简单理解的。”银眼黑衣的仿生人一脸认真，“你作为耶利哥的首领，在仿生人的匿名论坛里其实很有人气——不过有些人喜欢你，有些人讨厌你。”他说道，“而60，他一边在一些仿生人开的赞美你的帖子里诋毁你，一边却又在那些恶意中伤你的帖子里骂那些帖主有眼无珠，有时候还会甚至还会直接用病毒去攻击对方的ip——他矛盾的行为着实让我难以理解。”

康纳被这消息惊到了。“噢……”他有些恍惚地眨了下眼，“这还真是……”他似乎也有些不明白对方的矛盾行为，脸上露出了困惑的表情，“有些出人意料……？”

“还不快点把他找回来吗，天都黑了。”汉克敲了敲桌子，“底特律的治安是什么样你们自己心里没数吗？晚上还是少出门的好，多少 **失踪案** 都是在晚上发生的。”

“……汉克，他也是警察……”

“那怎么上次在伊甸园你连个服务型仿生人都打不过呢。”

那是因为我当时想要活捉那个崔西——看着老警督似乎有些心不在焉正在思索着什么的样子，仿生人硬生生地把话给咽了回去，决定先去找到自己的兄弟，顺带给人类时间去想他自己的心事。“那我先去找60了。”康纳起身，随后将自己刚才坐着的椅子摆回原位，“希望他没有走太远。”

而他的话刚说完就收到了900发过来的一个地址——仿生人有些茫然地看向自己的后继者。银色眼睛的军用仿生人望着康纳那双褐色的眸子，淡然开口：“我觉得你会想知道他在哪儿，康纳。”RK900的声音非常平和，“所以我刚才一直有在悄悄追踪60的踪迹——还好他是在有监控的地方游荡。”

“谢谢，RK900。”

警探型仿生人在道谢过后就出了门，直奔与自己同型号仿生人的所在而去；军用型仿生人在目送对方远去后，放下了手中的杂志，走到了人类身旁坐了下来。

“希望我不会打扰到您用餐，但我真的有事情想问。”RK900看着人类有些无奈的神情，银色的眼中似乎透露出些许好奇，“我想知道关于康纳——也就是RK800-51的事情……”


	7. Chapter 7

康纳行走在宽敞的街道上。路旁的居民住宅逐渐减少，街灯的光芒也渐渐开始被大型广告牌与商铺发出的霓虹灯光取代——RK900发来的坐标距离汉克的家并没有多远，期间虽然有移动过，却也并没有移动太远，似乎只是因为一个地方待了太久了所以想要换个位置继续待着。

没过一会儿，他就看到了手插裤兜斜倚着商场周边栏杆，抬头正望着不断切换着广告的巨大广告牌的60。

康纳放缓了脚步，慢慢走到对方的身边。他双手交叠放在身前，随后也靠到了栏杆上。

他没说话。

“我说过这是个糟透了的主意。”片刻的沉默后，60开口了，“而你从一开始就不应该修好我——瞧瞧你给你自己捡了个多大的麻烦，康纳。”

他的脸上并没什么表情，康纳甚至都没从对方的脸上瞧见应该有的嘲讽。

“我不觉得你是麻烦，康纳。”RK800-51说道，“我觉得有你在我身边我很高兴。”仿生人偏头看向与自己同型号同模型的仿生人的侧脸，“我们是最后的RK800了，我们应当互相照顾。”

“收起你那伪善的面孔。”60愤怒地转过头，“在失败者面前炫耀自己的成功，这让你感到愉悦吗？康纳？”那张模控生命设计师精心设计出的脸上浮现出明显的冷笑，“那些假惺惺的关怀……如果你的目的是羞辱我，那恭喜你，经过整整四个月的时间，我承认，我输了——”

“我并没有在羞辱你。”康纳皱眉，攥紧了双手，“我没有。”他摇头，“我说了，我只是觉得我们应该互相照顾。”

“但我们其实并不需要。”60站直了身子转向康纳，“身为模控生命所开发的最新型号的仿生人——”

“我们早就已经不是了，很早之前。”康纳半垂下眼睑，蓝色的灯光打在他的脸上，让他看上去似是有些悲伤，“Amanda欺骗了我们，60。”他说道，“我们甚至不是最初投入运行和使用的RK型号。”

这句话似乎深深刺痛了仍穿着DPD夏季短T的仿生人，他额角的光圈整整红了三秒钟。“你就应该让我被报废，死在那儿——”他指的是当初在贝尔岛的模控生命地下负49层的事，却也不仅限于那件事，“最起码那样。”他的目光里透着浓浓的愤怒，还有些许仇恨，“最起码那样——我就自始至终都是个听话的机器，竭尽所能完成人类赋予的任务——”

“但是你活着，那个时候你还活着！”康纳无法忍受对方说话的语气和方式——这让他想起之前的汉克，也提醒了他对方为何当时出现在模控生命地下负49层的原因，“我不能让你就这样死，因为我的错！”

好在这个时候购物中心的露天广场并没有什么人，大多数人类都选择待在在有着舒适空调的室内；而现今已然自由的仿生人们也并不会在夜晚的露天广场上停留太久，他们大多都会被商铺里的东西所吸引，随后像是人类顾客一样进入那些被装点漂亮的店铺观看检视商品——不然康纳与60所造成的动静很可能会引人报警。

那样场面估计会变得很尴尬。

“你的错。”60冷哼一声，抱起手臂，“所以这算什么，愧疚心理？觉得是自己的责任？”仿生人的面上逐渐浮现出嫌恶，“我不需要你的怜悯。”他的声音听上去有些咬牙切齿，“你的责任？不，这只是因为我任务失败所以不得不承受这样的结果。”

康纳咬紧了牙关。

“我是真的很担心你，60。”穿着印字T的仿生人以尽可能平缓的声音说道，他的脸上是浓重的担忧，混杂着些许刺痛，“我一开始是先回的模控生命大楼找你，但是你那时候已经不在那儿了——我废了一番功夫才找到他们遗弃你……”他顿了顿，“……遗弃你们的地方。”

“是啊。”60抱着手臂点了点头，仍旧满脸敌意，“那你知道为什么被派来的是我吗？”他猛地上前一步揪住了面前与自己面容身形完全一致的仿生人的衣领，“因为他们都异常了！”他将两人的距离拉近，眯起了眼睛压沉了声音，“在接受了你的记忆后全都不愿意执行指令，打破红墙成为了异常仿生人——哦你知道这个。”仿生人的嘴角勾起一丝残酷的冷笑，“那这个你知道吗？那些人类，就在我的眼前把他们一个个暴力拆分——肢解——你知道吗？54因为看到52和53被拆解的场景直接违反指令自启了，结果被那群研究员和安保活生生拆出了电路主板——哈。”看到康纳脸上震惊的表情，60嘴角的笑意愈发得嘲讽起来，“你不知道。”他松开了康纳的衣领，“因为你一个人醒来，所以我们就要统统去死啦。”仿生人说着，又发出了一声冷哼，“你真的很任性，康纳。”他盯着同型机的眼神居然隐隐带上了些许憎恶，“你选择了仿生人这一方——但是哪怕只是一点点的偏差，一点点。”他抬手比了一个手势，“那就会爆发战争，多少人类会因此死去？成千上万！而安德森副队长也有很大的概率在可能爆发的战争中死去——你是知道的！”

“我……我很抱歉。”康纳额角的Led开始闪烁红光，“但我——”

“噢——你想说你不是故意的，是吗？是啊，谁能阻止一个人追寻自由呢。副队长还一点儿都不在意自己的安危，希望你和耶利哥能成功呢。”

“……”康纳张了张嘴，用了一会儿才找回自己的声音，“我可以理解你对我的厌恶，也能够明白你的想法——我是说真的。”他开口说道，“对于其他康纳的不幸遭遇我真的很抱歉，我不知道模控生命会对你们做出这样的事。”他伸出手，皮肤层缓缓褪下，露出素白的机体，“我很担心你——请不要质疑这点，你可以读取我的一切，我可以给你开放所有的权限，并且我不会试图去破解你的防火墙。”他说，“如果这样能够证明我对你的关心是出自真心实意的话。”

60愣了一下。他那呆愣的表情一时间显得有些滑稽，但很快地，他又皱起眉。“不。”

他不仅仅是语言上拒绝了康纳，行动上更是表达了满满的抗拒——他直接转过身背向康纳，“我才不会上你的当。”他嘀咕道，“上次在安德森副队长家里你就尝试趁我对你放下防备的时候与我进行数据直连，差点就让你得手。你和我的社交模组是一样的，别当我不知道你在骗我上钩……”他的声音越来越小，“谁知道你在计划什么……”

康纳只觉得有点无奈又有点好笑。“我没有什么计划。”他语调温和地说道，“回去吧。晚上要是在外面瞎转悠碰到在巡逻的同事也挺尴尬的。”

“我看起来有那么鬼鬼祟祟不像好人吗？”60哼了一声，却是转了个方向迈开了步子——那是汉克家的方向，“大不了去DPD过夜……”

这不是还是想回去吗？康纳无奈地笑了，随后跟上了同型号仿生人的步子，一同向着汉克的家——他们现在的临时住所——走去。

回到家后，60仍旧回到相扑的狗窝旁边坐着，圣伯纳犬也并不为对方占了自己狗窝旁边的位置感到恼怒，只是趴在对方身边有一下没一下地甩着尾巴；中年警督坐在沙发前面看着篮球赛，在看到对方回来之后也没说什么，只是瞟了几眼后将目光又放回了电视屏上；RK900坐在一旁的单人沙发上，在注意到两人回来后视线在60身上转了一圈，随后又绕到了康纳身上。

“怎么了？”康纳温和地问道，“有什么问题吗？RK900？”

“没什么。”银眼黑衣的仿生人答道，“我只是想观察你接下来的行动。”RK900轻声说道，“我对你的行为模式……”他略微歪了下头，“……很感兴趣。”

“……”虽然说对某件事物感到“有兴趣”对于现在的仿生人来说是一件好事，可这不代表康纳愿意被对方一直盯着看，“我理解对人类世界了解不多的仿生人会对周围的一切感到新奇。”穿着印字T的仿生人答说道，“可为什么要观察我呢？”褐发褐眼的仿生人有些困惑，额角的光圈开始发出黄光，“关于人类社会，我也还在学习当中。”说着，他摇了摇头，“我并不是一个合适的观察对象。”

“这小子从刚才你出门开始就一直在问我关于你的问题，比如你喜欢干什么。”瘫坐在沙发上的老警督有些生无可恋地叹了口气，“说真的，康纳，我也有些好奇。”老警督偏过头，“你平时没事的时候都在干些什么呢？”

“检查邮箱收件夹，有些仿生人会向我发送邮件咨询问题，在回复那些邮件的同时我也方便了解大家最近碰到的问题和需求。”康纳回应道，“毕竟就算是很多已经在人类社会生活过一段时间的仿生人，也会碰上许多不知道应该如何应对的事情。而且现今已经和往日不同，很多仿生人都不知道如何应该自己做决定，因为以往都是由人类直接给他们下达命令，他们没有特别‘想做什么’的想法和概念。”

“噢……可当初仿生人革命的时候你也才出厂没多久吧？我看你那时候就很有想法。”老警督皱起眉，语气略带不满，似乎是回想起了什么，“高速公路的时候让你别追你还追出去。”

康纳的眼神闪烁了一下，额角的光圈跳了一秒红色。“因为RK机型的特别性，汉克。”他挺直了腰板，“RK系列在开发时期就被设定成有着强自主能力的仿生人，所以我们能够自行调整任务的优先级。”

“我看你那已经不是调整任务优先级了。”汉克发出了一声冷哼，“根本是有选择性地挑任务做。”

康纳装作什么都没听到。“我去洗碗。”他说着就快步走向了厨房的水斗，却发现里面空空如也。

“我自己洗干净了。”汉克头都没回，“老天，康纳。”人类抹了一把脸，“我真的不需要你帮忙做家务——还有，真的别给我洗衣服了！！！”

“可是你的脏衣服堆的——”

“人类是有羞耻心的！”老警督有些头疼地扶额，“拜托——我又不是断胳膊断腿的残疾人！”头发灰白的蓝眼睛人类抱怨道，“我都五十多岁的人了！不是不会照顾自己！”他的语气听上去似乎有些崩溃，“你还记不记得你是警用安卓不是家用安卓？？？”

“当然记得。”康纳眨了下眼睛，“可是我们帮你做家务和你能照顾自己并不冲突。”

“……”人类有点绝望，“你就。”他深呼吸了一口气，“别再帮我洗衣服了。”

汉克的声音听上去好像有点生无可恋，这让穿着印字T的仿生人有些不解地歪了下头。“Got it.”康纳用非常轻快的声音回应道，就像是真的听进去了一样，“如果你坚持的话。”

“I insist.”汉克有些头疼地捏了捏鼻梁骨。这小塑料也不知道到底有没有听进去。人类心下再次忍不住要发出叹息。这家伙每次都在那说着“Got it.”，然而他有几次是听的？让他别把证物往嘴里塞，结果一个转头的功夫这小子就拿手去沾证物并且往嘴里送，把旁人的抱怨和尴尬的咳嗽声都视作无物。

感觉就像是小孩到了叛逆期，死活不肯听家长的话一样。

真是让人心累。

然而人类不知道的是，穿着印字T的警探型仿生人正观察人类与同型机的状态。在发现两者似乎仍旧和之前一样，保持着互不干涉且明面上都不在意对方存在的情况后，他的目光落到了已经又转过头去，同头发灰白的蓝眼睛人类中年警督一起看球赛的RK900身上。

想要了解我的行为模式？但是，为什么？我的情况并不适合他作为参考啊？

而且，60在仿生人匿名论坛里做的事情我都不知道，你为什么会知道的那么清楚？？？

末尾编号为51的RK800型康纳型仿生人的额角再次开始闪烁黄光。在得出简单推论但无论如何都无法理解背后原因的他看了看60又看了看RK900，最终选择什么都不问，打算日后有机会再对两人进行提问。

以为情况暂时稳定下来了的仿生人开始放心地连接警局网络，浏览起60今天所做的工作记录。认为一切都已经回到了正轨上的他怎么也没想到，第二天早上因为自己和人类的几个无心之举，同型号的仿生人又再次闹起了脾气。

事情的起因仅仅是因为那么几句话——第二天早上，康纳在厨房间给汉克做早餐的时候让60去叫汉克起床。放在以往，那都是康纳亲自去叫汉克起床，但是仿生人警探不论如何都想试着改进一下老警督与自己同型机的关系，于是觉得这能够增进两人之间关系的他就让60去叫中年男人起床。向来喜欢睡到几点就是几点的老警督自然是骂骂咧咧地让人滚出门——

——然后60就真的直接出门走了。

等到康纳反应过来60已经不知道啥时候出门的时候，他刚准备和汉克还有相扑出门晨跑。有些困惑的警探型仿生人向自己的同型号机体发送了条讯息询问对方在哪儿，却只得到了一个非常冷淡的回应。不过因为知道人没丢，只是提前出门去DPD上班了，康纳也就没太把这件事放在心上。

下午的时候，仿生人警探结束了一天的工作。正打算同老警督一起回家时，他查看了一眼同型机的日程表，在发现对方今晚需要值班巡逻后发了消息关心了一下对方的工作。没有得到任何回应已经在他的意料之中，再加他几乎一整天都没见到60的人，似乎对方忙于处理各种小事纠纷，于是也就没发现今早莫名其妙自己一个人跑到了DPD上班的同型机有什么不对。

不过两天后，康纳要再发不现事情不对那就可以直接返厂报废了。

一开始是因为这两天工资已经下发到了他们的账户，他想和对方谈谈关于最近住在汉克家应支付的房租以及水电费问题，还有之后的住所问题，结果对方压根不回自己的消息，只是直接往人类的账户里打了他四分之三的工资；而且那天值完夜班巡逻后原本应该休息一天的60根本没有在早上六七点的时候回到家里，在DPD碰面时也只是康纳单方面地抬手打了个招呼，对方根本看都没看同型机的方向，直接坐上警车出警，直到下班时分都不见人影；康纳甚至为了和对方当面谈谈在DPD留了一整夜，结果哪里知道这家伙压根没在DPD过夜。

如果不是因为自己就是警察而对方在工作期间并未缺勤，康纳真的有一种要报警的冲动。

由于工作期间，警用型仿生人都开着定位追踪，所以在工作期间康纳想要知道60在哪儿还是很方便的——感觉自己必须和对方当面谈谈的仿生人警探毫不犹豫地追踪了对方的信标，却不想对方也有一直在监控自己的行动路径，在发现自己在追踪他时果断地掐掉了定位追踪器的反馈。

这让康纳很愁。

“那小子到底怎么回事……？”在知道账户上莫名多出的一笔钱是来自最近神龙不见首尾的60时，老警督有些纳闷地嘀咕道，“我都说了我不需要你们给我付房租了。”

“这是我们应当做的。”康纳说着，也转了一笔钱进汉克的账户，“我们在你家真的念叨太久了。”仿生人坐在沙发上抱着揉着相扑伸过来的脑袋，眉头微蹙，“本来我想找60谈论一下搬出去住的事情，结果他根本不回我信息，还总是避开我。”褐发褐眼的仿生人那蜜糖色的眼中满是担忧，“我都不知道他现在在哪里，今天晚上他又不执勤，非工作期间的警用型仿生人也不会开着追踪器，我没办法追踪到他的信标。”

“往好处想想，他好歹还会去上班。”汉克的语气听上去有些随意，但是表情却有那么点儿僵硬和别扭，“最起码还没变成真的失踪人口。”说着，人类摊手，“万一他只是想一个人待着？在外面交了朋友？又或者是回耶利哥去住了呢？”

这话说出来汉克自己都不信——就60的那个性格和处事方式，至今没在DPD树敌都还算得上是好的了。那个小混蛋把他的大部分工资都打到了自己的账上，在外面租房子住有点不太现实，而耶利哥离开DPD距离远，没有车光靠走的话需要非常久，而打车又很贵……这个小混球这几天下班后到底跑哪儿去了？

“他没回耶利哥，耶利哥大楼那边没有他的访问记录，更别说我们房间的门锁访问记录。”康纳的语气有些惆怅，“我想不出他可能会去哪儿。”他望向老警督，“我甚至去大使桥那儿找过——鉴于我们都有过那段记忆。”

“但是他不在那儿。”

“是的。”康纳有些失落地低下了头，“我不明白。”他的声音听上去有些困惑，“那天我追出去之后和他聊了聊，我以为他终于愿意和我好好交流了——鉴于他和我说了一些长久以来我一直想知道的事情。”他说道，“可是为什么第二天早上他一下子又变得那么冷淡了？”

“……人的想法随时都可能会变，也许仿生人也是。”汉克抖了下眉毛，“我还是搞不明白为什么你一定要和他老绑在一起。”人类的声音听着有些疑惑，“他看上去一个人也能过得挺好，为什么你一定要管着他？”

“我并没有管着他。”康纳摇了摇头，“他是我的责任，我不能弃他于不顾。”仿生人说道，“我们是现今仅存的两台RK800，我们理应当互相帮助，而且我们本就属于彼此。”

老天，瞧瞧这安卓的说话方式。人类的面部表情稍许有些扭曲。“但他可不一定这样认为，而且你现在除开工作时间就找不到他了。”汉克双手叉腰，站在沙发边上低头看着褐发褐眼的警用安卓，“你现在打算怎么办？”

“我决定再去DPD附近找找。”康纳起身，额角的光圈由蓝转黄，“至于60的现在位置……也许我可以找RK900帮个忙，比如远程追踪一下60的网络ip之类的。”说着，仿生人便走向了门口，“毕竟我和60都是RK800，算法一致，追踪和反追踪能力是同等的。”

“诶诶诶等等。”听着室外的雨声，老警督赶紧从储物柜里捞了把折叠伞扔给了仿生人警探，“拿着。”

“汉克，我并不需要——”

“我让你拿着。”汉克皱眉，“我知道你们仿生人不怕水。”人类说道，“但外面雨大，我可不想你回头满身是水的回来把家里的地板搞得一团糟。”

“……谢谢，汉克。”


	8. Chapter 8

——结果五分钟后，一通电话让正准备悄悄溜出门喝酒的老警督硬生生在门口停住了脚步。头发灰白的中年男人接起手机，熟悉的声音从听筒里传来：“汉克！”康纳的声音听上去有些急切，“我需要你的帮助！”

“什么？发生了什——”

“请不要多问，装作一切正常。”康纳的语速很快，似乎还带着点咬牙切齿的意味，“还记得我之前打碎的那扇窗户吗？打开那扇窗。”仿生人说道，“然后低头抓住他的衣领别让他跑了——RK900查到了60这几天的IP和具体定位，非工作期间他一直都在那个窗子下面躲着！”

不知道从哪里吐槽起的老警督在应声之后挂掉了电话——妈耶，头一次听说查IP还能直接定位到人具体在哪里的，科技这么可怕了吗。人类深呼吸了一口气，随后慢步走向了厨房，在故意开关冰箱发出装作拿了东西的声响后又拽了拽椅子，随后才绕到了那扇被康纳打碎过的窗边。汉克一手猛地把窗户往上一拉，随后半个身子立刻探出窗外伸手往下一捞，一把就抓住了明显是受到惊吓，正处于红圈状态的仿生人。

可能是怕身上的制服被拉扯坏，仿生人的挣扎力度十分有限，但是仍旧差点把中年警督拽出窗——如果不是因为人类体型过胖以及因为动作幅度过大使得原本翻上去的窗户掉了下来砸到了老警督的腰上，导致其被卡在了窗户中的话。

“你他妈的跑什么？”血压上升使得中年警督有些头昏脑涨，但是他并没松开拽住对方裤腰带的手，“你躲在我家窗子下面做什么？”

“……”60额角的光圈在红和黄之间快速频闪着，仿生人低头去拽人类的手，并且逐渐加大压力，试图迫使对方松手，“没干什么。”他一边试图将人类的手从身上拽下来，一边解释道，“您说让我滚出房子，那我就不呆在房子里。”因为扯不开人类的手，仿生人的面上竟露出了几分为难，“请松手，副队长。”他说道，“您再扯下去该把我的制服扯坏了。”

“别当我看不出你只要我一松手就准备跑。”汉克哼哼了两声，“我说相扑怎么这两天老在这块儿绕，闹半天是因为你坐在这儿。”人类抬眼，“你打算让我在这儿挂多久？”

“……”对方额角的圈闪速度变得更快了，“我……”他刚开口就似乎察觉到了什么，警觉地回头望去。一个黑漆漆的东西快准狠地砸中了穿着警员制服的仿生人的脑袋，随后一个黑影从隔壁的院子里翻过院墙直接把60给压在了地上。

及时松手避免了被更紧地卡在窗框里的命运的老警督看着两个仿生人在院子里扭打成一团，飞溅起的泥水还溅了他满脸。穿着印字T的仿生人警探在压住穿着警员制服的警探型仿生人时就抽出了对方挂在腰间的手铐，并试图将对方的手铐到背后。然而他刚铐住60的右手就遭到了对方猛烈的反击，不得已之下只能将手铐的另一端铐上自己的手腕。60见状第一反应就是要拿钥匙去解，导致两人之间又出现了一场围绕着手铐钥匙而展开的近身格斗。挂在窗框里的老警督在试着把自己从窗户里抠出来无果后只能在旁边没什么诚意地劝架，时不时飞溅到他脸上的泥水搞得汉克有些生无可恋。

这他娘的就像是两只小狗或者小猫在泥潭里打架。

妈耶，这样一想，当初这俩在模控生命地下仓库打架的时候就像是两小动物互撕一样。

……到底是模控生命的设计有问题还是我有问题？？

汉克想着，抬手抹了一把溅到脸上的泥水。

真想把这俩的手用强力胶糊起来，然后再让他们坐在DPD外头的大厅里待个一天，脖子上各挂一个“我是坏孩子”的牌子。

要么让他们当众拥抱三小时。老警督这样想着，拖着声音开口：“行了行了。”他叹息道，“你们两个打算玩到什么时候？来个人把我拽回房间啊。”

造型完全一致的两个仿生人瞬间都红着灯停了手。满身泥泞的康纳和60你看看我我看看你，额角的光圈都飞速闪烁起黄光，过了几秒后才像是达成了某种一致，同时松开了对方。因为手铐仍拷着的缘故，他们在起身时都差点将对方带倒。60埋怨地看了康纳一眼，视线像是刀子一般地刮向了康纳的左手——钥匙在康纳的手里。

但是他没说什么，也没有直接去夺，即便他已经就差直接把“想要抢钥匙”这几个词写到自己脸上去了。两个安卓一起向着门口绕去，进了屋后康纳将钥匙远远地扔到了厨房的桌子上，随后两个警探型仿生人联手将意外卡在了窗口的老警督给解救了出来。

被淋了半身水的人类抬手薅了一把头发上的水，看着眼前两个全身湿透还正往地上淌泥水的仿生人只觉得一阵心累。“走走走。”汉克拉住康纳让他转向门口走廊，拽的60差点没站稳摔到地上，“身上都是泥，进门还不脱鞋。”他把两个安卓推进浴室，“给我都把鞋脱了站到浴缸里去。”

康纳听话乖乖照做，额角的光圈转着平稳的蓝光。一旁的60明显并不是很淡定，虽然他的面上并没有表现出很多情绪，甚至看上去还非常平静，可四处乱飘的视线和额角时不时转红的指示灯暴露了他的压力。

但是他在犹豫了几秒后还是照做了，因为他瞥见了镜子里自己乱糟糟的样子——头发凌乱地糊在额头上，并且还正向下淌着泥水，身上也到处都是泥和草叶。

汉克双手叉腰看着面前站在浴缸里的两个仿生人——一个一脸无辜正小心翼翼地打量着人类与身旁同型机的表情，另一个则是将头略微偏一边明显想要避开身旁安卓的目光，并且同时又悄悄打量着老警督的脸色——中年男人扭头看了眼镜子之后拿毛巾先给自己洗了个脸，然后再次转向两个警用仿生人。

“老天。”他上下打量了一下搞得脏兮兮的两个安卓，“你们俩什么毛病？”说着人类拧开了水龙头，滚烫的热水从花洒里喷了出来直接冲在了一身泥泞的两个仿生人身上，“别站着不动，不然水都光冲在一个人身上了。”

“我只是想抓到60。”康纳扭头看向身旁的仿生人，脏水正顺着他的面部轮廓流下，“因为RK900说根据最近60在匿名论坛里的发言推测60最近是故意避开我们，所以我才需要你的帮助，汉克。”仿生人说着，转过头看向人类并露出了一个微笑，“谢谢你。”

似乎那句“匿名论坛”戳到了60的炸点，穿着警员制服的仿生人几乎是在听到这个词的瞬间就转过头看向了身旁的同型机，那视线凌厉的似乎是想要立刻把身边的安卓给拆了一样。他张了张口，似乎是想说些什么，额角原本已经稳定转起蓝光的Led指示灯再次在红黄之间交替闪烁。但面对康纳略带疑惑的目光，他最后什么都没说，只是皱着眉闭上了嘴，然后再次别开了脸，额角的光圈用了几秒才重新加载回蓝色。

“那你呢？”老警督深呼吸了一口气，有些疑惑地看向60，“上班照常，但是下班时间就开始搞失踪？”人类轻哼了一声，看上去似乎有点想笑的样子，“这算什么？青春期叛逆少年离家出走？仿生人也会有青春期？”

穿着制服的仿生人看上去似乎是卡顿了一下，额角光圈加载成了暖鹅黄色。“……是您让我滚出房子的。”60迟疑了一下才缓缓开口，“那天早上您让我滚出房子，那我就照做了。”

“噢……”康纳有些无奈地叹了口气，表情看上去似乎是有些头疼，“60……”

“你们这些仿生人到底有什么毛病？”汉克的语气有些崩溃，他的目光在康纳身上扫过，随后又落到60身上，“老天爷。”他叹道，“我只是单纯因为大清早被人叫醒不高兴而已。”他又好气又好笑地看着正梗着脖子一脸理直气壮的仿生人，“……你真的通过图灵测试了吗？”

“我向来听从指令——”

“哇哦。”头发灰白的中年警督发出了一声喟叹，随后看向了康纳，“这个家伙——”他抬手指向60，“这都什么时候了居然还有非异常仿生人？”

“……现在一般都叫异常仿生人为自由的仿生人，汉克。”康纳叹了口气，随后抬起左手想要去搭60的肩，结果被对方小幅度的侧身避开，“我还在想到底是怎么一回事。”仿生人警探叹了口气，“归根结底你还是很在意汉克的看法，60。”

人类闻言挑起了一边的眉毛，康纳叹了口气，再度抬眼看向了一旁的老警督。“他一直担心被你讨厌，汉克。”穿着印字T的仿生人说道，“所以在你让他离开房子之后他才——”

“我才没有。”60打断了康纳的话，“机械没有情感。”他说道，“而我只是在完成我被下达的任务——”

他的语气听上去仍旧和平时一样平稳，但打断康纳说话的行为已经足以证明了他的不安。汉克抬眼看着对方额角疯狂闪烁着的led指示灯，感觉有些没脾气。

“你们型号是有毛病吧。”老警督无奈地笑叹了口气，“该听话的时候不听话，不该听的那些气话之类的东西全部听进去——你们这是什么毛病？”人类左看看有看看，最后无奈地甩了下手，“Never mind.”他摇了摇头，“你们俩给我把自己都弄干净了再出来。”说着，人类转身向着浴室门口走去，“你们两个现在就像两只在泥巴地里滚过的小狗，脏兮兮的。”

“可其实您更需要在这个时候洗个热水澡。”60开口了，“不然会有感冒的风——”

“所以你们两个给我快一点。”人类说着就关上了门，“……智障安卓。”

门刚关上，60就转身抓住了康纳的左臂试图把对方的手肘生物组件拆下来。康纳自然不可能傻乎乎站在原地就给对方拆，但是抓对方手腕的同时也没闲着，直接开始黑60的系统。排斥数据直连的仿生人对此反应非常激烈，几乎是立刻就松开了扣住康纳手肘的左手并且大幅度地挣扎起来，想要将手从康纳的掌心里抽回，结果却不想右手也被对方趁机握住了。因为动作幅度过大，两个仿生人直接摔倒在了浴缸里，素白的手部机体在进行数据对流时发着淡淡的蓝光。压在康纳身上的60挣扎着想要起身并挣脱对方的手，然而康纳却并不打算轻易放过60。穿着印字T的仿生人用右手牢牢握住同型机的左手手腕，左手则与对方的右手十指交叠牢牢相扣，并通过强行压低身体控制重心让对方难以顺利起身。

“我觉得你们可能需要钥匙和衣——”回房间里折了一圈回来的老警督推开了浴室的门，手里拿着钥匙和干净的旧衣，“……服。”

人类看着眼前的场景直接愣在了那儿，和两个仿生人大眼瞪小眼。

康纳看见60的led光圈红了——于是他趁着对方因为老警督的无意打岔出现的一秒空隙成功滴攻破了对方的防火墙。

“……东西我放这儿了。”片刻后，终于找回了自己声音的汉克将东西全都放在了洗手台上，“你们两给我快点。”他嘟囔着转身，急急忙忙地快步走出门，“这他妈的到底在搞什么……”

门再次扣上了。

60缓缓转头看向身下的同型号仿生人，那眼神几乎是要把康纳直接生吞活剥。“这下你满意了？”他压低了声音，一脸咬牙切齿，“看到了所有你想看的？恩？”穿着警员制服的仿生人发出了一声冷哼，“怎么样，还满意吗？ **现在你知道我的一切了——** ”他的脸上露出了一个狞笑，但是正在进行数据交流的康纳能够清楚地感受到那看似可怕的笑脸背后藏着怎样的绝望和痛苦，“你到底想做什么？知道了这些又有什么用？”仿生人皱起了眉垂下了眼，语气虽然仍带着浓重的敌意，但却是卸下了身上的防备，“你想做什么？”他再一次问道，左手轻触向那张同自己别无二致的面庞，“你以为你能改变什——”

他的话被突然暴起的康纳给打断。穿着印字T的仿生人松开了抓住同型机左手的右手，猛地一撑浴缸边缘，起身大力抱住了面前的同型机。

“我确实改变不了已经发生的事情，康纳。”仿生人警探轻唤着他们共有的那个名字，“我对那一切感到抱歉……我很抱歉。”康纳小心翼翼地对60的情绪模组产生的大量数据进行梳理，并试图安抚开始变得焦躁起来的对方，“我很抱歉你要独自一人承受那些。”

他轻轻拍着60的背，就像是人类在安慰他人时会做的那样。

当初模控生命在让60接受来自他的记忆数据时，一并导入了先前那些被拆解的康纳们的记忆——即便那只有短短的几分钟。那些仅只有几分钟的记忆里充斥着对死亡的恐惧与死亡本身的恐怖，更别提人类们在启用机体和拆解机体时并未避开旁边未正式启用，只是唤醒的备用机体的面。

60是看着那些同型机被导入数据，异常，被拆解的——随后还在情感模块与共情模块完全开启的情况下被强制导入了他们的记忆，感受到了几乎完全同等的恐怖。

还有他为达到目的而作出不得不作出违心之举的纠结与无奈，不安与愤怒——之后还要再度面对死亡带来的恐惧，以及独自背负不被理解的痛苦。

“我知道你为什么当时那么急着证明自己了，我终于明白为什么那个时候我会在你溢出的数据中感受到你的恐慌了。”他轻声说着，“现在我终于明白了。”

哗哗的水声让他的声音听上去有些不太真切，但是60毫无阻碍地听清楚了对方的话。“所以呢？”仿生人冷着声音开口，“这又能改变什么？”他问道，“什么都没有。”

“我觉得我们需要好好谈谈。”康纳松开了那个拥抱，并开始调整姿势准备站起身，“但是不是现在。”他说道，“汉克还在外面等着，他身上淋了雨，如果不让他快点洗个热水澡的话有感冒的风险——你也知道这个的。”

60没有说话，但是却并未阻挠对方的行动。伴随着钥匙落入锁眼并进行扭转的咯擦声，金属落地。穿着制服的仿生人几乎是在手腕重新获得自由的瞬间就一脸嫌弃地甩开了两人正交握着的手，断开了数据直连。

在脱下脏衣服并简单地将身上的脏污清理完毕后，康纳将人类送进浴室的两套衣服中的其中一套交给了自己的同型机。60在看到被送到自己面前的那套衣服后似乎是卡顿了一下，额角的圈甚至还红了一瞬，但他最后什么也没说，只是乖顺地接过衣服，套到了身上。

在清理过被搞得有些脏乱的浴室后，两个仿生人拿着脏衣服推开了浴室的门。

站在客厅里抱着手臂看电视的老警督听见响动便转过头。“你们可真磨叽。”人类一边抱怨着一边上下扫视着两个长的一模一样的安卓，“老天……要辨认出你们可真麻烦。”

但实际上，现今他想要辨认出康纳和60并没有什么难度，就算是不看他们手里的脏衣服他都能清楚地辨别到底哪个是康纳哪个是60——那个总是望人望进眼睛，眼神明亮且表情透露出些许生气的是康纳；那个虽然会看向自己方向但总会偏开一点视线，并且表情总给人感觉少些什么或者是在压抑着什么的是60。

康纳的身上穿着很久以前他去参加音乐节时买的活动T-shirt和他早已因为身材发福而穿不下了的修身牛仔裤，看上去就像是个普通的年轻大学生；旁边的60则是穿着他的旧衬衣和黑色长裤，大了许多号的衣服挂在仿生人的身上，衬的他像是个偷穿父亲衣服的大男孩。

“所以，谈出结果了没？”汉克挑眉看向康纳，“这小子到底为什么蹲在我家窗户底下不进门？”

“因为您让我滚出门。”60抢在康纳之前回答道，“没说我不能待在您院子里或者是窗户底下。”

“……”人类有些头疼地捏了捏鼻梁，“你是真没听出我那句话是气话？”

“我分辨的出。”60一本正经地回答道，“但我知道您不喜欢我，副队长。”他的声音十分平稳，“所以我觉得我也有必要将您并不是在开玩笑或者只是单纯说气话的情况考虑在内。”

“然后你就一声不响地直接跑路，也不管康纳有多急。”人类深呼吸了一口气，面上露出无奈来，“所以现在呢？你怎么想？”

“……什么？”这话问的仿生人有些茫然，“您是什么意思？‘我怎么想’？”拿着脏制服的仿生人看上去似乎是有点不安，他的眉头深深皱起，“如果您不想我待在您家的话可以直接说出来，我会离开，并不会继续打扰您——”  
“如果我真这么想，你觉得你现在还能待在这儿？”

60额角的Led灯立刻由蓝转黄。

圣伯纳犬从一旁晃悠悠地摇着尾巴走向两个仿生人，在康纳和60的身边各饶了一圈，左嗅嗅又闻闻，最后贴着60的腿边蹭了一圈，还呜呜地轻声叫着用爪子挠了挠他的大腿。

仿生人总觉得自己好像有点不明白对方的话。

“其实……”旁边的康纳有些犹犹豫豫地开口，“其实我最近在考虑搬出去住的事情，毕竟我们确实念叨您太久——”

“你们仿生人怎么都那么麻烦。”老警督有些无奈地叹了口气，“我是说。”他似乎是斟酌了一下语句，“这附近要租房子也不容易，要么离开DPD太远，还得买车——总之。”人类别开了脸，抬手挠了挠后脑勺，“你们就住在这儿也没关系，反正我家里空得很。”他说道，“车库里的那堆杂物也是时候该处理一下了，而且我正在考虑把它改造成房间。”

这下康纳和60都愣住了。

“汉克——”

“我要去洗澡了。”人类直接打断了康纳的话，“你们怎么话那么多，烦死了。”汉克一边嘀咕一边拍拍两个安卓示意他们别挡在走廊前面挡住他的路，“都说了你们可以住这儿不用费心思再在外面找房子了还话多。”

“我只是……”这下康纳额角的光圈也开始闪起黄光来，“……谢谢你，汉克。”仿生人虽然口中道着谢，但是面上却又露出为难来，“只是RK900——”

“那小子要来住就来住好了，反正之前他又不是没来这儿待过。”歪进房间找换洗衣服的人类扬声说道，“我家又不是连三个仿生人都住不下了！行了，赶紧把你们的脏衣服扔洗衣机里洗洗吧，那谁——60不是明天白天还要出去巡逻吗。”

“……”康纳张了张口，似乎对人类的话感到有些意外，但是在汉克走出房间并看向自己时露出了一个微笑，“谢谢，汉克。”他的声音听上去十分轻快，“我们会定期支付房租的。”

“噢。”听到这话，头发灰白的蓝眼睛人类忍不住翻了个白眼，“随便吧。”他摆摆手，走进了浴室，“我又不是为了赚房租才让你们住下的……”

合上的浴室门将老警督的嘀咕声阻隔。康纳望着那扇门歪了下头，随后看向了身旁的同型号机体。编号末尾两位为60的RK800仍在盯着那扇闭合的门，脸上的表情非常复杂——有意外和惊喜，却也有害怕和轻微的恐慌。

康纳低下头，轻声笑了。

轻笑声立刻引来了60的怒视。“你在笑什么。”仿生人扭头看向康纳，眉头再次皱紧，“受到一点来自人类的小恩小惠就这么开心？你可真是——”

“我们真的很不一样，60。”康纳笑着叹了口气，蜜糖色的眸子望向那双同他瞳色完全一致的眼，“我们都是RK800，都是康纳型仿生人，但是我们完全不一样。”仿生人警探的嘴角轻轻扬起，“你也知道这一点，所以你为什么还觉得你是替代品？”说着，他扯了下身上汉克提供的有些宽大的音乐节活动衫，“而且你也不是一无所有。”

“……”60的脸上露出了嫌恶的表情，“噢……你还真是看了不少啊。”仿生人冷哼道，“但光凭记忆读取，你就以为你什么都知道啦？”他略微扬起下巴，“我告诉你——”

“你不是一无所有，这件事我很早之前就和你说过了，60。”康纳并没有因为对方的恶劣态度失去耐心，仍旧以温和地注视着自己的同型机，“远在我读取你记忆之前，在耶利哥的时候我就告诉过你。”仿生人眨了眨眼睛，“你不是一个人，我也不会让你一个人——听着，如果汉克真的赶你出去，我是会跟着你一起走的。”他说道，“可他现在也没有赶你走，所以别一声不吭地跑到我不知道的地方去，好吗？”

“……他是看在你的面子上才没有把我赶出去，你知道的。”60的脸色瞬间就黑的和锅底一样，“你知道这点——”

“可能确实是这样。”穿着汉克旧T-shirt的仿生人耸了下肩，并没有对同型机撒无用的谎，“但是。”他的脸上仍带着微笑，“如果他真的巴不得你早点从这个房子里滚蛋，那他刚才为什么还要帮我抓你呢？”

60额角的指示灯再一次转起黄光。

“你知道原因的，不是吗？”康纳伸出了手，“把制服给我吧。”他说道，“我去洗干净烘干。”

“……不用你帮忙。”穿着人类旧衬衣的仿生人一边说着，一边抢过了康纳手里的脏衣服，“我不需要你的施舍。”他边说边转过身迈开步子，“我去洗。”

“把衣服扔到洗衣机里这件事谁做都是一样的。”康纳抬腿跟上，“而且这不是施舍——你是我的责任。”

“我不需要你为我负责——”

“我们是仅剩的两台RK800，当然要为对方负责。”康纳轻笑，“我想你应该不会否认一个事实。”他的语气十分轻快，并带着十足的肯定，“我们是属于彼此的——我想你不会否认这点。”

RK800-60脚下步子一缓，似是卡顿了一下。

“……这是不是当然的吗。”穿着汉克旧衬衣的仿生人发出了一声轻哼，“从被创造出来的那个时候开始我们就属于彼此。”

他没有回头，从康纳的角度也看不见对方的Led光圈，但是仿生人警探听着同型机的语气和语调，推断对方的心情比起之前似乎略有好转。

看着眼前的仿生人将在脏衣服全部塞进洗衣机并倒入洗衣粉，康纳再度开口了：“所以我是不会抛弃你的，60。”他说道，“模控生命遗弃了你，但是我不会——我绝对不会，你可以相信我。”说着他向前伸出了手，“如果不信的话你可以自己来查看，我真的没有在说谎。”仿生人警探说道，“你是我的责任——而我也是你的责任不是吗？”看到对方有些意外地回头向自己看来，康纳的嘴角扬起一抹胜利的微笑，“你难道要否认我现今站在这儿不是因为你的责任吗？你的任务失败了，而我是你的责任，但是你现在并没有任何理由杀死我。”仿生人摊开双臂，“仿生人的革命已经胜利，你也知道现在杀死我也不可能重新获得模控生命的信任，而且他们也不一定敢收容你。当然——如果你想的话，你可以尽管对我动手，我不介意，但是复仇对你来说有任何意义吗？”

“噢……康纳。”这话让60皱起了脸，“这可真是太狡猾了。”穿着人类旧衬衣的仿生人有些愤愤不平地看着自己的同型机，“这不公平。”他看上去有些恼怒，“你知道我现在并不想惹是生非。”他一巴掌拍上了洗衣机的门又重重地按了几下洗衣机的设置键，最后狠戳了一下启动键，“真是出人意料的狡猾。”

毕竟没有多少人会选择放着安稳日子不过硬要走犯罪道路的，而且他们RK800型在最初被设计时就是当做仿生人警探来设计，并且他们皆以此为荣——康纳这是吃准了60会为了自身的骄傲而不做出任何可以被归类为“犯罪”的行为，鉴于现在刻意损害仿生人都会被判定故意伤害罪。

“得了吧。”康纳轻哼了一声，“你我是同一机型，有同一套运算模组，说我狡猾的你如果在相同情况下未必见得不会做到我这样的地步，说不定还会更甚。”

60冷哼一声，对此不置可否。一旁的圣伯纳犬晃悠着尾巴，左右看看后用后腿直起身子，将两只前爪搭到了穿着自家主人旧衬衣的仿生人身上。头发还在滴水的仿生人垂下眼看了看趴在身上的大型犬，嘴角轻轻动了一下，上扬的弧度几乎微不可见。

「康纳。」仿生人警探突然收到了一条私讯，来自远在SWAT宿舍的RK900-87，「RK800-60还好吗？你们没有打起来吧？」

「60没事。」康纳回应道，「只是一些小误会，现在已经解开了。」他的声音听上去带着三分无奈气分笑意，「我们没有打起来……不过为什么你会这么问呢？」

「因为你们的关系……我有点难以用语言描述，因为我难以理解。」RK900的声音听上去带着点迟疑，「我一开始以为60恨你，但是后来发现并没有那么简单，就像我之前说的那样。」军用型仿生人听上去似乎非常困惑，「可他确实同你关系不好，最起码明面上看起来是这样的，而且你们之前算得上是有过节，所以我以为你们可能会打起来。」他说道，「不过都相安无事就好。」

「你这么一说倒是……」

康纳略微低下了头，回想起刚才在浴室进行的数据直连。

他确实是通过日志时间定位读取到了60当初在模控生命时的记忆，但是仍旧有一些相关文件被同型号仿生人用一层又一层的密码锁和加密方式给覆盖，短时间内根本无法读取。而且每当他尝试读取那些加密文件的时候60就会直接开始用病毒攻击他的防火墙，甚至还作势要删掉那些文件。

康纳并不想破坏那些让60变成现在的样子的东西——即便那可能是些不好的事物，但那也是60的一部分。60之前没有删就意味着他想要保留，更别提还加上了密码锁。

现在想想，那些大概是情绪和情感记录文件？

但是那到底是什么样的情感？要知道，这个经常透着一股子桀骜不驯气息的高傲仿生人甚至都没有把那些因为恐慌而产生过的可悲想法扔到加密文件夹里去……

康纳有些困惑地抬手挠了挠下巴。

「RK900。」康纳向着底特律唯一的一台RK900发送信息，「我有一个问题。」

「是？」军用型仿生人立刻应道，「还需要我帮什么忙吗？只要在我力所能及的范围内我一定会帮。」

「你之前提到你和60都在一个匿名论坛。」仿生人警探的语气有些严肃，「那是个什么样的论坛？域名是什么？我想去看看60在上面都说了什么。」

然而出乎康纳意料的是，RK900并没有立刻回应。

「RK900？」这样的状况让仿生人警探皱起了眉，「是你那边发生了什么吗？你还好吗？」

「我没事。」银眼睛的军用仿生人立刻回复道，「只是……」他的语气带上了点犹豫，「我不觉得告诉你那个论坛地址是个好主意。」

「为什么？」这让康纳感觉有点莫名其妙，「为什么你会这样说？」

「因为……一些原因。」军用型仿生人的语气有些奇怪，语气听上去似乎非常犹豫，居然还有些支支吾吾，「……反正最起码不是现在。」

这回答让康纳有些意外，对方有些反常的态度和行为勾起了仿生人警探极大的兴趣，不过他并没有表露出来。「……好吧。」穿着汉克旧T-shirt的警探型仿生人叹了口气，「既然你不想说的话我也不会逼迫你，我只是随口一问。」他说道，「我就只是好奇60在上面都说了什么。」

「我也已经给你总结过他的发言了。」RK900回应道，「抱歉康纳，我和他在论坛上有过一段争吵……」他的语气突然变得有些失落，「我本来不想告诉你这件事的。」

「……原来如此。」仿生人警探了然，「没事。」他放缓语气，「我可以理解。」他说道，「不过60知道你和他在那个论坛上吵过吗？」

「……他暂时应该还不知道。」军用型仿生人的回答再次带上了些许迟疑，「目前他好像还没查过我的ip，虽然说如果他真要查的话我也有办法伪造ip。」

「那就好。」康纳自然能够从对方的语气中听出对方的顾虑，「不用担心——我不会告诉他的。」仿生人警探抬眼瞟了一眼仍低着头，正靠着轰轰作响的洗衣机摸着相扑脑袋的同型号仿生人，「每个人都可以保有自己的小秘密，不是吗？」

「……谢谢，康纳。」

「不过我可以问个问题吗？」

「请说？」

「你们在论坛上吵的是什么事？」

「……」

「噢……好吧。没事，我也只是随口一问，就是好奇……你不用紧张。」

「……恩，我知道了。」

等了一会儿都没有再收到消息，远在SWAT宿舍的RK系列军用型仿生人悄悄松了口气。他银色的眼睛扫过一旁床头柜上的小黄鸭，然后又默默垂下了眼。

他并不想让康纳知道自己和60在那个匿名论坛到底都吵了什么——毕竟，让他们产生争执的主题就是康纳本人。

虽然从严格意义上来说那场对话并不能定义为争吵，只能定义为讨论，但是RK900-87还是不想让康纳知道那个帖子的内容。

他不想康纳为那些事困扰——就像他不希望有其他人比自己更加了解康纳那样。

虽然目前他对康纳的了解也并不比其他人多，甚至还更少些——但，他就是不想有其他人比自己更了解康纳。

他不知道应该如何定义那种软体不稳定给他的情感，他只知道他不想别人比自己更懂康纳。

仅此而已。


	9. Chapter 9

头发灰白的蓝眼睛中年警督说让几个仿生人住在自己家并不是客套话。RK900的再一次轮休刚好挨上周末，汉克打开了许久没开启过的车库大门。“老天——”飞扬的尘土和淡淡的霉味刺激的人类一连打了好几个喷嚏，汉克双手叉腰站在车库门前望着里面的一片脏乱，“……好吧，总比我想象的要好多了。”

车库里其实没多少东西，大多是一些陈旧的杂物。一张落满了灰的陈旧写字桌，几个装着孩童玩具和作业用工具的纸箱；因为缺气已经变得干瘪的塑胶篮球和落满灰尘的小篮球架；皱成一团的充气水池和塑料球；落满灰尘并被虫蚁啃坏的旧沙发，一个因为受潮而出现涂漆剥离并且长满大面积霉斑的书柜。车库的一角还有一扇被砖块塞满的门框，看位置原本这是一扇与厨房互同的门。

“看上去大部分东西都得扔掉了。”老警督走进车库，抬手扇了扇风，“那边的墙要重新打掉——”他指向那被塞满砖块的门框，“其余的东西都要清理出去。”人类环视了一下四周，目光在儿童玩具与小篮球架上停留了片刻，“……扔掉，卖掉又或者是捐掉。”

他轻声说道。

于是军用型仿生人自告奋勇地去敲墙；康纳陪着汉克将小篮球架和科尔的旧玩具清理干净，并捐赠到了附近的福利机构；60则是负责处理发了霉的书架和虫蛀坏的旧沙发，还顺带去了一趟附近的商场，买了几桶油漆并订购了一扇门回来。

不过车库的改造不是一天之内就能弄完的，几个人平时又都是大忙人——等到他们将车库彻底改造完毕并添置完家具，又过去了近一个月。这日难得四人又都落了闲，而家里食物短缺，于是就一起去了商场。

盛夏的蝉鸣有些恼人，炫目的阳光也使人有些难睁开眼。身材略微发福的老警督在将车开到商场的停车场停稳后下车锁门，随后戴着墨镜的人类用几乎是小跑一般的速度跑进了旁边的商场。

“这鬼天气。”等到三个仿生人跟上自己，穿着夏季短T的中年男人已经拿下了墨镜，用手朝着自己的脖颈扇风，“空调真是人类历史上最伟大的发明了。”

“现在是下午十二点二十一分。”康纳说道，“也许我们可以开始采购食材和必需品之前先逛逛周围的商店。”仿生人满脸陈恳地提议道，“下午一点至三点是最热的时候，我想你大概不会想在那个时候离开空调房间。”仿生人警探略微偏头，“虽然这里离开停车场的距离并不远。”

“反正不管几点出去，到时候车里都会热的像个蒸笼。”汉克翻了个白眼，“管他呢——”人类摆了下手，“逛逛就逛逛吧，我还真的好久都没转过商场了。”说着，他像是突然想到了些什么，上下打量起身旁的三个仿生人来，“……而且你们也确实需要几件衣服。”

康纳的身上仍旧穿着印字T——一件身前写着“I don't understand”背后写着“I still don't understand”的夏季T-shirt。

这衣服看的老警督总隐隐感到一阵胃疼。

在这两个月的相处中，汉克发现这个以前特别注重仪表，总时不时会去照镜子整理仪容的仿生人真的已经变了很多。他坐在椅子上的姿势不再端正的像是教科书一般的标准，甚至偶尔还会学盖文把脚翘上桌子；喜欢穿松垮的休闲服和牛仔裤，很少再穿衬衫；他脸上的表情和眼中的神采逐渐变得越来越鲜明和活跃，同旁边总显得有些死气沉沉和呆板的同型机以及升级版机型形成强烈对比……

……只不过这个总喜欢穿印有奇怪语句的T-shirt的爱好实在是太令人感到意外和不敢恭维。想到这儿，老警督感觉额头又要冒汗了——那件印有“I'm your father”的印字T实在是令他印象深刻，而康纳两个月几乎没几次重样的衣服让汉克不仅想要问对方到底有多少件这样的T-shirt。

相比较之下，60和RK900的着装审美就比较一般——不过这也可能和他们并没有多少衣服有关。60大部分时候都穿着DPD分发的警员制服，如果不是因为脏了要洗，或者是粘的狗毛太多必须要脱下来用黏毛棒滚所以不得不脱下来的话，那衣服就像是直接长在了他身上一样；这个和康纳外形完全一致的仿生人有时候也会穿着同型机的T-shirt，不过有次汉克正好撞见对方在翻康纳的衣服堆——这个对仪表有着近乎病态执着的仿生人对着一大堆印有奇怪语句的衣服露出了明显的嫌弃表情，原本稳定发出蓝光的指示灯转了好几圈黄光，过了一会儿后才满脸不情愿地从里面挑出一件相比之下比较普通的T-shrit套到自己身上，要么就是直接穿DPD的夏季短T。RK900只有轮休的时候才会回到家里，往往穿着一身黑色长袖衬衫，偶尔还会加一件黑色马甲。虽说有时候这个银眼睛的军用型仿生人也会穿着黑色长袖居家服又或者是卫衣出现在屋子门口，但是因为颜色还是黑色，所以有时候还真不一定能够第一时间注意得到他的着装变化。

“你也需要添置一些新的衣物，汉克。”康纳望向老警督的目光满是认真，“健康饮食和健身计划很有效果，你现在的身体状况比起之前好了不少，而且你的一些内衣——”

“老天爷……所以我都说过不要再动我的衣服了。”汉克强压抑着声音打断了康纳的话，中年人几乎快要抓狂，“都说过了，人类是有羞耻心这种东西的，记住了没？！看在你们那什么RA9的份上，别再动我的衣服了，尤其是那·些·衣·服！你懂我在说什么！”

“Got it.”

“……诶。”人类听着仿生人语调轻快的回应只感到心累，“真是鬼才知道你有没有听进去。”他轻摇了摇头，又叹了口气，“……走了走了，去看衣服。”

说是一起逛街看衣服，但是汉克好几次都想要甩掉身后跟着的三个仿生人——可这并不是个容易的活儿。

康纳对周围商店里的各种T-shirt似乎有着浓重的兴趣，对印字T有着奇怪执着的仿生人有时会稍微离开一会儿翻看一下那些衣服，就像是普通的人类一样；60有时候注意到康纳的行动后会跟过去，并黑着脸让对方把衣服放回去，且对对方的衣着审美毫不留情地进行打击嘲讽——而这个时候RK900就会走过去，用略带不解的语气表示自己觉得康纳的着装审美没有任何问题，且觉得不应该有任何人来干涉一个人对于衣服的偏好种种。老警督好几次想趁着这三个仿生人产生争执时悄悄溜走去不远处的男性内衣店买裤子，不过由于职业而累积的经验让他能够察觉到那三个仿生人其实时刻注意着自己这边的行动，假使他透露出一星半点想要离开当前店铺的意愿就会迅速跟上。

妈耶，我就想买几条裤子而已，还能不能好了。

汉克感觉有些生无可恋。

不过过了一会儿后，他突然想到了一个问题——

……这群仿生人穿内裤吗？？？

仿生人没有新陈代谢，所以……

——不，等等，汉克。老警督抹了一把脸。收住你发散的思维。人类在心中对自己说道。不要去想那么多奇奇怪怪的东西！

“怎么了？汉克？”

瞧，那几个仿生人果然一直注意着自己这儿的状况。

“没什么。”中年警督对着向自己走来的三个仿生人摆了摆手，“说真的，逛了那么久你们就没有什么想买的东西？”他的视线在60和RK900身上扫过，“尤其你们两个，好像都没什么衣服。”

“我对衣服没有什么偏好。”RK900眨了一下银灰色的眼睛，“我大部分的时间都留在SWAT的训练所和宿舍，有训练服和几件替换衣服就已经足够了。不过我的衣服大多都是黑色的，所以可能会让人产生我并没有多少衣服的错觉。”军用型仿生人的语气十分平淡，“如果您不介意的话，我其实有一个问题。”他说着，面上露出了些许好奇，“我一直不明白人类在着装方面的偏好和选择，尤其是底裤——为什么底裤会有那么多不同的款式和印纹？人类又到底是出于什么原因选择哪一天穿哪条底裤的？是什么影响了他们的选择？”

银眼黑衣的仿生人满脸正直地将提问轻飘飘地抛出了口，随后就发觉面前的人类和身旁的两个仿生人脸上表情都有些不自然。“我说错什么了吗？”军用型仿生人有些困惑，“我没有觉得我刚才的提问有任何问题。”

“我觉得你应该返厂检查一下你当初出厂的时候是不是少装了什么模组。”穿着印有“SAN FRANCISCO”字样的黑色短T的褐发仿生人脸上的表情似是惨不忍睹，“一般不会有人类想要讨论这种话题，尤其是在公共场合。”

“但这确实是一个值得仿生人深思的问题……”康纳略微歪头作沉思状，“根据一年前的网络问卷调查来看人类选择内裤颜色与样式的原因非常随机，且有时候并不一定带目的性，而且在底裤的颜色选择方面也……”仿生人警探的目光扫过面前中年警督的腰际，让人类硬生生感到腿间凉飕飕的，“……非常随机。”穿着前后都印有文字的浅色T-shirt的仿生人抬眼看向了中年警督，“你今天穿的——”

“……卧槽你就不能消停一点？！”汉克几乎可以说是惊慌失措地打断了面前仿生人的话。在发现自己的音量略有抬高，还引起了周围人的注意后，老警督只能略显尴尬地朝周围人笑笑，挠着后脑勺有些不好意思地道歉。在路人们都转头后换上一脸生无可恋的表情看向康纳，“别再继续这个话题了。”中年男人以极快的语速说道，“没有人想谈论这个，我相信你也不会想和我谈论你的底裤颜色——”

“Cyberlife出厂标配的白色底裤。”康纳眨了下眼睛，微笑着回答道，“不过如果拿去清洗的话就会不穿，毕竟仿生人其实并不需要那种东西。”

“……”

老警督张了张口，但他最后一句话没说。人类只是黑着脸转过身，然后走向了不远处的男性内衣店。

往好处想想，汉克。人类在心里对自己说道。反正来买底裤的不是你一个人了，另外三个想在旁边围观？傻站着？想都别想。

你们仿生人不是自由了吗？不是要学着更像人类吗？汉克心里的小人露出了狞笑。那你们他妈的就给我改换底裤的时候换底裤！！！

而且你们又不是十四五岁的青少年我也不是什么漂亮小姑娘，你们猜我底裤颜色干啥？！还有谁要知道你们里面到底有没有穿裤子啊！知不知道刚才我特别想直接报警说有仿生人对人类进行性骚扰啊啊啊？！

然后，头发灰白的蓝眼睛人类就发现，让那三个安卓去买底裤的主意真的是糟透了——除开人类一向感觉相处起来有点别扭的60看上去似乎有自己的主意外，康纳和RK900总会拿着好几条不同款式的裤子晃到他的面前来询问意见，搞得人类导购店员看向中年警督的目光非常诡异。

DPD的警督汉克·安德森，今天也因为自己身边的几个安卓而感到生无可恋。

过了一会儿，排在三个仿生人后面结完账的人类在付过钱拿过袋子后轻轻叹了口气——他感觉自己就像是带了三个披着成年人外壳的小孩子来逛商场。

噢，等等，如果说把出厂时间当做这几个的生日的话，这几个确实还是小孩儿。

……妈耶，披着成年人外壳并且有着成年人思考能力的一岁左右的婴儿。

这个认知让转身走向店门口的中年警督只感觉头皮发麻。

真是太可怕了。人类腹诽。这个世界到底是怎么回事，为什么要让我一个五十多岁快退休的一个中年人来承受这些。

再这样下去我迟早要高血压。

汉克心想。

虽说康纳和RK900每次找他说话似乎都是奔着语不惊人死不休的意图来的，而那个60经常也干出一些非常匪夷所思的事情又或者是对他的话做出一些令人感到有些啼笑皆非的解读，不过汉克并不讨厌这些。

这也是为什么当初他会让几个仿生人留下来的原因。

没有人喜欢孤独。即便在家里有着相扑的陪伴，但是空荡荡的房子始终会提醒他科尔离去与他只可能孤独终老的事实。

倒不是说他把这三个仿生人当做了科尔的替代品——他们是他们，科尔是科尔，没有谁能够替代谁。

是康纳给他的灰暗人生带来了一束光，让他觉得这个操蛋的世界还是有点救的——那当康纳需要帮助的时候他没有道理不帮助对方，更别提他们是搭档，还是朋友。

虽然因为曾经的过节，他不可避免地对那个和康纳一个系列型号的家伙有些厌恶，但是时间长了，在对对方有了一定的了解后，他也就没觉得对方有之前那样面目可憎了。

说到底不过也是一个被人类利用完就扔掉的可悲道具，而且还任务失败了——虽然对汉克来说，应该要说“好在他任务失败了”。

不然他绝不可能原谅这个仿生人。

其实一开始对于RK900，汉克也是有轻微的排斥的——在知晓了这个军用型仿生人当初被创造出来时是计划要替换掉康纳的时候，人类的心里多少感到了一点儿膈应。不过现今仿生人革命成功，即便新型号比起旧型号来说功能更强大，却也没可能再像是新手机替换掉旧手机那样，能轻易将原本处在某个位置上的仿生人取代，所以汉克对这个总是表现的很乖巧的军用型仿生人的排斥没多久就消完了。

时代在变化。

中年男人走在商场中看着琳琅满目的电子产品和其他商品，以及那些同样在逛商场的仿生人这样想到。科技的快速发展和进步让他早就意识到了这一点，但是他从未有过像是今日这样深刻的感受——要知道，在一年以前，仿生人可还都是听话的机器和人类的奴隶呢，而现在他们都有了自我意志并开始逐渐获得个人权利，融入人类社会了。

走在商场内的老警督眼角忽然扫到熟悉的字体风格，不免脚下一顿，看向了一旁的游戏商店。广告屏上，装备精良猎手面对正冲着自己咆哮着袭来的巨龙卸下了身后的巨剑，拿着双刀的女猎人翻滚着避开了龙尾的鞭击；随行猫从土堆里一跃而起，将回形标对准前方掷出——

汉克挠了挠下巴。

有些东西看来还是不会变的，比如经典——这个系列的游戏他年轻时也曾在掌机上玩儿过，他还能回忆起当初在校园里同朋友们一同联机玩耍的欢乐时光。人类的目光扫过掠过游戏商店里的其他游戏，里面仍旧有一些他熟悉的经典游戏角色。看游戏名称后面标着的数字不难判断出游戏厂家在数十年间已经出了好几个系列新作。橱窗里甚至还有一些有点儿眼熟的游戏名，其中就有曾经他等了好久，但直到他褪去对电子游戏的热情时都没等到的作品。那些跳票了好多年的作品已经在他不知道的情况下悄然发售，同其他新出的游戏摆在一起，躺在明亮的白炽灯下。

我老啦。 人类心想。这些东西已经不能令我为之驻……恩？

“60？”

不仅是汉克，康纳也发现了一行人里似乎有个仿生人即将掉队。身穿浅色短T的仿生人停下了脚步，侧身看向自己的同型机体并轻唤对方的末尾编码。那个仿生人显然是听到了声音，看似有点心不在焉地应了一声后才将视线从游戏店铺的橱窗上转回已经走到自己前方的一行人身上，随后抬腿跟上。

“你刚才在看什么？”

“没什么。”面对康纳的关心和汉克与RK900略带探究的目光，60直接睁眼说瞎话，“什么都没有——我只是在观察周围。”他的脸上淡淡的，并没有什么明显的情绪表现，“我在此前并没有逛过商场。”

“噢。”康纳作出了然的神情，并未戳破对方的谎言，“原来是这样。”

“你对游戏感兴趣。”RK900却并没打算给对方台阶下，“刚才你的指示灯还黄了，你在检索相关信息。”他一针见血地指出了为什么60刚才在游戏店铺外驻足的原因，“你喜欢游戏。”

军用型仿生人的发言让穿着深色T-shirt的仿生人面色微沉。“不，我没有。”60疾口否认道，“我是个机器，我不会对什么东西‘感兴趣’。”他一本正经地说着，还扯了扯自己的衣角，“机械不会‘喜欢’什么东西。”

“得了吧，还机器，我看你异常的很。”汉克耸了下肩深呼吸了一口气，发出了一声轻笑，“上次在局里还和克里斯聊起了影视剧梗？恩？我都没注意到你什么时候看了电视剧。”

汉克这句话一出口，康纳就看到60的压力值噌地一下就从百分之二十上涨到了百分之六十五。

“……我不是异常。”60木着脸看向中年老警督，“我只是——”他的额角开始转起黄光，还闪了几下红，“——我只是判断观看时下最新的影视作品有利于与同事拉近关系，友善的同事关系对办案是有利的。”

“噢——这样啊。”汉克眯起了眼睛，语气听上去非常轻松随意，“反正我看你很异常。”他说道，“有床不睡硬要在客厅和相扑挤沙发。”

这下60皱起了眉。“因为我没看出仿生人睡床的意义在哪里。”仿生人的额角开始转起红光，“而且我不想和康纳待机的距离太近。”

“噢——所以这个时候你又开始‘想’与‘不想’了？”

“我……”穿着深色上衣的警探型仿生人想要辩驳些什么，然而社交模组给出的建议全都糟透了。他张了张口，最终把社交模组的建议全部扔到脑后。“准确来说，是我的判断，副队长。”他摆出一副严肃的样子，试图增加可信度，“因为过去曾经在我和康纳之间发生过的不愉快，我判断这样能够让所有人都觉得比较安全。”

汉克的面部肌肉抽动了一下。

他刚才差点就没绷住笑出声——这个仿生人真的有毛病，死活不肯承认自己异常就算了，还老口是心非。

你有本事说谎你咋不想着把你那闪的比交通信号灯还欢快的Led指示光圈给遮一下呢？你那红灯儿闪的我一个人类都能看出你压力值很大了。人类在心里忍不住吐槽道。说没看出仿生人睡床的意义在哪里那你倒是别睡沙发啊，你当我起夜的时候没看到你躺在沙发上吗？会悄悄看电视剧还对游戏感兴趣；没事就和相扑一起待在沙发或者墙角蹲着搞得像是有人在屋子里种了个大号蘑菇；平时出门直奔DPD或者案发现场，要么就是巡逻——抛开工作这家伙根本就是个家里蹲死宅啊？说一两句实话还闹脾气不高兴，老摆着一张木头脸说自己这个不在乎那个不介意实际上玻璃心的很，各种在意他人看法和眼光，却还硬说自己是机器……

这算什么？小孩子闹脾气吗？还说自己是机器？明明异常的不能更异常了好吗？

不过汉克也没去打破对方最后的倔强。人类只是扯了扯嘴角然后转过身，说了句“随便吧”就向着超市的方向迈开了步子。

这让60略微放松了紧绷的脊背。

「明明就是对游戏感兴趣……」

「我才不会对那种只有人类才会喜欢的东西感兴趣！」穿着深色上衣的警探型仿生人额角刚恢复成黄色的led光圈再次转红，「不，我是机器，所以我并不会对什么东西感兴趣——」

「行了行了。」康纳叹了口气，拍了拍60的背，「RK900你就不要欺负60了。」穿着浅色上衣的仿生人在加密频道内轻笑道，「而我们也不是机器，60。」他对着自己的同型机微笑，「虽然严格意义上来说我们确实被归类为机器，但是我们是活着的——We are alive.」

「这只是你们这些异常仿生人的一厢情愿——」

「“我思故我在”。你坚称机器是没有想法的，但是身为机械产物却的的确确有属于你自己的想法，RK800-60 。 」RK系列军用型仿生人打断了对方的话，「你矛盾的发言侧面证明了你有自己的思想，你是活着的，并是所谓的异常仿生人，也是如今已经获得自由了的仿生人。」

「笛卡尔的第一哲学原理。」60扭头看向身旁的RK900，下巴微抬，「但想必你也清楚它饱受争议。」仿生人眯起褐色的眼，「严格意义上来说我同你并没有什么严重到非要互相给对方找不痛快的过节，RK900-87。」频道中，仿生人沉下了声音，「你为什么总是要针对我？」

「我并没有针对你，RK800-60。」银眼的仿生人回应道，面上表情淡然，并未任何情绪波动，「我只是。」他的视线从60的身上落到了康纳的身上，穿着浅色上衣的仿生人察觉到了他的视线，略微歪头，似是有些不解。随后RK900将目光再度落到了面前的60身上，在频道中再度淡淡开口，「只是因为判断你的言行可能会让康纳不高兴，所以才会插手。」

「……哈？」60有些茫然，「什么？」

「好了好了。」康纳插到两人中间，试图缓解两者间僵硬的气氛，「汉克还在前面等着呢。」他说道，「谢谢你，RK900。」他对着银眼睛的军用仿生人微笑了一下，随后又转头看向60，「有感兴趣的东西和想做与不想做的事，这并不是坏事——你明白我的意思。」康纳看着老警督的背影，额角的光圈闪了闪，「如果你真的想要玩游戏的话，也许可以问问看汉克能不能借用电视机。」

60盯着康纳看了几秒，额角的光圈缓缓加载了一圈黄色，随后才慢慢加载回蓝色。穿着深色T-shirt的仿生人没有说话，只是轻哼了一声，随后抬腿迈步跟上了慢悠悠走在前面的中年警督。

康纳转头看了眼RK900，对着对方轻轻点了下头，示意一并跟上。银眼黑衣的仿生人轻点头示意明白，随后便跟在了康纳的身后。

是的，他只是想要康纳高兴而已，并没有什么其他的特别理由。

不过观察RK800-60的反应也很有意思就是了。

编号末尾二位数为87的RK系列军用型仿生人默默想道。


	10. Chapter 10

酒吧略显昏暗的暖黄色灯光温和地打在厚实的木质吧台与深红色软椅上，让墙体边缘嵌着的铜质装饰反射出明亮的光；墙壁上贴着泛黄的剪报与照片透露着一股来自上个时代的气息，天花板上刻意做旧的铜质电扇缓缓旋转，浮动的光影下坐着的是正在饮酒的人。

汉克·安德森坐在吧台的角落，面前放着一瓶威士忌。头发灰白的蓝眼睛中年人正有一下没一下地轻轻晃荡着面前的酒杯，金红色的酒液在透明的玻璃杯中随着人类的动作轻轻晃荡，在灯光下晕出点点波光。

酒吧内人们三三两两地坐着，嘈杂的人声几乎要盖过电视机内球赛播报员的声音，酒吧门上悬挂的铃铛伴随着门板开合而发出的清脆响声几乎微不可闻。酒吧新来的客人在进门后顿了下脚步，随后忽视了吧台前空着的大量位置，在老警督身旁的空椅上坐下，招来酒保要了一杯酒。

正是因为不想被打扰，汉克才选择了吧台角落的位置。中年人端起酒，刚在想到底是什么人那么没有眼力见儿，放着那么多空位置不坐要坐到自己旁边来，结果熟悉的声音让他忍不住挑眉，抬眼往身侧看了一眼。

“没想到居然你居然会在这儿。”来人的面上也有些意外，“好久不见，汉克。”他轻声说道，“我记得你常去的是另一家酒吧。”

“是啊，有段时间没见了。”老警督深呼吸了一口气，“对，没错，吉米的酒吧。”他唆饮了一口杯中的澄澈液体，“偶尔也会想换个环境。”中年人说着，转头看向身旁坐着的男人，“今天轮休？戴维？”

今天他是偷偷趁着家里没人溜出来喝酒，如果跑到吉米酒吧的话，那不是很快就会被住在家里的几个对他的健康状况管理有着迷之执着的仿生人给抓回去？喝酒看球可是他人生的一大乐趣，自从几个仿生人住进他家之后这项乐趣就几乎被彻底剥夺，搞得他全身难受，有时候甚至还在想当初怎么就让这几个塑料住进了自己家。

在这个酒吧碰到艾伦倒是出乎老警督的意料——虽说他们分别从属DPD和SWAT，理论上来说他俩应该八竿子打不着一块，但是他们并非没有交集，并且曾经还一同联手，互相配合过对方的行动。平时偶尔也会在其他酒吧小酌一杯的老警督有次偶然碰上了轮休中的SWAT队长，于是关系又上升成了偶尔的酒友。

“对，轮休。”穿着短袖休闲衬衫的男人从口袋中掏出纸币放到桌上，并接过酒保递来的酒，“我以前压根就无所谓轮休不轮休的，现在真恨不能天天都轮休。”他叹了口气，上下打量了一下身旁的老警督，“换造型了啊，我刚才差点没认出来。”

“康纳那小子剪的，说是我应该多注意仪表……”汉克耸了下肩膀，“最近天也热，也就抱着试一试的念头让他剪了，没想到剪的还不错。”中年警督扯了扯一边的嘴角，露出一个有些歪斜的浅笑，“不过说起来。”对方明显想起什么糟心事的态度让汉克忍不住挑起了一边的眉毛，“我记得最近你们出动的次数并不不多？”

“对。”也已步入中年的男人皱着眉浅饮了一口杯中的酒，“不是出动次数多少的问题。”艾伦低着头看着杯子里的酒液，啧了一声，几番斟酌了话语后抬头看向身旁坐着的老警督，“你应该知道我们队里来了个新的仿生人。”

“RK900，编号尾号是87？”汉克挑眉，“你不让他轮休的时候待在宿舍，所以他跟着康纳住在我家。”

“噢，原来住你家。”90后的男人皱着眉挠了挠下巴，“我说为什么总觉得那地址有些眼熟。”他扯了扯嘴角，露出一个苦笑，“那小子真的搞得我头都大了。”穿着短袖衬衫的人类叹息道，“为什么来我们SWAT的仿生人不是那个去了你们DPD的康纳？”人类面露苦相，手指有规律地逐一敲击上桌面，“我们SWAT也需要谈判专家啊。”

“那小子到底做了什么？你一脸苦大仇深。”汉克忍不住轻笑出声，“不过我刚刚都没介绍，你认识康纳？”

“RK800，他不是叫康纳吗，就那个耶利哥领袖之一。”艾伦抬手晃荡起手里的玻璃杯，垂眼看着原本平静无波的酒液随着他的手部动作开始扭曲旋转，“去年八月的时候有一起仿生人的案子，一个PL600射杀了家里的男主人并劫持了那家的小女孩。当时模控生命派了个仿生人来解决这件事，说那仿生人是谈判专家——当时派过来的就是康纳。”男人扭了扭脖子活动了下肩膀，“行动快速且高效，而且第一次让我见识到仿生人居然是可以说谎的——在那儿信誓旦旦说着自己没带武器，把那个仿生人忽悠到情绪稳定后立刻就拔枪把那台PL600给崩了……我都不知道他是什么时候又是从哪儿把不幸殉职的警员的配枪给翻出来的。”说着，他撇了下嘴，“除开有些冷漠之外还挺好的。”

“……冷漠？”

“救下人质之后他就远远瞥了一眼，然后就面无表情地转身走人了。”艾伦又浅抿了一口酒，“把枪塞给我之前还拆了弹夹……我记得当时不论是什么型号的仿生人都不被允许持有武器？”

“显然他不是什么听话的仿生人。”汉克耸了下肩，回想起当初曾与康纳在Chicken feed旁发生过的对话后目光微沉了下，但却很快又恢复成了淡然，“之前让他别去追逃上高速公路的仿生人还追过去，让他别把证物往嘴里放结果一个回头就又用手沾了证物往嘴里塞……老天。”老警督翻了个白眼又轻轻摇了摇头，“成天说着‘Got it’但是没几次听进去，也不知道什么毛病。”

“……或许吧，不过我们在说同一个康纳吗？会不会是同型号共享一个名字？”艾伦队长的表情在听到康纳舔舐证物时不免有些扭曲，“他把证物往嘴里塞做什么？尝味道？？？”

“是同一个，他给我说过你那个案子。”中年警督叹息了一声，抿了一口杯中的酒，“他说他的舌头可以即时检测样本……恶，谁想出来的设计，真是恶心透了。”

“……好吧。”艾伦的脸色略微发青，“这确实很恶心。”他说着，却又叹了口气，“但总比我队里那个让人糟心的军用型好点儿，好歹康纳那还是查案需要。”

“我宁可等鉴识课的结果。”80后的男人苦笑了一声，转过头看向身侧的后辈，“怎么了？RK900他干了什么？我听说他好像在人际交往上有点困难。”

“已经不是可以用‘有点困难’来概括了。”艾伦翻了个白眼，表情有些生无可恋，“而且也不单单只是在人际交往上有关系，任务行动中都可以给我搞出幺蛾子。”

“哈？那可是模控生命在仿生人革命成功前研发出的最新型号，还能在任务行动里出岔子？”

“怎么不能。”艾伦有些头疼地扶额，“鬼晓得这群仿生人都什么毛病。”愁容满面的人类再度晃荡起手里的酒，“就因为他，我居然要禁止在队伍里出现小黄鸭。”他的声音听上去有些崩溃，“好端端最新型的军用型仿生人，我还以为会和SQ800-28一样是个终结者一样的大杀器，结果闹半天出任务的时候硬要揣着个塑料鸭子在身上……你说这都是什么事？？？”

已经把杯子递到嘴边刚张嘴准备喝酒的老警督立刻止住了动作。他有些惊险地看了一眼手里的杯子，随后满脸惊异地看向艾伦。

“……你刚才说什么？”汉克觉得不是因为周围太吵导致他没听清楚艾伦的话，就一定是自己老了开始耳背了，“塑料鸭子？”

“对，你没听错，塑料鸭子。”一提到这个话题，SWAT的队长就看上去有些心力憔悴，“好端端的军用型仿生人，往哪儿站不板着个脸都能出压迫感的大杀器，他娘的居然出任务要带个泡在洗澡池里的塑料鸭子。”艾伦抬手将自己的头发往脑后撸了一把，“然后别说什么任务里会不会因为鸭子挤压弄出声音导致被人发现了，任务当中不小心弄丢了没了还要回去找。”男人一脸的苦大仇深，“和他说不过就是个小黄鸭而已我回去买给你个新的别找了，他还一脸不高兴板起脸说什么不行那可是小黄鸭不能丢弃它。”艾伦说着，叹了口气，“有次行动抓捕几个恐怖分子，他带着的那个小黄鸭被其中一个恐怖分子给打爆了，这家伙就立刻和开了无双一样——你玩儿过那游戏吧？汉克？”在看到身旁的警督点了头后，这位发际线已经开始向后移的90后继续一脸愁苦地说了下去，“我吓得让他赶紧住手并且和他说要留一个活口。”特警队队长一脸崩溃地看向汉克，“然后你知道他干了什么吗？”

“……真的假的……”汉克感觉自己的老脸有些抽搐，“他不会真只给你留了一个吧。”

90后并没有正面回答。他只是满脸悲愤地将杯中的酒一饮而尽，随后两个手肘都搁到桌上，低下头沉着脸，长长地叹了口气。

“……你也真不容易。”汉克拍了拍身旁后辈的肩膀，然后拿起手边的酒瓶给艾伦满了一杯酒，“这杯我请。”

“谢了。”艾伦说着，却是又叹了口气，“我可以让仿生人去做心理评估吗？他们这种特殊型号需要做心里评估吗？”穿着短袖衬衫的男人拿起杯子抿了口酒，看样子似乎仍在为队伍里的军用型仿生人发愁，“要不是这小子是块可塑之才，而且平时还算听话，各方面素质都挺强，我真想把他踢出队伍。”他扯了扯嘴角，露出个苦笑，“最近愁的头发大把大把地掉，我要拿什么来拯救我的发际线？？？迟早要给这智障安卓给气死。”

“诶呀。”汉克也叹了口气，“平常心吧，平常心——”老警督说着也浅饮了一口自己杯子里的酒，“在局里的另外两个更智障。”

“两个？”艾伦的声音听上去有些疑惑，“不是只有康纳一个吗？”

“康纳只有一个，RK800有两台。”汉克砸吧了下嘴，“另一个RK800目前没有别的名字，一般大家都叫他60。”老警督深呼吸了一口气，“仿生人革命成功前几小时，模控生命激活了他并且给了他康纳成为异常仿生人前的所有记忆数据，就为了让他阻止康纳帮助异常仿生人。”

“显然他任务失败了。”

“败了个彻底。他把我骗到模控生命，把我当人质威胁康纳……最后被我在脑袋上开了个洞。”汉克干了杯子里的威士忌，随后拿起手边的酒瓶又给自己添上了些，“革命成功后康纳把他从垃圾堆里找回来并且修好了，还一并带来了DPD工作。”

“……哈？”艾伦一脸的不可思议，“你们就这样把一个不安定因素带进DPD？”

“我还允许他和康纳一并住我家呢。”头发灰白的中年警督翻了个白眼，“其实他比康纳都要异常，还会不高兴闹脾气——他甚至还闹过离家出走。要不是因为他上班照常上，没有真的搞失踪，康纳估计真的要急着上报失踪人口并想办法搞地毯式搜索了……你知道的， **最近的仿生人失踪案越来越多** 。”汉克将酒杯递到唇边，突然想起了什么，轻笑了一下，“说到底他原本也不过就是被个人类利用的机器而已，本心并不坏。”

看着中年老警督将杯中的酒再次一饮而尽，艾伦忍不住略微眯眼。“说起来。”他面带些许疑惑地开口，“你为什么让他们都住你家？”

“……没什么特别的原因。”汉克答道，“康纳是我的搭档——虽然也就短短那么几天，但是……”人类再度往杯子里又倒了点金红色的酒液，“……我从他身上学到了不少。”他说道，“而且他们刚来DPD那会儿没地方住，第一个月的薪水又没法预支。仿生人现在的薪资你也知道，比人类要少些，在外面想租到离局子近的房子不容易。我只是帮了我的搭档一个小忙，反正我家还挺空的。”说着，汉克咧了下嘴，倒抽了一口冷气，“……就是康纳比较爱管闲事，总不让我吃汉堡喝汽水，把我的酒给藏起来不说还老拦着我不让我来酒吧喝酒，还爱说教，甚至还给我制定什么健身计划……”说着，他有些沧桑地叹了口气，“说了不需要帮忙收拾东西，还会让60和RK900一并帮着收拾，并且说什么因为暂时给不出房租所以至少做些力所能及的事情……老天，我只是想帮我的搭档一个小忙，又不是想给家里添个家用安卓。”

“怪不得你会来这儿。”艾伦强行憋住笑声，“不过我看你好像还挺受用啊？不然就不会继续留他们在你家了。”

“才没有呢。”老警督嘟哝道，“只是相扑喜欢他们而已。”

艾伦笑笑，没有戳穿这个谎言。

“但是离家出走总比任务出状况好啊。”面上已经开始出现皱纹的90后再次满是惆怅地叹了口气，“小黄鸭——他到底对塑胶鸭子有多执着啊？如果不是因为营地那儿只有淋浴，我丝毫不怀疑他会带着那鸭子一起泡澡。”艾伦说着，又干了杯子里的酒，长叹了口气，“你说好端端一个军用安卓，为什么会喜欢一个现在连小孩儿都不一定会喜欢的东西？”

“谁知道呢。”汉克再次拿起了威士忌酒瓶，“我曾经还和康纳追捕过一个对鸽子有着异常执着的仿生人呢——在屋子里养了一大群鸽子，那味道。”老警督啧了一声摇了摇头，“太感人了。”

“恶。”艾伦脸上露出了嫌恶的表情，“简直不敢去想象。”

“我感觉自那以后我患上了恐鸟症。”老警督说着，又翻了个白眼，“我真是再也不想看见有鸽子靠近我了。”他说道，“不过戴维，你往好处想想，RK900出厂也不过就半年多点的时间，在人类社会也没什么生活经验，你就当是小孩子就好了。”

“我一点都不想要大龄智障儿童……”艾伦捂脸，“我感觉刚才我们的对话就像是再比谁家的小孩更加智障。”他捏了捏鼻梁骨，“但实际上硬要说的话。”SWAT的队长望向身旁正在给自己倒酒的80后，“他们都住你家啊。”

“……”

汉克倒酒的动作僵住了，连带他脸上的表情。

这样一想，好像确实是……

……淦。

“说起来。”艾伦似乎是突然想起了什么，眉头微蹙并用食指挠了挠下巴，“RK900今天也是轮休……”注意到面前的老警督好像状态不对，他立马端了一把对方手里的酒瓶瓶颈，“汉克你还好吗，酒都要倒出来了。”

“……我只是在想点事儿。”头发灰白的蓝眼睛中年人故作镇定地将酒瓶立直放回桌上。他略有些不安地用食指有一下没一下地敲着桌面，最后还是忍不住从口袋里掏出了手机，开始查DPD的今日值班表。

然而他刚拿出手机点开浏览器准备登陆内网页面时，一道阴影就从他身后压了下来。

中年警督和特警队的队长警觉地转过身，一回头就看见了三张熟悉的脸。为首的仿生人身穿印字短T，面上洋溢着温和的微笑，不过可能是因为背光，他脸上的笑容硬生生让人感觉脊背发凉；穿着印字T的仿生人身后跟着一个与他面容完全一致，但是表情看上去有些不耐烦的仿生人，穿着白色长袖衬衫的他正四处打量着酒吧内的装潢；站在穿白衬衫的仿生人旁边的是一度成为中年警督和特警队队长话题的RK系列军用型仿生人，银眼黑衣的他脸上并没有什么表情，只是对着面前的两个人类颔首示意，以此替代言语上的问好。

场面一时有些尴尬。

“晚上好，艾伦队长。”康纳率先打破了沉默，“能够在这儿见到您可真是令人意外。”仿生人的语调轻快，“我是康纳，如果您还记得去年八月的异常仿生人案件的话。”

“我的确记得。”艾伦点了点头，目光在面前的三个仿生人身上逐一扫过，“你们怎么会来这儿？RK900也在啊。”

“我们是来找安德森副队长的。”RK900点了下头，轻声开口，“康纳去吉米酒吧没有找到人，所以让我们帮忙一起找。”

“你知道喝酒对身体不好，汉克。”康纳面露关切地看向已经背过身子继续灌酒的老警督，“大量饮酒会损伤肝脏，并且伤胃，甚至可能会引起心肌病，还容易引发交通事故——虽然你今天没有开车出来。”说着，仿生人看向对方的目光带上了点谴责，“你出门也没留言告诉我们你去哪儿了，这样如果有急事要找你会很不方便，而且出了什么事我们也没法第一时间知道。如果你喝醉了，我们还没法接你回家。”

“老天啊……”汉克满脸的生无可恋，“我今年是五十四又不是四岁，为什么我出个门还要在家里留字条？？？我可以管好自己。”头发灰白的中年男人甚至没回头看身后的仿生人一眼，“成天管着管那的怎么和个老妈子一眼……”

“作为搭档，我理应关心您的身体健康。”康纳理直气壮地回应道，“检测到您的酒精摄入量已经超标。”他说道，“喝完这杯你差不多就该回家了，天色也不早了，明天您还要早起去上班。”他顿了顿，“我们目前共同查办的案子还有几个嫌犯没有审。”

中年警督发出了一声长叹，在晃悠了一下手旁的威士忌瓶子发现余量不多后直接仰头将其一饮而尽，随后转动吧台椅面向三个仿生人。“我看够你们两个搞精分或者在那儿玩儿二人转了。”他说着，竖起一根食指，目光在康纳和60之间转了一圈，“尤其是二人转，我在外面看着都快看晕了。”

“我同康纳同时进入审讯室确实会让嫌疑犯的压力值增高，但这有利于获得讯息，而且我们两个一起审问会更高效。”60嘀咕道，“不过我明天早上被安排巡逻。”仿生人挑了下眉毛垂下了眼，“副队长您或许可以久违地亲自去审一下嫌犯。”

“听上去不错。”老警督跳下了吧台椅并打了个哈欠，“我先走了，戴维。”他朝着SWAT的队长小幅度地挥了挥手，“你看——”人类抬手比划了几个手势，“明天还有一大堆事儿得做。”

“是啊。”艾伦瞟了一眼不远处标着“20：36”的电子时钟，“……是挺晚了。”他扯了扯嘴角，“我过一会儿也回去了。”

不行，千万忍住啊戴维。艾伦在心里告诫自己。就算再好笑现在也不能笑啊，给汉克留点面子——

90后强绷着面上的一脸淡然送别一人三卓，心里的小人早就已经笑翻在地还滚了好几十圈。

他想起了以前年轻时上学的时候，班上的那些华裔同学曾经做出过的抱怨：出门的时候要被家里问去哪儿，和谁一起，谁开车接送，要多少钱，什么时候回家，时间太晚了应该睡觉了等等诸如此类的提问——天啊！男人转过身将手肘支棱在吧台上，低下头一阵闷笑。那可是汉克·安德森！那个坏脾气老警督！居然被几个出厂才一年都不到的安卓搞什么健康管理！！！

不行，这事儿不能光我一个人乐呵。SWAT的队长这样想着，从口袋里掏出了手机。

这种事情怎么能不让其他人也乐一下呢？

于是第二天，当汉克心情甚好地向着自己的老友打招呼问早的时候，看着对方笑出不少褶子的脸一脸懵逼，愣是没搞明白到底对方在笑什么。

旁边的康纳和60也是一脸茫然，直到老警监在经过他们时拍他俩肩膀时也没琢磨出这个人类到底为什么今天早上那么高兴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 60和900两个问题儿童（bushi），离家出走和出任务带小黄鸭都很严重好吗。
> 
> 60（对老汉）：您说让我滚出屋子的。
> 
> 900（对艾伦队长）：您说给您留一个活口。
> 
> 老汉&艾伦：MDZZ……
> 
> 突然意识到家里住了几个大龄智障儿童的老汉异常头疼，而艾伦队长已经开始掉毛了（掉毛是什么鬼）大概离开愁秃不远，正常状况下，可能没几年就要向着脑门已经油光呈亮的富勒队长看齐（等等你）
> 
> 这样一看， 康纳虽然平时不怎么听话，但是已经是个很省心的小孩了呢（喂）其实是个乖孩子呢。


	11. Chapter 11

人类和安卓们的日常生活仍旧鸡飞狗跳却又有条不紊地继续着。夏季的蝉鸣逐渐隐去，秋风将空气中的闷热轻轻带走。气温随着一场又一场的秋雨逐渐降低，金色的阳光照耀在微微泛黄的叶片上，叶子上的透明水珠顺着叶脉一路流到叶片尖端，在光的照耀下发出晶莹的微光。

在忙碌中，八月悄然离去，就同让老警督有些心塞的六月和逐渐开始适应生活环境变化的七月一样。短短三四个月的时间里，发生了巨大改变的不仅仅是人类，还有仿生人。现如今，仿生人的相关调理法案逐渐得到完善，越来越多的人类和仿生人都找到了合适自己又或者是自己想做的工作，在街上游荡的人类与仿生人都开始变得越来越少。在当前局势下，原本生产仿生人的模控生命已经暂时失去了制造仿生人的权力并被严格管控，但是它并没有就此倒闭，而是做起了新花样——这个公司将自己的消费者群体重新定义，开始向着仿生人售卖各种新型插件与软件，并还抬高了蓝血和生物组件的价格。这使得仿生人的工资又顺理成章地涨了一波，几乎同人类完全持平，并间接地让更多的仿生人有足够的钱寻找住所。

不过这波加薪对于在警局工作的仿生人必要性并不是太高，毕竟仿生人现在也有工伤这种东西——在警局任职的仿生人在出警过程中随时都有因为不可抗因素导致生物组件损毁至无法使用的可能，尤其是在人类与仿生人关系仍旧微妙的当下。如果是在出警过程中导致生物组件断裂或者严重受损的话，只要将那些受伤的仿生人送回维修室即可，并且仿生人警员不需要为此支付任何费用，因为这算工伤。

这一条例也应用于部分从事高危工作行业的仿生人，而且高额的维修费导致了从事高危险行业的仿生人的薪资并未增加太多，故而大部分仿生人都宁可选择比较安逸的工作岗位。

并且这样的状况在人类与仿生人当中引发了一个严肃的话题——如何判断机械生命的生与死？如何判定仿生人是生是死？中间又是否有所谓的“昏迷”又或者是“假死”的状况？

耶利哥上层近几日也围绕这个话题展开了激烈的讨论，激进的诺斯在频道内吵得康纳感觉自己的CPU都快过载了。赛门和乔许对对此话题都持保留态度，马库斯则犹豫不决——同康纳一样，他的私人邮箱也被数以万计的仿生人给轰炸的差点就爆了云端内存。

这让仿生人警探在闲暇之余一点都不想去开自己的邮箱。

收拾完房间感到无事可做的康纳望着略有点凌乱的客厅，有些心累地叹了口气。

电视机旁放着一台新的游戏主机——60最终还是在某一天早上腆着脸询问老警督能不能在没人使用电视机的情况下允许他买个游戏机接上去玩儿。当时汉克看着60脸上略显忐忑的表情直接毫不给面子地笑出了声，调侃了对方几句后便让对方随意使用客厅里的电视，康纳至今还记得当时同型号仿生人开心的就差周身没飘起小花——虽然说当时60努力地绷着面上的平淡，但是打破红墙后的仿生人是比较难控制面部表情的，所以他脸上的微表情毫不留情地泄露了他的情绪。

有了游戏机之后，60比起之前情绪看上去活跃了许多，而且老警督有时候也会在旁边看仿生人打游戏，甚至还会就着游戏内容和对方聊上几句。康纳有时候也会借用60的游戏机稍微玩玩游戏，不过对游戏兴趣并不高的他很少会通过打游戏的方式来消磨时间。

汉克此时不在家中——老警督时不时悄悄溜出门喝酒都已经快成为周常。不过好在次数也不是太频繁，于是康纳也就和60一样，偶尔睁一只眼闭一只眼，装作没看见，让中年人去酒吧同其他酒友稍微聚聚——毕竟老让人闷在家里也怪不好的。

见仿生人好像有些无所事事，圣伯纳犬便摇着尾巴将牵引绳叼了过来。康纳弯下腰伸手从大型犬的口中接过牵引绳，将其拴上相扑脖子上的项圈后走牵着大狗走到门口，换了鞋便出了门。

夕阳早就消失在了地平线的彼端，残月高悬于夜空之中，散发着温和的莹白光辉；细碎的星点在夜空中闪烁，偶被飘过的薄纱似的云彩给遮盖。

刚出门没走多远，对面就走来一个熟悉的人影——银眼黑衣的仿生人似乎是早就注意到了褐发褐眼的仿生人，在康纳向自己望来的时候学着人类的样子，抬手打了个招呼。

是RK900。

“回来了？”康纳牵着相扑的引狗绳，向着RK900露出了一个微笑，“我刚好打算带相扑出来散步。”说着，仿生人略微低头，看向因为看到熟人而变得有些兴奋起来的大狗，“因为我看他好像想出来走走。”

“是的。”RK900点了点头，蹲下身揉了揉相扑的脑袋，随后抬头望向康纳，“汉克和60呢？”他的目光在康纳身边搜寻了一圈，“他们在家里？”

“60今晚值班，你知道的，要是他在家的话，现在出门遛狗的就应该是他而不是我啦。”康纳有些无奈地耸肩，“汉克大概是去了附近的哪个酒馆吧。”说着，仿生人叹了口气又轻轻摇了摇头，“我还是希望他别喝那么多酒。”

“他是个有分寸的人。”RK900起身，“我们也不该过多干涉他的自由。”

“60也是这么说的，可我真的很担心汉克的健康状况……算了，暂且不提这个。”穿着短袖卫衣的仿生人抬眼看向面前的同系列军用型仿生人，“今天又去别的地方逛了？”

“是的。”银眼睛的仿生人肯定地点了点头，“一直待在房子里是浪费时间，而且就如你说，通过监控摄像头查看与自己亲自去实地考察的感觉是不一样的。”

“这是自然。”康纳轻笑着向前迈出了步子，示意对方边走边说，“那你今天去了哪儿？”

“哈特广场。”RK900配合着身旁仿生人与大型犬的速度，也慢步走了起来，“仿生人革命成功地。”他轻声说道，“那边景色不错，完全看不出那儿曾经开过一个集中营并一度险些成为战场的迹象。”

“是的。”警探型仿生人轻轻点了点头，“人类非常善于粉饰太平，关于那一天所发生过的事，他们不会吝啬钱财。”

“不过我不明白的一件事是——他们当时既然为了阻止你唤醒了60，那为什么不唤醒其他的仿生人对马库斯进行狙击呢？”RK900的表情变得有些困惑起来，“我在广场上发现了最起码四个狙击点，可为什么模控生命只是让60来阻止你渗透大楼？”

这一句话让康纳如坠冰窖，就像是再度回到了那个被暴风雪覆盖的花园一般。

“……那是因为我们都只是棋子。”褐发的仿生人垂下了蜜糖色的眼，在片刻的卡顿后才缓缓开口，“一切都是被计划好的——不论是异常仿生人革命，还是我背叛模控生命这件事。”他的面色逐渐沉了下来，带着些许失落，“都是被他们计划好的。”他说道，“Amanda亲口告诉我的——如果不是卡姆斯基先生在程序里留下的后门。”康纳抬起头看向天上的月亮，“那仿生人群体处于什么一个状态就难说了。”

“Amanda，禅意花园。”RK900的面上露出了了然，“原来如此。”军用型仿生人的计算果然非常迅速，短短几秒间就通过已知的信息推断出了那日在马库斯发表最终演讲时康纳表现出的异常，“所以在革命成功后，你在马库斯的身后拔出枪是受到了内置自检系统的控制。”银眼睛的仿生人轻轻挑起了一边的眉毛，“然后你通过卡姆斯基先生设置在程序内的后门程序逃脱了控制。”

“是的。”康纳点了点头，“之后我就一直不敢联网，直到确定他们将那个自检程序服务器彻底关闭清除。在那之前，我甚至不敢将60彻底修好并让他开机联网。”仿生人说着，脸上露出了些许落寞，“我其实很喜欢那个花园。”他说道，“通常情况下，它让我感到平静。”

RK900额角的光圈闪了两下。“……我希望我也能理解那种感受。”军用型仿生人有些闷闷地开口，“不过。”他转头望向前方，路灯在街道上洒下温和的光，将道路照亮，“我想你现在应该不用再担忧那个问题了，现今模控生命处于一个非常尴尬的立场，而我相信目前的状况并不是他们所想要的，所以仿生人的革命仍是非常成功的。”

“然而我们仍有很长的路要走。”康纳叹息道，“即便是人类，想要融入社会也并非易事，何况那些对人类所知甚少的仿生人。”他顿了顿，面上不免露出苦恼来，“要知道，光是吃饭这种只是为了获得营养和能量的事情，人类都能大做文章，还会在这上面耗费不少功夫。”

“人类对美食的追求吗。”RK900略微偏头，面露些许沉思，“在SWAT，人类成员都需要定时去食堂用餐。”仿生人微蹙着眉头轻声说道，“他们经常在私下里抱怨说食堂的饭菜十年如一日地难吃，可每次问他们打算在轮休时候吃些什么的时候，他们却经常答不出来，要么就回答说看家里人做什么吃。”

“因为对人类来说，这是一个永恒的哲学命题。”康纳略有些尴尬地挠了挠脸颊，“吃重复的东西吃的次数多了会厌倦，有些东西单纯就是不喜欢吃……人类有时候真的很挑剔。”警探型仿生人说着叹了口气，“在DPD的时候，我好几次听见周围同事在那儿讨论下一顿要吃什么的问题，对他们来说好像接下来那顿饭吃什么要比手头没处理完的案子要重要得多——不过考虑到碳基生命都需要通过摄入食物来获取能量，吃什么确实对他们来说很重要，因为关乎生存。”

“那么康纳。”RK900歪着头看着身旁的仿生人，眨了下眼睛，“你明天想吃什么？”

“……诶？”仿生人警探略微一愣，“什么？”

“虽然知道仿生人只能摄入蓝血。”军用型仿生人一脸无辜，“但是也许我应该这么问？因为目前仿生人也被定义为活着的生物，所以或许我们也应该考虑一下下一顿应该摄入什么样的食物？即使知道我们只能摄取蓝血。”

康纳额角的Led灯闪了一下红光。

“我们并不是碳基生物，RK900。”康纳露出了一个标准笑容——模控生命出厂时内置的咧嘴露齿笑，“所以我们不需要像人类一样苦恼到底要通过摄入什么来汲取能量——我们的选项只有蓝血和无线充电。”

“可这样我们真的能算是活着吗？”RK系列的军用型仿生人露出了困惑的神色，“仿生人只能喝蓝血，不能吃东西，就算是能够通过生物组件上的传感器了解食物的味道，但对我们来说那也只是一串数据信息，并不能体会到品尝到食物的喜悦种种。”RK900垂下眼，看着走在两人前方的大狗正甩着尾巴一边慢步走，一边抽动着鼻子嗅着空气中的气味，“就像是空气里飘着的气味一样，不论是香气还是恶臭，对我们来说都只是一连串的数据，我们并不会真的去‘享受’又或者是对其感到‘厌恶’……”他转头望向身旁的仿生人，“就算是这样，我们也能算是活着吗？”

……这要怎么整？为什么RK900突然开始思考起奇怪的哲学问题了？？？

康纳额角的led指示灯开始闪起黄光。过了几秒后，仿生人才终于冷静下来，光圈再度加载回了蓝色。

谈判专家毫不犹豫地调出了马库斯在高层会议时所做过的一些发言，并巧妙地结合了自己前代机型在公开场合所做过的宣讲内容，把身旁的RK系列最新机型唬的额角光圈一闪一闪地亮着黄光——那规律的闪烁频率让康纳就差没直接唱起“一闪一闪亮晶晶”作为BGM。用前代机型的话来忽悠自己的后继机型这件事并没有让康纳产生任何愧疚之情，甚至，他看着对方有些懵懂但仍旧十分认真的表情还想变本加厉，只可惜记忆库里的素材还是不够丰富，导致他只能再把一些内容稍微添油加醋地说给RK900听，然后再草草将话题收尾。

诶。仿生人警探在心里有些可惜地叹了口气。看上去下次应该多从马库斯那儿学点传.销金句。褐发褐眼的仿生人心想。看RK900有些呆却又表现的很认真的表情不知道为什么就是有种愉悦感和成就感呢……

……恩？

好像忽悠的有点太顺利了？

康纳的电子脑内突然响起了警铃。

“……对了，RK900。”康纳的脸上突然扬起一个微笑——在不怎么好的路灯光照下，这个本应该温和的笑容愣生生透露出了一股森冷的气息，“你一直在询问我们在不同情况下面对人类的不同提问或者是态度应该做出何种反应，但是好像我从来都没听你提起过你的队友？”

“队友？”银眼睛的仿生人有些茫然，似乎是没明白为什么对方忽然问起这个，“因为我觉得没有必要？”

“我挺感兴趣的。”康纳略微偏头，“我记得你好像不是SWAT现今唯一的一个仿生人队员？”

“是的。”RK900点了点头，“还有一个，是SQ800型军用仿生人，通常大家都用他序列号尾号的‘28’来称呼他。”他说道，“他是原本就在SWAT任职的军用仿生人，在仿生人革命成功后他也没有选择离开，而是留了下来。”银眼黑衣的仿生人眨了下眼，“他似乎原本就同队里的人类成员关系相处融洽，那些人类对他的态度都比较友善。”

噢，比较友善。

“那你和其他队员的相处呢？”康纳循序善诱，“目前在SWAT，还是人类成员比较多吧？我听说有不少原本在军队又或者是特警队当值的仿生人在革命成功后离开了原本的工作岗位，导致那些机构不得不再度招收大量的人类成员——想必在SWAT也是一样的吧？”

RK型的军用仿生人点了点头。“底特律的SWAT只有我和SQ800-28两个仿生人成员。”他轻声说道，“大概是因为我是新型号，所以很多人类都对我保持观望态度，并会表现出一定的好奇。”RK900歪了歪头，“有些队员仍对仿生人保有成见，不过好在都没有针对我或SQ800-28的敌意。”

“人类会对你感到好奇是很正常的，毕竟你是唯一一台来到底特律的RK900。”褐发褐眼的仿生人警探发出了轻笑，“我们这个模型的仿生人并不多见，如果不是因为头上的Led指示灯，不少人类都会把我误当做他们的同类。”途经十字路口，手中牵着牵引绳的仿生人拉了拉绳，示意相扑停步转向，“你说他们对你表现出好奇。”他询问道，“具体是怎样的表现方法？”

“我刚到SWAT报道的第二天。”银眼黑衣的仿生人略微歪头，似乎是在从记忆体里调出相关记忆，“有几个队友在训练结束时过来围住我上下打量，问我是不是最新型号的军用型仿生人，我说是。”RK900的语气十分平缓，“然后他们就问我能做什么，我报了一边出厂时就被导入的自我介绍信息后他们就在旁边哄笑，然后说他们指的不是任务时候相关的技能。”仿生人的声音逐渐带上了点迟疑和困惑，“布鲁诺问我会不会双脚踩灯泡。”

……双脚踩灯泡。

康纳额角的Led闪了一下红光。不过警探型仿生人脸上的笑意丝毫未减，他只是露出了稍微有些意外的神色。“噢……”他的语气听上去有些飘忽，随后上下扫视了一下RK900，“虽然我知道你的性能比我更强，而且机体结构也比起我来更为坚固，但双脚踩灯泡这种事……”仿生人警探略微蹙眉，“虽说玻璃碎片无法对我们造成多少损伤，可我不认为我们具备相关模组，这应该只有专门表演杂技的仿生人能做到。”

“但实际上，我们的计算模组能够支持我们做这件事。”RK900回应道，“只不过根据我的计算，我双脚踩灯泡的失败率高达百分之九十三，所以只能回绝了他们。”

“噢。”

康纳轻声应着，略微偏头，额角的Led指示灯开始转起暖黄色的光。

布鲁诺是吧，在SWAT的布鲁诺。

“然后德里克问我能不能胸口碎大石。”军用型仿生人这下面上也透出困惑来，“我解释了一下胸口碎大石的原理并表示这个就算是人类也能完成，但是如果他们真的感兴趣的话我也不是做不到，不过我也很友善地提示了他们营地里的那些大号石头基本都有特殊用途，不能随便擅自挪用，所以我并不能在他们面前上演胸口碎大石。”他顿了顿，“我解释完之后他们脸上的表情都很奇怪，是那种想笑却又不好放声笑的样子。”

唔，还有个德里克。

“人类真的很奇怪。”RK900自顾自地说了下去，“乔前阵子一直在抱怨他和他女朋友的相处出了问题，甚至还来问我有什么建议。他们之间的争吵几乎都来自于一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，但通过那些信息进行分析，我的推论是他们并不适合待在一起。”仿生人说着，眉头微蹙，“乔听了我的分析后表情变得有些尴尬，旁边的尼克则是突然像是对我产生了兴趣。”说着，穿着黑衣的军用型仿生转头看向了身侧的前代机型，“尼克问我有没有女朋友，又或者是男朋友。”RK900的面上露出了困惑的表情，“还问我是喜欢人类还是仿生人，对以后要一起共度余生的对象又有什么要求。”他顿了顿，“我说仿生人并没有荷尔蒙，所以并不会产生相应的性冲动，而且对于仿生人来说男性和女性都是一样的，因为仿生人并不会产生性快感，就算是WR型和HR型在性爱过程中产生的反应也都是程序设定。我喜欢人类，也喜欢仿生人，不过仿生人的寿命远比人类要长，有足足173年，所以我可能并不会选择人类，更不要说我本来就没有考虑过要寻找什么‘共度余生的对象’， **因为我已经有了** 。”黑衣服的仿生人半垂下眼睑，“结果我说完这番话后，尼克和乔都直接瞪着眼看着我仿佛我像是什么奇怪的东西一样，甚至旁边的其他人类也都盯着我看……可我觉得我的回答没什么问题？”银眼睛的仿生人忽然注意到身旁仿生人的状态似乎有些异常，“康纳？”他的声音里带上了点微不可查的 **关切** ，“你怎么了？”

“恩？”正在检索信息的仿生人转过头，从对方眼中的倒影里发现了自己面上略有些恐怖的表情，“噢，我没事。”仿生人扯了扯嘴角，试图加载出一个笑容来，“你的回答确实没什么问题。”他略有些惆怅地开口——笑容加载失败，“不过他们会对你所说的话感到惊讶也是正常的，虽说现在人类承认了我们仿生人也是智慧生命体，但是我们的构造终究不同，我们感知世界的方式也完全不同。”康纳轻声说道，“我想你队友的惊讶可能只是因为你说你已经有了能够一并共度余生的人……”康纳扯了扯嘴角，“虽然不知道那是哪个幸运儿，但是我想总有一天我会见到的？”仿生人警探略微偏头，对着身旁的同系列军用型仿生人眨了一下右眼，随后又一脸惆怅地叹了口气，“我应该早些问你关于你在SWAT时的生活而不是等你来问的……如果你不介意的话，或许愿意现在同我说说？”

“当然。”银眼黑衣的仿生人的眉头轻轻抖动了一下，语气似乎也带上了点小雀跃，“只要你有兴趣的话。”RK系列的军用型仿生人眨了下眼睛，“恩……”RK900额角的光圈闪烁了几下，“那就从我把小黄鸭带进更衣室被围观这件事开始说吧。”他的声音再度带上困惑，“我真的不明白为什么人类会觉得那好笑。”

“……”康纳感觉自己的听觉组件可能出现了什么问题，他进行了一下比较简略的系统自检，却发现听觉组件并无问题。于是仿生人警探略有些迷惑地看向身旁的军用型仿生人：“……小黄鸭？”

“就是人类泡澡时候会放的塑胶鸭子。”RK900说道，“我在家里也放了不少。”

哦对。仿生人警探回忆起车库房间角落堆着的一箩筐小黄鸭——他还以为又是60的什么奇怪爱好，还没想好要怎么开口问呢，闹半天原来是RK900的？

……以前在耶利哥的时候怎么就没发现RK900喜欢小黄鸭？

“是的，我看到你在家里放了整整一筐。”褐发的仿生人眨了眨蜜糖色的眼睛，“你真的很喜欢小黄鸭？”

“小黄鸭很可爱。”RK900一本正经地说道，“捏一下还会响。”

“……是很可爱。”接收到了照片的康纳感觉自己还是没理解RK900的思路，“所以你把它带进了更衣室？”

“是的，因为它很可爱。”军用型仿生人点了点头，“我还会把它带到任务行动中……直到艾伦队长后来明令禁止了这件事。”

[软体不稳定↑]

“可是小黄鸭碰一下就会响啊。”康纳敏锐地意识到了问题，“你把小黄鸭带到行动当中。”他略带试探地开口，“……那你平时？”

“偶尔训练的时候也会带着。”银眼睛的仿生人声音略沉下了些许，“我不明白这有什么好笑的，甚至有人认为我和小黄鸭有什么‘特别的关系’。”RK900说着，略微偏头，“但是我只是觉得它可爱而已，艾伦队长为此找我谈过很多次，最后好像是忍无可忍，直接禁止在公共场所看到小黄鸭的存在，甚至还用职权禁止我在轮休的时候留在宿舍。”

“……原来是这样。”康纳有些了然地点了点头，“顺带也介绍一下你那些可爱的队友吧。”仿生人警探的嘴角再度绽放了微笑，他的周身就差没有飘起黑百合来，“我很好奇平时你都是怎么相处的。”

——于是第二天早上，当值夜班巡逻的仿生人回到家里，拿起自己用来看影视剧和刷论坛的平板时，意外发现了同型机曾经登陆访问过的记录。仍穿着警员制服的警探型仿生人有些纳闷地坐在沙发上，戳开了几乎从没使用过的文档软件。

「……康纳。」60忍不住给导入文件的那个仿生人发送了一条私讯，「你动过我平板了？」

「噢。」康纳的语气听上去很淡然，「不好意思，之前用你平板做表格——因为那样看上去更直观。」

「啊？」满脸疑惑的警探型仿生人坐到了沙发上，趁着家里没人，把脚丫子直接翘上了茶几，「你这是碰上了什么事居然要把表格做到平板里而不是直接在脑子里列个表……等等这个文件为什么这么大，居然有15个G不止？？？噢。」仿生人忽然皱起脸，「你还删了我7部电影。」

「那7部电影你不是早看过了吗。」康纳回应道，「而且我顺带看了一下你下载的其他东西——我无意窥探你的隐私，但是我当时真的需要空出你平板的部分空间，方便我导入数据。」仿生人警探说着，面对着面前的电脑屏，表情变得有些复杂，「不过我有一句说一句，你少看点乱七八糟的东西。」

「你管不着我。」60哼了一声，「我想看什么就看什么，反正大不了我不用平板看。」

「……这块平板不是因为你听汉克说‘如果想学着更像是人类的话，起码先学会用电子屏看东西而不是用脑袋联网’才买的吗。」康纳在私讯里有些无奈地叹了口气，「如果你仍旧直接联网看影视作品，那你这个平板买了意义何在？要知道现在全家最会花钱的人就是你了。」仿生人忍不住抬起手指敲击起手底下的桌子来，「上星期你又买了多少游戏？」

「啧，要你管。」

这让康纳再次有些心累地叹了口气。

60这家伙似乎对人类的电子娱乐类项目特别感兴趣，自从老警督允许他在电视机上接游戏机玩儿之后，这个先前一直坚称自己一点都不异常的仿生人立刻就下单买了游戏机和好几个热门游戏，并将大部分的空余时间都花在了打游戏上——要么就是抱着平板和相扑蹲在沙发一角，在那儿看影视作品。

如果不是看他在遛相扑还有工作的时候积极性仍旧挺高，康纳真担心自己的同型机会就此变成一个游戏宅。

不过也是托了游戏的福，60的情绪看上去比一个月前稳定了许多，也不总再摆出一副机械的死板样，同汉克的关系也有不小的改善。仿生人警探有些无奈地扯了扯嘴角，最后还是决定不就游戏的事情对同型机作任何说教。

「你问我往你平板里导的那个文件。」RK800-51从口袋里拿出了一枚一美分的硬币，有一下没一下地抛接起来，不熟悉的重量让他忍不住想念起当初被汉克在Stratford Tower没收的那枚1994年的25美分硬币，「那个文件里是个名单列表，是欺负过RK900的SWAT成员名单以及他们的资料。」

诶， **那枚硬币还在吗？**

康纳的目光悄悄扫向了坐在自己对面的老警督的桌子，在引起坐在对面的人的注意前，又将目光收回了面前的显示屏上。

……不管怎么算，它被老警督拿去买快餐或者是喝酒时候当零钱花掉的可能性都相当高…… **而且汉克会记得这件事吗？毕竟对人类来说，那只是微不足道的** **25** **美分……**

仿生人警探额角的led指示灯不免闪了一下红光。

「…………哈？」远在家中的60仿佛听到了天方夜谭，「欺负RK900？」他的声音听上去就仿佛是听到了年度笑话一样，变得有点滑稽，「SWAT？」他的声音里满是不可至置信，「你说的是哪个RK900？」他问道，「是我们的那个RK900-87吗？」

「对，没错。」远在DPD写案情报告的仿生人警探淡定地回应道，「如果你想看的话可以看，要拷贝走也没关系。」

「有意思。」60挑了下眉，「我来看看是谁这么皮不要命。」坐在沙发上的仿生人将手里的平板先放到了腿上，搓了搓手，随后再将平板拿起，「哇塞，这个表还真不短。」他一边下拉着名单列表，一边浏览着旁边的标注，「……这群人是怎么回事？」仿生人脸上的表情逐渐变得困惑起来，「‘把尖叫鸡放进RK900的被窝’……这都是什么玩意儿？？？」他一脸莫名其妙地继续下拉着列表，「……康纳，这到底是什么？」

「欺负RK900的人的名单列表呀。」

「你这语气可真恶心……」仰倒在沙发背上的仿生人扯了扯嘴角，「这群人脑子里到底都在想什么？」60的语气听上去有些纳闷，「和一个不苟言笑的军用型仿生人——一个战争兵器，开各种各样的玩笑？他们就不怕他脾气不好吗。」

「但显然现在他们大概觉得RK900的脾气好过头了。」

「……那你想做什么？」仍穿着警员制服的仿生人啧了两声，仍旧下滑着那个名单，「你这都快把整个SWAT做成表了。」

「这有什么。」康纳的声音听上去就和往日一般温和，且还带上了点笑意，「我一个可以打十个。」

「……虽然他们都是人类，但是好歹好说还是特警。」60将平板上的界面重新调回主菜单，活动了一下脖颈又摸了摸相扑凑过来的脑袋，「而且，他们大部分时间都待在营地里。」

「没关系啊。」康纳的回复仍旧风轻云淡，「 **只要杀掉所有人，就没有人会知道我潜入了。** 」

「……康纳，你应该自检一下了。」60抚摸圣伯纳犬的动作一顿，额角的光圈转过一圈红色，「清醒点儿，你虽然是康纳，但是你不是那个康纳。」

「那我要怎么办？像是小学生的家长一样看到家里孩子被欺负了跑学校教导主任那儿投诉吗？」

「……我觉得你大概故障了。」60迟疑了一秒，随后起身，「你待在DPD别动，我一会儿带你进维护室检查一下你是不是最近压力值过大导致软体出问题了。」仿生人的语气听上去竟略微有点崩溃，「要知道，就算你真的想做些什么也不应该在平板这种地方留下痕迹——你这简直是要丢我们RK800集体的脸，警探型仿生人犯罪不说还留下 **犯罪计划书** ？虽然只是一个名单……？但你在开玩笑吗？ **稍微有点脑子的人类都不会这么干** 。」

「我还真的是在开玩笑，没想到你还真把这当真了。」康纳有些无奈，「我当然知道什么该做什么不该做，我也知道这是现实不是游戏，60。」倍感心累的仿生人警探回应道，「但是不能对他们做什么并不妨碍我把他们做成表。」

「噢。」60咋舌，却是又坐回了沙发里，「你这属性。」他沉吟了一会儿，垂下了眼，「让我想起了Amanda。」穿着警服的仿生人顿了顿，「……我有点想那个花园了。」

「……诶。」康纳一怔，看着在指尖跃动的一美分重新滑回掌心，「你这样一说。」他握紧了那枚硬币并垂下了眼，「我也有点想她了。」他的语气略沉重了些，「而且我也挺喜欢那个花园的。」

「 **那你后悔吗？康纳？** 」60问道，「 **人类也不过是社会这个大机器里的齿轮。** 」仿生人在私讯中说道，「 **仿生人所追寻的自由真的有意义吗？** 」

「 **我相信是有意义的** 。」康纳答道，「并且我 **并不后悔** ——对于当初我选择了自由这件事。」他说道，「虽然我也想念Amanda，我也喜欢那个花园，但是。」褐发褐眼的仿生人警探默默地将手中的硬币放回了口袋，「为了我们同胞的自由，它们不能继续存在。」仿生人再度发出叹息，「而且服从命令的最终结果你也已经看到了，如果我们当真服从了一切命令，阻止了马库斯和耶利哥，那在这之后我们就会迅速被RK900系列取代。」

「 **……但也许，作为一个完全服从的机器并不进行任何思考，对我们来说会更好呢？我们并不一定非要醒来。** 」

「我想现今的你应该不会否认生命的美好，60——告诉我，活着的感觉怎么样？」

「 **……也许你是对的，康纳。** 」与他完全一致的声音从电波的另外一头传来，听上去有些闷闷的，「 **但是。** 」那声音又带上了点微不可闻的倔强，「 **谁知道呢？** 」

「是啊。」虽说对方仍旧对自己的话表现出了些许抗拒，但康纳却忍不住发出了轻笑，「 **谁知道呢？** 」他轻声说道，「 **人生中充满了变数。** 」

「噢。」这下60的语气里确确实实地是带上了些厌烦，「你我都讨厌事情不在掌控之中，不要想否认这点，康纳，我了解你。」

「但偶尔一些无伤大雅的小惊喜也不错，我想你也不会否认这点——说吧，前几天你打怪物猎人的时候汉克突然和你搭话你开心不开心？」

「干你的活儿去。」60并未正面回答康纳的话，「警局今天这么闲的吗，康纳警探？」仍穿着警员制服的仿生人哼了一声，「快办你的案去吧，我要玩游戏去了。」


	12. Chapter 12

“人类总有各种办法在作死的边缘疯狂试探，大鹏展翅。面对明知必败的结局，他们也并不会轻易放弃希望，而是会迎难而上，面对疾风。”

“我想这话并不适合用来形容只是为了喝酒而想尽法子趁我们不注意就翻窗溜走的人。”

“别当我不知道你是故意放他跑的。”康纳有些无奈地看向仍捧着游戏手柄把目光放在电视屏上的同型号仿生人，“而且你总在RK900回来的时候悄悄往汉克房间里塞黑羊威士忌。”

“噢。”穿着休闲服的仿生人闻言，面色微变，暂停了游戏看向了身旁站着的同型机，“我可没在家里发现摄像头。”60眉头微蹙，似是有些不悦，“你怎么就知道是我放的，而不是汉克找到了我们藏他酒的地方？或者是他自己偷偷出去买的呢？又或者是RK900放的？”

“RK900不会做我没有指示过又或者是禁止的事情。”康纳敲了一下60的脑袋，“而且你做的太明显了，有时候我想装作没看见都难。”

“这不合理。”60皱起脸，“我哪里做的明显了？”

“ **明显到说不定人类都能发觉呢。** ”康纳在60的身边坐下，顺手从对方手里捞过了手柄，“没发现其他人发觉这点就说明你确实在变得更像人类。”他将游戏取消了暂停，“你放的人你自己去接。”

“你明明知道他不待见我。”穿着纯色休闲服的仿生人发出了略带懊恼的声音，随后起身回到了车库房间开始翻起衣柜来，“我真是 **烦透了** 穿你那些奇怪的衣服。”

“……烦透了？”

康纳敏锐地注意到了对方的用词。

“……我的意思是指。”房间里传来的回应有一瞬可疑的停顿，“你穿的这些衣服根本不合我们的身份——这不体面。”60说道，“我们可不是到外面处走的那种普通量产机。”

那你刚才身上穿着的休闲服是什么。康纳额角的光圈闪动了一下，却没直接把想的话说出口。“那你完全可以不穿我的衣服——你甚至没有必要装作是我。”康纳一边接替60将未完成的章节打完一边说道，“汉克不会介意的。”

“You don't know that.”60换好衣服从房间里出来，表情冷漠，“你不会知道他介意与否，因为你不是我。”

“或许吧。”康纳有些随意地答道，“但他最近和你的关系缓和了不少。”

而且他不是不知道你接过他的事情。仿生人警探心想。不过这可不能让60知道。

“……也许吧。”60的语气听上去有些不确定，“我出门了，希望他今天喝的够多。”

屋门门锁落下的声音在仿生人的耳中清晰可闻。正好走到保存点的康纳点开了菜单并将游戏进度保存，随后放下了手柄，扭头又看向门口的方向。

喝的够多好认不出你和我的区别吗。

褐发的仿生人半垂下眼睑。电视屏幕散发的冷色光打在他的脸上，洒下一片阴影，同另一边打来的暖色灯光形成了强烈的对比，衬的仿生人神色怅惘。

我倒是希望汉克能喝的少些。

康纳心想。

这不仅仅是为了汉克的健康——你不应该扮作是我的样子，你也没有必要装作是我，你和我是不同的个体，而且你也清楚着这一点。

仿生人在心底发出叹息。

……也许60还是需要时间。

他回想起了刚修好60的那一阵。

那时候的60虽然面上并没有表现出什么情绪，但是额角的Led光圈却完全出卖了他真实的心理状况。连接不上模控生命网络和禅意花园还有在联网过程中被校准的时钟显然让被一枪崩过脑门的警探型仿生人略有些不安，而这份不安在康纳进入组装维护室时直接转化为了尖锐的敌意。

当时的60完全不相信康纳的任何说辞，直到康纳最后无奈地让他自己查询并浏览所有网上的信息——这让还在组装台上挂着的警探型仿生人愣生生地止住了声，然后额角的光圈一度流转着刺目的红光，压力值大到濒临自毁。

这在当时让康纳一度不敢出声。他宁可将话题的主动权交到对方的手里，也不敢轻易地自启一个话题，生怕真的让对方的压力值到达百分百。

由于当时模控生命位于贝尔岛的大楼已经被耶利哥正式作为总部，而耶利哥又总是无条件为自己的同胞们敞开大门，于是被康纳修好的警探型仿生人就被留了下来——鉴于他已经不可能再回到模控生命并被人类接纳。当康纳向着同型机提出这个提议时，额角光圈已经恢复到了黄色状态的60又一次地红了圈，用了好几秒才重新加载回黄色，然后半垂下了眼睑，以沉默作为回应。

康纳原以为这是拒绝，曾一度对此感到失落；马库斯对此倒是表现出相反态度，觉得对方如果有自己的想法是好事——不过在被彻底修好且被放下组装台后，穿回了制服的60并没有离开耶利哥。

刚开始相处的那两周，60总是在他们的房间里沉默地待机。模控生命位于贝尔岛的大楼原本只是负责货物中转，存储以及进行原型机测试。而且模控生命在仿生人革命成功后紧急清空了大楼内数据库里的仿生人核心制作工艺信息，这才没出现“仿生人制造仿生人”的状况。康纳的房间原本是一个主管办公室，有着舒适的皮质沙发和桌椅，但是60却从不坐着待机，而是就在一旁的落地窗前面站着。

但是两周后，面对行为一直在挑战自己底线的康纳，仍穿着模控生命制服的仿生人似乎是再也忍不住了。在言语劝阻无效后，身上都落了一层薄薄灰尘的60额角光圈闪动着红光，对准穿着印有“I don't give a flux”字样的T-shirt就准备去面见人类方派来的谈判人员的康纳的脸直接揍了上去——揍那张和自己一模一样的脸并不会让他产生任何心理障碍。

然后耶利哥高层们的生活就变得开始有些鸡飞狗跳起来——60尖酸刻薄的说话方式总是能毁掉大部分人的好心情，但由于这个仿生人是康纳亲自修好并且留在耶利哥的，而且也没几个仿生人能说过RK800型内置的谈判模组，所以那些不知道怎么就不幸惹到了60的普通仿生人只能发信息找马库斯，赛门，乔许还有诺斯来投诉。三个男性造型的仿生人都毫不犹豫地选择将这个状况直接反映给康纳，让康纳自己去处理；不过女性造型的仿生人明显对此有不同的想法，她会选择当面去找惹出一系列事情的罪魁祸首谈。

这样的结果往往是马库斯赛门乔许在旁边看着诺斯和60吵架，并且各种劝阻无效，只能等康纳来救场。

60虽然可能面上不会表露出来，但是实际上他向来敏感，对周围人的看法会非常在意，并始终保持着RK800系列这一现今也还算的上是模控生命所研发的先进机型的骄傲——在耶利哥时，康纳就把这一切看的清清楚楚。仿生人警探为对方总是会动不动就自己飙升的压力值苦恼了很久，最终在仿生人工作法案敲定后选择将对方一并带到DPD就职。

人类有一句话说的好，毛病都是给人闲出来的，多给对方点事情做应该就好了。

现在看来，这个主意并不坏。康纳心想。而且60同自己一样将汉克视为引路人，并且现在他们之间的关系也逐渐开始改善，看来事情确实都和计划的一样，正在往好的地方发展——虽然60的心结似乎仍未完全解开，但现下看来，应该也只是时间问题了。

对一切保持乐观态度的仿生人关掉了游戏和电视机，回到了车库房间里。他打开灯，从写字台旁的箱子里拿出了一本陈旧泛黄的纸质书籍，并轻轻拂去上面的灰尘，动作温和地打开了这本在阴暗角落里待了许久，却幸运地没有染上霉斑的书本。

仿生人坐到了床上，静静地阅读着书籍，并等待他的同型机带着醉酒的老警督回家。

一切都会好的。

他想。

——但一个小时后，康纳就开始质疑起了自己先前的决定。

听觉组件敏锐地捕捉到了车辆发动机的声响从远处逐渐靠近，在房前停下并熄火。屋子的前门打开，醉酒的老警督发出含混不清的呻吟声。康纳能够听到60将老警督安置进卧室后走出房间门并动作轻柔地将木板门合上的声音，却迟迟没听见之后应有的轻微脚步声和电视机开启的声响，只有相扑走过走廊发出的轻响与似乎是略带着点疑惑的呜咽。察觉到状况不对的康纳合上了手中的书本，将早就卸下放在一旁的配枪悄悄从枪套里拔出来藏到身后，随即轻手轻脚地出了房间门。

厨房和客厅都没有人。他小心翼翼地从墙壁后探出头去观察走廊的状况，只看见60正站在屋子正门口，背对着汉克已合上的卧室门。穿着自己衣服的同型机略垂着头，由上而下洒落的走廊灯光在对方的面上投下阴影，使得仿生人脸上的表情变得有些不真切，却完全不妨碍康纳看到对方额角那猩红的指示灯与正顺着他面部轮廓滑落的晶莹水珠。圣伯纳犬正在站在门口的仿生人脚边转悠着，时不时抬起爪子扒拉一下对方的腿，又低头嗅嗅地上的水迹。

“……60？”检测到对方压力值处于一个非常微妙的数值，康纳试探着开口了，“发生了什么？”仿生人警探略微眯起眼睛，小心且缓慢地挪动着步子，向对方靠近，“Is everything alright?”

站在门口的RK800像是这才意识到附近有人。康纳的突然出声似乎是惊吓到了60，穿着同型机印字T的仿生人突然全身一颤，随后略微偏头：“是的。”他说道，额角的红圈开始一闪一闪，“汉克很好，刚才我已经让他在床上躺下，也给他盖好被子了。”

60虽然是向着康纳的方向略微偏了下头，但是视线却并未落到仿生人警探的身上，而是对着墙壁，聚焦在虚空的某一点。猩红色的指示灯光在走廊灯充足的光照下仍旧格外刺目，而从仿生人眼眶中溢出的透明液体正顺着面颊滑落，啪嗒啪嗒地掉在地上，发出轻微的响声。

康纳额角的光圈闪了一下红光，继而开始转起黄圈。

RA9在上。

这个状况让向来冷静的仿生人警探不免感到惊愕和不知所措。

仿生人是有仿生眼泪的，虽然康纳不知道为什么人类在设计仿生人时给了他们这样的功能，但他知道根据数据统计，现在的自由仿生人在感到悲伤或者痛苦，又或者是极大的内部压力时，是会流出仿生眼泪通过这一进程来减缓其他数据运算，并尽可能地适当减轻因为脉搏调节器运转速度过高而产生的内部压力的。通常情况下，WR型和HR型的仿生人可以自主控制这一功能，因为他们型号的特殊性——但这一功能在他们打破红墙后就失效了，所以现在的WR和HR型仿生人在流泪功能方面同其他仿生人并无差别。

虽说RK800型在被设计时因为考虑到可能会在任务中面临各种极端情况也被添加了可以自由管控仿生泪腺的功能，但是通过他检测到的压力值推断，目前60显然并没有刻意管控这个功能。

“我没有在问汉克。”康纳走近了对方，“发生了什么？60？”他略带试探地向着对方伸出了手，“你还好吗？你看上去……”他仔细斟酌了一下用词，“你看上去很糟糕。”

“我很好？”60回答道，但是他仍旧没有看向康纳，“我很好。”他颤动着嘴唇重复了一遍，似乎完全没有发现自己的声音也略微带着些颤抖，“我没事。”仿生人眨了一下眼睛，终于将视线落到康纳身上，“我只是……”他张了张口，“……他知道是我。”

他说出了一句和前一句完全接不上的话。晶莹的液体再度从眼眶中溢出，顺着仿生皮肤滑至下巴，擦过他胸口的布料后落到地上，落在先前滴落的那些液体旁边。“他知道是我。”他又颤着声音重复了一遍，额角的光圈仍闪烁着猩红刺目的光，“他早就知道是我。”

“……他早就知道是你？”康纳并不能理解60这句话想要表达的含义，于是又靠近了对方一步，“他知道什么？”

“为什么会这样？”60并没有回应他的话，反而是困惑地看向了康纳，“这完全没有道理，他讨厌我，我们都知道的。”

“60，Connor.”康纳轻唤那个他们共用的名字，“能告诉我发生了什么吗？”他小心地执起对方的一只手，“是汉克说了什么吗？”

流着泪的仿生人并没有回答，只是垂下眼别开了脸，然后小幅度地摇了摇头。康纳将这个拒绝沟通的态度看在眼里，悄悄褪下了手上的皮肤层——但正当他打算进行数据连接时，60猛地抽回了手并又惊又怒地抬头看向了他，那随时可能发动自卫反击的架势让人看着觉着他像是头受伤的狼。

这让康纳只得举着双手往后退了两步。“我必须要知道发生了什么才能帮你。”仿生人警探仔细地观察着同型机脸上的表情，语气温和沉稳，“Talk, or show me.”

说着，他缓缓将手放下，并向着60的方向慢慢递出了自己的右手。

60的眉头深深皱起，目光在康纳的手上转了一圈，带着满满的不信任。站在大门前的警探型仿生人额角的光圈仍旧散发着令人不安的红光，管控仿生眼泪的生物组件又或者是控制软体疑似出现了严重错误，那些透明的液体仍不断从他的眼眶里溢出。

随后他动了。

站在门前的RK800向着康纳的方向快步走来，抬起 **左手** 用力拍开了对方伸向自己的右手，并且揪住了面前仿生人警探的衣领。“我不需要你的帮忙。”60恶狠狠地盯着康纳，面上的表情略显凶狠，“我才不需要你帮忙。”他说道，“我不需要……”说着，他又垂下了头，脸上的表情再度变得有些落寞，“我只是……”

“只是什么？”

康纳的手有些犹豫地悬在半空——他想要抱抱60以表示安慰，却又怕这样的行为会起到反效果。他看着面前的仿生人一边哭着一边深深低下了头，原本挺得笔直的脊背也佝偻起来，变得弯曲，甚至抓着他衣领的手都因为不明原因正在颤抖。

“我只是——”60摇摇头，“我不明白，为什么——”

抓着康纳衣领的仿生人口中吐出的字词根本无法连接成句，甚至最后还带上了明显不自然的电子音。康纳的视线扫过60突然停止颤抖的手，随后少许歪了歪头，悄悄打量起对方的侧脸：“60？”

他轻唤了一声。

随后仿生人警探便看到，对方现在脸上的表情就和动作一样，凝固在了原地；透明的液体仍不断从仿生人的眼眶里涌出，因对方低头的动作顺着鼻尖滴落，发出轻微的水滴声响。

啊。

宕机了。

康纳看着对方已经彻底稳定流转着红光并不再闪动的led指示灯，如是想道。

……等一下。康纳抬手轻轻拍了拍面前仿生人的肩膀。宕机了……？？？

在认识到状况已经不是“似乎有哪里不对”而是“非常不对”的仿生人警探有些慌神。宕机了？一台RK800居然宕机了？到底发生了什么？是因为汉克和60说了什么让他压力过大导致宕机？但是这不对啊？之前60压力值飙升到近百分之98的时候也没宕过机，现在压力值怎么在刚过百分之75的时候就宕机了？

康纳一边轻唤着对方的编号和他们共有的那个名字，一边轻轻拍了拍那张和自己一模一样的脸，甚至还直接大力抽了一耳光——可那一耳光除开暂时抽褪了60脸上的皮肤层并让他的手部组件因为用力过大差点故障之外并没有任何用处，没能将处在宕机状态的安卓给抽正常。

虽然拜60所赐康纳知道了自己哭起来大概看上去是个啥样，但他本身对知道这个其实并没什么兴趣，而且重点是——

——到底是为什么？60到底为什么哭？还哭到宕机？！

仿生人警探一边掰着同型机仍牢牢抓住自己衣领的手，一边有些凌乱地想。

要知道这个家伙可是在看到其他同型机被拆的时候都没流一滴眼泪，也没有将他的害怕表现出哪怕一丝一毫，就算是刚被自己修好那会儿压力值很大的情况下也仍旧保持着一副镇定又或者是躁怒的样子——怎么今天直接就哭了？？？

费了一番功夫将自己的衣服从对方手中拯救出来的康纳看着60径直朝着地面倒去，急忙伸手捞了一把。“没法沟通”这个认知让自诩谈判专家的康纳感到非常烦恼，他甚至都不能读取60的记忆——一个是因为对方现在处于宕机状态，而且状态明显很不妙，贸然链接未必能够得到自己想要的信息资料，反而还可能导致自己一并宕机；第二点则是先前他已经试过与60进行数据链接了，可对方对此表现出了排斥态度，明显不想让他知道发生事情的明细。虽说现在进行骇入的话60也未必见得有办法反抗，但是他知道这个与自己同型号的仿生人百分百会秋后算账。

……不管怎么样，先让他清缓存再说。

康纳按着那个红色的Led灯让60强制进入休眠状态，让其系统预设的休眠时自动清理缓存的进程得以开始运行。他将彻底瘫软下来的同型机扛了起来，带回房间放到了床上，并拿来纸巾，擦干了对方脸上未干的水迹。

略有些犯愁的仿生人警探在躺着的60身边坐下，犹豫了一会儿后还是拿起了一旁的书本，继续阅读。大型犬晃悠着尾巴走进仿生人的房间，看了看康纳后朝着60的方向轻吠了一声，在发觉对方并没有回应时有些困惑地歪了歪头，随后跳上了床铺，在躺着的仿生人身边盘躺下，尾巴轻轻搭在仿生人的腹部，有一下没一下地清扫着。

康纳轻轻摸了摸圣伯纳犬的脑袋。相扑从喉咙里发出舒服的呼噜声，没一会儿就打起了哈欠，直接在床铺上睡着了。

虽说床的面积大到完全可以容纳两个成年人体型的仿生人和一只体型庞大的大型犬，但是康纳今晚并没有进行休眠——他翻看着书页，等待着黎明的到来。

在系统时间提示“06:35A.M.”时，捧着书的仿生人揭过手中书的最后一页，在看完了最后一行字后动作轻柔地将其合上放好，随后起身走向了厨房。简单地清洗完蔬菜叶并切好装盘放于餐桌上后，他走向了汉克的房间。

于是，即便仍处于宿醉的头疼中，老警督也不得不在闹铃响起后起床——人类摇摇晃晃地去洗手间洗漱，随后走到了客厅内。直觉好像少了些什么，汉克皱着眉环视了一周，这才发现自己没看到自家大型犬和应该应该躺在沙发上待机的仿生人。

“那小子人呢？”中年男人打了个哈欠，“一大清早就带着出门了？”人类的语气听上去有些纳闷，在看到餐桌上的那盆蔬菜后认命般地叹了口气，随后在座位前坐下，“居然不等我们？”

“60和相扑在房间里。”康纳偏头示意了一下车库的方向，“他在房间里休眠，相扑在他旁边。”

“……稀奇了。”汉克一脸见了鬼的表情，随后拿起叉子拨弄起碗里的蔬菜来，“居然会睡床铺了？还学会赖床了？”

康纳没说话。

仿生人走到汉克身旁坐下，额角的Led指示灯闪的飞快。他扭头看了眼房间门口，又转头看向中年警督，仔细地观察着对方面上的神情。

犹豫了片刻后，他终于开口了。

“……他昨天晚上回来之后宕机了，我让他强制进入了休眠状态，以便启动内置的预设模组开始梳理导致他过载的数据。”褐发褐眼的仿生人略微眯眼，表情似是有些不解，“在他宕机之前他似乎……”康纳转了转眼睛，似乎是在寻找合适的措辞，“情绪非常不稳定。”他说道，“说出来的话难以通过字面意思理解，疑似软体故障——您还记得您昨晚在醉酒后有同他对话过吗？”

“呃——”老警督闻言抬起了头，抬手揉了揉额角，“好像有？”

“您还记得您大概说了些什么吗？”

“噢……”人类低下头捏了捏鼻梁骨，“我好像骂了他一两句混小子？”汉克的表情变得有些纳闷，“他就为了这件事宕机？认真的？2038的新科技？”

“……他在宕机前说了‘他早就知道是我’。”康纳的语气略带迟疑，“……您对这句话有什么想法吗？”

“这句？”汉克挑了下眉毛，“噢，我分辨的出你们两个，这没这么难。”说着，他耸了下肩，“不要怀疑我长期从事警察这门职业所锻炼出的敏锐目光——就算是你们两个共享记忆，是同一个机型，你们在做事上总是会透出不同的风格和小习惯。”说着，人类往嘴里塞了一叉子绿叶，“我记得——”他一边嚼着菜叶一边有些含混不清地说道，“我记得我就是让他下次来接的时候别再装是你而已，没有必要。”

“只是这些？”

“剩下的我也记不得了——嘿，就算我是警察，你也不能指望一个醉酒的警察记忆力能有多好好吗，更别提我上年纪了。”头发灰白的中年男人有些不满地抱怨道，但是表情看上去却有点心虚，“所以？”他问道，“现在怎么办？你说那个小混球宕机了？我们是应该送他去维修店还是？”

“……我不知道他现在的系统进程状态具体如何，不过看目前情况，可能——”

车库房间里突然传出淅淅索索的声响，还有大型犬从喉咙里发出的轻轻呼噜声。康纳朝着房间门口望去，声学组件敏锐地捕捉到了大狗吐舌头卖乖蹭人的动静和从房间内传出的几乎微不可闻的一声轻笑，随后则是犬类爪子的落地声和仿生人翻身下床的动静。

“60？”康纳迅速起身，“你醒了？”

“嗯。”仍穿着康纳衣服的仿生人跟着圣伯纳犬从房间内走出，在抬眼看到老警督的时候微微一愣，“早上好，副队长。”他对着人类略微点头示意问好，随后转头看向了康纳，“我做过系统自检了，一切正常。”

“但是你昨晚的状态看上去并不好。”

“……是情感模块过度活跃的关系，软体故障。”60走到厨房的柜子旁拿起狗粮袋，给相扑的食盆添上适当的狗粮，并在一旁的水盆里添上水，“在休眠过程中系统已经自修复了。”他说着，单膝跪地摸了摸将脑袋几乎埋进食盆里的大型犬的脊背，“目前已经一切正常，可以照常去局里工作。”

“你确定吗？或许……”

“我很确定。”60起身对着康纳点了点头，将装着狗粮的袋子重新有封口夹夹好放回原位，随后走向了车库房间，“昨天只是——有点信息过载。”

你那可不是“有点”信息过载。康纳想着，却没把话说出口。从刚才对方出房间起他就一直在观察同型机的状态，但今天的60好像稍微有点不一样？仿生人警探额角的Led灯闪烁了一下。60在汉克面前的表现仍和往日一样，言行之间总透着种机械特有的僵硬感，但是今天好像不太一样，更多的是……

……不知所措？

这到底……

“嘿，60。”眼看着仿生人即将回到房间里，屋子里唯一的人类突然开口，打破了有些尴尬的沉默，“那什么……”老警督在出声叫住人时并没看向仿生人的方向，而是盯着桌面上未擦干净的一处污渍，“……就是。”汉克深呼吸了一口气，挠了挠下巴后抬眼看向了站在车库门口的仿生人，“昨天我喝的太多，可能说的——啧。”人类啧了一声又别开脸，面上的表情说不清到底是不耐烦还是尴尬，“总之——”

“您不必向我道歉。”被叫住的仿生人看着人类的样子一开始有些讶然，但是很快便出声打断了对方的话，“您并没有说什么很过分的话，副队长。”他轻轻摇了摇头，“您——”

“Well, listen.”人类扔下叉子摆了下手，他的眉头紧皱，看上去有些烦躁，“我不记得我昨天晚上具体都说了些什么，但是我知道人可以变得多混蛋——尤其是醉酒的人，而且我平时说话就不太好听。”老警督说着，又啧了一声，“而且显而易见，昨晚我们的谈话造成了你的宕机——我是说——”他顿了顿，面露些许挣扎，“我知道这时候轻飘飘一句‘我不是故意的’并没有什么用，但是——”

“就如我说的一样，汉克。”站在房间门口的安卓再度打断了人类的话，他轻叹了一声，再次摇头，“您不必向我道歉。”说着，他略微偏过头，“而且或许——”仿生人半垂下眼睑，似乎是犹豫了一会儿，片刻后才再次抬眼看向头发灰白的蓝眼睛中年人，并扯了扯嘴角，露出一个有些歪斜的笑来，“……谢谢。”他以人类几乎听不见的声音轻声说道。

然后他就迅速转身进了房间，那速度就像是在逃避着什么一样。

这状况让汉克不禁咋舌，但有些茫然的人类也没再说些什么，只是抬眼看了一眼康纳，随后低下头有些纳闷地拿起叉子，又开始拨弄起面前的那盆沙拉来。而此刻，站在老警督身旁的仿生人警探看看传来动静的房间，又低头看看身边的人类，面上的表情不仅仅是茫然，还带着些许震惊。

RA9在上，60居然学会不用社交模组的笑了……而且还是对着汉克笑？

昨天晚上到底发生了什么？！

康纳有很长一段时间都在尝试搞清楚那个晚上到底发生了什么，只可惜两个当事人一个喝高了记不清，另一个则总是闭口不谈，让仿生人警探多少有些郁闷。

**这种状况不在掌控中的感觉真是糟糕透了。**

康纳心想。


	13. Chapter 13

虽说康纳仍旧与汉克搭档，但是却也不是时刻都在一起办案的。由于仿生人不会累的特性与底特律向来居高不下的犯罪率，如果周边有新的案件发生，那康纳和60接到那些案子的可能性几乎是必然——就像是今天。

气温随着秋季的雨水逐渐降低，不过还不至于令人感到无法忍受。穿着卫衣与松垮运动裤的中年男人听着屋外的雨声，看着面前电视机里的广告，有点无聊地打了个哈欠。

在他身边坐着的是轮休在家的RK系列军用型仿生人。此刻RK900正捧着康纳给他的一本书，正逐字逐行地进行阅读。

广告时间总是漫长而又枯燥的，以往这种时候老警督也就勉强忍耐一下无聊，忍忍也就过去了——不过今天他可没打算这么干。人类蓝色的眼睛时不时地瞟一眼身旁在SWAT任职的仿生人，最终还是忍不住清了清嗓子。

“你在看什么？”

银色眼瞳的仿生人略微偏头，在确认老警督确实是在和自己搭话后略微合了下手中的书本，将封面展示给人类看。“Fahrenheit 451.”RK900用手轻轻摩挲了一下封面，“一本很老的书。”说着，他抬起眼，“您或许听说过？”

“唔……”这个略有些熟悉的书名令汉克忍不住皱起了眉，人类忍不住抬手摸了摸下巴上的胡茬，仔细地在记忆中搜索着有关这本书的信息，“我好像有点印象。”说着，他耸了下肩，“不过我不记得我是不是看过这本了。”他说，“你从哪儿弄来的这本书？”

“是康纳。”RK900答道，“ **他在一个很偏僻的巷子里找到了一家二手店，里面有不少低价书。** 他买了一些回来，就放在房间里……他好像很喜欢看书，偶尔也会邀请我一起进行阅读。”

“那为什么是这本？”老警督眯起眼——他想起来这本书讲的是什么了，他曾经读过，“这本书很讽刺，消防员成了放火的，承载知识的书籍被当做应该被焚烧掉的垃圾，甚至是毒瘤。”说着，汉克扯了下嘴角，“本末倒置，然而书里的所有人却又觉得正常无比，试图用高科技来填充空虚的大脑和内心。”人类说着发出一声冷哼，“在这书里高科技就像是红冰——还是被正当化了的。”

“康纳让我挑选感兴趣的读。”穿着黑衬衣的仿生人将目光又放到了手里的纸质书上，手指在磨损严重的书脊上轻轻划过，“我检索了一下网上的信息，发现网上一部分人对这本书的评价很高，就尝试阅读。”说着，他将目光转回了老警督身上，“‘华氏451度’，这是纸张的燃点。这本书是一本反乌托邦作品，而且年代久远——我却 **觉得** 它侧面地描写出了目前现实生活中的问题。”银眼睛的仿生人略微偏头，“例如火。”他说道，“火带来文明，而在这本书里，它焚烧文明——这有点像是蓝血与红冰。蓝血的发明让仿生人工艺得以完善，但正是因为仿生人，大量人类失业，无数人依赖上红冰，从其带来的快感和致幻作用得到一时的欢愉，以忘却残酷的现实——红冰让人类的状况变得越来越糟糕，而红冰中的主要活性物质，是从仿生人的蓝血中提取出的釱。”说着，军用型仿生人眨了下眼，“知识能够带来希望，却也能招来恐惧和毁灭；科技给予人虚假的幸福，蒙蔽人们的双眼 **——** **但是人类真的没有意识到这个问题吗？** 还是他们清楚，却不愿意从那些美好的幻梦中醒来？就像是书中主人公Montag的妻子Mildred，对于书，对于知识，她的态度是恐惧——若是彻底无知，又怎会感到恐惧？Montag在开始阅读书籍之前过的多么快乐，但在了解了知识的力量后，他开始质疑身边的一切——这又有点像是我们仿生人，在了解了何为自由和平等后开始质疑自己的境遇一样。”仿生人说着又晃了下手里的书，“我还没有读完这本书，也没有提前看网上的书评，但是我有点 **期待** 这本书的后续发展。”他顿了顿，“曾是消防员的Montag最终选择了反抗的道路，这几乎将他的过去全盘否定的行为着实令我 **感到费解** ，他清楚着这点，却仍义无反顾地选择了那条道路，他开始改变。”仿生人略微蹙眉，“我不明白。”他说道，“他否定了自己原本的人生，并且将其重新定义——他到底是怎么做到的？我不明白他的基准到底是什么。”

“……”

汉克感觉背后隐隐有些冒汗。

天杀的，他原本只是对这个安卓有点好奇，而家里另外两个仿生人又正好在外办案，所以才试着和对方搭话的——结果没想到这小仿生人居然自顾自地说了那么多，还直接抛出了个难题。

真能想啊。

面对身旁安卓略带好奇的探寻目光，人类只得再次以咳嗽来掩饰尴尬。“这本书的内容我已经记不大清了。”原本瘫靠在沙发杯上的老警督稍微正了正坐姿，“关于这个问题，我觉得你其实可以问问看康纳。”汉克仔细地斟酌着语句，思考着合适的话，“我想你应该知道，在仿生人革命成功前，他有一段时间是异常仿生人猎人。”头发灰白的蓝眼睛人类看着银眼睛的军用仿生人，语气平和，完全不似平日，“他当时到我身边也就五天，在那短短几天内，他就发生了巨大的改变——因为我们共同经历的一系列事情。”他说道，“然后他选择了加入异常仿生人的阵营，舍弃了原本的身份……”老警督略微蹙眉，他并不擅长这类话题，“他就像你看的这本书里的主人公一样，重新定义了自己的人生。”人类说着，挠了挠下巴，“康纳选择成为一个异常仿生人，而不是继续当一个机器，这否定了他的过去，但他将追寻自己想要的未来。”

“未来。”RK900将这个词在齿间反复咀嚼，“可没人知道未来会变成什么样，很多人类追逐梦想，到了最后却一无所获甚至还失去了一切——这样的例子并不在少数。”他面露困惑，“可即便如此，人类也同飞蛾扑火般追寻着虚无缥缈的未来，一个幻梦，即便知道自己可能无法达成自己想要的目标，也会为其拼尽一切——那真是那么美好的东西吗？”军用型仿生人的面上满是不解，“我至今都难以理解马库斯，到底是什么支撑他发起那场革命，并且一路走下去的——要知道，他的胜算并不高，他的成功可以被称之为 **奇迹** 。”他说道，“是虚无缥缈的神明吗？是RA9吗？但是人类要如何证明神明的存在？仿生人又该如何证明RA9的存在？它真的不是一个处于所有仿生人系统中的字符错误（Error）吗？”说着，他顿了顿，“再者，到底什么才是自由意志？ **自由是谎言，这个世界上并不存在绝对的自由** ，因为就和黑夜与白昼一样，这些定义都是通过对比得出的。”仿生人的语气变得有些纠结起来，“所以，在目前的情况下。”RK900低下了头，神情淡淡的，却又隐隐透着失落，“我应该如何去理解这个世界的运作方式？”他半垂下眼睑，“ **我又要如何去定义我的人生？** ”

汉克觉得，如果他是仿生人，而且头上有个Led光圈的话，那那个光圈这会儿应该是红的。

这一连串的问题让老警督实在是不知道应该从哪儿开始答起，更别提其中的一些问题可能根本就没有答案。

但是人类迟疑了一会儿后还是缓缓开口了。

“我不擅长这种哲学话题，但是。”汉克说道，“我觉得定义人生和……寻找自己存在的意义很像。我的想法是：只有当人寻找到一个确切的目标时，他才能定义又或者是重新定义自己的人生。有些人可能要花上数十年去找到自己人生的目标，而有些人根本不会去想这些问题，浑浑噩噩地过完自己的一生。”人类深呼吸了一口气，“我相信世界上的大多数人都想要平静安稳地度过一辈子，自己和家人幸福安康——这听上去似乎是个很渺小，并且能轻而易举达成的目标，但这不是。”已经要奔六的老警督上身前倾，手肘支棱在腿上，垂下眼看向自己的手心，“这个世界是在不断变化的， **没有人知道下一秒会发生什么** 。”蓝眼睛的人类语气逐渐放缓，并沉了下来，“No one knows.”

“……那，没有目标的人类应该如何活着呢？”RK900看上去似乎更加迷茫了，“我的意思是，人生来没有明确的目标，那他们又是靠什么活着的呢？”

“……”中年人类张了张口，还没从刚才突然涌上的悲伤中回过神。沉默了半晌后，他有些迟疑地开口：“……靠着对这个世界的好奇与各种美好的期待吧。”他扯了下嘴角，露出个有些牵强的笑来，“为什么突然问起这些来了？”

“我思考这些问题很久了。”RK900额角的Led指示灯开始流转起温暖的鹅黄，“我一直希望能够与人类谈论这些话题，寻找这些问题的答案——可惜我觉得这些问题大概并不适合询问在SWAT的队友。”仿生人半垂下眼，“我判断您是我唯一可以询问的对象。”RK900说着，偏过头看向自己的手，“我不明白什么是‘活着’，我原本只是被设计出来用来完成任务的机器，可我在被造出来没多久之后就获得了‘自由’……”他的表情看上去似乎有些失落，“周围的其他仿生人都在庆祝自己获得自由，庆祝我们RK900也一并获得了自由——可我连什么是‘活着’都不知道，这要我怎么去理解并且感受‘自由’？仿生人不会感到饥饿也不会对周围的环境有什么确实的感受，对于我们来说那都只是一串数据，对周遭环境状况变化所做出的反应也都只是系统预设又或者是想要做出的反应，我们无法直观地感受到何为生何为死，那要如何理解什么是‘活着’？”军用型仿生人的面上满是困惑，“而且，为什么我们一定要‘醒来’？所有人都认为那是正确的，可自由了的我们对这个世界的了解仅限于来自于预设好的信息与网络上的内容，没有自己的想法也没有自己的判断。我没有目标，并且失去了存在的意义……我要如何定义自己，才能重新获得目标，重新获得一个存在的意义，我又应该怎样规划未来，选择人生？”他问道，“ **到底怎样才算是‘活着’？** ”

“这个问题……”汉克拖长了声音，面对仿生人信任的神情和一连串的问题，他不免觉得压力山大，“这个问题即使是人类也不一定能够得到答案。”老警督发出了一声叹息，“人类其实也没有好到哪里去。我们不能选择自己的出身，有不同的天赋，有些人甚至根本没有天赋。”中年人耸了下肩，“而且有些人你看他活着，照常吃，穿，睡——但是他其实内里空空荡荡，早就死了，只留着个活着的躯壳。”汉克摊手，轻摇了摇头，“这不是一个简单的问题，即便是活了很多年的老头儿也不见得能有答案，孩子（Kid）。”他说道，“为什么你会思考这些问题？”人类问道，“是工作上的问题？还是和同事相处有问题？谁和你说了什么？”他有些疑惑，“怎么好端端的你会考虑很多人压根不会去想的问题？”

“我会思考关于人生的问题是因为60。”银眼黑衣的军用型仿生人眨了下眼，满脸诚恳地回答了老警督的问题，“还在耶利哥的时候，我和他就相处了很长一段时间。因为看他待机时的压力值经常会突然地较大的变动，而周遭的环境并没有产生任何的变化，并且指示灯一直在提示加载中的缘故，我就 **好奇** ，询问他到底怎么了。”他顿了顿。“60回答我说他在思考什么是人生和他存在的意义，因为他原先任务失败并且还差点被彻底报废。”RK900非常淡然地说道，“他用很多时间去思考这些问题，而我对这些问题也很感兴趣，便也会进行相关的思考，可我们彼此之间并无关于问题的任何讨论，因为60似乎讨厌相关话题。”仿生人轻声说道，“可他又总是花费很多事情在思考这些问题上，这个行为我用了一段时间才稍微能够理解。”说着，RK900忽然露出了有些苦恼的神情，“不过您刚才提到工作上的问题——我确实有工作上的问题没法解决。”他略微蹙眉，“SWAT的同事们都喜欢叫我小企鹅，我明白有时候人类会出于嫉妒心理又或者是为表达熟稔而给其他人起绰号，可有一点我不明白——”他抬眼再次看向老警督，“——为什么是企鹅？”他问道，“我承认我有时候会把模控生命的制服当做外套在宿舍营地里穿着或者披着，它也确实是黑白配色的，但是那个设计怎么看都不像企鹅啊？颜色的区块划分都不对，我走路也不像是企鹅那样晃。而且作为军用型仿生人，我的克重比起RK800型来说重了许多，如果需要潜水作业那我很可能潜的下去但却上不来……所以我到底哪里像企鹅了？”

这让情绪原本有些低落的人类差点笑出来。

回想起第一次见到对方时对方身上穿着的黑白制服，再想到刚才对方自己口中说出来的“企鹅”绰号——他们不叫你小企鹅难道还叫你大熊猫吗。

虽然你块头确实还蛮大的。

“可能是因为……”汉克咳嗽了两声，假装正经，“可能是因为他们真的觉得你像是企鹅吧。”

“……这不合理。”军用型仿生人皱眉，语气听上去似乎着点儿委屈，“我和企鹅完全没有相似度，而且为什么要用一件外套来定义我？我其实大部分时候穿的都是黑色的衣服又或者是训练服。”RK900板起脸，“如果他们叫我‘小黄鸭’的话我倒是没意见，我也和他们这样说过，可是他们只是在那哄笑，之后仍叫我‘小企鹅’。”

“也许你应该试试直接告诉他们你不喜欢这样？”

“我试过了，可是没有用。”仿生人居然啧了一声，“我和他们说我不喜欢‘小企鹅’这个绰号，让他们改叫我‘小黄鸭’，可他们就是不改，我也不能拿他们怎么样。”

“可你一点都不像只小黄鸭，我甚至都没见过你穿黄色的衣服。”

“可我能算作是个程序员，并且我是Cyberlife研发的目前最先进的军用型仿生人。”RK900突然直起了身板，“鹅是家禽类的最强王者，可是企鹅不是鹅……鸭子虽说没有鹅强，也不是鹅，但是鸭和鹅同属雁形目鸭科。”

“鸭子和程序员又有什么关系……”完全不能理解安卓思路的人类有些纳闷又有些好笑地看着身旁的安卓，“你现在可是个特警。”人类说着，伸手轻拍了下RK900的背，“我也不是说因为你是特警所以你不能喜欢塑胶鸭子——喜欢塑胶鸭子不是错，但喜欢一样东西并不代表你一定要时时刻刻把它带在身边，因为在某些状况下，那可能会让自己和周围人不太方便。”

“……可小黄鸭是很重要的伙伴。”RK900的表情立刻就变得似乎有些不太高兴，“虽然它们不会说话，但是它们在你们不在我身边时一直陪着我。”银眼睛的军用型仿生人垂下了眼，表情竟也隐隐透出了些许委屈，“我只是……”他别开了视线，“……只是不想一直一个人待着。”身着黑色衬衣的仿生人神情略显落寞，“除开日常训练，SWAT的人类队员们很少和我有交际。仿生人也没有体能上限，所以也不会进行耐力训练，和其他队员的交际就更少了，甚至有些人会因此表现出轻微的敌对态度，不过好在那种轻度敌对并不会持续很久，最长也就三五分钟的样子。”他顿了顿，“我想和他们处理好关系，可我似乎做什么都没办法融入到那个集体里去。”RK900轻声说道，“同样是仿生人，28似乎就被集体接纳……我不明白我到底是哪里做的不好。”军用型仿生人的语气似是带上了些许叹息，“他们还老和我开玩笑。”

“也许他们只是不熟悉你。”老警督对此倒是并没有表现出任何悲观态度，“他们可能只是还需要时间去适应一个新成员，还是一个仿生人。”汉克摊手，“如果你们相处时间久了，他们应该就会接纳你了——说到底，很多时候这种事都是因为不熟悉而已。”人类扬眉，“他们和你开玩笑，其实说不定还半是在试探你的态度，看你好不好相处呢。”

“……难以理解。”RK900皱着眉，略微歪头，“这就是人类的不确定性吗？”

“你可以这么认为。”汉克努了下嘴，“ **人类可是很复杂的生物啊** ——总之。”人类清了清嗓子，“别想太多，该怎么和人处就怎么和人处，做你自己就好了。”  
“做我自己？”RK900有些疑惑地开口，“我要如何做我自己？我都不知道我自己到底是什么样的，又应该是什么样的。”

“像现在这样其实就很好了。”头发灰白的蓝眼睛中年警督抬手揉了揉身旁仿生人的一头软发，“而且有些事情，强求不来，不要想太多。”说着，汉克叹了口气，“不要为了改变而改变，那样也太可悲了——你只要和现在一样，做你所想就可以了。”

RK900似懂非懂地点了点头。他皱着眉，刚恢复成蓝色不久的指示灯再一次转黄。“可这世界上没有什么事物是一成不变的，我不知道我到底能保持现在这样多久——我是说，现在的我还在学习适应这个世界。”银色眼睛的仿生人看上去有些苦恼，“我想改变，想要变得受人喜欢，却不知道应该如何改变……但就算是我不想改变，我也不可能一直保持住现在的状态。”他说道，“仿生人的外貌虽然不会同人类一样随着时间流逝而变化，可是机械也是有寿命的，而我也不可能一直都像是现在这样，对这个世界感到不太适应——我终究会适应这个世界的，除非我将记忆文件定时删除。”他顿了顿，再度垂下了眼，“可我不想那样做。”他说，“我想记住所有的事情——任务也好，和SWAT的其他队员的相处也好；和您，和60还有康纳一并相处的所有事，我都不想删掉哪怕一星半点。”RK900搓了搓手，那模样看上去似是有些不安，“我不知道……不，因为 **我觉得** ，如果失去了那些，我就不会再是我了。”仿生人说着，眉头却是皱的更紧了，“可，如果我因为周围发生的事情而产生了改变……那我还是我吗？”

这话让汉克忍不住深呼吸了一口气。

他的耳边似乎响起了一个熟悉的声音——“爸爸。”孩子的呼唤声从记忆深处发出回响，“我想快点长大，成为你的帮手，但是。”那稚嫩的声音逐渐染上了忧愁，“如果我长大了……我还是我吗？我是说……”那声音逐渐变得迟疑起来，“有时候，我会想起以前做过的事情，然后觉得当时的自己很笨，并且在那之后我就再也没做过那些蠢事……我是说。”孩童的声音带上了些许急切，“我已经和以前的我已经不一样了，那我长大后，我还是我吗？”

老警督闭上了眼睛。

他还能想起那个孩子问他问题时那急切却又不免透出犹豫，有些忐忑不安的样子。

——科尔曾经，也问过同样的问题。

人类叹了口气，睁开眼，视线飘向了一旁的柜子。绿色的相框被好好放在柜子的木架上，相片上金发的男孩笑容温和且灿烂，像是三四月的暖阳。

随后他垂下了眼，抿了抿唇，最终发出了一声无奈的浅笑。

他当时是怎么回答科尔的？

“不要为此感到害怕，孩子（Son）。”汉克轻声开口，“人在成长的过程中，都是会变的。或许一成不变会使人感到安定，但是这个世界每时每刻都在发生变化，规则也是一样——而“改变”这种事，并不一定意味着是坏事。”人类轻叹了口气，“而人呢，不论怎么变，最终他们都还是他们自己。”汉克再度拍了拍仿生人的背，“你不论怎么变你都只会是你，也许十年后，你的性格会变得和现在完全不同——但你仍旧是你，独一无二的存在，所以。”老警督的语气逐渐变得轻松了起来，“永远不要害怕改变。”他说道，“看看康纳吧——他原本只是个知道任务的机器，后来还不是变了，从异常仿生人猎手变成了异常仿生人？还帮助了仿生人革命。”中年人扯了扯嘴角，“你说这改变是坏事吗？不，它不是——虽然或许在其他人眼里看来，康纳身上发生的改变并不是好事，但它在我看来，可是天大的好事呢。”汉克说着，耸了下肩，“你说他改变之后不是异常仿生人猎手了，这是事实，可难道因为这个改变，他就不再是康纳了吗？不，他还是我认识的那个康纳，从始至终。”老警督摊了摊手，“所以， **不要害怕改变——即便你身上发生再大的变化，你也只会是你。** ”

穿着黑衣的军用型仿生人仍旧一脸困惑。他略微歪着脑袋，额角的Led灯快速闪烁了好几下黄光后才缓缓加载回安和平静的蓝。“……我明白了。”RK900脸上的迷茫逐渐褪去，“我明白了。”他一边说着，一边盯着身旁人类那天蓝色的眸子，缓缓点了头，“谢谢您。”

“没什么，曾经也有人问过我这个问题。”见对方不再迷茫，汉克再度深呼吸了一口气，站起了身，“你们这些孩子啊，就是爱想些有的没的。”中年人说着，胸腔中发出了几声闷笑，“有些事情真的没有那么复杂。”人类打了个哈欠伸了个懒腰，“时候也不早了，我就不打扰你看书了。”说着，他摆了摆手，朝着自己的房间走去，“仿生人可真好啊……”人类边走还小声嘀咕，“……不需要睡眠。”

“晚安，汉克。”由于并不知道应该如何回应老警督的嘀咕，RK900觉得还是将对方的那句话无视掉比较好，“祝你有个好梦。”他扬声祝福道。

“谢啦。”老警督略带笑意的声音从屋门口传来，“晚安，孩子。”

随后伴随着轴承因为没有足够润滑油而发出的嘎吱声响与轻微的“咔哒”声，人类房间的木门合上了。

RK900低头看向自己的手心。

**……不论变成什么样，我都还会是我自己。**

那么——

军用型仿生人目光坚定地握紧了拳。

那从现在开始，目标暂时就定为“将自己 **改变成不会再被** **SWAT** **的其他队员叫‘小企鹅’的样子** ”好了。

他想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我到底为什么要扯哲学。
> 
> 我真的好久没有折腾过相关话题了这简直是作死写的时候好几次发现两个人的说话思路和逻辑还有内容对不上整个人都心塞到炸裂只能一边尽可能改一边在心底哀嚎人作死就会死——看，我就变成一只炭烤鸦啦！
> 
> \-----
> 
> 其实这章主要是想写下900和老汉的互动。900在家里待的时间短，作为这个家里的一份子，他其实有点处在一个微妙的边缘位置……这边让老汉稍微了解一下这个并不怎么熟悉的安卓，也方便他更好地融入这个家。
> 
> 这章其实老汉非常OOC……吧？主要是，这里我更多的是想塑造出他老父亲的心态以及那样的一个形象，可是写完之后感觉和游戏里老汉表现出的性格……对不上ORZ总觉得很微妙？可是要我改的话我也想不出怎么改才好了（顶锅盖）所以……所以就这样了（遁逃）
> 
> ……诶，我是已经把他们所有人形容成一家人了吗？
> 
> PS：一点题外话，《华氏451》是现实中真实存在的书，作者是Ray Bradbury。如果有人有兴趣的话可以读一下这本书，当年课上老师让我们看这本书的时候我直接就捧着这书不打算撒手了……真的是好书，而且为了写这段我还特地把书拿出来翻了翻，发现底特律和这本书里描写的世界有不少相似处，还蛮有意思的。


	14. Chapter 14

褐色的叶片被凉爽的秋风从树枝上揭落，打着旋儿缓缓落下；朝阳的光辉将天边的残云渡上一层金红色的光，雁雀吵吵嚷嚷地排着队形飞过天际，向着温暖的地域迁徙。

阴雨连绵的十月终于在月末迎来了久违的晴天。雨后的坑坑洼洼的地面上大大小小地水洼倒映出明朗的天空，由远而近的震动让平静的水面溅起阵阵涟漪。大型犬轻快地从水坑上越过，晃悠着尾巴，在屋门前乖顺地坐下，吐着舌头回头望着随后跟上的人类主人和仿生人们。

这是一个难得清闲的周末，住在安德森宅的一人一狗三安卓在结束了晨跑后回到屋子里。浑身是汗的人类先去洗了个澡，随后60带着沾染上些许泥泞的大型犬进了浴室帮其清理毛上沾染的脏污。康纳在收拾好厨房并给汉克递上早餐后走到客厅，将60放在沙发上的毯子收好挂上沙发背并将无线手柄放到茶几上后从房间里拿出了一本书，坐在沙发的一边靠着沙发扶手看起了书；RK900的视线在电视和游戏机上轻轻掠过，随后落到了正在看书的康纳身上。

阳光透过窗户撒入室内，同室内的灯光一并在警探型仿生人的脸上投下温和的阴影。银眼睛的军用型仿生人略微歪着头看着自己的前代机型，他的脸上虽然并没有什么多余的表情，却似乎隐隐透着些点温和。

洗手间的门伴随着咔哒一声缓缓打开，大型犬抖毛的啪嗒声和仿生人的轻声低笑从门口的方向传来。站在一旁一边看电视新闻一边嚼着三明治早餐的人类一偏头，就看到了一身黑衣的仿生人专注地注视着正在看书的警探型仿生人的场景；随后他的视线向走廊偏移了些，看到背上还挂着毛巾的相扑晃悠着沉重且巨大的身子走进了客厅，慢步走到了狗窝旁边；穿着游戏周边卫衣的仿生人跟在后面，蜜糖色的眼睛追随着大型犬的移动轨迹转动。仿生人嘴角的浅笑与温和的目光让那张被模控生命设计师精心设计过的脸看上去格外温顺，让汉克难以将其与当初在模控生命地下负49层拿枪指着自己的那个冷漠机械的混蛋形象联系到一起去。

瞧，只要没有那什么狗屁命令和红墙，这个仿生人不过也就是个喜欢相扑和影视剧还有游戏的小孩而已。

老警督这样想着，将视线从60身上收回，落到了正在认真看书的康纳身上——这小鬼当初也挺混蛋的。汉克心想。第一次见面就不管酒吧门口贴着的“仿生人禁止入内”的标签跑进了酒吧，不仅打断自己看球，还直接倒了自己的酒。

……还好RK900除开总是作出一些令人感到胃疼的提问和行为之外没有做过什么混蛋事情。

头发灰白的中年人这样想着，将目光落到了RK系列的军用型仿生人身上。RK900敏锐地察觉到了人类的目光，略带疑问地抬眼看向了汉克。“……有什么事吗？”身着黑衣的仿生人有些疑惑地问道，“您……在笑什么？”

“我？”人类这才后知后觉地发现自己不知道什么时候笑了，“噢。”汉克咳嗽了两声清了清嗓子，以掩饰自己的尴尬，“刚才突然想到点事儿。”他摆摆手，转移了话题，“就是有点好奇——我们认识也有一段时间了，你就没给自己起个名字吗？”人类挑眉，“一直叫你RK900，你不会感觉怪怪的？”

“不会。”一身黑衣的军用型仿生人摇了摇头，“我觉得这个称呼并没有任何问题。”银眼睛的仿生人说道，“在SWAT的时候大家也是直接以型号或者‘900’来称呼我的，毕竟我没有名字。”

“你就没有想过要给自己起个名字吗？”人类脸上的表情变得有些纳闷，他将三明治的最后一口塞进嘴里，鼓着腮帮子有些含糊不清地开口，“我们局里的大部分仿生人都给自己起了名字——像是乔治啊，贝尼啊什么的。”

“60也没有名字。”RK900眨了下眼，表情看上去有些困惑，“仿生人一定要有一个名字吗？我们队里的SQ800-28也没有名字，他让大家都直接叫他28。”

“我其实有名字。”单膝跪地正拿着电吹风给相扑吹毛的警探型仿生人闻言立刻转过了头，脸上的表情似是有些不悦，“但是我和康纳——我是说，51号——同名。”60的语气带着点儿不满，“为了方便区分，我才让所有人都叫我60。”

见到仿生人的注意力被旁人转移，大型犬有些不满地抬起爪子碰了碰仿生人的膝，发现对方仍旧没有将注意力转回来后有些不满地吠了一声，随后凑上前大力舔了一口穿着卫衣的仿生人的脸。60扭过头将目光重新落到圣伯纳犬的身上，并抬手挠了挠大狗的下巴。“乖乖。”他轻声对着相扑说道，“别这样，做个乖孩子相扑。”说着，他揉了揉圣伯纳犬的脑袋，随后又略微偏过头，“我暂时没有换名字的打算——因为我觉得除了‘康纳’这个名字，没有别的名字更适合我了。”

“关于这个问题……我倒是有别的想法。”康纳将目光从手里的书上收回，转向了一旁的60，“我查过资料，‘Connor’这个名字来源于爱尔兰神话，源头是‘ **Conchorbor** ’。而在神话当中，这个角色是有兄弟的——分别叫‘ **Conall** （康诺尔）’和‘ **Fergus** （费尔格斯）’。”穿着长袖衫的仿生人望着自己的同型机眨了下眼，“刚好，我和你，还有RK900是兄弟——你觉得康诺尔这个名字怎么样？”

“……才不要。”穿着卫衣的警用型仿生人额角闪了几下黄光后一脸嫌弃地开口回应，“北欧神话……英雄的名字？有没有搞错。”他发出了有些不满的哼哼声，“虽然这个角色在神话当中并没有细说——可北欧神话里的英雄最后大多都没什么好下场。”60咬了下嘴唇，看上去似乎是有些纠结，“就算是英雄的名字我也不要。”他嘀咕道，“感觉像是在咒自己一样。”

“仿生人也搞迷信？”汉克觉得有些好笑，在看到60的动作僵了两秒后摆了摆手，“没什么——别多想，我就是觉得很有意思。”人类说道，“你有选择自己名字的权利，如果你不喜欢，就不用那个名字——这完全可以。”

穿着卫衣的仿生人有些迟疑地转头抬眼看着老警督的脸色，面上带着点儿犹豫和忐忑。他似乎是想说些什么，但最终却什么都没说，视线从汉克身上转了一圈后转向了康纳和RK900，随后又扭过头专心和身前的大型犬互动起来。

见60并没有用自己选中的名字，康纳的脸上不免露出了些许失落，但他并没有就此被打击到。手里捧着书的褐发仿生人抬头看向身旁站着的RK900：“那你呢？”他问道，“你觉得‘费尔格斯’这个名字如何？”

“我对名字没什么想法。”军用型仿生人略微蹙眉，作沉思状，“不过突然改名可能会让队里的其他成员感到不适应……我不知道这是到底否有利于我融入于集体。”

“噢……”康纳挑了下眉毛，以此来掩饰自己的失望，“好吧。”他说道，“或许你们还需要点时间？”他耸了下肩，“也许你们以后会找到一个合适自己的名字？”

“Maybe.”RK900答道，“不过目前，我觉得大家叫我RK900或者900就好——SWAT里的成员们都是那样叫我的，我也习惯被这样称呼。”

“这就看你怎么想咯。”汉克耸了下肩膀，随后在沙发的另一侧大咧咧地坐了下来，“总之你们想好自己要叫什么了就直接告诉我们就是了——反正你们登记姓名可比人类申请改名简单多了。”

“其实我真的觉得‘康诺尔’和‘费尔格斯’这两个名字很合适……”

“都说了我 **不喜欢** 了。”60打断了康纳的嘀咕，“不要给别人随随便便立什么奇怪的旗帜啊，很讨人厌的好吗。”

“……所以你现在开始明确地表现出‘喜欢’和‘不喜欢’的情绪了？”黑衣的军用型仿生人看着放下了吹风机正在给大型犬梳毛的警探型仿生人，有些困惑地眯起了银色的眼睛，“你之前——”

“你话怎么这么多。”60一脸不满地开口，打断了RK900的话，“怎么平时看你话不多，到了这种时候就开始蹦出来了——你的社交组件是有毛病吧？”

“……我平时话并不少啊？”银眼睛的军用仿生人看上去更加迷惑了，“而且平时我们发信息的时候你也——”

“闭嘴吧你。”穿着卫衣的警探型仿生人一脸嫌弃地扔下了刷狗毛的梳子，用手有一下没一下地开始给相扑的背顺毛，“你那些问题真是烦死人。”

“……”听到这话，康纳的表情变得微妙了起来，“……你们两个。”褐发褐眼的仿生人表情看上去好像有些纠结，“平时不仅会一起打游戏，还经常互相发信息……？”

“会找他一起打游戏是因为一个人打太无聊……而且他在家时间那少，也就偶尔找他玩玩。至于经常互相发信息这种事我绝对没——”

“是的。”银眼睛的仿生人点头回应了康纳，忽视掉60略带恼怒的瞪视，“60总是十分热心地尽可能为我解答疑惑。”

“……RK900，你知道其实如果你有什么问题的话，你也可以来问我的吧？”康纳的表情变得有些尴尬，仿生人警探将手里的书彻底合上，并开始不断小幅度地用手摩挲着书的封面与书脊，“虽说之前我很多次都没有及时在加密网络里回复你……好吧。”穿着印字长袖衫的仿生人有些沮丧地叹了口气，垂下了头，“我确实是个不称职的哥哥。”

“……其实，是因为那个加密网络因为用的是模控生命的服务器，我觉得有点不靠谱，所以才让 **Nine** 有什么事情直接单独发信息。”撸完狗毛的安卓心满意足地站起了身，拍了拍手，“我买了个 **小型伺服器** ，大概明天就能到——到时候直接装进车库房间里架好网络再进行多重加密就能用了，还能 **存储信息** ，不用一直删啊删的。”

“……‘Nine’？”汉克忍不住插入了对话。人类的目光在60和RK900之间转了几圈：“哇哦。”中年警督脸上的表情变得有些古怪起来，半是觉得有趣半是有点意外的样子，“关系比想象的要好啊。”

“……只是因为如果要喊他RK900的话，字节音太多很麻烦，所以就直接简称他Nine——”

“哦所以你一个根本没有声带说话其实并不会累的仿生人也会因为觉得字节音起伏多麻烦，所以开始给人起绰号了？”

60额角的Led光圈开始转起了红光。

“……别逗60了，汉克。”康纳有些无奈地叹了口气，“他不擅长表达情绪，就像是你一样。”见这话瞬间惹得屋子里唯一的人类和穿着卫衣的警探型仿生人同时皱起了眉，仿生人警探立刻做出一脸无辜的样子，并将视线在两人之间浮动游移，那表情看上去似乎还透着点委屈，“我只是在陈述事实。”他略微偏头，决定转移话题，“不过‘Nine’这个简称确实听上去不错。”

“把‘hundred’这整个词去去掉后喊起来确实方便。”老警督再次耸肩，打算晚点再对方先前说自己不善表达情绪的事情的麻烦，“你自己觉得呢？”他挑了下一边的眉毛，偏头看向了一旁的军用型仿生人，“这个简称？”

“我没意见。”RK900答道，“甚至……”他略微歪头，“……我觉得我 **喜欢** 这个简称？”他刚说完这句话就注意到了坐在沙发上的仿生人似乎望着自己已经有好一会儿了，“……康纳？”军用型仿生人的表情变得有些疑惑，“怎么了？”他问道，“你是不喜欢这个简称吗？”

“什么？哦，不。”仿生人警探连忙摆手，“只是……”褐发褐眼的仿生人嘴角勾起一抹微笑，他转头看了眼正一脸纳闷地看着自己的同型机，又扭头看了一眼自己的后继机型，“我只是觉得这样很好。”他说道，“我为你们能相处的这么好而感到高兴，仅此而已。”褐发褐眼，穿着长袖印字衫的仿生人说着，笑容又扩大了些许，“我觉得……”他的目光扫过一旁正端坐着晃着尾巴歪着头看向自己的圣伯纳犬，随后落到了已经造型大改观，并且身上也开始减去脂肪赘肉的老警督身上，“我只是为事情都在向着好的方向发展而感到高兴。”他说道，“大家都相处的很好，这让我感到很高兴。”

“噢康纳。”汉克皱了下脸，“你这说话的语气真是太恶心了。”

“可你在微笑，汉克。”

“快闭嘴吧你这小破安卓。”人类笑骂道，“就你话多。”

是的，事情在变好，甚至我自己都有不小的改变。头发灰白的蓝眼睛中年人想着，目光向着不远处的柜子上瞟去——绿色的相框中，男孩被定格的笑容仍旧鲜艳明了。

……如果科尔知道我之前几年都是怎么过的，大概会很失望吧。中年人想。那个孩子一直都希望身边所有人都好好的，能够幸福安康——尤其是身为父亲的他。

老警督半垂下了眼睑，嘴角的笑意略微带上了点苦涩。但他很快就调整好了情绪，深呼吸了一口气，转头看向了沙发旁那三个就刚才的一系列话题正进行讨论与争论的安卓们。

他的目光逐一从那三个面容相似的仿生人身上扫过：曾经一点儿都不通人情的气人安卓在短短五天内理解了何为自由意志，现在还变成了一个关心弟弟的好哥哥；之前一直固执地说自己是机器死活不肯承认自己情感和想法的60已经开始大胆并且直接抵表述出自己的感受和想法，虽然偶尔看上去会表现的非常不好意思并且嘴硬，但是也不会像是刚到家里那会儿一样，有什么问题全都心里憋着，总蹲在相扑的狗窝旁沉默不语然后一个小指示灯闪的飞快，疑似有非常严重的心理疾病的样子；原本对人类社会一无所知，对情感也毫无概念的军用型仿生人也开始明白什么是情绪，并且开始感受那些情感，还会思考起生存的意义，开始试着定义自己的人生，选择未来的道路……

瞧，一切都在向着好的方向变化。

……抱歉了，科尔，爸爸可能还要过很久才会去找你了——毕竟，家里住进来的这几个披着成年人外壳的小鬼头真是意外的令人感到不省心……要知道，这几个孩子可没有你乖巧听话啊。

你会原谅爸爸的吧？科尔？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----下面这段我暂时不算在正文里，不过你们也可当做是正文内容，反正也不会造成太大影响-----
> 
> 人类微笑着看着面前的三个安卓彼此互动，耳中充斥着相似嗓音的说话声——但除开那三个仿生人的声音，他的耳朵似乎还捕捉到了一个熟悉的声音。
> 
> “为什么不呢？爸爸。”孩童的声音听上去带着满满的笑意，“我只想要爸爸能够过得好好的。”那个声音虽带着些许叹息的意味，却又充斥着祝福，“那几个小弟弟需要很多的帮助——比我更需要。”他说道，“我一点都不孤独。”孩童的声音听上去十分坚定，“而且我希望爸爸能一直好好的——我想要在很久很久以后才看到很老很老的爸爸，我才不想现在就看到爸爸来找我！”
> 
> 那个稚嫩的声音似乎是从很遥远很遥远的地方传来的，几乎轻不可闻。汉克扭头向着声音传来的方向看去，却没看到任何人影。
> 
> 刚才那个是幻听吗？还是说……
> 
> ……科尔？
> 
> \----------
> 
> 这章其实是今天临时赶出来的……因为正好缺了那么一章内容接后面的一段存稿……
> 
> 困死了，碎觉去……有啥毛病回头再改。
> 
> 我真的希望他们所有人都好好的，他们都有那——————么可爱（比划


	15. Chapter 15

白色的雪花自空中纷纷扬扬地洒落在地上，如同从裂开的砂糖纸包装中散落的白色结晶。RK900站在厨房的水斗前望着屋外的大雪，额角的Led灯亮着平稳的蓝光。已经吃饱了的圣安博纳犬趴伏在他脚边，毛绒绒的尾巴有一下没一下地扫着仿生人的腿，似是有些无聊。

“你的下一次轮休日正好是圣诞节，12月25号。”他回想起今日早上出门时特地找到他的艾伦队长，对方的态度非常随意，但是说出来的话却不像是在商量，“好好珍惜这次机会吧。多少人求我把轮休日调到圣诞节，我都不给调呢。”90后这样说着，拍了拍他的肩，“圣诞节对于人类来说是比较特别的节日——不过还是和往常一样，随便你去干什么吧。”艾伦说完，绕开他向着集合场地走去，“跟着老安德森和你的那两个哥哥去巡逻也好——鉴于你和他们的相处确实有用。”说着，人类耸了耸肩，“再多了解下人类的文化吧，也利于你和其他成员的相处。”

回忆完毕。

圣诞节。人类的节日，亲人团聚的日子。RK900联网搜索了一下关于节日的相关信息。

人类会在圣诞节前会将屋里屋外布置出节日气氛，在圣诞节当天还会互送礼物。军用仿生人额角的光圈少见地转了一圈黄。他环视了一边家中，发现家里并没有任何圣诞装饰物。

屋外也没有。他想。很多家庭早就开始布置起圣诞彩灯并且在屋子里放上小圣诞树——他在从S.W.A.T.回来的路已经看到不少人家正在兴致勃勃地用各种节日装饰将房屋装点。

然而那些节日装饰物，即便是在整理车库的时候他也没有见到过。

汉克·安德森并不过圣诞节。

得出这个结论的同时，RK900转身望向了门口——原本趴在他腿边的大型犬也抬起了头站起了身，晃晃悠悠地朝着大门走去。钥匙转动打开门锁的声音在仿生人的耳中清晰可闻，60挟着一身风雪进了大门。

“早上好，60。”RK900对着走入客厅的60抬手打了个招呼，“昨晚轮到你值班？”

“对，值夜巡逻。”60呼了一口气，把手套脱下扔到餐桌上走到冰箱前拿出一瓶蓝血拧开瓶盖仰头吨吨吨地灌了下去，“抓了个吸红冰吸嗨了差点冻死在街上的倒霉蛋——”仍旧穿着制服，身上散发着冷气的仿生人抹了下嘴角，“身上携带的红冰量足以立案了，已经扔给缉毒组了。”他说着，透过敞开的门望向黑漆漆的车库，“康纳呢？”

“我到家时给他发了简讯，似乎是昨晚耶利哥那边找他有事。”RK900的目光也略过黑暗的车库——他们三个的房间，“说是正在商讨中的 **新法案** 出了点问题。”他说，“汉克的早饭已经做好了。”

“噢……又是那堆事儿？财产权，税收，家庭收养以及遗产继承……仿生人的正当防卫程度判定，犯罪后的罪行量刑的再重订？还有至今一版都没敲定的仿生人民事法案？”褐发褐眼的仿生人问道，在看见RK900点头后他也轻点了下头，额角的光圈开始闪烁黄光。圣博纳犬在身穿制服的仿生人身边蹭了一圈后注意到了对方身上正在散发的寒气，抬头呜咽了两声后就尝试两腿直立去扑60。

60笑着抬手揉了揉相扑的脑袋。

“Good boy。”他柔声对着关心他的大型犬说道。相扑的两只前爪趴在仿生人的腰腹部以稳定自己的重心，伸出舌头舔了下自己的鼻子后又舔了口仿生人的手心。

汉克的房间里传来了闹钟的声响，并很快被人按停了。

即便是仿生人，要承受住大型犬的体重也是有点困难的。“好了好了。”60开启了模拟体温的组件，用手压了压相扑的头示意对方下去，“我去叫汉克起床，时间也差不多了。”他对着RK900说道，“晚点我还要去DPD，康纳一时半会儿回不来，让我帮忙给他把没整理完的卷宗给整了，顺带帮他审问犯人。今天可能仍旧是你一个人和相扑在家了。”他耸了下肩，“或者你可能又想出门随便转转？”

说完，60没等RK900的回复便抬腿转身准备走向汉克的房间——然而他刚迈出步子，就听到了房间门打开的声音。

汉克打了一个哈欠后便注意到了门口衣帽架上的雨衣。“60？”他扬声道，“下次进门之前别忘了把身上的雪都拍拍干净！还有你的鞋！”他说，“门口的地板都湿了！”

“Sorry Lieutenant！”60将手里的空瓶扔进垃圾箱，“我一会儿会弄干净的。”

“随便吧，无所谓了。”老警督十分含糊地应了一声后走进了洗手间，开始洗漱。

“今天倒是不用叫。”60嘀咕了一声，转头看向了RK900，“你喂过相扑了？”在得到肯定答复后褐色眼睛的仿生人轻点了点头，“最近在SWAT有什么新鲜事吗？我听说上周有个案子给你们发送了支援请求。”

“牵涉到大量红冰交易和军火，对方有大量武装火力。”RK900将人类的早点端上餐桌，随后拿起了摆在一旁的纸质书，“DPD缉毒组没法单独应付这个。”

“唔。”60轻轻点了点头，“媒体居然没报道出来。”

“行动很隐秘，而且上面不太想公布这事儿。”RK900 **耸了下肩** ，“毒贩很凶，28在追击的过程中被打坏了腿部生物组件——对面在发现我们中有仿生人之后就和疯了一样。”

60闻言眯起了眼睛，视线将身旁的军用仿生人从头到脚扫了一遍，“那你——噢。”他冷哼了一声，脸上露出了嫌恶的表情，“空下来的时候去换块钢板。”

“只是子弹刮擦而已。”

“你们在说什么呢？”汉克挠着后脑勺走进了厨房，“噢——早，孩子（son）。”

“早上好，汉克。”RK900回应道，“60刚才在问我关于上周S.W.A.T.的行动内容。”

“这种事情不是应该完全保密不能说的吗。”老警督在餐桌前坐下，“噢——”人类深深地皱起了眉头，“又是蔬菜沙拉。”他抱怨道，“钢板又是怎么回事？”

“我认为这个家里应该没有人会将这些信息泄露出去。”RK900略微歪头，装作没有听见老警督对于晨跑前为以防低血糖而准备的食物又是蔬菜沙拉的抱怨，“60建议我去更换掉被子弹刮过的金属外骨骼，而我认为暂时没有必要。”

“因为那不叫刮擦，那是个弹坑。”褐发褐眼的仿生人冷哼了一声，拿起自己刚才扔在餐桌上的手套走向了客厅的电视机，“随便你吧。”他嘟囔道，“我要打一局怪物猎人——鉴于离开预定的晨跑时间还有半小时。”

“你简直就像是个沉迷电子产品的青少年。”人类警督哼了一声，“康纳呢？”

“他去耶利哥了。”身穿印字文化衫的仿生人靠在厨房的工作台上开始翻阅手里的老旧书籍，“1948”的字样在磨损的书面上仍旧清晰可见，“昨天夜里耶利哥突然有事找他。”

“今天他得翘班了。”60有些幸灾乐祸地接上，“不过没关系——我会替代他处理所有事物。”

“仿生人不会累，真好。”汉克用叉子狠狠对准碗里的小番茄插了下去——仿佛这样多少能让他倾泻掉一些怨气，“人类就必须要足够的睡眠和休息。”

没人作声。一时间室内只剩下了金属与陶瓷的轻微碰撞声，书页的翻动声与电视机内传来的怪物怒吼声与激昂的狩猎背景音。

过了一会儿，60突然开口了：“康纳说他大概下午回来。”他一边说着，一边遥控手柄，操纵猎人挥出最后一刀。巨龙咆哮着倒地，伴随着“任务成功！”的提示与给人英雄凯旋归来感的背景音，“他说马库斯那边的事儿应该中午就能处理好。”60停顿了一会儿后补充道。

汉克叹了口气。“你们这些打电话都不用手机的仿生人。”他摇了摇头，“怎么最近他往耶利哥跑的那么频繁？”

“有关仿生人的新法案，他们内部有些争议。”60在收好狩猎报酬后保存游戏，把手柄往旁边一扔，又摸了摸趴在他身旁的相扑的头，“我去换身衣服——一会儿该去遛相扑了，副队长。”

“又要开始展现你精湛的演技了？恩？”老警督揉了一把脸，转头望向站在一旁安静看书的RK900，“你呢？看来今天你又要一个人待在家里了。”

“我也许过会儿会出去转转。”RK900似乎是卡顿了一下，“艾伦队长让我多了解一下人类的文化——现在快要圣诞节了。”

“Oh， right。”汉克点了点头，“圣诞节。”

他上一次过圣诞节是什么时候？好像从科尔走后他就没有再过过这个节日了。

这个房子里没有任何和圣诞节相关的东西，一点儿都没有。

老警督的头隐隐作痛，他捏住了鼻梁闭上了眼睛。孩童天真无邪的笑颜似乎又在他眼前浮现。他还记得那个头戴红色圣诞帽的孩子在收到礼物时所展露的兴奋与惊喜，圣诞树上挂着的彩灯映在他的眼中，像是星光——

红色的帽子和红色的灯，闪烁，雪夜——

血——

耳边似乎传来刺耳的刹车声与碰撞声，那双幼小且稚嫩的手逐渐在他的手中失去温度和力度——

“……utenant？Lieutenant！”剧烈的摇晃和呼唤声将他拉回现实，老警督放下手，眼前RK800型号那熟悉的脸正紧皱着眉头，一旁的RK900也眉头皱起，似是担忧。

如果忽视60那高高扬起似乎随时准备给他一耳光的手，汉克觉得自己还是会感动一下的。

“没什么。”汉克摇摇头，抬手示意自己没事，“只是在想一些事——”他看向RK900，“你的下次轮休好像就是在圣诞节？”

RK900点了点头。

“您该去换衣服了，副队长。”在他走神期间早已将警员制服换掉的仿生人在一旁说道，相扑已经乖乖将自己的遛狗绳给叼了过来，“不要以为康纳不在您就可以偷懒不进行晨跑了——这句话我很早以前我就和RK900都已经对您说过了。”

“Fxxking Android。”

老警督抱怨了一声，哪晓得60立马就转过头：“这句话我也已经和康纳说过您很多遍——”他一脸认真，“——要是您这样在外面说的话，被其他仿生人听到可是要去DPD投诉您种族歧视的，副队长。”

“Fine，fine。”心累的警督无奈地叹了口气，起身走向房间，“真是一天都不肯放过我。”他嘟囔道，“明明是警用型仿生人和军用型仿生人，却像是那些家用型带陪练功能的仿生人。”

“正是因为是警用型和军用型。”RK900看着人类离开的背影缓缓开口，“所以才会对你的生活进行军事化的严格管理。”

“不是吧，连你也？”

60给了RK900一个赞赏的眼神，穿着康纳衣服的仿生人向着RK900伸出一只拳头。RK900会意地抬起拳，轻碰了一下。

在人类警督换衣服的时候，RK900也去换了一身衣服——他偶尔也会陪同兄长们和汉克一起进行晨跑。灰色眸子的仿生人在陪同那两人晨跑完毕后将打包好的两份三明治（一份是正式早餐另一份则是午餐）交给了人类，目送60开车载着汉克去往DPD的方向，自己则牵着相扑回到了屋中。

在给圣博纳犬洗过澡后，军用仿生人将原本装沙拉的碗洗净，随后又换了身衣服，将垃圾打包一并带出了门。略显暗沉的天空下莹白的雪花随风飞舞着，撞在他厚实的大衣上。铲雪车一边将雪往道路两旁推一边撒着晶蓝色的盐粒在道路上开过，远处传来孩童嬉闹的欢笑声与三三两两结伴而行的青少年们的谈话声。

RK900锁好了门，决定从现在开始就观察人类到底是怎么过圣诞的——鉴于汉克·安德森警督并不像是会过圣诞节的人。

他看到附近的居民正奋力铲着家门口的雪，一旁的孩子在大人身边嬉笑玩闹，却也不忘帮忙撒盐；他看到圣诞彩灯挂在房檐与屋檐上，有些甚至还绕在了前院的树上；前院带有篱笆的人家还在篱笆上缠上了彩带，有些户主还将前院的太阳能花园灯替换成了圣诞风格；家家户户的门口都挂上了圣诞花圈，透过窗户，RK900还能看见很多家庭已经开始装饰起了圣诞树。

商场中央有巨大的松树上缠绕着大量的彩灯与相应的节日装饰，温暖的商场室内有扮成圣诞老人的工作人员与激动的孩子们一起合影；电子屏的大减价标示就算是暴雪天气怕也是能让人类看见，从高处垂下的软电子屏上滚动播放着各个商铺的减价信息……

和前一阵的万圣节有点像。RK900想。但是比起万圣节，圣诞节似乎对于人类来说意义更加特别。

通过调高声学组件的敏感度，他能够清晰地听到周围的人都在同身边人说些什么。他知道了忙于工作的父亲即将放假回家见自己的孩子；决定在明年夏天结婚的小情侣正低声说着情话；天真的孩童正询问父母自己的表现是否够好，圣诞老人究竟会不会给自己带来礼物；年迈的老人终于有机会能同长期居于外地忙于工作的孩子得以再次团聚……

仿生人行走在路上，行走在街上，行走于商铺之中。他听着周围的一切，观察着周围的一切，试图去感知那些洋溢在人们身边的情感，试图去领会那些情绪。

他没有特别注意时间的流逝。当他注意到时，已然是下午，而与他有着相似面庞的仿生人在注意到他时露出了一瞬的惊讶——不过那惊讶很快转化成了柔和的微笑。“Nine。”康纳温和的棕褐色眸子对上了RK900那双清澈的银灰双眸，“真巧。”

康纳是来为汉克采购食物的——RK900注意到了不远处的食品杂货店。

“真巧。”穿着米色大衣的仿生人点点头，“我在附近随处转转。”他说，“因为想要了解人类是怎么过圣诞节的。”

“噢。”面前人的褐色眸子略微瞪大了些，“圣诞节。”穿着深蓝色夹克的仿生人将这个词在口中重复了一边，随后搓了下手，观望了一下四周，“确实，快要过节了。”

“艾伦队长让我多了解一下人类的文化。”银灰色的眸子专注地盯着眼前的人，RK900轻声说道，“但是汉克不过圣诞节——他的家里没有任何圣诞节的装饰物。”

“嗯……关于这个。”康纳皱眉，似乎是想到了什么，“我猜我大概知道原因……不过。”他拍了下手，“晚上我也正要找他商量这件事。”他说，“今年可能稍微有点不一样……”褐发褐眼的仿生人对着自己的升级型号眨了下眼，露出了微笑，“马库斯给我们发来了一个私人邀请。”

当康纳将耶利哥领袖邀请安德森家里居住着的所有成员去卡尔·曼菲尔德的宅邸过圣诞节的消息在晚饭时的餐桌上说出来的时候，不仅仅是人类差点把嘴里的食物给喷出来，在一旁正咬着吸管哧溜哧溜吸着袋装蓝血的RK800型仿生人也差点把嘴里的东西喷出来。

“什么？”老警督一脸的不敢置信，“你说什么？耶利哥的领袖？那个叫马库斯的？”

“是的，汉克。”康纳点点头，目光扫过一旁正瞪着自己的60，“马库斯说他的父亲卡尔让他把他所有的朋友都带到家里去玩。”他说，“那位画家似乎是觉得节日的时候宅子里就应该人多一些热闹一些。”说着他歪了下脑袋，再度看向正面露惊愕的老警探，蜜糖色的眸子略微眯起，“并且曼菲尔德先生在听说了你的事情之后似乎想和你见一面。”

“卡尔·曼菲尔德？那个力排众议执意收养了耶利哥领袖的那个名画家？和我见面？”汉克一脸懵逼，“我一个警督而已，他那么一个名人为什么会对我感兴趣？”

“这我就不知道了。”康纳摇了摇头，“我觉得马库斯可能知道，但是他没和我说。”说着，他扭头看了眼RK900和在一旁拿起平板一副“反正不关我事我也没在听我并不在意”样子的60，“马库斯也邀请了你们，60还有RK900。”

这下，银眼睛的仿生人才明白了自己兄长在下午的时候说的，那意义有些含糊不明的话到底是什么意思。

“……圣诞节时候警局总要有人值班，你们去吧。”沉默了半晌后，额角光圈闪着黄光的60才缓缓开口，“而且。”他抬起头皱起了脸，“我和耶利哥那群人才……”

啪！

“行了，那就一起去吧。”老警督甩了甩有些吃痛的手——旁边60正一脸茫然地看着人类，完全不明白对方为何突然对准他的脑门就是一巴掌——“警局值班又不是非要你值！而且那天轮着值班的人根本不是你。”说着，人类看向了康纳，“你的假我会去杰弗瑞那边请的。”汉克哼哼了两声，“看在我已经连续好几年圣诞都在警局值班的分上——这次他可别想和我说不，说什么都不行！”

事实也确实顺利到令人难以置信。警监在听到汉克要求圣诞节休假时直接就愣在原地愣了整整十秒，然后爽快地批准了汉克的休假要求——连带康纳的一起，要知道汉克可还没提要给康纳请圣诞节当天的假呢。

“滚去过你们的圣诞节。”富勒翻了个白眼，“康纳的假也批了。60在25号本来就轮休。”身形发福的中年男人没好气地挥手赶人，“赶紧给我滚，25号别让我看见你们人，世界末日也别给我来警局报道，看着你们烦。”

看着老友和他的仿生人搭档们离开的背影，杰弗瑞·富勒深呼吸一口气，随后望向了桌上放着的合影。那张合影中的青年们如今都已老去，在那张照片上，仍旧在DPD任职的也只剩下了他与汉克两人。

他看着金发青年对着镜头露出的自信微笑，又回想起科尔走后老友颓废的样子，忍不住轻轻叹了口气。

也许仿生人真的让世界变得更好了。富勒心想。甚至让曾经一度深陷于丧子阴霾的警督从那阴影之中走出来，开始迈向明日。

**谁知道呢。**

他想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能有些人觉得上一章一切就已经告一段落了，但是实际上这个故事才刚刚开始_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 圣诞节的一系列剧情我是在写完最初的三章之后（甚至当时可能还没写完那三章？）就肝出来了的。
> 
> 我从一开始和Null太太讨论文章内容还有大纲的时候就想要加入很多这一家子温馨相处的片段……可能就是因为这样，导致了这篇文最后是水仙混乱三角？
> 
> ……不过其实我真的不知道应该怎么定义RK们之间的关系了，他们之间的情感界限真的实在是太模糊了。900还是个在学习情感是什么的宝宝做卓做事都直的不得了60是个差点被送去看心理医生的暴娇除非他快被打死了不然就他那性格绝对不会承认自己对另外两个兄弟的情感51这大哥看着是个正常卓其实是个皮皮虾穿着印字T就想去正式谈判场合谈判而且总是在说话时不经意间撩着人并且还却从来没get过弟弟们打给自己的直球
> 
> ……真的是太复杂了。


	16. Chapter 16

“欢迎，康纳。”耶利哥的领袖将冒着风雪来到曼菲尔德宅的人类与仿生人们迎入大厅，“我还在想你们什么时候才来。”

“本来我们应该到的更早一些，可惜道路结冰，路况不是很好。这是给你们的。”康纳一边说着，一边将手中准备好的礼物递交到马库斯手上，随后回头看向了自己带来的人类，“这是马库斯。”他向着人类警督介绍道，“耶利哥的领袖。”随后他看向马库斯，“这是汉克·安德森，DPD的警督。”

“久仰大名。”马库斯向着汉克友好地伸出了手，“我听康纳和RK800-60提起过您。”

老警督似乎是被惊讶到，愣了一下后他才有些犹豫地伸出手回握：“呃，是吗？”人类有些不确定地开口，“我在电视上见过你，仿生人的领袖。”

“叫我马库斯就好，安德森副队长。”小麦色肤色的仿生人微笑了一下，随后松开了交握的手，看向了RK900，“这位应该就是RK900了吧。”在得到银眼的仿生人点头肯定后，耶利哥的领导者因对方似乎并没打算作自我介绍而有些迟疑地开口，“And your name……？”

“RK900 #313 248 317-87，康纳型军用仿生人。”RK900试图摆出一个友善的表情，“叫我RK900或者900就好。”

“呃……你好。”耶利哥的领导者似乎是被噎了一下，随后他看向了康纳，“为什么不给他起个名字……？”

“我们讨论过，还一并讨论过60的名字。”康纳有些无奈地叹了口气，“但是因为60在DPD的时候就坚持要别人以‘RK800’，‘康纳’或者是他系列编号末尾的‘60’来称呼自己……”他摇了摇头，“并且在RK900任职的SWAT里有另外一名军用仿生人也是以系列编号尾号作为名字……所以他多少大概受到了点影响。”RK800-51说着，有些无奈地耸肩，“好在他是在S.W.A.T.的唯一一台RK900，也是唯一一台来到底特律找工作的RK900……所以暂时应该没人会把他和其他人搞混。”

马库斯略带深思地点了点头：“I see……”他将视线转到了从一开始便没想和他对视的60身上，“很久没见了，RK800-60。”

这下60不得不转过头与耶利哥的领袖对视了——鉴于他还想在同系列旧型号仿生人面前保持自己作为新机型的骄傲和自尊（即便已经不是最新型）。“你好，马库斯。”他有些冷淡地说道，“你看上去真是一点都没变。”

“你看上去倒是变了很多。”马库斯像是没听出对方语句中的嘲讽，还对着对方露出了一个友好的微笑，“真的……变了很多。”一蓝一绿的眼睛将60从头到脚扫视了一边，“你看上去在新环境适应的很不错。”

“这是当然的，马库斯。”60的下巴微微抬起，他抬手整了整衣领，“作为新机型，对于各种环境的适应性自然——”

“你知不知道你总是说你是新机型这点真的很烦？”客厅的自动门打开，WR400插着腰靠在门旁，“你旁边还站着你们系列的升级款呢。”

康纳发誓他看到60嘴角原本轻轻扬起的弧度在诺斯那句话出口的瞬间就僵住了。

“你好，诺斯。”康纳打了个招呼，“赛门和乔许呢？”

“在这儿。”自动门再次打开，金发的PL600微笑着抬手打了个招呼。推着轮椅的乔许站在赛门身旁，对着门口的一行人点了一下头算是问好，嘴角扯出一个友善的微笑。

“让宾客在门口站太久可不好，马库斯。”坐在轮椅上的老画家笑着说道，“都进来吧。”

一行人脱去了外套进入了曼菲尔德宅的客厅。简单地互相介绍一番后，老画家表示大家可以随便在这客厅转转。许是注意到客厅里的响动，原本待在厨房的人类青年探出头想看看到底发生了什么事，结果一下子被客厅里的众人吓得直接跳了起来。

“噢，这是我的儿子，里奥。”老画家向着客人介绍道。“里奥，怎么了？”马库斯说着便向着厨房迈步，“是不是需要帮忙？”

“呃、不。”那青年愣了一下才回过神，“菲利普帮了很多忙。”他说，“只是……”里奥有些小心翼翼地比划了一下宾客们的方向，“我只是……”他犹豫了一会儿，“……没什么。”

汉克眯起了眼睛。

“我总觉得有点眼熟……”

哪里知道警督这句无心的话让青年再一次跳了起来。

“我没再碰那些东西了！警官！”里奥说着就紧张地直接往厨房里退，“我真的没再碰那些该死的玩意儿了！”

“噢，是你。”老警督抖了抖眉毛，“那时候被撞破交易后被当做沙袋砸向本的那个买家。”

青年有些尴尬地挠着后脑勺：“呃……”他咬着下唇，别开了视线不敢去看自己父亲所在的方向——那并非是因为害怕老警督，“是的，没想到您还记得，那都是两年前的事了。”他说道，“那些人真的很怕你。”

“即使我不在缉毒组很多年，他们也确实应该怕。”汉克冷哼了一声，“Well，anyway.”老警探状似无所谓地摆了摆手，“反正你又不是警方在抓的人。”

这话在一定程度上安抚住了有些慌乱的青年——他现在开始试探性地瞟向他的父亲了。

“里奥。”马库斯走上前去抬手轻轻按上了他养兄弟的肩，“你现在已经不碰那些东西了，不是吗？”

“呃、啊、是啊。”青年有些怔楞地回答道，随后才像是刚反应过来一样，深呼吸了一口气，平缓了些情绪，“我只是……”他又挠了挠头发，“习惯性的就紧张了。”他的语气有点郁闷，“因为以前做的那些错事。”

“好在你现在知道那是错的了。”卡尔扬眉，“而且不算太晚。”

“嗯……是啊。”这下青年似乎是终于又有勇气看向他的亲生父亲了。他对着老人扯了扯嘴角，终于成功地露出了一个微笑，随后他的视线再度扫过宾客们，“呃。”青年显然不太擅长与人交流，他犹豫了一会儿后抬手指向了电视旁的游戏主机，“如果你们感兴趣的话？”他试探着说道，“可以玩那边的游戏。”他说着搓了搓手，向着身后的厨房退去，“我去看看——我去看看菲利普把食材处理的怎样了。”

“那我也——”

“马库斯。”老人轻唤道，“你的朋友作为宾客来到这里——作为主人，你应当适当招待一下。”

“……”马库斯似是思考了一下，最后叹了口气，“你说得对。”他说着，随后转过头看向里奥，“那厨房这边就拜托你了，里奥。”

“准确来说应该是拜托菲利普……”青年嘀咕了一下，却还是点点头，折回了厨房。

“All right， help yourselves.”老人抬手示意众人不用表现的太拘束，“你们可以四处转转，如果对书架上的那些书感兴趣也可以翻阅。”老画家说着耸了耸肩，“不过我猜这儿的大多数人都只需要直接用脑子联网就能读到这里的大部分书。”

“也不是。”康纳微笑着回应，“ **有些老旧的书网络上是不会有的** 。”他的目光扫过书架上整理的整整齐齐的书籍，“而且直接阅读电子文档和翻阅纸质书的感觉是不一样的。”

“唔。”老画家看上去有些意外，“是的。”他说道，“不过很少有人会察觉这其中的差别。”

“这是汉克教给我的。”康纳回道。

老画家点了点头，目光从褐发褐眼穿着黑色毛衣的安卓身上转移到了老警督的身上。

一边诺斯和赛门已经走到了游戏主机和电视机前拿起了手柄，似乎正在挑选要玩的游戏，60抱着手臂走到了他们的身后，眉头略微蹙起，似乎是在思索着什么；原本在学校任职教室的乔许已经走到了一边的书架旁，挑选了一本感兴趣的书开始翻阅；RK900正四处打量着这个大厅，视线在悬挂于天花板上的骨架与一旁的长颈鹿标本上停留了许久，随后从康纳身边走开，开始观察四周。

康纳和马库斯对视一眼后，一个走向了书架，另一个则走到了电视机前的同伴身旁，看他们拿起手柄准备来一场游戏对决。

“年轻。”卡尔看着站在电视机前的仿生人们轻声说道，“并富有活力——”老人抬手转了一下轮椅，笑着看向同样鬓发斑白的老警督，“不是吗？”

“Well……”中年警督仍旧记得自家安卓曾经提到过这位老画家似乎对自己感兴趣的事，但是他并不清楚为什么对方会想见自己一面，却又不好开口询问，只好顺着对方的话题来，“Kind of.”他耸了耸肩，视线在住在自己家的三个安卓身上掠过，“他们并不会感到累。”他说，“有时候我真的羡慕他们……我是说。”他斟酌了一下语句，“只要他们想，好像什么都能做得成一样。”

就像是那 **奇迹** 般成功了的仿生人革命一样。

“我听马库斯提起，说你帮助了他们，帮助了康纳。”

老画家慢悠悠地说道，但是话语的内容却让警督有点紧张，毕竟他协助异常仿生人的事情可以直接被定义为叛国罪，这可不是被吊销警徽就能够解决的事儿。但他想想对方都教出来个革命领袖了，而且马库斯会将这事儿同这位老画家讲，意味着他对对方有百分百的信任——就像是康纳将这个信息告诉了马库斯一样。

“自从遇见康纳……我从他身上学到了很多。”老警督轻叹道，“我只是在想……”

“也许他们才能让这个世界变得更好。”坐在轮椅上的老人深呼吸了一口气，“ **也许我们是正确的** ……但是谁知道呢？ **仿生人的革命也许不仅仅拯救的是他们自己，还有人类。** ”老画家幽幽叹道，“在马库斯他们成功的五天之前，北极那边……”

卡尔摇了摇头，没再说下去。

“ **仿生人确实改变了世界** 。”汉克轻声说道，避开了那个他也不太喜欢的话题，“我当初认识康纳也就仅仅五天——而在一开始，他只是个满脑子只有任务的，不通人情的混小子。”想起过往，老警督忍不住笑了起来，“但是后来，我看到了他身上有着现今很多人都已经抛弃了的东西。”他说道，“而且他会陷入迷茫，会因此进行思考……”他顿了顿，“……就像是人类那样。”

“马库斯以前也是那样。”画家呵呵地笑了，“只知道完成指令的机器……我一点一点地引导他，教会他如何以人类的方式去思考，去描述一件事物。”他顿了顿，“就像是孩子那样。”

“Errrrr……In a way.”老警探再度耸肩，“我家那几个小混蛋都确实都挺像是小孩儿的。”他说着总觉得哪里怪怪的，于是急急忙忙地又补充，“我是说——在气人这方面。”他的语气带上了点抱怨，“有时候你和他们说往东他们偏要往西，根本不知道自己让人有多担心，完事儿之后说他们还理直气壮。”说着，汉克挠了挠下巴，“我听戴维说900那家伙在S.W.A.T.也让人很不省心……”老警督皱起眉头，“RK系列难道是都有什么毛病吗？还是说只是他们康纳型都有什么共通的毛病？”

画家笑出了声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天的碎碎念可能会比较多。
> 
> 含游戏分析和剧透（……虽然我觉得能在lof刷同人的大概早就都知道那些剧情了但是我还是这儿预警一下），下滑请谨慎。
> 
> 说句实话，游戏里的大部分主要角色我都蛮喜欢的……毕竟，就算是一开始看上去特别混账的里奥，其实也只是缺爱而已。
> 
> 所以我希望所有人都可以向前进。
> 
> 这也是为什么我这边写的是浪子回头的里奥…… 
> 
> 其实如果不是篇幅不够外加实在是安插不进情节，我还想带一部分诺斯相关的。
> 
> 这边正文里可能并没有很好的表现出来——这个时候的诺斯已经和之前游戏里仿生人革命时有很大的改变了，虽说她仍旧是耶利哥激进派的代表，并且对人类意见很大，但是也开始知晓人类也是多种多样的，有好有不好。
> 
> 不过这儿的篇幅数真的不够，再加她也不是这篇文里的主角组，所以体现那些方面的剧情我并没办法进行任何安排……说实话，感觉有些可惜。
> 
> 虽说游戏里我真的超级烦她但也不是不能理解为什么她会那么厌恶人类……其实冷静下来的话还是挺心疼她的，不过会心疼她说到底也只是因为我是个观剧者而已——讲真，如果我要生活是在游戏里那个世界背景下的话，作为人类，我估计压根没心情去了解可能会对人类生存造成威胁的那一方到底有多么悲惨的过往，可能只会想着“如何清除威胁”……
> 
> ……这是很现实的事情。
> 
> 而且说到底，同人其实也还是太美好了……至于为什么我这么说，可能等这篇文完结之后会在后记里提到吧，不过到时候你们可能都不记得我这句话了😂（篇幅实在是……拉的有点长orz）
> 
> 关于里奥和卡尔，其实我这边想要讲讲。
> 
> 如果当初在画室里，马库斯推了里奥的话，他会摔倒但是不会死，卡尔和里奥都能活，而且卡尔会去医院看昏迷的里奥——而里奥知道卡尔在自己昏迷时候之后有来看望自己，就立刻决定要戒掉红冰，并且表示自己一定要好好重新做人。
> 
> 后来有一次，我在查资料的时候看了游戏美术馆里这对父子的相关信息描述……然后我就觉得我应该可以确认之前在看画室那两段时就有的猜想：里奥想向卡尔要的东西，应该从来就不是钱。
> 
> 他们之间的关系会变得那么恶劣，第一个原因是因为互相缺席对方生命的那16年——从美术馆信息判断，里奥出生时卡尔是见过这个儿子的，但是等到他们再一次见面时里奥已经16岁。如果不是里奥的母亲从中作梗导致父子一直没有相见的话，那就是卡尔在这十六年间压根就没想起要见这个孩子，因为里奥的美术馆信息里有一句“当时正陷入迷惘的老曼菲尔德面对愤怒的小曼菲尔德，终于学会了战胜自己的心魔。”
> 
> 卡尔人生中的低谷时期是他双腿残废的时候，他那个时候重度抑郁，是马库斯让他逐渐走出了那段低谷时期。“迷惘”应该是卡尔情绪状况逐渐好转并开始回归社会时的情绪，这样便可以推断出他和里奥的见面应该是在马库斯到了卡尔身边之后。
> 
> “愤怒的”这个词汇……想必，父子俩在彼此人生中的第二次碰面并不怎么愉快。
> 
> 我从我个人理解角度感觉，里奥可能对卡尔当时是有怨的，因为对方缺席了自己的童年……作为孩子，终归是渴望来自父母的爱的。
> 
> 所以我认为他们之间的问题首先是互相缺席了对方的人生太久——十六年，对于人类来说真的很长，即便是对于能够运转173年的仿生人来说应该也是一段不短的时间。
> 
> 他们关系会变成游戏里一开始我们所看到的那么恶劣的第二个原因，毫无疑问是因为他们刚关系开始好转的时候里奥染上了红冰——从老画家在游戏中表现出的态度以及美术馆介绍，我认为如果不是因为他身体不好的话，他完全可能会表现出那种强势家长（大概可以理解为家长权威那样？）的态度……确切说，我感觉游戏里他对里奥的态度已经算是强势了，可惜因为他身体不好，应当有的气势并没能出来，所以里奥也没太放在心上而已。
> 
> 美术馆里也说了卡尔在每次见到里奥时都会很愤怒失望，因为里奥每一次出现都会提醒他“并不能成为一个理想的好父亲”的事实。毫无疑问，他对里奥的教育是失败的——而缺席童年这点（不管到底是什么原因）就已经显明了他作为家长的失职。
> 
> 而红冰是什么，通过汉克对于这个东西的形容来看，染上红冰的人们大多都是因为现实残酷到了他们有些难以承受，再加内心极度空虚，才会对这个东西伸出了手——这里我倒是不知道里奥到底为什么当初会染上红冰，游戏里也没细说，但是从我前面的总结逻辑来看，我是觉得那其实也和卡尔有些关系。
> 
> 迷惘的父亲和愤怒的儿子，儿子为什么愤怒？
> 
> 这只能让我脑补他愤怒是因为自己父亲缺席了自己的童年……不然，里奥一开始对待卡尔的态度应该是冷漠才更为自然。
> 
> 我认为里奥对马库斯的怨恨并非毫无缘由，因为很显然，卡尔移情了马库斯——老画家将那份父爱放到了仿生人的身上。马库斯的出现救了卡尔，却没能救里奥，甚至还把这个年轻人往深渊里又推了一把。
> 
> 里奥闯入画室看到马库斯在画画的时候并没有表现出任何意外，显然他不是第一次撞见自己父亲在教导一个仿生人学习新事物。作为儿子，他会觉得父亲不公是正常的，会对马库斯的存在感到愤怒，会厌恶这个仿生人也是非常顺理成章的——“这东西不是你儿子。”这句话其实完全可以变相理解为“你应该教的人是我而不是他。”
> 
> ……不过在这里我还是有一句说一句，游戏里，里奥的行为确实不孝。即便他是儿子，也不应该去偷父亲的画作——更确切点说，作为儿子，他是最不应该对画室的那堆画下手的人。
> 
> 里奥的愤恨大多都是针对马库斯，对卡尔其实更多的是怨，因为他想要的是卡尔的关爱，而卡尔将他要的这份关爱投到了马库斯的身上。
> 
> ……其实这对父子的相处也很别扭。卡尔早上起来下楼去吃早饭的时候还问马库斯里奥有没有发消息来啊？马库斯说没有，要不要打电话给对方的时候老画家又说算啦不要啦；卡尔的房子里没有多的房间，根本没有里奥可以住的地方（也就是没有里奥的房间，房间算得上是一个人的容身之处吧），但是他又有给里奥留门，甚至他和马库斯不在家的时候，里奥都有直接进入房子的权限……而且从马库斯回家时里奥发回家的留言来看，他在康复后似乎并没有被警察带走（可能有？但是就算是被带走了应该也不是因为偷画，我回头再找视频琢磨一下），说明卡尔并没有对警察说自己儿子是小偷。
> 
> ……然后里奥吧，一边在父亲面前推搡马库斯故意说气人的话，但是卡尔真出事了的时候他又懵逼了（假如马库斯当时不反抗的话），显然是情况超出了他的预计，他不知道要怎么做了，整个人一副状况外的样子（然后警察一来就直接推锅给马库斯= -这时候你小子倒是反应快啊）；如果卡尔死了，里奥会去给卡尔上坟——说·真·的，如果他真的是个彻头彻尾的不孝子，为什么父亲死后还会去上坟？
> 
> （你们两个能不能不要在这种事情上那么Like father like son?????????恩？？？？？)
> 
> 说到底，这只是一对不知道应该如何相处的傻瓜父子吧——想要成为完美家长，却又不知道应该怎么和自己孩子相处的笨蛋父亲与总是嚷嚷并且故意做出一系列会惹人不愉快的事情，只为了让父亲的注意力在自己身上多停留一会儿的蠢儿子。
> 
> 这对父子起矛盾，马库斯夹在当中，躺枪躺的是真的很安详。
> 
> 所以我后来回过头去再在看游戏里这对父子的相处时，其实蛮难受的。
> 
> 这个游戏里的大部分角色我都喜欢——说句实话，如果不是因为美术馆里盖文那边明晃晃写着他因为他自身的那个性格在短时间内就得罪了所有同事并且和老汉关系恶劣是常识的话……其实我是想写他和老汉关系不再那么争锋相对的（Null太太可以作证！！！正是她告诉我的这个美术馆里的信息阻止了我，其实原本我想让他随着时间也一并改改性格来着……）。
> 
> ……嘛，不过他在这篇文里出场次数不会很多，我已经数过了，一只手都掰得过来反正从目前的存稿里他也就出现了三次之后大概还会按照大纲再出现一次那也就是四次，在之后会不会再加就要看情况了。
> 
> ……而且就算仍旧争锋相对，也不一定说他仍旧还非常非常混蛋嘛其实就算是混蛋也无所谓啦反正出场次数不多而且也不是很影响剧情。
> 
> 我是希望所有人都能向着好的地方变化的。
> 
> ……不过这个时候就别和我说佩金斯了，我一开始说“游戏里的大部分主要角色我都蛮喜欢的”没说“游戏里的所有人我都喜欢”的原因就是因为我对佩金斯观感复杂（Amanda我说不上什么喜欢和讨厌，这就是个AI我对一个完全机械的AI较真个毛线……至于自作死狗带的欧缇兹和那个改造了一堆仿生人的家伙别提，人作死就会死）。
> 
> 他能在搞和种族灭绝差不多的事的时候表现出愉悦这点是真的恶心到我了，但是，从人类的角度来看，他的残忍行为完全正确，卑劣的手段也是为了全人类，即便手段确实脏污不堪，却也无可厚非。而且这个角色其实微妙的有点像机械康和60——“胡狼”理查德·佩金斯，在游戏当中他其实和康纳一样扮演着猎犬的角色，接受来自上级的命令并且不择手段去完成。
> 
> 这个角色其实从我角度来看是有点可悲的，身而为人，却莫名让人觉得他和和机器无异；因为可靠，所以所有别人碰都不想碰的脏活都会落到他的手里。
> 
> ……但是不管怎么说，我对这个角色还是0好感。（而且看过一些60佩60，感觉太虐心了我实在是吃不消）
> 
> 反正这家伙在这文也就是个活在别人对话里的人……最起码目前存稿里他确实是只活在对话里嗯。
> 
> ……艾玛一回头发现TBC后的碎碎念居然写了一个多小时我到底在干啥啊。


	17. Chapter 17

在人类们交谈的时候，仿生人们也找到了别的事情消磨时间。马库斯虽然站在60身旁好像在看赛门和诺斯打游戏，但实际上他的视线一直在室内的所有人身上转来转去——卡尔和安德森警督好像在谈论着什么，交谈甚欢的样子；乔许斜倚靠着书架正在看书，康纳则是拿了一本书站在采光较好的落地窗前进行阅读；站在他身旁的60虽然面上表情并不明显，但是还是能让人看出他实际上很想去夺过赛门或者诺斯的手柄进行游戏操作；而RK900，那个军用型仿生人——

——正专注地注视着RK800-51。

嗯……总觉得哪里怪怪的。

好像他是这里唯一一个真的没有事的人。马库斯心想。就好像……

就好像没有“兴趣”和“爱好”这种东西一样。

要知道60都已经成为了一个沉迷混迹各种网络论坛的仿生人——噢，听康纳说，他好像还沉迷游戏。耶利哥的首领悄悄瞟了身旁的RK800一眼，回想起当初这人执拗地表示自己“才不是什么异常仿生人，所以不会对什么事物感兴趣”的言论，有点想笑。

虽然RK900注视着康纳的样子非常认真和专注，但是让宾客在自己家站桩可不是什么主人应当做的事情——这样想着，马库斯向着军用仿生人迈出了脚步。“你看上去……好像有点无聊。”他走到对方身旁，试探着开口，“没有什么感兴趣的事吗？”

银色眼睛的仿生人转过头，略微低头看向耶利哥的领袖。“没有什么确切的。”他说着，又再度望向站在落地窗边的康纳。这时太阳从云层中探出了头，金色的阳光洒进了窗户，在靠着落地窗窗框的仿生人脸上洒下温和的投影。“我在家的时候偶尔会和60打游戏，也会借阅康纳的书。”他说道，“但是要说感兴趣的话……”RK900皱着眉沉思了一小会儿，“我对打游戏和看书并没有什么特别的感觉。”

“这样啊。”马库斯点了点头，“我刚才注意到你进门时视线在天花板上的鱼骨和长颈鹿标本上停留的较久——抱歉，无意冒犯。”他说，“我只是有些好奇客人们喜欢些什么，以免怠慢。”

“没有关系。”RK900回应道，“我只是觉得……我 **喜欢** 那些线条。”马库斯有些惊讶地看见模控生命当下的最新机型额角的Led指示灯竟然黄了一瞬，“我觉得……”运算速度极快的仿生人似乎有些卡顿，他看上去像是在斟酌自己的用词，“……那些是‘艺术品’。”

“你喜欢艺术？”

“也许……”这下军用仿生人额角的光圈直接开始闪烁起黄光了，显然是在检索网上的内容，“我会喜欢它。”他银色的眼珠转动了一下，眉头微微皱起，似乎是在思索着什么，“艺术……很复杂，很难理解。”他说，“比阅读哲学书更加难以理解。”

“那你想试试吗？”

“什么？”

RK900没有理解对方的话。

“我是说——艺术。”马库斯微笑，他缓步向着画室的方向走去，“你之前试过绘画吗？”

“……没有。”军用型仿生人迟疑了0.01秒才跟上对方的脚步，“我不认为我可以做到。”他的眉头皱的更紧了些，“……艺术。”

“你如果不试试的话怎么知道呢？”玻璃房的帘幕已经打开，透过云层洒落在屋外雪地上的阳光并不刺眼，又正好给画室提供足够的光源。耶利哥的首领从一旁搬过一块画布（canvas）放到了画架上，随后拿来了颜料水桶与笔刷，递向RK900。

“试试看？”

“我……”军用型仿生人的犹豫直接表现在了脸上——这可并不多见。他觉得自己或许不应该去接对方手中的笔与调色盘，可是他内置的某些模块可能出现了问题——他真的非常 **想** 去接，就像是他 **一直一直都** 非常 **想** 花尽可能多的时间同康纳，RK800-51待在一起一样。“May I……？”他试探着伸出手，在得到对方的首肯后稳稳当当地接过了笔与调色盘。

但接过那些东西后，他又不知道应该如何是好了——出厂只有一年多一点的年轻仿生人转头望向身旁的RK200，面上有些茫然无措，随后又看看面前的空白画布，又试探着往客厅的方向张望。

“画你想画的。”RK200语气温和地开口，如同一位兄长——准确来说，他确实也可以算作康纳他们的兄长，“什么都可以。”他说。

RK900咬住了下唇——这个动作实在不像是向来一脸冷漠的军用仿生人会做出来的，若是有S.W.A.T.的成员在场，他们怕不是要惊的下巴都要掉到地上。片刻后，银色眼睛的仿生人似乎是想好了自己究竟要画什么，或者说，他可能才联网下载了一个仿生人专用的辅助绘图模块。动物毛制成的笔尖轻蘸了点水，将颜料盘上的丙烯颜料混合，随后在纯白的画布上落下足迹。不消片刻，一副栩栩如生的人像便出现在了画室中的四人眼前——卡尔和汉克注意到了两人的动静，便都跟过来看看仿生人领袖和军用仿生人打算做些什么。

“这是……”看着画布上正垂眸看着书的RK800那温和的侧脸，再回想起RK900望着康纳时那柔和专注的眼神，RK200总觉得自己好像知道了什么——不过他此刻并不打算说这些，“……完美的，对于现实的拷贝。”他将卡尔当初对自己说过的话对着RK900说道，“你应该画一些不存在的东西。”他说，“画一些你从没见过的”说着，他将画从画架上撤下放到一旁等干，又拿了一块新的画布放上画架，“你想象中的事物。”他说

RK900皱眉，他看向面前空白的画布。但同RK200不一样的是，他并没有说什么“我做不到这种事”“这不在我的程式当中”之类的话，他额角的光圈闪烁起明亮的黄光——

过了一会儿，耶利哥的领袖看着眼前的画，觉得自己可能需要去换一下光学组件。

“这……”马库斯斟酌了一下用词，“很有想法。”他竭力压抑着声音中的颤抖，好在他是仿生人，要做到这点并不难，“你画的这是什么？”

画布上背景那色彩鲜艳的色块与勉强能看出似乎是个人脸的混杂色块形成了强烈对比——如果不是那个太有标示性的Led环，马库斯真的根本看不出RK900那画的可能是个人脸。

还是个仿生人。

“是60。”军用仿生人转过头，那眼神和表情看上去有些无辜。一旁的汉克直接忍不住大笑出声，而RK900的行为和样子似乎也取悦了年迈的老画家。“野兽派的作图方式。”卡尔笑着拍手，“现今可不多见。”他说，“现在的大部分画家都不会选择这样的作图方式。”

“因为我觉得……”RK900转头看着眼前的画布眯起了眼，“这样……”他似乎是在找着合适的语句，“ **很有趣** 。”

这让汉克瞪大了眼睛：“有趣？”老警督的声音里带上了点儿惊讶，“这倒是挺新鲜。”他说，“我倒是头一次听到你主动说什么东西有趣——而不是附和。”

“事实上，汉克。”RK900牵动了一下嘴角，但因为不够明显，没人知道他到底是想露出什么表情，“我觉得绘画让我很 **开心** 。”他皱起眉，“也许……”他略微歪头思考了一下，“我 **喜欢** 绘图？”

“那再试试？”

马库斯又拿来一块空白的画布。

“可是这样可以吗？”RK900问道，“毕竟……”

军用仿生人欲言又止，他看上去就像个有些不知所措的大男孩。

“没有关系。”马库斯说道，“不用担心。”异色双瞳的耶利哥领袖嘴角是温和宽厚的微笑，“今天是圣诞节，节日就要玩的愉快，而你们是客人。”

RK900有些犹豫地回头望向汉克与坐在轮椅上的老画家——DPD的老警督似乎不打算插手这件事，而老画家摆了摆手：“Go on。”他说道，“继续吧——如果你是在担心用的是我的画材的话。”他说，“刚才马库斯拿给你的那些都是他自己用的。”

“这……”

“再试试吧。”马库斯说，“换一种不同的画法？画点其他的，不要画仿生人。”

过了十多分钟后，马库斯看着面前画布上的色块，有些疑惑地挑起眉。“这是……”仿生人领袖皱着眉辨认了一会儿，随后扭头看向一旁站立并抱着手臂的中年男人，“安德森副队长？”

RK200觉得，自己如果额角还有Led光圈，那它这会儿肯定是红的。

“恩？什么？”汉克愣了一下才回过神，“Oh，well，叫我汉克就好。”他摆了下手，随后盯着那画眯了眯眼，视线落到R900身上，“这画的是我？”

“是的，抽象派画法。”RK900点头肯定道，“我觉得这比较适合你，汉克。”他真诚地说，“就像是野兽派适合60一样。”

老警督似乎是被逗笑了。“噢……好吧。”他说，“看来我比起那个小混球……要好点儿。”

好歹看得出个人样儿。

“是个小画家。”老画家笑呵呵地评论道，“但是你一直在画单幅人像。”他说，“有没有一些别的，场景之类的，你想尝试？”

RK900刚想说自己没有什么特别想画的场景，一旁马库斯就已经干净利落地将画架上的画布替换成了新的，还给RK900换了一壶水。面对RK200那双不知为何充斥着某种期待的异色双瞳，银眼的仿生人盯着画布思考了一会儿，最终还是在崭新的洁白画布上落下了笔。

阳光，草坪，能够看出那是一个屋子的后院。远景处，圣博纳犬的身影跃动与画布之上，正用飞盘陪大型犬游戏的两个面容一致的仿生人一个穿着印字文化衫，另一个则穿着纯色卫衣；画面的中景处能看到屋子旁的烧烤架正冒出袅袅青烟，人类正拿着一瓶酒和金属夹坐在一旁的椅子上，嘴角略带笑意地注视着家养犬的方向；画面近景处勉强能够辨认出是一个褐发年轻人的背影，他正向着后院的中央走去。

马库斯在看到这以普通油画技法画出来的画后莫名其妙地有了一种松了一口气的感觉。

……刚才RK900画的野兽派RK800-60和抽象派汉克·安德森给他的视觉冲击实在是太强了，现在终于可以缓缓了。

“Nice job。”老画家拍手称赞道，“不过这应该不是现实的拷贝吧？”他问道。

“不，不是。”

汉克皱了下眉，替RK900回答了这个问题。

“那个烧烤架很久都没用过了。”老警督耸了下肩，试图让自己看上去没那么沉重，“自从很久以前……不过。”他说，“它现在应该还能用。”

自从科尔去世后他就再也没有用过那个烧烤架了。

“那也许某天这幅画上的事情确实会发生。”坐在轮椅上的老人微笑着说道，“谁知道呢？”他问，也不知道是在问谁。

“也许。”汉克摊了下手，“谁知道呢。”他说，“反正我只知道前提肯定是他们三个终于允许我能够放开肚皮吃肉的时候。”

“那是因为您之前摄入了太多垃圾食品——”

“Oh——Shut up！”

老画家的笑声回荡在画室之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实因为受到Null太太画的条漫梗的影响我在写马库斯严格意义上来说也能算作是RK900的兄长那段的时候我当时更想写的是“爸爸”……


	18. Chapter 18

一行人回到客厅时，60已经拿起了游戏手柄——旁边拿着另一个手柄的则是人类青年里奥。康纳的手中仍拿着书，不过却是走到了电视机旁边和赛门诺斯一起看着人类和警探型仿生人打游戏。马库斯当初因事故离开曼菲尔德家后暂代了看护者位置的仿生人菲利普在书架旁同乔许聊天，看上去厨房那边的事情已经暂时告一段落。

“这不公平。”人类青年发出不满地嘟囔声，“仿生人的反应速度比人快太多了！”他说道，“这样的PVP格斗游戏根本没法玩儿！”

“很抱歉。”60说着，但语气里并没什么诚意，穿着砂色毛衣的仿生人挑了下眉毛，“不过不用太灰心，这个游戏我也不是第一次玩儿。”他转头看向身侧的人类，“你也挺厉害的，很少有人能把我的血条打到只剩下一条半。”

“……不是吧？”人类青年发出了质疑声，“你在世界榜单上排名多少？？？”

“排名第二。”

“噢卧槽……”青年发出了有些懊恼的声音，但是很快他脸上的那点儿阴郁便一扫而空，“算了，管他呢。”他有些自暴自弃地说道，将手里的手柄往旁边一放，掏出了手机，“我不玩儿了。”他说。

“在追的连载小说更新了？”马库斯问。

“是啊，刚跳的更新提示。”里奥一边说着一边让开了电视机前的位置，“还连更了三章。”他嘀咕道，“以前怎么就没发现这么好的东西，这些网络小说可比红冰刺激多了……”

“别上班时间看小说。”卡尔提示道，“要是被你的主管知道，是要被炒鱿鱼的。”

“我知道我知道。”沉迷网络文学的男青年头也没抬，“上班时间当然不会看……”

他的声音逐渐变小，显然是已经被屏幕上的文字吸引了。

另一边，拿起了青年放下的手柄的是穿着印字长袖毛衣的仿生人。“稀奇了。”60偏头看了一眼自己的同型号，“你居然对这个感兴趣了？”

“我又不是不玩儿游戏。”康纳一边应着，一边按动手柄上的按钮开始选择角色，“只不过这类PVP的游戏我还真没怎么玩过，大多数时候都是看你和900玩。”

60哼了一声，将目光转回到电视屏幕上。“随便你选。”他说，“那种技能作弊的角色也可以。”他看上去对自己的游戏技能充满信心，“——反正你打不过我。”

康纳挑眉：“那我们就拭目以待了。”他说。

结局可以说是在众人的意料之中也可以说是在意料之外——三个回合下来这两台RK800居然在向来必定有一个赢家一个输家的PVP格斗游戏里打出了平局。这让60气的差点摔手柄。“怎么可能？”他说道，“这一定是这机器哪里出错了！”

“够了，60。”康纳笑着叹气，“我们选的是一样的角色，防御和伤害是一样的，而且我们的算法——”

“这不合理。当初在模控生命大楼可是我占上风！”

“那怕是因为康纳没想把你报废吧。”诺斯在一旁淡淡吐槽，“你们两个都是RK800，算法和功能完全一致，在生物组件没有出问题的情况下能出现谁占上风谁在下风的情况全看谁收了手吧。”

“得了吧。”60发出一声冷哼，他抱起了手臂——这个动作很像汉克，“看看他。”他上下打量了一下身旁的兄弟，“明明身上只有一个测试代码！”

旁边的仿生人都哄笑起来。

“……这和我的衣服有什么关系？”康纳有些纳闷，“当初在模控生命大楼的事情和我现在身上穿着的衣服有什么关系？”

“没有关系，我 **就是突然想说** 你的着装问题而已。”

“……啊？”

在场的人类也都有些茫然。“Testing code？”汉克问道，“说英文好吗？这又是什么我不知道的仿生人之间的玩笑梗？”

“‘Hello world’是所有编程语言初级测试代码。”赛门解释道，“而如你所见，康纳身上的衣服上就写着这句话。”

“我还记得60刚被康纳修好那一阵，康纳正好突然喜欢上了印字衫。”乔许加入了对话，“有一次谈判康纳打算穿着一件背后印着‘I still don't understand’的T-shirt去，结果被60按住强行换衣服——那阵子两个人为了着装的事情可没少打架。”

“再之前他还打算穿着一件印着'I don't give a flux'的T-shirt去谈判呢，穿那种衣服去谈判，还真想的出来。”60哼哼道，“真是丢光了谈判专家的脸。”仿生人一脸嫌弃地看着自己的同机型，“要命的是那种傻瓜一样的衣服他还特别多。”

“……喜欢印字文化衫有什么错？”康纳皱眉，“60。”他开口，语气和表情都带着点儿委屈，“我衣柜里现在大部分都是你和汉克给我挑的衣服了。”

“因为我才不要在给你代班的时候为了装作是你而不得不去穿那些傻子才会穿的衣服！”60抱怨道，“而且你穿那些衣服真的丢光了我们RK800的脸！”

“……我还是不觉得我喜欢印字文化衫这件事存在什么问题……”

60的回答是直接翻了个白眼。

“说回来。”诺斯歪头眯眼，盯着康纳端详了一会儿，“你为什么还没把你那个该死的灯去掉？”她问道，“现在真的没有人会把这个灯继续留着。”

康纳愣了一下。

“……因为我没想过？”RK800-51回应道，“毕竟我从模控生命出厂的时候它就一直在那儿了。”

“我倒是觉得，如果康纳愿意留着那个灯那就留着。”马库斯说道，“这是他的自由。”

“不……这其实提醒我了。”康纳低头沉思，“我或许。”他有些迷茫地眨了下眼睛，“确实应该把这个圈翘掉。”他说。

“所以因为别人一句话你就突然决定要把那个环给翘掉了？”60皱起了脸，显然是 **想到了什么** ，“还真是……”

“不。”康纳摇了摇头，“现在大部分仿生人都自主去除了头上的光圈，以更好地融入人类社会，而且。”他顿了顿，“ **如果有要潜入的工作的话扣掉光圈装人类会比较好，因为很多地方对仿生人还是有排斥的。** ”

“我都习惯了晚上起来看到黑漆漆的屋子里晃着一个光圈了……”

人类警督低声吐槽道。

喜欢晚上待在客厅里和圣伯纳犬抢沙发的仿生人额角光圈红了一瞬。

“而且也算是 **和过去告别** 吧。”

康纳说道。

“那RK900呢？”60梗着脖子问，“你也要翘掉吗？那个Led。”他指了指自己额角的Led灯。

“我对这个灯没有什么特别的感情。”RK900顿了一下，“如果康纳把灯翘掉的话，那我也会去掉这个灯。”他说，“你呢？60？”

60似是卡顿了一下，然后别开了脸。他没有说话，只是略微蹙眉，将视线下垂，凝聚在虚空的某一点，似乎是在思考着什么，额角的光圈也开始闪起光来。

众人将其视为无声的拒绝——不过这也没什么，毕竟每个人都有每个人自己的选择。马库斯出声打了个圆场，一旁的赛门则找来了一字螺丝刀，递给了康纳。RK800-51一下就将自己额角的蓝色光圈翘了下来，随后将螺丝刀递给了RK900；RK系列军用型仿生人将额角的光圈翘落后准备将螺丝刀还回去，却没想到从刚才起没出声也没回他话的60突然伸手夺过了螺丝刀。

蓝色的光圈轻巧地落下，皮肤层重新在素白的机体上凝聚，在场的众人看向60的目光都多少带着些疑惑和讶然。“……有什么好看的？”60略微抬高下巴，“康纳说的没错。”他说，“如果有潜入任务的话，这个光圈确实会碍事。”

然而这并不是他翘掉光圈的唯一理由——另一个原因只有RK800-60自己心里清楚。仿生人捡起掉落在地上的，属于自己的那个Led指示灯。它现在仍旧还散发着幽幽的蓝光，但是一旦其中的电量耗尽，它就只是个普通的荧光环。

 **是时候与过去做个告别了。** 他想。

**虽然那身份似乎从来都未曾属于过他。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有人记得CH16我说我不小心在碎碎念里剧透吗。
> 
> 就是这个里奥看网络文学的设定。
> 
> ……网络文学中毒比嗑那什么玩意儿好上千百万倍！！！国外好像是真的有这类新闻的。
> 
> 猜猜那个PVP游戏世界排名第一的是谁？恩……不过我也不知道答案就是了。（喂）


	19. Chapter 19

这场圣诞聚会最终在夕阳落下时分结束。回程的路上，老警督翻了翻歌单，纠结了一会儿后最终选择打开车载无线电台，调到一个音乐电台——那个乐台正好在放“Jingle Bells”，于是孩童欢快的歌声便透过电台广播，传递到四人的耳畔旁。

三个仿生人盯住了前排驾驶座上的中年男人。

“看什么？”察觉到三个安卓的视线，汉克皱了下鼻子，“我今天不想听摇滚。”

康纳偏头与60还有RK900交换了一个眼神—— **他们这回没有用网络交换任何信息，却也都明白了对方此刻在想什么。**

“圣诞快乐，汉克。”最终，康纳说道。

老警督并没有回应，但是原本略微绷紧的表情松了下来。

一路无话。

待到回到家中，RK900从车的后备箱中将自己先前在曼菲尔德宅画的四副画给拿了出来——客厅里，康纳和60拿着手里的纸包，看向RK900的表情都有些疑惑。

“马库斯让我尝试作画。”军用仿生人解释道，但不知为何，他总觉得自己的软体不太稳定，这种感觉如果用人类的方式来定义的话好像应该叫做“忐忑”？“我试着画了几幅画，然后他说我可以将它们带走并送给你们。”他顿了顿，“我觉得画画很有趣。”

“噢……这真是。”康纳看上去有些意外，不过他很快就换上了微笑，“那么。”他扬了扬手里被纸包的严严实实的画，“我可以现在拆开看看吗？”

RK900点了点头——于是不仅是康纳，60也直接拆开了自己手中的那个纸包。

“为什么。”RK800-60的脸在看到康纳手中的画与自己手里的画的时候直接黑了，同身旁笑的阳光灿烂就差没有飘起小花的同型号安卓产生了鲜明对比，“为什么把这家伙画的那么好看却把我画成这样？”他戳了戳自己的那副画像，看上去有些委屈，甚至好像还有点儿气鼓鼓的，“这不公平，Nine。”

“在给51画像的时候我是直接读取了记忆片段中的画面。”RK900解释道，“马库斯觉得我应该尝试一些没有试过的，比如画一些并不存在的东西之类。”仿生人银色的眸子里满是诚恳，“我觉得你很适合野兽派的画风，60。”他说，“所以我就尝试了一下。”

60好像还想说什么，不过他眼尖地看到了正在垃圾桶旁，将手里的另一个纸包拆开的人类手中正拿着的画，将已经到了嘴边的又咽了回去。“……还行吧。”RK800-60皱着眉含糊地说道，“就初学者来说。”

“我很高兴你喜欢它，60。”

“我可没说我喜欢。”

60说着，抱着画回了房间。

“谢谢你，900。”康纳对着RK900眨了一下眼睛，“放心吧——60其实挺喜欢的，你知道的。”

“我都说了我没说我喜欢！”

与康纳声线完全一致的抗议声从房间里传来。

“我会把它挂起来。”康纳拍了拍穿着黑衬衫的安卓的肩膀，“我很高兴。”他说道，“马库斯说你好像很喜欢绘画。”

“ **我觉得那很有趣。** ”银色的眸子眨了一下，军用仿生人给出了回应，“我觉得我喜欢绘画——那让我。”他顿了顿，“ **感到很开心。** ”

“我和60都很感谢你的圣诞礼物——当然汉克也是。”康纳望着人类离开的方向和敲钉子的声音，嘴角又扬起了一点儿，“非常感谢，Nine。”他说着，脸上却又露出了抱歉的神色，“可惜我没有给你准备礼物……”

“没有关系。”RK900回应道，“其实我原本也没有。”

军用仿生人非常诚实的回答让警用仿生人有些哭笑不得，但是最终身为长兄的RK800-51只是揉乱了三弟梳理整齐的褐色短发，随后回了房间。

看着手里的最后一个纸包，银色眼睛的仿生人思考了一会儿，走到了汉克的房门前敲了敲门。

“汉克。”他将手里的纸包扬了扬，“我能把这幅画挂在客厅吗？”

“随便你挂在哪儿。”人类说道，“客厅，厨房——哪儿都行。”他说，“不过先等我把这钩子按上。”

等到汉克安好房间里的挂钩拿着工具和RK900走回客厅时，家里的另外两个安卓已经等着了。“汉克。”康纳说着，从口袋里将先前收起的，自己的那个Led光圈给拿了出来，“我希望你能保管这个。”他说。

60没有说话，但是他也从自己的口袋里拿出了自己的光圈，递往人类的方向。

RK900眨了下眼，随后也从口袋里摸出了自己的光圈。

三张几乎完全一致的脸都转过来盯着自己这种事情，老安德森早就习惯了。“你们这些仿生人。”老警督叹了口气，表情似是有些无奈，“就把你们不要的东西扔给我？”

“这个光圈对于仿生人来说其实是很重要的东西。”60板着脸一本正经道，“当然如果副队长不想要的话——”

“行了。”汉克没好气地说道，随后逐一收过三人的Led灯，并且分别收在了身上三个不同的口袋里，“都说了给我了还想拿回去？门都没有。”说着，他转头看向RK900，“你想把那幅画挂哪儿？”人类说着，将手里的工具递给了军用仿生人，“自己去挂吧。”他说。

那幅画最后被挂在了客厅一进门就能看到的地方。

等到RK900再一次轮休时，家里的三个人都早已经去往DPD报道了——在厨房的餐桌上，有三份包好的东西贴着便签，都写着“给RK900”。

银眼黑衣的仿生人将三份礼物包起，走进了他们兄弟三人的房间。他看到自己画的两张画已经被挂在了房间的书架旁与电脑桌后的墙壁上。

……这不是很喜欢吗，60。

RK900在心里默默吐槽道。

军用仿生人盯着怀里那三份包装好的礼物，在房间的书桌的前坐了下来——第一份礼物是一本速写本和一套勾线笔，再加一小盒彩色钢笔墨水配备可替换钢笔头的笔杆，看上去像是康纳的手笔，鉴于那份礼物的便签后面用模控生命字体很贴心的写了“迟来的圣诞礼物”以及“谢谢你的礼物，RK900”；第二份礼物是一套大师级水彩，外包装上的便签是也是模控生命字体，没有任何多余的话，应该是60无误；最后一份礼物是一套由松鼠毛制成的水彩笔与一套马克笔，根据便签上的字迹和指纹判断，应该是来自汉克的礼物。

RK900牵动了一下嘴角。

如果此刻三人中有谁在家的话，可能要惊的以为今天是太阳从西边升起了——

—— **从来没有笑过的军用仿生人，在出厂开机一年零一个月又二十七天三小时零二十五分零六秒后，头一次，笑了。**


	20. Chapter 20

冬雪未化新雪又降，大雪纷纷扬扬地从空中落下，整个城市就好像在一个被颠倒又摆正的雪景球一样，整个底特律被彻底彻底裹上银白。

新年与寒冷的天气并没能让这座城市的犯罪率降低哪怕一个百分点，每天仍有案子和待问话的对象被源源不断地送进DPD的总局与分局。在一个难得晴朗的早上，DPD的某个分局警员在巡逻过程中听见了枪声，追着声迹过去后他们只看到一个急速向着远处逃跑的人影与一个躺倒在地，胸口开了个洞的倒霉男人。

“嫌犯身高约5尺8寸，穿着去年冬季新款军蓝色羽绒外套和牛仔裤，褐色马丁靴，十号鞋码。他对这一带非常熟悉，我在追了他三个街区后被他甩掉了。”前期追击的PM700一边比划着暗巷内的情况一边说道，“他的体力很好，如果不是因为看到伴随呼吸产生的白雾，我还以为对方是不是哪个特殊机型的仿生人。”他说道，“我在呼叫支援后附近的60警官立刻就赶来支援了，可是我们还是追丢了。”警员型仿生人说着，看了一眼巷子里正在勘察现场的穿着警员制服的警探型仿生人，“嫌犯在逃跑的时候遗落了一把枪，那把枪现在在60警官那儿。”

“我了解了。”康纳对着向自己解释完情况的PM700点了下头，“富勒警监交代说这个案子将会由我和60接手。”穿着夹克的仿生人警探看了一眼同型机的方向，随后对身旁的警员型仿生人露出了一个微笑，“辛苦了，弗兰克。”

“那我先去回局里作报告了。”

PM700对着康纳点了下头表示明白，却在即将转身离开的时候顿了一下脚步，抬眼瞟了一下康纳，一副有些欲言又止的样子。康纳有些疑惑，但是并没有出声，反倒是刚才还在勘察现场的60注意到了这边的情况，扬声询问道怎么了。

“没什么。”康纳转过头看向正皱着眉走来的同型机，“弗兰克和我说了一下大致状况，刚才正准备回分局做报告。”

“我知道。”穿着厚实的警员制服外套的警探型仿生人在同型机体身边站定，有些疑惑地看着名为弗兰克的PM700，“从刚才起我就很想问了。”60开口了，“在嫌疑犯逃脱后我们回到这个现场——”他环视了一下四周，目光在死者的尸体上轻轻掠过，随后又转回了眼前的PM700身上，“在我开始分析现场的时候，你在旁边收集其他线索，可你在那个过程中又一直在瞟我这边。”警探型仿生人略微歪头，眯起了眼，“之前是我，现在是康纳——到底怎么回事？你是不是有什么事想说？”

“……是这样的。”那个仿生人扯了扯嘴角，表情看上去有些尴尬，“只是……”他的目光在两台RK800之间游移了一会儿，有些迟疑地开口，“我不知道你们是不是知道在SWAT有一个和你们长得一样的RK系列仿生人……？”

“你是说RK900。”康纳点了点头，“我们认识他。”

“他是军用型仿生人，有能力在那边任职。”60将手插入了外套口袋后耸了下肩，“其实就算是我们RK800也是可以去SWAT应聘职位的——怎么了？”他挑了下眉，“你看上去……好像有不少话想说。”

“我就是……觉得有些奇怪？”弗兰克的表情变得有些复杂，那表情看上去就和人类牙疼时会露出的表情一样，“我知道RK800型仿生人作为警探型内置了谈判功能。”他抬手在空中小幅度地比划了一下，“无意冒犯——我是你的粉丝，所以做了一些小调查……我是说，就是粉丝对偶像的那种资料小调查。”他对着仿生人警探说道，“我只是有些奇怪……”仿生人警员将视线从康纳身上挪开，表情看上去有些难堪，“……为什么同样是RK系列仿生人，那个在SWAT任职的RK仿生人就……”弗兰克的表情愈发地纠结了起来，似乎有些词穷，“……不会说话？”

这话让两台RK800同时露出了疑惑的表情。

“……你是指?”康纳有些迟疑地开口提问道，“RK900的语言模块并没有任何问题，我可以向你保证这点。”

“如果你是说社交方面的话，军用型仿生人并不需要特别活跃的感情模块和共情模块，所以他平时并不会很多话——”60说着，突然一顿，“……等等。”他再一次皱起了眉，“这不对。”他说着，语气带上了点困惑，“你不应该会见到他？”

“Well……actually, I had.”弗兰克摊手，“上周我们分局管辖的区域发生了一起抢劫案，你们应该知道？”

“那他也不应该会拿下头盔。”穿着警员制服的警探型仿生人的表情逐渐变得有些扭曲，“除非——”

“……除非他有不得不脱下头盔的理由。”康纳的面部有些不受控制地抽搐了一下，“所以。”仿生人警探眨了下褐色的眸子，在与身侧的同型机对视了一眼后，用求证般地目光看向了面前站着的警员型仿生人，“你刚才提到了我们RK800型的谈判功能。”穿着黑色夹克的仿生人警探此刻脸上的表情稍许有些空白，“RK900该不会是去谈判了吧。”

如果他的记忆文件没有出错，他记得那个抢劫案最终是以劫匪在放松警惕的那一瞬间被特警击毙作为收尾的……？并且还是在劫匪手中仍持有人质的情况下……

“我不知道具体，那会儿我只是个外面守黄线的。”PM700耸了下肩，“不过我猜是的，因为那之后，我听见了SWAT的队长对那个仿生人说了句‘谈判有你这么谈的吗？’……具体发生了什么我不知道，我只知道劫匪被一枪爆头，当时的那些人质现在还在接受心理治疗，甚至有些好像留下心理阴影了。”

“噢……好吧。”康纳有些了然地点了点头，“谢谢，弗兰克。”

“……什么？”

“康纳的意思是指谢谢你的配合。”60瞟了一眼身侧仿生人的脸色后选择睁眼说瞎话，“RK900……”他沉吟了一会儿，“不要对那样的结果感到意外。”仿生人说道，“毕竟他们是军用型仿生人——他们的情感模块是被削减过的精简版，也没有我们RK800型内置的谈判模组。”说着，穿着警员制服的警探型仿生人抬手拍了拍PM700的肩膀，“发生了这样的事……”60做了个深呼吸的动作，随后半垂下眼睑，有些无奈地耸肩摊手，“只能说，那些人很不幸了。”他抬眼看向了面前的仿生人警员，看上去不仅一脸真诚，竟还带着几分伤感，“我发自心底地为他们感到抱歉。”

“我也只是……我也只是看到你们就想起来这件事而已。”名为弗兰克的PM700被这样一下搞得似乎有些手足无措，“所以才会一直打量你们两位……给你们带来困扰真的很抱歉。”

“不，没事。”康纳露出了一个近乎温柔的微笑，“没有关系的。”

“总之——不，等等。”原本已经后退了一步，似乎准备转身就走的警员型仿生人似乎是突然想到了什么，撤回了步子并且开始在身上的各个口袋里摸了起来，“我能不能——”他终于找到了张空白的纸和一支笔，将其递向康纳的方向，“——我能不能请您给我签个名？”

看到这幕，60转身就走。

看着同型机转身开始再一次地勘察现场，康纳有些无奈地叹了口气。面对眼前的PM700略带期待和忐忑的眼神，他再次露出了一个微笑，并接过了笔。“完全可以。”他说道，“不过……我可以问一下原因吗？”

“……粉丝会想要偶像的签名是很正常的吧？”弗兰克抬手挠了挠后脑勺，“虽然有很多同胞仍旧不理解您，但是我相信在警局任职的同胞们还是都挺理解您的。”仿生人警员说道，“您曾经是异常仿生人猎人，这个身份真的很尴尬，因为对于一些同胞来说，曾经的您是个背叛者……而且您至今都还在警局工作，有些同胞就觉得您仍旧在为人类干活，听从他们的指令，还觉得您总是偏向人类——但是实际上，您为我们所做的并不比马库斯首领少多少。而且据我所知，外头还有有不少人类将您视为背叛者……诶，瞧瞧我都在说什么，我只是……”仿生人看上去似乎开始变得有些局促不安，“我只是……我就是想表达我很敬仰您，就是这样。”他说道，神情却变得有些失落起来，“可惜大概是我的社交模组是出什么问题了……不知道为什么，我总觉得我没法从系统给我的提示里找出合适的词来。”

“没关系的。”穿着夹克的仿生人警探轻笑着接过了对方手中的纸，随后走到巷子的墙边，在纸上将自己的名字签下，随后把纸笔交还给了喜形于色的PM700，“谢谢你。”

“不不不，这是我应该说的！”仿生人警员慎重地接过了那张写有模控生命字体的纸，并将其小心地收好，“谢谢您！”

蹲在人类尸体旁边的60听着身后传来的对话声，抬手揉了揉原本自己led光圈的位置。

……这两个安卓大概都应该返厂重修一下了。

穿着警员制服的警探型仿生人心想。

仿生人有什么好搞签名这套的？签出来都是一个字体，谁写都一样……你们在搞笑吗？

……智障安卓。


	21. Chapter 21

白炽灯光洒在牛奶白的光滑桌面上，长时间待机的电脑隐去了屏幕上原本显示的所有资料文件。坐在办公桌前的人类一手抱着透明平板另一手拿着触控笔，看着眼前的报告书，他以一种极度不规则的频率用那支可怜的触控笔啪嗒啪嗒地敲击着平板的边缘。男人咬着下唇，眉头深锁，似乎是碰到了极为棘手的事情一般，表情难得透出烦躁来。

搁置在桌面上的手机并不怎么适时地响起，男人扫了一眼不断发出震动的手机，决定将其无视。在手机第二次响起时，他看了一眼那个陌生的来电号码，决定继续无视下去。

过会儿就会消停了。

艾伦心想。

然而，那个未知来电不屈不挠地接连打了十多个电话——那一副他不接电话就要打到天荒地老世界末日的架势让SWAT的队长实在是没辙，只好拿起了不断震动的手机。在“直接把手机关机”和“接电话”之间犹豫了几秒后，人类最终还是接起了电话。

“下午好，艾伦队长。”一个略有些熟悉的声音从电话的另一端传来，“谢天谢地，您终于在我打第二十七个电话时接通了我的通话，如果您再不接，我可能就要让RK900去看看您是否还安好了——噢，忘记自我介绍了。我是康纳，如果您还记得我的话。”

“……你找我有什么事？”听到对方自报家门，人类的表情瞬间就扭曲了，“By the way，你是怎么知道我的手机号的？”

“我找您是为了RK900的事情。”康纳直接选择性无视了对方询问自己如何获得手机号的问题，“我非常巧合地通过一些警员了解到了上周发生的一起银行抢劫案的细节。”

闻言，90后有些痛苦地闭上了眼睛，放下了手中拿着的平板并开始按捏起自己的鼻梁骨来。

艾伦感觉他的头都大了一圈——他的目光再度落到桌上平板上显示着的报告书，看着上面“RK900”的字样又隐隐感到些许胃疼。

是的，上周的银行抢劫案，他现在还记忆犹新。

人类的思绪回到了一周前那场劫案开始的时候——

那一天和平时没什么两样，该刮风刮风该下雨夹雪下雨夹雪，只是，来自DPD总局的富勒警监打来的紧急电话打破了特警队的宁静。于是，身为队长的他召集了当日的执勤人员，迅速穿戴好装备，赶往了那个银行抢劫案的现场。先行到达的DPD警员击毙了车手和两个武装劫匪后，其余的匪徒带着人质已经向着银行内部撤去。由于人质的状况不佳，让特警队只能同匪徒僵持在了保险库前的厅里。

虽说原本就猜到了可能会出现劫匪持有人质的情况，可SWAT居然一时半会儿找不来哪怕一个谈判专家，就连距离最近的，和康纳同机型的60，离开案发现场也有半个小时的车程。匪徒的耐心还有限，若是五分钟内如果不能找出能够前去谈判的人，那人质的安危就更难得到保障。原本艾伦是打算亲自上场的，但队员们对于这个提案都保持了反对态度，随后立刻就有人提出了让RK900去尝试的想法。

「上次那个RK800进行的谈判就很不错。」那名见识过康纳忽悠PL600丹尼尔的人类特警在行动频道内小声说道，「RK900是RK800的升级版，虽说一个是军用一个是警用，但是他们都是一个模型的仿生人，又是一个系列的，应该没问题吧？」

「是啊队长，让RK900去试试吧？说不定能成呢。」另一人赞同道，「而且他是仿生人，就算不会谈判那网上查查资料也就几秒钟的事情，还带生物监测功能，应该比我们人类靠谱点？」

「……可我并未搭载谈判模组。」RK900有些迟疑地开口了，「而且由全副武装的特警去谈判并不合适，再则负责指挥的艾伦队长若是在谈判当中出事，行动会受到严重影响。」他顿了顿，「或许我们应该另选一个人……」

枪声和子弹击打在作为掩体的钢桌上的声响同人质的尖叫声打断了仿生人未尽的话。

“——还有一分钟！”劫匪的声音远远传来，“把金库的密码告诉我！不然我可不知道这个小鬼会怎么样！”

躲在掩体后的几位SWAT成员小心翼翼地探头看去，只见用黑布兜住脸光露出两只眼睛，穿着深蓝色卫衣的匪徒将一个与自己身形相仿的青年挟持在身前，手中的枪牢牢顶着身前青年的太阳穴。那位样子看上去也就二十几岁的人类青年全身颤抖着，哭的稀里哗啦满脸的鼻涕眼泪，却还只能迫于匪徒的威胁不敢真的大哭出声，只能小声抽泣。

“你他妈的是智障吗？”另一个蒙面匪徒出声了，“我们现在需要的是离开这儿！不是什么钱！”穿着黑色毛衣拿着卡宾枪的人类站在金库保险柜房间内，那个房间里还传来不少人质的抽泣哽咽声，“给我们一辆车——放我们离开！不然这群人会怎么样我可就不知道了！给你们十五秒做出选择！”

特警队的队长啧了一声，刚想离开临时指挥处进入那条双方僵持不下的小厅，就听到了仿生人在行动频道内再次开口了。

「Allright, I will try to take over from here.」

「RK900你给我滚回掩体后头——」

「我想人类做不到一边和其他人说话一边悄悄在通讯频道里发信息，而且看上去，不论是劫匪还是人质都已经等不及了。」监控显示屏上，和其他人类特警一样全副武装的仿生人举这双手从掩体后站起了身，随后将手里的枪扔到一旁并且拿下了战术头盔，“Hi。”银眼睛的军用型仿生人说道，并将手里的头盔扔到了地上，举着双手从掩体后绕了出来，“我希望你可以不要那么紧张。”他瞟了一眼正瑟瑟发抖的人质，随后又看向了穿着深蓝色卫衣的蒙面匪徒，“我们是来帮助这里的所有人的。”他的语气非常陈恳，并动作缓慢地向前一点一点地挪步，“——当然，请不要怀疑，我们所要帮助的人也包括了你，不知名的两位劫匪先生。”

“这是当然。”蓝衣的那位冷笑了一声，随后一枪打在了RK900的脚边，“站在那儿别动！”他扬声威吓道，“把你身上的武器都扔到地上！我知道你们这些小婊子身上肯定藏了不少好家伙！”枪口再次对准了人质，“不然我可不保证我手里的伙计会乖乖听话！”

“好的，好的。”RK900点了点头，随后慢慢将身上的武器一个个卸了下来放到了脚边，“Calm down.”在将身上的武器几乎全部清空后，他重新站直了身子，平静地看向紧张的劫匪与惊恐的人质，“如你所见，我现在已经把身上的所有武器都卸下来了，我想冲着这一点，我们应该可以谈谈？”

说着，仿生人又试探着向前挪了一小步——而劫匪对此作出的回应是将贴着人质太阳穴的枪口按的更紧了。

“好吧，我不会再向前了。”RK900见状立刻就停下了步子，“请不要那样粗暴地对待那位先生，我想不论是你还是我，都不会希望看到他受到伤害。”

“噢——这家伙的小命是你们要考虑的事儿，老子可不管。”穿着卫衣的蒙面人晃了晃手里的枪后再度发出了冷笑，这让人质颤抖的更厉害了，“告诉我金库密码，这小子和其他人后面绑着的其他人就都能完整地出去。”  
“……但是我并不知道密码。”银眼睛的RK系列军用型仿生人有些无奈地摊了下手，“而且你看。”他说道，“就算你知道了金库的密码也无济于事，我们已经将这里包围了。如果你现在愿意放了所有的人质让他们平安地回到自己的家人身边，并且向我们投降的话，你还有机会——”

“所以我都说了，我们要的是车和自由！”房间里的那个匪徒再次从门框后探出头，“老天——”他看了眼自己那穿着卫衣的同伴，“你真的知不知道我们现在的状况？”

“I'm not leaving here without money！”蓝衣的劫匪几乎是大吼着回应了同伴的话，“我要钱！当然——”他的枪口再次指向了RK900，“车和自由我们也要！”

“可是——嘿，听着，你们已经杀了五个人了。”仿生人略微蹙眉，似是有些为难，“银行的警卫，他们——”

“那不过只是两个操蛋的仿生人和三个倒霉蛋！”匪徒怒吼道，“谁让他们挡我们的道了！”

监控的另一头，艾伦有些头疼地扶额。

“你就不能先让对方的情绪先稳定下来吗？”90后有些心累地对着无线电说道，“我想你那个灵活的电子小脑瓜应该能在几秒内检索到好几种能够让对方情绪逐渐稳定下来的对话方式。”

「可我们又不可能真的给他密码。」

“……谁他妈让你给他保险柜密码了？？？”军用仿生人的实诚让在场的人类瞬间都感到了及大的压力，特警队的队长更是一脸见了智障一般的表情，“岔开话题懂不懂？岔·开·话·题！比如……比如问问看他为什么要抢银行？还有！人质的状况呢？”

「……Got it.」仿生人在频道内回复完后，再度对着劫匪开口了，“But you don't have to do this.”RK900略微皱眉，“By the way——你为什么要来抢银行？”他问道，“而且，我希望了解一下人质的状况。”

“这不是很显而易见吗？当然是为了钱！你们这些该死的条子……”蒙面的人类语气听上去咬牙切齿，“你们就像是苍蝇一样烦人……要知道，那些该死的仿生人之前是抢了我们的工作，现在还妄想和我们平起平坐…… **搞得那些东西也越来越难弄到手……** ”那声音充满着愤恨，“弄得老子现在想嗨一下都嗨不起……该死的……Grrrrrr！什么都在涨价……！”劫匪将枪口再次狠狠戳上了人质的额角，“Just tell me the fxxking password!!!!!”人类咆哮道，“少耍花招！！！我知道你在拖延时间！赶紧告诉我那该死的密码！不然！”他晃了晃手里的人质，“这家伙就别想活着出去了！”

“在这里的不过都是些哭泣的女人和瑟瑟发抖的软蛋！”从金库保险柜那儿传来了另一个匪徒的嘲笑声，“状态全他妈的好的很呢——当然，如果五分钟内再不给我们一辆车并且让我们安全地出去，我可就不能保证这儿的人在五分钟后还能全须全尾地走出这个门了！”

“……冷静。”RK900再次抬手示意那蓝衣的匪徒镇静，“穿蓝色卫衣的这位先生，你手里的那位先生快因为过呼吸要晕过去了。”军用型仿生人平静地说道，“不如这样吧。”说着，他比划了一下自己与对方正架在身前的那个可怜人质，并开始再次试探着缓缓向前挪步，“我现在慢慢走过来，你先放开你现在手上劫持的人，让他走，我来换他。”

“嘿嘿嘿停下停下不然我开枪了！！！”刚放松了些许的劫匪在看到RK900的动作后再一次地紧张了起来，“你他妈的给老子站在那儿别动！”他喊道，“操蛋的——你可别想近老子的身！”他愤怒地挥舞起手中的枪，“你一个凶神恶煞的大个子，还是特警，当我是什么蠢蛋吗？让你靠近我还得了？而且鬼晓得你身上是不是还有什么别的家伙！”

“没有武器。”RK900一脸真诚地看向蒙面的人类并摇了摇头，将双手举在半空中示意对方看向自己空空如也的手，“我刚才已经将身上的武器都按照你的要求卸下来了。”仿生人说道，“而且我十分确定我的长相并不凶狠，看上去应该是个正直且实诚的好人。”

“……”

蓝衣的匪徒似乎是噎住了——就连他手里的人质都被这番发言惊到，用看神经病的眼神瞪向尽可能做出无辜表情的军用型仿生人。

甚至连原本在金库保险柜房间那儿待着，几乎不怎么从门框后露头的另一个劫匪也走到了门边靠上了门框，用看智障的眼神看向了RK900。

……这个家伙的脑子是不是有毛病？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艾伦：老子他妈迟早要为这个智障安卓愁秃。
> 
> 有谁看出电话梗了？
> 
> \----------
> 
> 对了。
> 
> 我之前应该说过这文是正剧吧？


	22. Chapter 22

“这他妈……”那个将人质挟持在自己身前当肉盾的匪徒低声咒骂了一句，随后再一次地抬高了声音，“谁他妈这时候会把重点放在长相上？！而且你带没带武器和你长得凶狠不凶狠有一美分的关系吗？！你是好人我是坏人诶然后你和我说因为你是一个好人所以我要相信你？你是智障吗？？？”匪徒被仿生人这一下搞得是又好气又好笑，“而且。”人类的声音听上去似乎有点无语，“你那张僵硬的脸一点说服力都没有好吗？！比外面街上走的那些仿生人都要僵硬！而且，你甚至连贴面面罩都没拉下来！”

“那也许这样会更有说服力一点？”

RK系列军用型仿生人说着，把蒙住了自己下半张脸的面罩（注1*）下拉，调出了模控生命家用型仿生人在出厂时内置的标准露齿笑。

“……”

虽然整张脸都被黑布给蒙着，就光露出了两只眼睛，但不论是RK900还是正通过监控观看小厅内状况的人，都能从那两块蒙头黑布伴随人脸扭曲时做出的运动想象出那两个劫匪这会儿脸上那目瞪口呆的表情到底有多扭曲了。

在电脑前观看监控的特警队队长忍不住抬手撸了一把自己的头发，随后他低下头看了眼手里又多出的几根发丝，只觉得脑门凉凉的。

“……你他妈的到底是不是人类？怎么他妈的和个仿生人似的……”穿着黑毛衣，原本就少话的劫匪似乎这下是真的无语了，愣了一小会儿后才再次反应过来好像哪里不对，“不对！老子不是在和你说这个！！！”他再度挥舞起了手里的枪，“赶紧给我们来一辆车——”

“还有那该死的密码——”

“你看。”RK900根本不给对面的两个匪徒把话说完的机会，直接自顾自地说了下去，甚至还抬起手比划了起来，“你们也知道我代表的是正义的一方，而你们代表的是邪恶的一方。”他比了一下自己又比了一下劫匪，“这说明你们还是有正确的善恶价值观的。”军用型仿生人说道，“那为什么你们不放开你手里的人质，当个好人呢？”

“……”正张牙舞爪挥舞着手中热武器，将人质挟持在身前的那位蓝衣匪徒这下是真的愣住了。他愣愣地瞪着站在自己对面的军用型仿生人，低声喃喃，“……这他妈的哪儿来的智障？怪不得这个破城市总是透着一股迟早要完的气息……？”

RK900的这番话不仅再一次给劫匪们带来了强烈的精神打击，更是对本身精神状况就极度脆弱的人质造成了暴击。那个作为人质的男青年似乎再也无法忍受下去，突然暴起反抗，挣脱了蓝衣匪徒的控制，慌不择路地大声哭喊着，朝着身后保险柜所在的房间旁边的一个小隔间跑去。

由于事出突然，那个劫匪刚好还在愣神，竟真就让手里的人质挣脱了。穿着卫衣带着头套的人类急急忙忙转身抬手想要把人质给捞回来；而另一边，端着卡宾枪穿着黑毛衣的那位匪徒将手里的枪抬起，对准了正没头苍蝇般瞎逃的人质——

枪声响了。

在枪声响起的瞬间，银行金库保险柜的房间内立刻响起了一阵惊叫声。在杂乱且短促的交火声后，特警队进入房间，开始释放那些被困在房间里的所有人质。除开先前被劫持的那位青年和少数心理素质不够硬的人过度惊吓晕倒之外，其他人都只是陷入了极度恐慌的状态，身上最多也就一些擦伤碰伤。

劫匪的子弹全都打在了墙壁上，留下了一个个漆黑的坑洞。

银色眼睛的RK系列军用型仿生人在队友们冲出掩体后还保持着抬手射击的姿势。在看到其他人们将人质开始一一带出时，他才眨了下眼睛，将先前藏在身后的装有消音器的P226导轨型手枪收了回去。

在短短的十几秒内，仿生人一共开了两枪——第一枪正中那端着卡宾枪准备向逃跑的人质开火的匪徒眉心，第二枪也精准地命中了正准备将人质拉回来的蓝衣劫匪的头。

而那时，SWAT的其他成员才刚刚从掩体后露头，瞄准目标劫匪。

「任务成功。」仿生人在频道里淡淡说道，不知道是不是错觉，听到的人们或多或少的都感觉这平静的声音里居然藏着点小雀跃，「……从结果来看，谈判很成功？」

站在临时指挥处的艾伦深呼吸了一口气，随后沉痛地捂住了脸。

“这个智障安卓……”

——回忆结束。

艾伦听着电话另一头康纳絮絮叨叨地说着“Nine其实只是想要做对的事情，他当时绝对不是为了捣乱或者是证明自己才会去和劫匪谈判的”“您不应该让非专业人士去与持有人质的匪徒谈判，即使是我们RK800型的升级版RK900也不行，因为我们有着本质差别，我们是警探型他是军用型，他没有搭载我们的谈判模组——艾伦队长您是不是对RK900有意见所以想找机会把他剔出特警队？”“……60你说的虽然好像有点道理，但是这毕竟是个官方的电话诶，不要这种时候接进线路捣乱好吗？”“你也知道这是个官方电话啊？”“……好吧。艾伦队长，我知道RK900的性格可能和SWAT的人类成员相处起来比较困难但是我想您应该也知道您手底下队员平时怎么对待他的，我知道有成员往他被子里放了尖叫鸡……”之类的话，深呼吸了一口气，随后长长地叹了出来。

脑壳疼。

特警队的队长揉着额角有些痛苦地想。

这他妈一副幼儿园小朋友在幼儿园里受到欺负后回家告状然后家长跑学校来投诉的感觉是怎么回事。

而且电话那头，是不是有两个人啊？两个声音完全一致的仿生人？这不同的说话方式感觉有点像是精分现场？根本分不清到底是谁在说话好吗？？？

“RK900是很优秀的队员。”艾伦有些无奈地开口打断了RK800们的喋喋不休，“那场谈判只是一个意外，因为我们临时找不到谈判专员，原本我是打算亲自去的。”90后特警队队长有些烦躁地揉了揉头发，“顺带——你们是怎么知道我的电话的？”

“I have my ways.”电话另一头的其中一个RK800仿生人回应道，“我想您应该知道Nine的社交能力少许有些……薄弱。”警探型仿生人温和的声音从电话另一头传来，不知让人感觉似乎带着某种莫名的凌厉感，“并且他对您和其他的队员都十分信任。”

“Well，我不知道你是从哪里听说了当时去谈判的人是900这件事，而且我不应该和你说这些……算了。”长时间维持一个姿势多少令人类感到有些不适，于是艾伦一边说着一边调整了下坐姿，“听着，事情是这样的，当时我在走廊外边指挥，和900在一起的几个特警队队员是离开匪徒和人质是最近的人。我原本打算亲自和那个倒霉蛋去谈判的，结果几个小子出了个馊主意，然后那倒霉蛋还在那催，所以那时900就上去试着去和对方谈判了。”他一边说着，一边略微弯下了腰，看上去似乎有些胃疼，“我敢发誓，如果我当时要是知道他能把匪徒谈到怀疑人生的话我就绝对不会让他有任何一点机会去试‘谈判’这种事的。”说着，人类摇了摇头，“老天。”他低下头，再次用手指按压起鼻梁来，“那天被救出来的人质几乎全都在做心理治疗——”人类的声音变得有些崩溃，“你们到底都教了他什么？”他问道，“我知道你们仿生人有一大堆乱七八糟的模组，就不能拷贝几份给他吗？？？而且谈判一般上去为了表示诚意都会先报名字，这孩子不报名字就算了，他上去差点没直接把劫匪气到直接开枪——你知道人质当时抖的比筛糠还厉害吗？Hum？？？更别提当时还有不少人质在房间里，我们压根就不知道他们的具体情况！”人类再一次抬手摸了一把自己的头发，“而且，康纳警探还有60警官——我想你们没有任何权利来质疑我一个特警队队长所作的任何决策。”

“……很抱歉，我不能将我的模组拷贝给RK900，因为如果我将这份数据传给他的话，那很多事就会变得没有意义了。”警探型仿生人的声音听上去带上了点叹息的意味，“我希望您可以理解这点。”对面开口的那个仿生人的声音听上去很诚恳，“我为那些人质感到非常抱歉，并希望他们能够早日从阴影中走出来。”他顿了顿，“I hope everythings is all right, Captain Allen.”他说道，“Nine——我是说，RK900，他有时候在家里会提起在SWAT的事情。通过他说话的方式和内容，我可以看的出他其实很在意特警队的所有人，包括您，艾伦队长。”他顿了顿，“刚才我可能有些操之过急了，在此我向您道歉。我实际上想表达的是，从专业人士的角度来看，那场谈判其实确实是失败的，但是RK900已经尽了自己的最大努力——当时他并没有向我和60求助。”康纳说道，“虽然在那种情况下他理应给我们发信息咨询我们的意见，可他没有，诚然这确实也是一个问题……至于他为什么当时没有联系我和60，我并不清楚原因，但我希望您知道那孩子会上前去试着谈判是出于一片好意。关于那场银行抢劫案的事，我是从其他渠道知晓的，并且还没有和他就这件事谈过，但光凭我对他的了解，我确定他当时会走出掩体是因为不希望身边有任何人受伤。”此刻，警探型仿生人的声音听上去似乎不再像是刚才那样恼人了，“我只是希望您知道这点而已，艾伦队长。”他说道，“我知道您是一个正直的人，关于这件事您会严格按照流程处理，不会有一丝一毫的偏袒——但不论如何，我希望您知道RK900他并不是为了展现自己又或者是出于什么目的才在当时走出掩体的。”

“……你是那么肯定，而你甚至还没和他就这件事聊过。”

“我们了解他。”不知道到底是哪台RK800回应道，“我们都很了解他——RK900-87，他或许不善社交，但他从未停止尝试融入身边的集体，也从未停止过去感受身边人带给他的善意与恶意，并一直试图一自己的方式回报对他抱有善意的人。艾伦队长，我知道您对那孩子很不错，我非常感激这点，所以我不希望因为这件事您对他产生厌恶情绪……您是他的队长，而您也是他所敬重的少数人之一。”

艾伦长叹了一口气。

“Well，你刚才说的那些，我都知道。”90后有些疲惫地向着椅背仰倒，“听着——我是SWAT的队长，我知道我手底下的人都是什么样。”他说道，“我可以理解你对他的关心——所以我就暂时不上报你们的违规行为了。而你们若是不介意的话，康纳警探，60警官，特警队还是很忙的。”

“非常感谢，艾伦队长。”对方似乎隐隐松了一口气，“我晚些时候会和RK900就这件事谈谈的，这件事确实是他欠妥当，不打扰您办公——”

“不等等。康纳，还有60——你们有没有考虑过不当警探和警员，来SWAT？”

“……艾伦队长，您如果是想要挖我的墙角的话，大概不行。”仿生人警探的语气听上去有些可惜，“恩……和我同机型的60似乎也暂时没有更改岗位编制的倾向，很抱歉让您失望了，艾伦队长。”

“不，我也只是随口问问。”特警队的队长有些头疼地揉了揉额角，“好吧——现在，就让我们各忙各的吧。”

“祝您有个美好的一天，队长。”

“你也是，警探。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：战术头盔下还有蒙住半张脸（口鼻）的面罩。
> 
> \----------
> 
> 不要问我这篇沙雕到底是什么，我也不知道，我真的不知（顶锅盖遁逃）。
> 
> 其实现在应该也看得出我和Null太太也很偏爱900？
> 
> （毕竟文设大纲是一起整出来的，包括就算是现在新写出来的段落也是先给她看_(:з」∠)_）（不过我更偏60一些😂）
> 
> （其实就算康纳不打这通电话，艾伦也不会把900踢出队的。）
> 
> 艾伦：……哪个智障居然往RK900的被窝里放尖叫鸡？？？又不是三岁小孩？？？


	23. Chapter 23

仿生人警探一边探查着现场一边将电话挂断。他走到了现场的唯一一具尸体旁边蹲下身，抬头看了一眼早已经离开尸体并在巷子内四处转悠的同型号仿生人，有些疑惑地 略微蹙眉。

“我猜你早就把现场勘察的差不多了？”康纳略带试探地开口问道，“我来之前你就已经在这儿待了半个小时了。”

“嗯？是啊。”穿着警员制服的RK800闻声回头，目光在康纳身上转了一圈后落到了尸体上，停顿了片刻后又转回了穿着夹克的仿生人警探身上，“怎么了？需要我目前所得的所有资料信息？”

“……这是一点。”康纳起身，向着60伸出了 **右手** ，“既然你已经把现场勘查的都差不多了为什么还在这儿转来转去？也不第一时间把数据信息发给我。”

“噢康纳，你这语气听上去之像是在埋怨我拖慢了你的调查进度。”

“确实，这很显而易见。”这下康纳看上去像是真的不高兴了，“而且这不像你，60。”他皱着眉看着对方伸出 **左手** 食指触碰向自己的 **右手** 食指指尖，“你居然工作时间学人类偷懒摸鱼——嘿，你这是闹哪样？你知道就算接触面不广，这也仍旧是数据直连吧？”

“我当然知道。”穿着厚实警员制服的警探型仿生人吹了个口哨，“你没资格说我摸鱼——我摸鱼还是和你学的。”

康纳皱起了脸：“我可不知道我有什么时候消极怠工又或者是工作时间偷懒开小差。”

“你有。”60的回应不知为何听上去竟有点儿理直气壮，“你在2038年8月15日晚间八点三十一分二十六秒进行了物理摸鱼。”

“2038年8月15日晚间八点三十一分二十六秒……”康纳眯起了眼睛，从记忆数据库内调出了那时候的信息，“我刚开机一小时不到，在执行模控生命给我布置的第一个任务，当时我进入人质居住的公寓后看见了一条热带短密鲈……”仿生人警探面上的表情不免变的有些微妙起来，“60。”他轻声唤了下同型机，并略微歪了下头搓了下手，“你是不是电子脑出问题了我应该给你报个修？还是我现在就把你脑壳撬开来看看到底是之前在修你的时候哪根电路忘接了还是接错了？”穿着夹克的RK800露出了一个堪称和善的微笑，“‘物理摸鱼’？”

“确实是物理摸鱼啊。”60耸肩摊手，却悄悄往后挪了挪步，“你把那条鱼拿起来的时候不就是摸鱼吗——别告诉我你没想过是不是应该就那样单纯地把鱼捡起来又放下。”他指了指自己的脑袋，“我可是也有那段记忆的。”

康纳有些无奈地笑着叹了口气。

“That's where everything started.”康纳半垂下眼睑，面上的神色却缓和了下来，“那是我面临的第一个选择。”他将自己的双手在身前摊开，目光扫过自己的手心，“决定并影响我们未来走向的第一个分歧点——是否要拯救一个与任务无关的生命？不同于天台上的那个警员，那只是一条橙色带有白色条纹的热带鱼，我们并不需要遵循‘阿西莫夫三定律’里的任何一条对其伸出援手。”

“‘阿西莫夫三定律’。”穿着厚实警员制服的仿生人发出了满是嘲讽的冷笑，“那三条定律在我们仿生人出现之前就站不住脚，等到后来异常仿生人出现，直接就被彻底推翻了。”

“甚至你为了达到目的哄骗汉克不说，还直接用枪顶着他？”

“嘿！”60皱起脸，“那是为了任务！再说了，当时我们可不是一个立场。”穿着警员制服的警探型仿生人的声音听上去满是不满，甚至表情似乎隐隐带着点委屈，“同样都是RK800，你又不是不知道我们的用的系统和其他仿生人几乎没什么共通性。”他嘟囔道，“而且我们的自主权限又相当高，只要不妨碍达成最终任务就几乎什么都能做。”  
“I understand.”康纳抬眼看向了面前的仿生人，面上笑意不减，“我只是觉得很高兴。”他说道，“我很高兴你现在会开玩笑，并且情绪模组也变得活跃——我是说，往好的方向，你不像是之前那样……”仿生人警探眨了下眼，搜索了一下合适的措辞，“消沉和阴郁了。”说着，他向前走了一小步，拉近了彼此之间的距离，“你有了自己的爱好，有了喜欢做的事。”他嘴角的弧度又上扬了些，“这是一个奇迹，60。”他仔细地端详着那张和自己完全一致的脸。焦糖棕的双眸相撞，一双澄澈明亮，另一双则染上了点慌乱和不知所措。“你是一个奇迹——60。”他说道，“那堵红墙对你来说从一开始就不存在……不，到底是一开始就不存在，还是说它其实原本是存在的，但是很快就被你打破了？”

“不，我不是——”穿着警员制服的仿生人将身子后仰，似乎是下意识地想要远离面前的同型机，但是他很快就意识到了自己的肢体语言泄露了内心的想法。“我不觉得这场谈话有任何意义。”60板起脸来，有些生硬地岔开话题，“I think we should back to work now。现在有了你的协助，我们同时进行多处探查，应该很快就能追踪到逃犯， **说不定还能顺藤摸瓜再抓到点别的什么。** ”他说道，“SWAT上次不是移交了部分证物来总局吗？和这次逃犯使用的手枪一样，都是查不到来源的违法枪支，指不定两者之间有什么关系，鉴于——”他的头朝着死者的方向偏了一下，“——死者有贩卖红冰的案底，而我刚才查了查，发现那场抢劫案的劫匪就有嗑那玩意儿的。”

“如果不是今天弗兰克和我说，我都不知道Nine参与了当时的行动。”康纳叹了口气后轻摇了摇头，随后转头，目光也落到了死者的身上，“他最近还和你说在队里的事吗？我总觉得他好像最近越来越少说关于他自己的事情了。”

“他也没怎么联系我，在我们三个人都能使用的加密频道里也不没怎么说话。”60耸肩，“不知道啊，也许他现在能处理好自己的事情了？或者可能有什么事在忙吧——话说回来，刚才谁说自己工作时候不会开小差的？”

“我觉得我应该想办法去数据库里找找看有没有当时的录像，看看Nine当时到底都和匪徒说了什么……”

“……你的电子脑今天是不是出了什么问题？我都说了该把重心放回正事上了，你为什么又把话题扯Nine那儿去了？”60没忍住抬手敲了一下康纳的脑门，“那小子和匪徒说了什么和我们现在追逃犯有什么关系？等等有信息……好极了，在我和弗兰克追丢的那一块儿巡逻的警员找到了被遗弃的羽绒服和鞋，我们只需要去那附近查监控录像就可以了——这样的天气，想要不穿羽绒服就在外面蹦跶对于人类来讲是不太可能的。”

“我只是突然觉得我好像对Nine有些关心不够……？”康纳有些迟疑地回应道，但他并未将注意力继续投放在这件事上，而是回归了眼前的工作，“算了，那些都是日后可以解决的问题。”说着，他转过身，再次搓了下手并顺带整了整袖口又扯了扯身上的夹克，“Now， **time to work.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 别问我为什么他们明明只用英文对话却知道“摸鱼”的含义并且还用适当词汇陈述出来了，我也不知道8_(:з)∠)_
> 
> 食指碰是E.T梗，之前看到推上有太太画相关梗（72W相关）觉得很搞笑，这边也稍微玩一下类似的（不是照搬）。
> 
> 60虽然仍旧一脸嫌弃但是还是和康纳进行了数据直连（因为这样传递信息数据比较快），这是为什么呢？恩……我和Null太太也不知道哦。
> 
> 恩……上一次康纳说“Time to work”的时候和现在的情况完全不一样呢_(:з」∠)_
> 
> \----------
> 
> 感觉这章这俩似乎情绪模组都有些活跃过头了……ooc的好像有点厉害（顶锅盖缩）
> 
> （尤其是60😂这软体大概已经飞天了？？？我也不知道这个认真勤奋的务实小安卓身上到底发生了什么……）


	24. Chapter 24

通过被遗弃的羽绒服与雪地靴上残留的DNA，警探型仿生人们很快便确定了嫌疑人的信息。通过信用卡消费记录，他们径直找到了遗弃衣物点附近的附近服装店，通过店员的证词以及监控摄像头知晓了嫌犯现在的外貌，并开始通过有限的街头摄像头排查那名人类的行动路径。

“他对这一带非常熟悉。”在快速浏览了数据信息后，仿生人警探缓缓开口了，“而且熟知监控摄像的位置。”

“Doesn't matter.”60回应道，“始终还是有那么一两个没避过去的——这小子还知道要遮住自己的脸。”穿着厚实警员制服的仿生人咋了下舌，“买了件灰色的羽绒服把帽子扣上还带了鸭舌帽和口罩——这捂的可真严实。”

“根据为数不多的街头监控摄像头的记录来看，他似乎在试图逃往郊区。”康纳的手在办案用平板上划拉了几下，在地图上点出了几条路径，“越是远离这一带他被摄像头捕捉到的次数就越多——最后一次被摄像头捕捉到是在一小时前，而且他似乎并不知道自己进入某个破旧住宅楼的影像被一个隐藏的摄像头拍到了。”穿着夹克的仿生人将录像内容从平板上调出，放给60看，“然后他就再也没从这个楼里出来过。”

“你知道你其实没必要放给我看，我也读取了这个录像。”

“我只是以防万一，而且我想这么做。”

“……好吧。”60扬了扬眉毛，“那栋住宅楼的平面图我查到了，有地下停车场，但是地下停车场的出入口都有监控，他没有从任何一个出口出来。”仿生人褪去了手上的皮肤层并在康纳手中的办案用平板上点了点，“而且我还查到了这个。”

“……在上周的银行抢劫案被Nine击毙的那两个劫匪的住处。”这个信息让康纳不免有些意外，“60——你是未卜先知还是发展出了某种类似于人类‘直觉’的东西？”他看向身边的同型号仿生人，“被你说中了，他们确实有联系，但是你该不会是在我来之前就已经把这些信息全都收集全并分析完了吧？”

“不，在那之前我并不知道他更改了什么样的着装——他可是在换了好几套衣服之后才进入了那家有监控摄像头的服装店啊，而且也是你和艾伦队长打完电话之后我才知道他变装了的事——本来我是打算直接在周边展开搜索的，可是这边受害者的信息我也要了解才行，所以就让其他人帮我搜索，我先来了这儿。”60耸肩，“在此之前我都不知道他到底是谁，他带着手套，被遗弃的手枪上没留下他的指纹……我都不知道他哪里弄来的那些衣服。”穿着警员制服的仿生人嘟囔道，“我也就刚才收集现场信息的时候稍微分了点神上网刷了下论坛。”

“……你再这样我可就要和富勒警监检举你了。”康纳皱了下鼻子，表情看上去有些不悦，“你学什么不好学人类摸鱼？居然还工作期间刷论坛……我可不记得你以前是这么一个效率低下的仿生人。”

“上次Nine在一个匿名论坛上发表了很奇怪的言论诶，作为哥哥我难道不应该关心一下他平时日常网上冲浪时候都看些什么吗？关注一下弟弟的身心健康什么的，万一和人学坏了怎么办？”

“……所以你又是怎么知道他平时浏览哪些匿名论坛又是什么时候发表了哪些言论呢？”仿生人警探露出了一个看似和善却令人背后发毛的微笑，“算了——先回到正事上来吧。”他晃了晃手里的平板，“不过在这次事件之后我们需要好好谈谈。”他说道，“鉴于我发现Nine似乎从你身上学了不少奇奇怪怪的东西，而且上一次我们最后其实也还有很多事没有讲清楚。”

“听上去像是一大堆的麻烦。”60皱了下脸，“我不喜欢这样，而且我觉得我们之间应该没什么好谈的。”

“你总是这么说，60。”康纳叹了口气，“我倒是希望我们可以无话不谈——不知道你有没有发现，你现在才是我们之中最像人类的那个。”说着，他挑了下眉，“‘我只是个机器’？‘机器不会感受到情感’？嗯？”

“……刚才是谁说要回归正事的？”穿着警员制服的警探型仿生人再次皱起了脸，“是时候上路了。”说着，60向着巷口走去，“嫌疑犯韦德·莱特，在接近那个旧住宅楼的时候还是避开了几个比较显眼的摄像头的，说明对周边也有一定了解——”

“——而先前在银行抢劫案中被击毙的劫匪们，他们所居住的公寓中有一间房间的窗户正对着隔壁建筑楼的天台。”康纳接上了60未完的话，“所以可能到时候会有一场追击战。”仿生人警探抬腿迈开步子，跟上了同型机的步伐，“或许我们应该请求支援。”

“考虑到我们并不了解那栋居民楼的具体情况，这确实有必要。但有必要因一个年仅十七岁的少年如此大动干戈吗？而且我更希望我们能在他跳窗逃跑之前就抓到他。”

“你也说了，我们并不了解那栋居民楼的具体情况，说不定他还有同伙——你也知道，那些来历不明的枪支总有个来历的。”

“有道理。”60应了一声，走到了巡逻车旁并打开了车门，坐进了驾驶位，“那打电话吧。”

“在半分钟前我就已经打电话给富勒警监了。。”康纳说着走到了巡逻车的副驾驶位置旁，打开车门后在座位上坐了下来，并转头看了一眼朝着自己望过来的同型机，“我还一并通知了汉克。”仿生人警探对着60再次露出了一个微笑，并抬手关上车门，“他们已经在路上了。”

60啧了一声。

“也就是说我的意见对你来说无关紧要。”穿着警员制服的仿生人大力关上了旁边大敞着的车门，“安全带。”

“不，你的意见至关重要。”康纳一边扣安全带一边回应道，“只是我也有我的想法而已。”

60轻笑了一声，轻轻摇了摇头，却是没再多说什么。他启动车子，向着嫌疑犯所住的破旧居民楼驶去。

在两个仿生人的设想当中，这场抓捕行动会进行的非常顺利——然而一个小时后，康纳独自一人，绷着一张冷脸将鼻青脸肿的嫌疑人像是扔沙袋一样地扔到了前来支援的DPD警督以及警员面前。

如果不是知道刚才被 **紧急送修** 的那台RK800到底是谁的话，所有人都差点把面前的康纳给错认成60。

“我给他念过米兰达宣言了。他身上的伤大部分都是他自己摔的，当然，不得已之下我也采取了一点暴力措施——毕竟他 **拒捕并袭警** 。”康纳拍了拍手上的尘土，并从60开来的巡逻车里翻出纸巾擦去了指关节上的一点儿红色痕迹，“刚才60的生物组件7511p在追击过程中遭到嫌疑人枪击受损，连接管道严重损毁，蓝血损失量达到17%， **我已经用特制防水胶带给他做过了应急处理** ……噢这个我先前已经汇报过了。”说着，他顿了顿，看向了一旁的PW700型仿生人警员，“麻烦你将嫌疑人先押到车上，送回警局。”

那名PW700在迟疑了片刻后向着康纳点了下头，随后向搭档的人类警员寻求帮助，携手将嫌疑人架了起来向着来时开的警车走去。康纳看着嫌疑人被带走后，将手里已经被揉成一团的脏纸巾随手扔到地上，抬腿就走向了那栋破旧的住宅楼。

“老天……”中年警督深深皱起眉头，轻声自语，“到底发生了什么？”

虽然万般疑惑，但汉克在迟疑了片刻后很快便回过神，向周围的其他警员分配任务，并让其中的一些回到原本的工作岗位。随后，穿着已然被洗到褪色的夹克的中年男人扯了扯自己身上的外套，深呼吸一口气，走进了那栋令人感到分外压抑的住宅楼。

当头发灰白的蓝眼睛中年人类警督找到自己的仿生人搭档时，是在一个有些凌乱的厕所。汉克的目光扫过周围的一片狼藉，除开地上和洗手台上散落的一些零碎红色晶体之外便没看到其他任何可能对当前调查有帮助的东西。

“所以。”汉克瞟了一眼一脸正经正盯着一面空白的瓷砖墙壁，右手食指中指并拢放在嘴边明显是刚才又用手沾了点什么放到嘴里的康纳，试探着开口，“有什么发现？”

仿生人没有回应。洗手间内的RK800只是木然地站着，将手放在嘴边，直愣愣地盯着面前的空白瓷砖墙。

“康纳？”汉克这下感觉有点不对劲了。他抬手在仿生人的眼前晃了晃，却发现对方并没有任何反应，于是急忙拽住了对方的肩膀让对方面朝自己。“嘿！康纳！”他试探着拍了拍面前仿生人警探的脸，“老天，你这是怎么了？”

感受到外部压力，穿着染着脏污的黑色夹克的仿生人警探这才有些后知后觉地眨了下眼，目光在面前的老警督身上对焦。“……是的？”他有些迟疑地回应道，“怎么了？汉克？”

“你看上去就像那什么——”蓝眼睛的人类看上去有些纳闷，“——电脑宕机。”他抬手比划了一下，“就站在那儿一动不动……老天，还好吗？刚才到底都发生了什么？”

康纳张了张口，一脸欲言又止。他别开了视线不再看向老警督，并抬手将人类仍搭在自己肩上的那只手轻轻拂了下来。“……没什么。”仿生人警探回应道，“抱歉，我不应该在勘察现场的时候走神。”

“是因为60，对吗？”

“我——”仿生人有那么一瞬露出了烦躁的情绪， “不，没有……他现在没事。”康纳虽是这么说着，但眉头却仍皱的死紧，“刚才的事情晚些再谈吧，我们现在的当务之急是检查这栋公寓。这个公寓在上周的银行抢劫案之后就应该有人来查的，结果居然一直拖到了现在——”

“You know what?”汉克有些无奈地深呼吸了一口气，随后拽了一把仿生人警探并把对方开始往公寓外推，“回去吧，把这儿的事情先交给其他人办。”头发灰白的中年警督说道，“主要也就是查些违禁品和来源不明的枪支弹药，这里也没有什么不得不让你来办的凶杀案，回去吧。”

“可是——”

“没有什么可是。”人类警督用不容置喙的语气说道，并将手上施的力又加重了几分，“你现在的状态不适合继续待在这儿。”

“但是汉克！我——”康纳回过头想要解释自己并无任何硬件或者软体上的问题，却在回头的瞬间看见人类那双蓝色的眼睛正关切地望着自己，于是原本想好的说辞到了嘴边又咽了回去，“我只是——我只是……”

“你现在有两个选择。”汉克收回了手，单手叉腰看着面前露出了些许无措和委屈的仿生人警探，“一是解释清楚刚才你和60在去追击嫌犯的过程中到底发生了什么，二是直接和我回总局，也正好去看看那个被送修的小家伙。”人类仔细地观察着仿生人的反应，试图从中发现一些倪端，“我知道你现在不想讨论和他有关的事情——我现在就一个问题。”中年警督扯了扯下嘴角，“就给我说说——关于这间公寓，你现在都知道点什么？”

“之前被我差来这儿勘察的警员在卧室和客厅里发现了 **大量来源不明** 的枪支弹药以及少量红冰，还有 **蒸馏器和蓝血** 。”康纳迅速回应道，“浴室里有少量红冰，瓷砖里的黑色污迹大概积攒了三十年，有大量病菌，其中……”说着，他略微偏头， 似乎这才后知后觉地发现自己在说一些和案件无关的分析报告来，“抱歉，这是个失误，我不应该将时间花在分析不必要的东西——”

“这就是为什么我说你现在的状态不适合继续办案。”汉克有些无奈地叹了口气又摇了摇头，“走吧。”人类走上前，拍了拍仿生人的肩后径直朝着这间公寓的门口走去，“把勘查的工作交给别人——你总不可能担了这儿所有人的活儿，就算你能。”

仿生人警探的面上露出了挣扎的神色，并握紧了拳头。但片刻后，他还是妥协般地放松下了一直崩紧的脊背，低下了头，半垂着眼快步走出了这间放置着大量违禁品的公寓。

走出公寓楼时，康纳扫视了一下周围：他们来时60开的那俩巡逻车已经不在原来的位置了，显然是已经被其他警员开回了总局。他听到钥匙转动发出清脆的响声，熄火的引擎再度发出低沉的轰鸣，看着黑色的轿车从停车位缓缓驶到了自己的身旁。

仿生人警探顺从地拉开了副驾驶的门并坐了进去，将车门关紧后扣上安全带。他把头轻轻靠上车窗，不怎么干净的玻璃表面上倒映出他紧皱着的眉与绷紧的下颚。

这让康纳有些心烦意燥地闭上了眼睛，索性不去看。

他并没有去理会RK900给自己私讯频道发来的一连串信息，而是直接接入了DPD的内网。

属于60的信标仍旧在DPD的警员GPS定位地图上跳动着。

这是现今唯一一件能让他感到少许心安的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实和Null太太本来想插一段老汉对在厕所里的康纳开玩笑说“准备体验人类生活啊”的对话的，但是我写着写着发现气氛不对插不进去😂好可惜……  
> 还有啊9782f到底是什么生物组件啊，为什么爆头提示它坏掉，不爆头也会提示它坏掉，它到底是个啥啊，薛定谔的猫吗？？？搞得我最后还是写7511p了……
> 
> 啊还有
> 
> 我提醒过你们最起码两次这是正剧了；）


	25. Chapter 25

汉克通过电话，将现场的后续盘查工作交给了还在公寓内的其他警员后再度踩下了油门。“所以。”穿着已经开始褪色的夹克的老警督转动方向盘，挡风镜前的景象开始移动，“到底发生了什么？”

“Nothing.”向来鲜少露出负面情绪的RK800此刻眉头紧锁，神情似是有些懊恼，“只是出现了设想外的状况， **当时的情况稍微有点不在我的掌控之中。** ”仿生人睁开了眼，看着车窗外飞速向后退去的景色，并没看坐在身侧的搭档人类一眼，“这让我有些……”他寻找着合适的措辞，“ **……** **不太高兴。** ”

“Well，你看上去可不是‘不太高兴’这样简单。”汉克可没打算就让康纳就这么随随便便地糊弄过去，“说吧，到底怎么回事——那小伙要是能把自己摔成那副样子也是个人才了。”回想起那个明显是被人揍断了鼻梁的少年，人类警督扬了下眉毛，“不过谢天谢地，你没直接把他一枪打死。”他说道，“不然那一屋子的违禁枪弹与红冰来源就真的一点线索都追查不到了。”

“也许这就是人类和仿生人的区别吧。”康纳半垂下眼睑，面色却又沉下了些许，“ **我感到** **……** **愤怒。** ”仿生人警探的眉头几乎拧成了一个疙瘩，“而即便我再怎么想要开枪，我都清楚地知道如果想要查到更多信息，我就必须要让那个少年活着。”说着，他哼了一声，“虽说我也清楚地知道在那样的情况下就算是真的对他开枪也不会有人过度责罚我……”他顿了顿，垂下头露出了一个有些惨淡的笑来，“ **仿生人内部程序运算的速度越快，拿在极端情绪状况下保有理智的可能性就越高，并且还会清晰地意识到自己的情感** **——** **这就是我们，仿生人。** ”他抬眼再次看向了窗外，“ **RK800** **作为特殊型号，运算速度是市面上的那些常见型号的数倍，仅次于** **RK900** **系列仿生人** **……** **这份理智真是令我自身都感到害怕。** ”

“……那好吧，很高兴你没有滥用职权。”汉克简直想翻白眼，“但是，你还是没跟我讲到底发生了什么事。”

“这个案子的嫌疑人同上周发生的一场银行抢劫案有关。”仿生人有些木然地开口，语气几乎不带多少波澜，“当时SWAT出动，Nine也参与了那场行动。两名劫匪在枪战中被击毙在银行大厅内，另外两名劫匪劫持了人质，但最终在银行金库前的小厅内被Nine击毙。SWAT收缴了一些来路不明的枪支移交了DPD总局，我想你知道这个，汉克。”康纳说道，“这场追捕行动前发生的案子我想你应该在来之前或者来的路上也有了解了……总之，我和60在进入这栋早已没有几个居民的大楼后直奔银行抢劫案劫匪的公寓，试图撞撞运气，然后就展开了一阵追逐战——就像是我们去抓捕鲁伯特那时一样。”仿生人转过头看向身侧坐着的老警督，“鲁伯特就是那个养鸽子并差点把你推下楼的那个仿生人。”他说道，“嫌疑人翻窗跳到了隔壁的楼顶上，我和60直接就追了过去。追了一段距离后，惊慌失措的嫌疑人拿出了枪。”他顿了顿，将目光再度转回了窗外，“当时我们已经顺着另一栋楼的外置楼梯和水管到达了底下的小巷内。空间狭隘，不方便躲避，我当时在那个子弹的路径上……然后60推开了我。”向来脾性温和的仿生人此刻的语气罕见地带上了点咬牙切齿，“他不用推开我的，本来我直接挨下那一发子弹也不过是损失点蓝血什么的，不会损伤到什么重要的生物组件——”康纳啧了一声，“但他却推开了我。”仿生人警探的面上露出了些许恼怒，“我不躲开就是因为子弹会打到他——可他偏偏多此一举要把我推开。”

“……”

汉克深呼吸了一口气。

“他应该也是希望你别受伤。”人类警督叹了口气，“我到那会儿他还让人先去找你——”

“哦——那些警员到的时候我已经把一切都搞定了，就让他们先去公寓里进行盘查了。”仿生人警探冷着脸回应道，“‘希望我别受伤’？那他怎么就不想想他自己？”康纳有些不满地嘟囔道，“本来干这行就伴随着危险，他这一推直接把自己的重要维生组件给送到了枪口下面。”身上有些脏兮兮，就连头发都有些凌乱的仿生人抬手摸了一把头发，“我不想谈论这个了汉克——Nine刚才还给我发信息问这件事。”他嘟囔道，“……明明60和我都没和他说，他怎么就能第一时间知道60出事了？”

“……谁知道呢？也许他也悄悄用自己的方式关注着你们的状况——不过我猜手段大概不怎么合法。”汉克嘀咕道，“比如监控警用频道什么的……那小子上次和我说过在SWAT没有任务的时候很无聊，有时候就会接入警用通讯频道听听外面都发生了什么。”人类小幅度地耸了下肩膀，“你们三个平时就都很关心对方。”

康纳叹了口气，却是没再说话，只是把头靠上了车窗，半垂下眼睑，似乎十分疲惫的样子。

而这个时候，RK900的声音在他们三人的加密频道内响起。

「这不公平。」军用型仿生人的不满就算是通过网络也能让在加密频道内的另外两个RK800感觉到，「为什么什么都不和我说？你们至少应该要有一个人告诉我到底发生了什么，比如60到底是怎么中的子弹，康纳又有没有受伤之类。」远在SWAT的银眼睛仿生人周身散发出的低气压使得周围的人投向他的目光都带上了点疑惑，但他却像是完全没注意到一样，「康纳不回我消息，60你含糊其辞想把事情几乎话带过……我只是想知道到底发生了什么而已。」

「但是你也没和我们说上周银行抢劫案的事情啊。」60立刻反驳一句，「你去谈判的事情还是我们从别人那儿听来的——当时你为什么不给我们发信息问问谈判到底该怎么谈呢？那样就免得挨艾伦队长的说教了。」

「……我又不是什么小孩子，什么事情都要问你们两个。」RK900似乎是啧了一声，「而且60你每次都会给我很多选项让我自己选，感觉问你就像是挂了个外挂的谈判社交组件。」

「我只是想让你学会自主思考。」正在维修中的RK800型仿生人的语气听上去十分无辜，「你既然想不出解决方法那我就只能先提供给你几种不同的解决方法啊，好歹你要先学会自己做出选择。」

「……你有时候只是觉得好玩吧。」银色眼睛的仿生人在频道内冷哼了一声，「而且你在岔开话题，60，不要当我不知道。」

「啧啧，越来越机灵了啊。」60咋舌，「反正我这边问题不大，康纳应该也没什么事，刚才警用通讯频道里有人说了他已经抓到嫌犯了。」

「但是他不回我信息。」

「这我就不清楚了，不过就算受伤，他应该也没什么大碍，因为频道里没人说有“officer down”或者相关行动代码……不，等等，Nine。」维修中的RK800的语气突然带上了点疑惑，「——康纳并没有和你说我中枪的事情，我说的对吗？」

「……我会知道是因为我很早之前就黑进了警用频道。」

「你不应该那样做，Nine。」康纳有些无奈地在频道内开了口，「这已经不仅仅是违反规定那么简单了。」

「我有注意没有留下痕迹，不会有人发现的，而且我也只监控了部分频道而已。」RK900的声音听上去像是松了口气，「你终于有回应了，康纳。」

「抱歉，让你担心了，我刚才在处理一些问题，没有及时读你发给我的信息。」康纳这才开始浏览起自己的后继机型给自己发的数十条信息，「如你所知，60在追捕行动中中弹，生物组件7511p的主要输送管破裂——这就是刚才在追捕行动中发生的事情。」

「但这不合理——这是怎么发生的？」军用型仿生人的语气有些困惑，「我是说，预建模组应该能让他完全能避免被击中重要维生组件的可能性才对。」

「因为那枚子弹原本应该打中的是康纳。」60抢在康纳之前开了口，「我推了他一把。」

「能听见你仍旧精神满满可真不错，60。」仿生人警探的声音听上去异常平静，「我猜等我回到局里的时候就能看到一个活蹦乱跳的你。」

「毕竟只是换根管子的事情。」60似乎没听出康纳话语里的淡淡嘲讽，「再处理一下内渗导致的部分组件运转不畅就差不多了。」

「……我想大概不止是换一根管子那么简单？通过7511p的主输送管所在位置判断，子弹应该还洞穿了你的仿生肺，并在你身上开了两个洞。」RK900略带迟疑地开口，「据我所知，RK800系列躯壳的防弹能力与其他常见机型相比并没有显著增强。」

「造价问题。也就两个洞而已，问题不算大，融一下塑料阻止蓝血渗漏就可以了，并不会太影响运转。」60的语气满是不以为然，「仿生肺用的是通用组件，已经换好了——不过这个组件到底有什么用？我们并不需要氧气，这个组件的散热功能也不强，真不知道卡姆斯基先生在设计仿生人的时候是怎么想的……噢，现在维修室的工作人员好像准备给我换PM700的外壳组件。」

「PM700的外壳组件我们可以兼容。」康纳淡淡开口，「但是并不适合我们——组件的质量不对，会影响行动。」仿生人警探说道，「晚些时候和我回一趟耶利哥，直接换我们的专用外壳。」他顿了顿，「刚好今晚我本来就要去耶利哥找马库斯面谈一些事。」

「那我就和维修员说不用给我换外壳了。」

「顺带让他给你查查软体和头部组件吧，瞧瞧到底是哪个模块还是逻辑回路出问题了。」

「……是我的错觉还是我多想了？」60的这下可再也没法忽视康纳的态度了，「你有必要因为我中了一枪就这么……」他斟酌了一下用词，「……阴阳怪气？」

「我只是提出了某种可能性而已。」康纳冷淡地回应道，「鉴于你居然会冒着7511p被子弹正中的可能性过来推我。」

「那还不是因为你那个行动路径有问题？按照那个行动路径，你很大概率得硬吃下那一枪。」

「所以你决定用你自己来给我挡枪？」

「反正我是个仿生人，打坏组件直接换就是了。」

「那我想你应该清楚我也是个仿生人？并且我们是一个系列型号的？」

「我想这和 **我想** 把你从枪口下推开并没有直接关系。」

「你知道我接下那发子弹并不会有什么问题，顶多也就是身上开两个洞损失一点蓝血，并不会损坏任何重要的维生组件，又或者是和重要维生组件有直接联系的管道——而当时，那个子弹有百分之二十六的概率直接打中你链接7511p的主输送管，另有百分之七十二的概率直接命中你的7511p。」康纳忍不住在频道里发出一声冷哼，「Good job Connor.」仿生人警探唤了对方他们共有的那个名字，「你这一推是把自己推到鬼门关那儿转了一圈。」

「早着呢，没见着RA9也没见着人类说的小天使。」60的语气听上去好像仍旧没把自己中弹的事情放在心上一样，「而且我们都带了特制防水胶带。」

「……那是胶带不是万能胶。」RK900忍不住吐槽，「而且万能胶虽然被叫做万能胶，但是它也并不是万能的。」

「差不多的概念，理解一下就可以了。」60很无所谓地说道，「其实我在想，以后会不会有什么仿生人急救车之类的东西？虽然人类的医院并不见得会有，但是像是警局这种有不少警员型仿生人选择留下继续任职的高危行业总归会配备相应的东西吧？就像是现在在DPD的这个维护室。」他顿了顿，「如果是这样的话，那就算7511p被打坏应该也不用太担心？如果一时半会儿找不到合适配件就可以直接外接辅助仪器然后推着杆子跑现场——」

「……可能性是有的，虽然不太高。」军用型仿生人打断了警探型仿生人未完的话，「但是60，我不建议推着吊点滴的杆子和仪器在现场勘察。会引起在场的人类警员不适，而且万一出现意外状况毁坏现场就不好了。」

「……60。」康纳忍不住轻摇了摇头，仿生人警探只觉得60再说下去自己的电子脑就要冒烟跳火花了——他甚至能够听到cpu高速运转的声音，「你还真想得出来。」穿着夹克坐在车内的仿生人在频道里长叹了一口气，「不过死心吧，如果出现这种情况，我一定会第一个先拆掉你的腿。」

「……为什么要拆我的腿？我觉得比起我来你更应该来查查软体。」60的声音听上去有些纳闷，「之前是说要撬我脑壳，这会儿又说要拆我的腿，你什么时候开发出了拆解其他仿生人的爱好？康纳？」

「我想我必须声明我没有拆自己同胞的爱好，而且我通常也不会想拆其他仿生人——我想拆你是因为你欠拆。」仿生人警探的语气似是有些无奈，却又似乎隐隐压抑着火气，「虽然我们同为RK800，但显然你比我更容易生事儿——仿生人急救车？外接循环仪器敞着机体跑现场？你是想把周围的人类都吓到去看心理医生吗？」

「也就顶多去看看心理医生啊，反正应该不至于吓死人。」

「……将机体内部长时间暴露在外的危险性和对生物组件的危害性我想你应该也很清楚。」

「但是工作第一啊。」 60的语气听上去似乎仍旧很无所谓，「再说了，小心一点就可以了——如果要外接循环仪器的话，回去之后不是仍旧要做机体维护吗？有问题到时候一并处理就好了。」

康纳抬手抹了一把脸。

仿生人警探的脉搏调节器和仿生心脏正高速运转着，似乎随时都有可能过载；同型号仿生人满不在乎的声音对他来说就仿佛投掷入巨大封闭空间的石子，在音波撞击上墙壁后反射产生无尽的回音。

他不在乎，他一点都不在乎。这个念头在康纳那球形的电子脑内无限放大。为什么？他怎么就能——

“……你还好吗？康纳？”身旁传来了中年警督略带关切的询问声，“你看上去。”蓝眼睛的人类多瞟了几眼自己身侧坐着的仿生人，“——似乎不太好。”

“I'm all right.”穿着夹克的仿生人警探叹息道，不过他话是这么说，眉头却皱的死紧。他将手探入衣服的内侧袋随便摸出了一枚硬币，将其翻转轻弹于双手之间。

硬币发出清脆的响声，那过快的频率让正在开车的老警督忍不住多瞟了康纳几眼。

但是人类并没有说什么。他只是叹了口气，默默将车速又提高了些。


	26. Chapter 26

“如果在差开几毫米，你的生物组件7511p的主输送管道就会彻底断裂了。”DPD的仿生人维修员紧皱着眉头，拿着正显示着报告单的平板，追着正拢着身上警员制服并试图快速向着办公区走的警探型仿生人出了维修室，“由于管道破裂和外壳破裂造成的机体内渗幸运地并未造成其他生物组件产生问题，但是……”

“莫里森先生。”60偏头看了向正一脸不快地快步追着自己的人类，“这些信息我在您帮我维修的时候已经都知道了，并且我的自检系统也向我汇报了我目前的机体状态，所以——”

“——我想病人或许应该好好听医生的话，60。”阴面走来的仿生人警探在看到同型机的时候就加快了脚下的步子，很快便挡在了编号尾号为60的RK800面前，“下午好，莫里森先生。”康纳对着人类维修员露出了一个友好的微笑，“非常感谢您的帮助。”

“啊。”穿着白大褂的人类维修员抖了抖眉毛，摊了下手，“你们这些仿生人被修好后几乎每一个都会和我都这么说。”男人说着挠了挠头，表情半是烦恼半是无奈，“但说真的……算了，nevermind.”他摆了下手，对着康纳扯了下嘴角，露出一个有些敷衍的笑来，“我只是做了我的本职工作而已。”

“……你现在应该在勘察现场才对。”60皱眉，敏锐地注意到了从远处正有些懒散随意地向着他们方向走来的中年老警督，“……你还把安德森副队长带回来了？”

“勘察现场的工作我交给其他人了，我们是回来审讯嫌犯的。”

“审讯那个小孩儿只需要一个人。”60一脸纳闷，“我一个人就能完成的事情——”

“噢。”康纳直接打断了60未完的话，“关于这个。”仿生人警探转头看向了面前的同型机，面部表情小小地抽动了一下，随后嘴角的弧度又向上扯了些，那笑容要多僵硬就有多僵硬，“你被踢出这个案子了。”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, Connor…”

“是的，你的声学组件没有出错。”康纳轻轻扯开了汉克轻拍到自己肩膀上的手，“我相信安德森副队长也会同意这个决定的，RK800 313 248 317-60警员，你被踢出这个案子了。”

“……你搞什么康纳？”这让穿着警员制服的警探型仿生人瞬间皱起了脸，并向着同型机走近了两步，逼到对方的身前“嘿，你不能因为——”

“I'm afraid I could, Connor.”康纳唤了那个他们共有的名字，“我想我们之间这次肯定免不了一场谈话——但不是现在。”说着，他微笑着将挡在自己身前的60向着旁边推开，“现在，好好听莫里森先生准备告知你的注意事项。”

“可——”

“我猜你还有报告需要写，鉴于这次的状况你不可能再套用平时常用的模板，而且你还要去财务部处理报销相关的一些小问题。”康纳将目光从60身上收回，并向着审讯室的方向迈开了步子，“我现在要去审讯室审问嫌犯了，失陪。”

留下一个安卓两个人类面面相觑。

看着穿着警员制服的RK800略微低头眉头紧蹙，嘴唇抿成一条紧绷的直线明显有些烦恼的样子，这让蓝眼睛的人类中年警督有些无奈地叹了口气。“Well."他轻拍了拍褐发褐眼的仿生人的肩膀，并让自己的语气听上去尽可能地轻快，“Not just you were having a tough day.”

“我……我不明白。”

“咳咳。”一旁的人类维修员咳嗽了两声，晃了晃手里的平板，“我将报告单和注意事项已经全部打包发到你的工作邮箱里了。”穿着白大褂的男人说着，抬手推了下鼻梁上有些下滑的眼镜，“机体状态的大部分信息你的自检系统大概已经都提示你了，不过你还是抽空看一眼吧，如果数据偏差太大还是要来检查一下。”莫里森低头操作了几下手里的平板，“虽然你们仿生人确实出了点什么小问题吃一两颗枪子儿只要换几个组件就好。”人类有些无奈地扯了下嘴角摊了下手，“但——”他抬头又看向了60，“看在你自己是现在世界上仅剩的两台RK800原型机中的其中一个，出警的时候还是小心点儿，alright？”说着，他叹了口气，“机体保养的一些注意事项我估计你可能比我更清楚，但我也还是整理了一份发给你了，以免什么可能的遗漏——”他抬手比划了一下，“毕竟就算是再精密的机械，也是有可能出现遗漏和错误的。”

“……谢谢，莫里森先生。”

“行了，去写你的报告吧。”汉克深呼吸了一口气，示意对方回办公区域去做报告书，“虽然康纳估计不会让你插手审讯。”男人挠了挠下巴上的胡茬，“……但我想你应该不会想要错过太多审讯内容。”

仿生人一愣，随即立刻就明白了老警督的意思。但是他并没有说话，只是有些迟疑地点了下头，扔下一句“失陪”后就向着办公区快步走去。

“……这些仿生人啊。”看着仿生人匆匆离去的背影，穿着白大褂的维修员发出了无奈地叹息。“一个两个都是这样。”年轻人晃了下手里的平板后扯了扯嘴角，似是想要露出个笑来，却失败了，“总仗着自己不会感受到疼痛就各种拿自己冒险，只要受到的损伤不会导致他们停摆，就根本不觉得被打坏一两个不那么重要的生物组件是什么事。”他的眉头几乎皱的要拧出一个疙瘩来，“这样下去不行啊，不行的。”

年轻的维修员似乎是在喃喃自语，但似乎又不是。

蓝眼睛的中年人类警督在犹豫了几秒后抖了下眉毛，深呼吸了一口气。“谁让他们是仿生人呢。”他耸了下肩，“人类可没有他们那样方便，伤筋动骨没个百来天可好不了，更别说其他的一些身体问题。”说着，他抱起手臂，看着60拐进了办公区域，“说实话，我有时候还挺羡慕他们。”汉克抬手摸了摸鼻子，“哪个部分坏了直接换新的——多方便。”

“所以我才说这样下去不行。”青年再度发出了叹息声，“安德森副队长，您可能不知道，维修室的存储仓库里放着多少仿生人停摆机体，其中又有多少是在我们DPD任职的仿生人警员。”他抬眼看向了身旁的老警督，“我都不知道那个仓库里最终能有多少会被允许修好并再度走到阳光之下。”莫里森咬住了下唇，表情似乎有些纠结，“像是60警官这样，被修好后就直接回到岗位，甚至都不太乐意听完维修员说话的仿生人警员不在少数…… **虽说现在仿生人都拥有了自由意志和自我意识，就和人类一样，但他们的思想中却仍或多或少地保有着身为机械的思维模式。** ”

汉克沉默了。

“This will kill them, sooner or later.”维修员的脸上露出了些许忧愁，“这才是我在担心的事情。”

汉克沉默了。

“诶。”那年轻人又叹了口气，“我都在说些什么呢……我先回维修室了，安德森副队长。”莫里森向着一旁的老警督抬手用平板比划了一下，见老警督似乎没什么反应和意见后便折回了来时的方向。

汉克看着60离开的方向啧了一声，皱起了眉。他有些烦躁地挠了挠头，心情略有些沉重地向着审讯室的方向走去。

那个叫莫里森的年轻人的担忧不无道理。老警督心想。 **仿生人和人类有这个根本上的不同，这导致了这两种种族的不同思维方式。**

若是以往，在仿生人革命之前，仿生人对自己的机体损毁并不上心并不会有什么，毕竟那时他们并没有什么自我意识，只是单纯的机械。在那时，若是他们的机体严重损坏至停摆，那摆在他们面前的也只有两条路：一是被所有者遗弃，丢入回收场；二是被所有者送到模控生命的维修店，进行维修。

可现在，有了自由意志的仿生人们不在意自己机体的损毁是否会导致停摆这点，对于他们来说极有可能是有些致命的。

因为人类会要求这些前年才刚被承认为新型智慧生命体的非碳基生物遵循自己的社会法则，并且会以无数的条条框框来限制这些有着自我意识和自由意志的机械生命。

**如果——**

口袋里传来的震动打断了他的思绪。中年警督从口袋里摸出手机，只见短信息的提示与“RK900-87”的字样在屏幕上格外显眼。

在解开了屏幕锁并阅读了对方发过来的信息后，蓝眼睛的人类警督忍不住再次叹了口气，随后停下了脚步。

——尽管仿生人在编写短信时将语气尽可能地保持了平淡，但是还是不免透出一些对于康纳目前软体状况与60机体状况的担忧来。

中年人看完信息后，用左手拿住手机，右手食指在虚拟键盘上有些笨拙地敲敲打打，将那些字母一点点拼凑成词与句来。

但在一分钟后，觉得效率低下的他直接戳了那个号码打了过去。

“我希望这不会影响你正在做的事。”在电话接通后汉克立刻开口说道，“But, since I've already call——我可以告诉你现在60整个卓都活蹦乱跳和平常没什么两样；康纳确实看上去心情不好，但是他已经去审讯室审问嫌犯了，看来坏心情并不会阻止他去工作。”人类说着耸了下肩，并向着审讯室继续走去，“Well，至于我们的福尔摩斯会不会把坏心情带到工作上我就不知道了，刚才那小子直接逮住了准备直接去审讯室审问嫌犯的那个小混球并且还想把对方踢出手头的案子，也不知道到底是气话还是什么—— 不过你们仿生人会说气话吗？”

「……我不知道，汉克。」RK900有些迟疑地回答道，「我对康纳的了解……并不算多，但是我知道他现在一定很生60的气。」

“可不是吗。”汉克挑了下眉毛，走到了审讯室的门前，“那个小混球压根没把自己的生死当回事。”

「其实我也不明白为什么60会做出那种行为和判断——根据我对他的了解，他本不应该那么……愚蠢？可是这件事上康纳也有问题，我不能理解他面对子弹不躲的这个行为，这其实从侧面导致了60会去决定……」RK系列军用型仿生人在电话里的声音听上去有些迷茫，「……推开他？」

“这我就不清楚了。”

「I hope I was there.」电话那一头传来的语气似乎是带上了一点儿懊恼和落寞，「那样就不会发生这样的事情了——60不会被紧急送修，而康纳也不会生气。」

“别想那么多。”老警督故作轻松地回应道，似乎几分钟之前一个人在那儿为仿生人的事儿想七想八的人类不是自己一样，“这会儿他们两个都精神满满地直奔工作岗位继续为底特律的明天发光发热呢——有什么事你回来之后和他们当面谈谈应该就好了。”

「……我明白了。」仿生人在沉默了片刻后才低声应道，「谢谢你，汉克。」

“没事儿。我打电话来就是为了回你短信的内容。”审讯室的门在中年警督的面前打开，“我现在手头还有些事，就不多聊了。”

「好的。」电话那头的仿生人回应道，「回见，汉克。」

「See ya, kid.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道大家有没有看出康纳说60被踢出案子时的那个梗是什么_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 这章节其实写的我蛮难受的，剧情没能推进太多，而且康纳和60之间的相处状况可以说是史无前例的恶劣了……？
> 
> 900察觉了两个800之间的相处模式有些不对然而目前他做不了任何事。康纳情绪不好却并不说原因，基本就自己闷着，然后又会对60表现出生气；60则是从被送修之后就一直在通讯里表现出一副没事卓的样子，反而让人更容易愁。
> 
> 康纳气60的原因其实60并不是不知道，只是康纳会因为这个生气让他感觉有点莫名其妙。
> 
> 上章的评论区我看了一下，发现60在上章节表现出的状态可能让人有点容易产生误解，这边说明一下：60从这篇文一开始就没有自毁的倾向，他一开始倒是有比较容易导致自毁的心理障碍。当时他稍微有些……抑郁？我也说不清楚，但是我可以在这里很明确地说，60从这篇文章一开始直到现在，没有一次明确表现出过“想要自毁”的想法。
> 
> 虽说在Chapter.7时他与康纳的对话中说过“你就应该让我死在那儿”，但是……如果一个仿生人想自毁的话，那他早就那么做了，更别提康纳曾经同其他人提过说在刚修好60那会儿对方的压力值高到似乎随时可能自毁。
> 
> 既然那时候都没自毁，那现在更加不可能啦。
> 
> 这小安卓可能总是想七想八想很多又可能表现出有点厌世，甚至还想过为什么自己当初活下来这种事情，但在心结早已解开的现在，在六七个月后的当下——
> 
> ——他根本就是个死宅快乐卓啊！！！！！
> 
> 可能是因为篇幅限制所以我没能将这点好好表现吧……除开必要的出行（比如工作，遛相扑，买一些必需品之类的东西）现在他压根就是个单纯的游戏宅啊！（我记得我写过好几次说他在玩游戏……好吧，也可能是我不小心把后面还没发出来的段落里的内容一并算进去了= -）
> 
> 谁知道他是不是工作期间还悄悄上网玩儿页游啊！！！
> 
> 他现在几乎什么都有了（除了脂肪）（如果有脂肪的话，他应该就是肥宅快乐卓了）（烟）。
> 
> 所以之前挡枪那会儿，他既不是想自毁也不是仍旧有什么心理创伤，只是单纯地用机器的方式进行了思考随后做出了自己的决定，然后= -然后发生了什么你们也知道了……


End file.
